Aragorn's Daughter BEFORE the Fellowship!
by LilyClairePotter
Summary: Gwyn struggles for the approval and trust of her father...But who is it really that is keeping the two apart? Father or Daughter? And will she find love along the way? --legolasOC--
1. Falling In Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Gwyn. Well, I sort of own her. I took 'Gwyn' from Princess of Thieves and put her in Lord of the Rings. I don't own Black Beauty either. I also used an argument part from the Princess of Thieves; modified slightly, of course. Well, read and review!**

* * *

Part I: The Fellowship of the Ring

* * *

Gwyn flopped back on her bed happily. Her father, Aragorn, was due home any day now! She hadn't seen him since she was seventeen; she was now almost eighteen. She had elven beauty (though she was no elf), rippling brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Gwyn had grown up in Rivendell, with her father's friend Arwen. She had come to love Arwen like a mother. For her own mother had died in child birth.

Aragorn, Gwyn was told, had met Arwen in Lothlorien, where he fell in love with her on sight. He had requested Arwen's hand in marriage from her father, Elrond. Elrond had no intention to marry off his Elven daughter to a mortal. So Aragorn become depressed, and began his life as a Ranger in the North. There, it was told, he met a fair young maiden, married her, and had a baby girl, whom they called Gwyn. But then this young maiden had been weakened by the birth and died three days later. Broken hearted at the death of his wife, yet overjoyed at the birth of his daughter, he gradually made his way back to Rivendell, where he had been raised. He arrived back with a one-year-old Gwyn and explained his story to all who questioned. But then when he met Arwen again, he realized that _she_, and no one else, was his one true love. Knowing that he could never marry Arwen, he became depressed once again and returned to his life as a Ranger, leaving Gwyn in Rivendell, to be raised by Arwen and the other elves, visiting her every year on her birthday. So here Gwyn was.

She frowned as she remembered her father's parting last year. 'May I come with you?' Gwyn had asked.

'No,' Aragorn said, like many times before. 'How many times do I have to tell you, Gwyn? The North is no place for a girl your age.'

'You say that every year,' Gwyn replied, annoyed.

'And every year I mean it, Gwyn. I don't' know why you keep asking me.'

After a few more tense phrases, it turned into a shouting match, which ended with Gwyn yelling, 'Fine! I don't care! I'm glad you're going and I don't care if you ever come back!' She said this every year. Aragorn would just nod his head once respectfully and leave. Gwyn would run into her room, slam the door and lie down on her bed sobbing. She never meant for the conversations to end that way. As she watched her father leave, she had an urge to run back to him, tell him that she was sorry and that she loved him. But she could never swallow her pride long enough to follow through with this. Gwyn would wait fearfully for her next birthday. She always wondered if Aragorn had died. Or maybe he would be so angry with her that he just wouldn't come back.

So to get her father off her mind, she practiced archery, horseback riding, and sword fighting as often as she could. Gwyn practiced so often, in fact, she bet she neared her father's skill in sword fighting, the best elven warrior in archery, and Arwen at horseback riding and horse stunts. Gwyn could ride her horse bareback, standing up, and riding at an immensely fast gallop. She loved to scare her elders with her daring.

Gwyn's horse was given to her by her father when she was five. Black Beauty, she called her; though usually Beauty for short. Beauty was a jet black mare, a color one didn't often see in a horse. And right on her forehead, there was a pure white star.

It was October; though Rivendell was flourishing with many types of plants and flowers. It was quite warm for the month. Gwyn suspected it was the magic of the Elves that kept it this way. Gwyn's birthday was on the 18th; it was now the morning of that day. Gwyn was worried, for Arwen had said that Aragorn was in great danger (as was the Ringbearer), and had set out three days ago to go to his aid. Gwyn feared for the Ringbearer's safety (she knew the tales of the Great Rings), but most of all she feared for Arwen and her father's safety.

By the sun's position, Gwyn figured it was about ten o'clock; it was time to get up. She put on her favorite mint green dress and walked outside to feel the sunshine. She stretched and absorbed the warmth. Then far in the distance she saw a horse with two riders. 'Arwen!' she exclaimed, and rushed to Rivendell's entrance to greet her. A minute later Arwen arrived with a sick looking hobbit. 'Arwen, what do you want me to do?' asked Gwyn quickly. She dearly wanted to ask if her father was okay, but she held back. Arwen looked into her eyes and said, 'I'm sending Asfolath off now and I'm taking Frodo to my father. Run down to the stables and get a pony to send with Asfolath. And yes, Gwyn, you're father is fine.' Arwen somehow had a motherly ability to read her eyes.

'Of course,' replied Gwyn, relieved. She set off for the stables at once.

Two hours later the horses returned with their riders: three hobbits and her father. Gwyn had waited at the gates as before. 'Father!' she cried out when Aragorn dismounted Asfolath with one of the hobbits.

'Hello, Gwyn,' replied her father, smiling.

Gwyn resisted the urge to throw her arms around him; he was quite occupied with the hobbits. When Aragorn had finished dismounting the other two hobbits, he addressed Gwyn again. 'That was a rather cold greeting, Gwyn,' he said with a playful smile. Gwyn's face burst into a huge smile as she threw her arms around him. 'I'm glad you're back, Father. I've missed you so much!'

Aragorn broke away from Gwyn and said, 'Really? After that last parting I could have sworn you'd never speak to me again.'

Gwyn looked at her feet, blushing. 'Father, I...' she started but Aragorn interrupted her. 'It's alright. You don't have to say anything.'

'Thank you.' Gwyn threw her arms around him again. 'You're just in time for my birthday,' she told Aragorn. He smiled.

'Happy Birthday, darling,' he said.

Gwyn grinned.

* * *

Later that day, Gwyn went to look for Elrond. She found him conversing with Gandalf.

'Good afternoon, Elrond,' she greeted. 'I have a favor to ask.'

'What is that?' Elrond replied.

'I hear that you are holding a Council once Frodo awakens.'

'Yes, I am.'

'Would you terribly mind if I attended?' Gwyn asked hopefully.

'Of course, my dear. You are most certainly welcome to.'

'Thank you!' Gwyn said as she left the room.

Next she went to finder her father. She had a shrewd idea that the Council would seek to destroy the Ring. She found Aragorn and drew a deep breath. 'Father, Elrond has given me permission to attend the Council. I was wondering...if they decide to set out to destroy the Ring, and you go with the chosen Ringbearer, might I come along?'

Aragorn opened his mouth but Gwyn interjected. 'I know I could be of some help.'

'Gwyn, this isn't some kind of errand.'

'I know, but how many times have I begged to go with you? How many times have you told me that the road is no place for a child? Look at me! Do you see a child?'

'No, but you're certainly acting like one. No grown woman would be as foolish as to argue like this!'

Gwyn stared at him. 'If I were a son, you'd take me with you,' she said disbelievingly. 'I tell you, I'm as good as a son!'

'No, Gwyn. There'll be another time to gain glory, I promise,' Aragorn said wearily.

'That's what you think? That I'm begging for the chance to gain glory as the daughter of an absent king?'

'That's enough! You watch your tongue!'

'What right have you to chide me?' Gwyn retorted. 'Where were you when I was learning speech? I'll speak to you any way I please!'

'Not why I'm still your father you won't. No, Gwyn, you will stay here, where you belong.'

'Where I belong? Tending horses and making arrows? Then I am chattel?'

'No,' Aragorn responded. 'You are my daughter.'

'You do not know me, sir,' Gwyn said. She turned on her heel and stormed from the room gracefully.

Gwyn ran to the stables with tears in her eyes. 'Don't cry,' she scolded herself. Gwyn never let anyone see her cry. She angrily brushed the tears from her eyes as she carefully pushed open the stable doors, so as to not scare the horses. She walked over to Beauty and began stroking her and whispering softly to her in Elvish.

'That's an admirable quality,' said a soft male voice.

Gwyn whirled around. 'What is?' she demanded. The voice belonged to an elf with long blond hair and blue eyes that just...drew you in.

'Your aura reflects anger, but yet you are so gentle with the horse.'

'There's no reason to take my anger out on the horse,' Gwyn responded as evenly as possible. The elf was incredibly handsome. Despite her tone, she felt her face getting hot; she knew she was blushing.

'Why are you angry?' asked the elf.

'My father...is just being disagreeable. It's nothing. My name's Gwyn. What's yours?'

'I'm Legolas,' he said, sticking out his hand.

Gwyn blushed even more as she took it. 'Legolas?' she repeated. 'Legolas, son of Thranduil, of the Woodland Realm?'

He nodded.

'Then you're a prince. That's interesting. I'm a princess, in a way.'

'Are you?' Legolas replied curiously. 'Who's your father?'

'Aragorn, son of Arathorn.'

Legolas' eyebrows shot up. 'A princess of Gondor, then.'

Gwyn let out a breath. 'Yes,' she said. 'I suppose.' Suddenly her eyes lit up. 'Would you come riding with me?' she asked hopefully.

'Of course,' responded Legolas.

Gwyn led Beauty from her stall and mounted gracefully. '_Noro lim, Morn Baina _(Ride on, Black Beauty),she said to Beauty, and she rode off, Legolas by her side on his horse.

Gwyn and Legolas spent the rest of the day together, riding through fields, running by the streams, climbing trees.... Gwyn grew quite comfortable with Legolas. She trusted him, too.

'Legolas,' she said, as they lay beneath a starry sky. 'Come, I want to show you something.'

'Legolas stood up, and Gwyn took his hand and led him through the woods until they came upon a clearing. Flowers of every kind were blossoming; there was a clear stream running through them; a beautifully crafted bridge connected the two sides.

'Isn't it beautiful?' Gwyn breathed.

'Yes, it is. Just like you,' Legolas said, making Gwyn blush.

Gwyn leaned her elbows on the side of the bridge, and said thoughtfully, 'I found this when I was a child. No one else really knows about it, except for Arwen and me. And now you.' She smiled. 'Every time I feel lonely or upset, I come here. It's also a wonderful place to come when I just want to be alone...like when I fight with my father.'

'How often does that happen?' asked Legolas, moving closer towards her.

'Every time he visits,' said Gwyn simply.

'How often is that?' Legolas pressed.

'Once a year. Though we usually fight the whole time he's here. I don't know why he bothers to come back.'

'He comes back because he loves you,' said Legolas. 'It's hard not to.'

'The day anyone loves me will be the day I gain eternal life,' Gwyn laughed, unaware that Legolas was moving closer and closer, and was now close enough to embrace her. If she had noticed, though, she wouldn't have been fazed by it.

'Then from this day forward, you shall have eternal life,' he whispered.

Gwyn looked up and found herself staring into those deep blue eyes. Their faces began to move closer, until their lips touched. At first their kiss was tentative, but after a moment Legolas deepened it; his hands traced up to her neck, and he held her while the kissed. The kiss was long and passionate. Finally, they broke away, just long enough for Legolas to say, 'I love you.' And for Gwyn to return the same message: 'I love you too.' Then he pulled Gwyn into another deep and passionate kiss. It lasted for what seemed like hours, then they broke apart. 'Should we tell anyone?' whispered Gwyn.

Legolas thought a moment before saying, 'I am elf-kind. You are mortal. I don't think either of our families would be pleased.'

Gwyn nodded. 'You're right. Let's keep it a secret for now.'

'We should get back to the village; it's late.'

Gwyn sighed. 'I wish we could stay here forever.'

'I know, said Legolas. 'Me, too. But we really must get back.' He took her hand and led her to the edge of the wood, where they had left their horses. Here he pulled her in close and kissed her tenderly good night. They mounted their horses and rode back to the stables.

'Are you attending the Council?' Legolas asked as he led his horse into its stall.

'Yes, are you?'

'Yes,' he said, then added, 'I will see you often, won't I?'

Gwyn smiled. 'Of course,' she replied. 'Everyday.'

He smiled back. 'Good.'

* * *

Later, when Gwyn was in her room, brushing out her hair, there was a knock on her door. 'Come in!' she called. The door opened and Arwen walked in. Gwyn turned away.

'I heard what happened between you and your father,' Arwen said.

Gwyn scoffed. 'Why can't he give me just one chance, Arwen? What have I done that he does not trust me?'

'He worries about you, Gwyn. He loves you and he doesn't want to see anything happen to you,' Arwen said soothingly.

Gwyn, however, was not soothed. 'He loves you, doesn't' he? Why isn't he forbidding you to leave Rivendell?'

'I'm a grown woman. You are but eighteen; still young.'

'But I'm not a child anymore!' Gwyn protested.

'I know, Gwyn. But I think you should ask your father's pardon.'

Gwyn opened her mouth to argue, but Arwen held up her hand to silence her. 'Do what you want. Let's not talk anymore of this tonight. I want to know where you went after your argument.' Arwen's eyes twinkled.

Gwyn blushed, but said, 'I just went riding.'

Arwen smiled. 'Just riding? Then why are your eyes shining with love?'

Gwyn blushed even more deeply as she relayed the story to Arwen; she left out the kissing, though. 'I think it's just a fancy, Arwen.'

Arwen nodded with a smile and she said, 'I expect that this 'fancy' of yours you will want to keep just between you and me?'

Gwyn nodded fervently.

'Alright then,' said Arwen. 'Sweet dreams, darling.' She kissed Gwyn on the forehead. She left and Gwyn changed into her nightgown. She got into her bed thinking about what had happened that night and fell asleep with a smile playing on her lips.


	2. The Council

**Disclaimer: I only own Gwyn...sort of. I used the text from the movie, because PJ did such a good job with that and there is hardly no other way to say it. Read and review! **

* * *

Gwyn awoke at dawn. She slipped out of bed and put on a velvet dress the color of her eyes. She strode out of her room softly, and went to a small hill near the stables. Every day she would rise to watch the sunrise...then go back to sleep again. She was usually alone. This time, though, there was a figure standing on the hill. Gwyn's heart skipped a beat. It was Legolas. He must have sensed her presence, for he turned and greeted her joyfully. 'You like to watch the sunrises, too?' Gwyn asked.

'Every morning,' Legolas answered her, taking hold of her hand. 'How often do you come?'

'Every morning. Though since I don't like getting up early, I usually go back to sleep afterwards.'

He laughed. They sat down on the side of the hill. 'You know,' said Legolas, lacing his fingers through hers. 'When I came to Rivendell for Elrond's Council, I did not expect to find love. I just hope we both live to see this through.' He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back, and then drew in her breath sharply.

'Look,' she said, pointing towards the sky. The sun had just risen, and suddenly the sky was lit with reds, pinks, purples, blues, oranges, and yellows. Legolas pulled Gwyn in and kissed her deeply.

* * *

Several more sunrises and sunsets had passed. On the fourth sunrise, Legolas took Gwyn's hand, as always. But this time, he knelt down on one knee and pulled out a silver ring. It had an intricate leaf design near the jewel, which was the color of her eyes. 'It's beautiful,' Gwyn breathed. 'But why...?'

Legolas stood. 'Gwyn, daughter of Aragorn, will you marry me?'

Gwyn gasped softly. _Well, I certainly wasn't expecting this so soon, _Gwyn thought. _But what does it matter?_

'Yes, I will,' she whispered, staring into his eyes.

Legolas' face burst into a smile and he slid the ring on her slender finger. The he picked her up and twirled her around. He sat her down and kissed her passionately. He tasted salt on her lips, and pulled away. There were tear stains on Gwyn's face. 'Gwyn, why do you cry?' Legolas asked, concerned.

'I cry because I am happy!' Gwyn answered.

He smiled, then kissed her again as the sun peeked over the mountain, illuminating the sky with almost every color of the rainbow.

* * *

Gwyn sat on her bed, fingering her ring. It wouldn't be safe to wear it on her finger; someone could see it...namely her father. She reached over the foot of her bed onto her bookshelf where her jewelry box sat. She pulled out a long, silver chain and slid her engagement ring onto it. Then she dropped the chain over her head. Perfect. The ring had slipped under the neckline of her dress. She pulled it out so she could finger it, but there was a knock on the door. Gwyn gasped softly as she quickly stuffed it back under her neckline. 'Come in!' she called. As soon as the door opened, she regretted it. She groaned as Aragorn entered. She opened her mouth to speak, but Aragorn silenced her. 'I have come to tell you that Frodo awoke this morning. Elrond has decided that he is well enough to hold the Council today. It will begin shortly.

Gwyn stared at him. 'Why...?' she started, but Aragorn left and closed the door before she could finish.

'Oh, this is wonderful,' she mumbled sarcastically as she set off to join the Council.

Gandalf was there, along with Frodo, Legolas, her father, and Elrond's two sons, Elohir and Eladan. Many dwarves had come also, and men and elves. Gwyn took a seat as far away from her father as possible. She glanced at Legolas. He looked back at her, and then his eyes strayed to her finger, then back to her. His eyes held question. Gwyn touched her chain lightly, and nodded her head slightly at her father. Legolas lifted his chin in understanding. When everyone had gathered, Elrond spoke.

'Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction; none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate; this one doom.' He turned to Frodo. 'Bring forth the Ring, Frodo,' he said.

Frodo tentatively stood up, walked forth and set a simple golden ring on the pedestal in the center of the room. All eyed it warily. 'So it is true,' said a voice softly. Gwyn looked away from the Ring to the owner of the voice. He was a Man, whose light brown hair fell to his shoulders. He bore a few garments Gwyn assumed were from Gondor, as they all bore a white tree.

The man continued. 'It is a gift.' He stood. 'A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people.' He pounded his fist over his heart as he walked around, looking at everyone. Gwyn noticed her father shift in his chair.

'Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!' the man pleaded.

'You cannot wield it,' Aragorn spoke up. 'The One Ring answers to Sauron alone; it has no other master.'

The man looked slightly angered as he turned to Aragorn. 'And what would a Ranger know of this matter?' he sneered.

Legolas jumped out of his chair. 'This is no mere Ranger,' he informed him. 'He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.'

The man stared at Aragorn. 'Aragorn?' he asked disbelievingly.

Aragorn lifted his chin proudly.

'This is Isildur's heir?' he continued.

'Heir to the throne of Gondor,' Legolas said.

'The man's eyes narrowed.

'_Havo dad _(sit down)Legolas,' Aragorn said, not wanting to cause any trouble. Gwyn did not like the looks of this.

'Gondor has no king,' the man said. 'Gondor needs no king.' He sat back down.

After an uncomfortable silence Gandalf spoke. 'Aragorn is right. We cannot use it,' he said.

'You have only one choice,' Elrond told them. 'The Ring must be destroyed.

Everyone was silent at this revelation.

'Well, what are we waiting for?' asked a dwarf, as he picked up an axe next to him. He walked towards the pedestal, lifted the axe up high, and brought the blade crashing down on the Ring. The blade shattered upon impact, and the dwarf was thrown backwards. Gwyn's eyes snapped to Frodo, who had just grabbed his head in pain.

Elrond spoke first, 'The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any weapon that we, here, posses. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be un-made. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came! One of you...must do this.'

'One does not simply walk into Mordor,' the 'man' said. 'It's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this; it is folly!'

Gwyn could stand this no longer. 'Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?' she demanded as she leapt from her seat. 'The Ring must be destroyed!'

'And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?' Gimli shouted.

'And what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?' the 'man' asked.

'I'll be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of a girl!' Gimli continued.

Almost everyone leapt up at this. There were Men, Dwarves, and Elves shouting to be heard. Gandalf jumped up and shouted, 'Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it; you'll all be destroyed!'

'I will take it!' piped up Frodo. His small voice was not heard over the arguing voices. He tried again. 'I will take it!' This time he was heard. Everyone stared at him. But the hobbit continued bravely. 'I will take the Ring to Mordor,' he said. 'Though, I do not know the way,' he added hopelessly.

'I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear,' Gandalf said, and stood beside Frodo.

To Gwyn's pleasure and displeasure, Aragorn walked over to Frodo and knelt before him. 'If by my life or death I can protect you, I will,' he said. 'You have my sword.'

'And you have my bow,' Legolas pledged.

Gimli set his jaw. 'And my axe,' he said.

The 'man' walked forward. 'You carry the fate of us all, little one,' he said. 'If this is indeed the will of the Council, the Gondor will see it done!'

Gwyn closed her eyes and swallowed, preparing to defy her father. 'I do not know what strength I have,' she said. 'But I swear I will protect you at all costs.'

'Ai!' came a voice from the bushes. Another hobbit came rushing forward and he took his place beside Frodo. 'Mr. Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me!'

'No, indeed,' said Elrond, amused. 'It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not.'

'Wait! We're coming, too!' Two more hobbits came springing forward. 'You'll have to send us all tied up in a sack to stop us,' one proclaimed.

The other said proudly, 'You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest....thing,'

Gwyn could barely keep herself from laughing as the other said, 'Well, that rules you out, Pip.'

The one called Pip nodded, then realized he had been insulted, and stopped with a comical look on his face.

'Ten companions,' Elrond. 'So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring.'

'Great,' said Pip. Then he added innocently, 'Where are we going?'


	3. Aragorn's Pledge

**Disclaimer: Don't own; never will. I know I use that one a lot but I'm not in the mood to think. -. **

**Author's Note: thanks to reviewers:**

**Lady Luthien: Lol. I'm glad you liked it so much! This chap's for you. **

**Horsewhisperer of Rohan: Lol. Your review made me laugh...at the end. Here's the third chapter.**

* * *

Gwyn avoided her father as she prepared to leave. She gathered her bow and arrows and set all her weapons in a pile. She started when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 'Father!' she exclaimed, turning around. Her eyes were flaming with subdued anger.

'Gwyn,' Aragorn said. 'I do not agree with your decision to join the Fellowship.'

Gwyn opened her mouth to defend herself, but Aragorn was not finished. 'However,' he continued, holding up a hand to silence her, 'I will not attempt to stop you from leaving. And I want you to know that I will protect you, should any danger cross your path.'

Gwyn's face softened. 'Hannon le (Thank you),' she said softly, not having fully recovered her voice yet.

Aragorn bowed slightly and left her to her packing. Gwyn was startled by what had just happened. She hadn't expected her father to react that way. Maybe Arwen had talked to him.

Gwyn learned that the man who had begged for the Ring was called Boromir, the first hobbit to join Frodo was Sam, Pip's real name was Pippin, and his friend's name was Merry. She had taken to the hobbits quite well, but she did not entirely trust Boromir. His speech played in her head time and time again. Why had this man wanted the Ring so badly? If he did obtain it, would he really use it to destroy Mordor? And what lengths would he go to to get it? All these questions had yet to be answered.

'When do we leave?' Gwyn heard Aragorn asking Elrond.

'Tomorrow morning.'

'Perhaps Legolas and I can share at least one more sunrise together,' Gwyn thought.

* * *

Later, at night...

Aragorn knocked softly on Gwyn's bedroom door. No answer. He quietly turned the doorknob and found his beautiful daughter sleeping peacefully. He smiled as he neared her bed. Her wavy dark brown hair was spread about her head on the pillow. Aragorn stood beside her bed now; he reached out and stroked her head lovingly. Gwyn moved slightly, and from the neckline of her nightgown fell a silver chain that Aragorn had not noticed before. He frowned curiously, and he examined the chain hanging from her neck. A small, delicate ring hung from it. He studied it for a moment, but brushed the thought of it from his mind. He took Gwyn's head in his hands, leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

* * *

Gwyn awoke about an hour after her father left. Suddenly she had an idea.

* * *

Gwyn crept quietly by her father's sleeping figure. Her keen eyes spotted his sword lying next to him. She carefully grasped it and pulled it away from him. She slipped silently back to her room and. She unsheathed the sword and slid the blade against her hair, and cringed ever so slightly as she felt the tension of her hair loosen. Then she felt complete limpness. She looked down at her hand; laying in it was a foot and a half of her hair. Gwyn determinately dropped it on the floor and proceeded to another section.

The ground was littered with her hair. Her new cut allowed her hair to fall just above her chin. 'Perfect,' she thought. Now her hair would not get in the way of her fighting. She gathered up her hair, disposed of it, and returned her father's sword where to where she had found it. She could just as easily have used her own sword, but for some reason that even she did not know, she wanted to use her father's sword.

Gwyn awoke the next morning to Legolas gently shaking her. She groaned a little and pouted like a small child as she slipped a little further under the covers. Legolas chuckled, and persuaded her with a gentle kiss. 'What time is it?' she yawned, stretching as she finally got out of bed.

'Just a little before dawn,' Legolas answered. 'I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to watch the sun rise one last time before we leave.'

'Of course.'

Legolas smiled. 'By the way, I thought you might want these for the journey.' He handed her a bundle of elven male clothing.

'Thank you,' Gwyn said gratefully, and Legolas left the room for her to change.

'You look beautiful as always,' Legolas commented as Gwyn emerged from her room. 'When did you cut your hair?'

'Last night; I used my father's sword.'

Legolas smiled knowingly. He took her hand as he led her to their special hill. And they shared their special kiss as the sun rose before setting off to find the rest of the Fellowship. It was well after dawn by the time the whole company was assembled. Elrond and a small group of Elves stood before them; Arwen among them.

'The Ringbearer is setting out on a quest to Mount Doom. And you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell, and hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves, Men, and Free Folk go with you,' Elrond said.

'The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer,' Gandalf said.

Frodo looked around at all of them, then turned to lead the group out of Rivendell. 'Mordor, Gandalf,' the hobbit whispered. 'Is it left or right?'

Gwyn bit back a grin and a giggle.

Gandalf put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he answered Frodo's question. 'Left.' And left they went.

'We shall hold to his course, West of the Misty Mountains, for forty days. From there our path turns East, to Mordor,' Gandalf told them.

* * *

They had been traveling for five or six hours already. Gwyn did not know exactly where they were, but the Mountain Caradhas stood behind them. Boromir was giving two of the hobbits, Merry and Pippin, a crash course in sword fighting. Aragorn had insisted that Gwyn be given one, too. Though she complained a great deal about this, Aragorn took her aside and tested her skills. To his surprise, she blocked every one of his attacks without breaking a sweat. **_Ching!_** She blocked another one. She swung her sword around and placed the tip of her blade against his throat. 'Do you _really_ think we need to continue?' Gwyn asked, exasperated.

Aragorn laughed, though he eyed her blade warily. 'No,' he said, still chuckling.

Gwyn lowered her sword and backed up; for one was never to turn their back on their opponents. Aragorn nodded approvingly as she did this. 'Good, very good,' he murmured.

As soon as she was far enough away, she sheathed her sword.

As she stood on a high rock, scanning the skies, she overheard Gandalf and Gimli.

'If anyone was to ask my opinion, which I note they're _not_,' Gimli said pointedly. 'I'd say we were taking the _long_ way 'round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome.'

Gandalf slightly lowered the pipe he was smoking at the mention of Moria. 'No, Gimli,' he said. 'I would not take the road to Moria unless I had no other choice.'

Gwyn narrowed her eyes as she saw something that looked like a dark cloud nearing them. Legolas stepped up beside her, for he had seen what she was looking at.

'What's that?' Sam asked nervously.

'Nothing!' Gimli told him. 'Just a wisp of cloud.'

Boromir, however, found it disturbing. 'It's moving fast; against the wind,' he observed.

Legolas' keen eyes widened as he realized what it was. 'Crebain, from Dunland!' he shouted.

'Hide!' Aragorn yelled, grabbing Frodo and pulling him under a rock. Legolas grabbed Gwyn and they hid beneath some shrubbery. Sam had just enough time to douse their fire and hide before the squawking Crebain passed over them. 'What are Crebain?' Gwyn whispered as softly as she could to Legolas, who was lying beside her.

'Birds from Fangorn Forest,' he answered. 'They are now serving Saruman.'

Gandalf emerged as soon as the sky was clear. 'The passage South is being watched. We must take the path of Caradhas,' he said, gesturing to the mountain behind them.

Everyone stumbled up the snowy mountain side; Gandalf leading, Aragorn at the end. And it was a good thing, too, for Frodo slipped and tumbled a ways down. Gwyn was nearer to Gandalf, and she watched from above as Aragorn stopped him. Frodo stood up and his hand flew to his neck, obviously checking for the Ring. Gwyn watched apprehensively as Boromir picked up a sliver chain from the snow. She heard him mutter something about 'so small a thing to suffer so much fear and doubt'.

'Boromir!' Aragorn called, bringing Boromir out of his trance. Aragorn placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. 'Give the Ring to Frodo.'

After a moment, Boromir descended to where they were standing. 'As you wish,' he said, handing the chain to Frodo, who snatched it away. 'I care not.' He chuckled and tousled the hobbit's hair. He swung his shield over his back and proceeded back up the mountain.

Aragorn released his sword.

Further up the mountain...an hour or so later...

The wind picked up; snow started falling heavily. Gandalf was trying to make a path fro the rest of the Company with his staff.

Legolas' ears picked something up. 'There is a fell voice on the air,' he said.

Gwyn had heard it too. It was an awful, powerful voice chanting in Quenya.

Gandalf listened and then yelled, 'It's Saruman!'

Suddenly rocks broke off from the top of the mountain and came tumbling down. 'Get back!' Gandalf yelled.

Gwyn threw herself against the side of the mountain as the rocks toppled down, just barely missing them.

'He's trying to bring down the mountain!' Aragorn yelled. 'Gandalf, we must turn back!'

'No!' Gandalf said. The voice began chanting again. Gandalf yelled something in Sindarin. Nevertheless, lighting struck the top. More rocks and snow came falling down. This time, the Company was not quick enough. The load crashed on top of them, burying them in four feet of snow. Gwyn was on of the first to emerge. Gimli came up with a fierce growl. One they were all up, Boromir suggested that the travel through the Gap of Rohan, then take the West Road to his city, Minas Tirith. But Aragorn feared that that would take them too close to Isengard, the Realm of Saruman.

'If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it,' Gimli suggested once again. 'Let us go through the Mines of Moria.'

Gandalf thought a few moments before saying, 'Let the Ringbearer decide.'

Gwyn saw Frodo's eyes fill with fear. He looked around at his freezing friends. 'We will go through the Mines,' he said at last.

'So be it,' Gandalf murmured.

Gwyn did not know why that name haunted Gandalf so; passing through the Mines did not seem so terrible a thing.

The walls of Moria were soon visible. Gandalf ran his hand over a section of rock and told them that the door only mirrored starlight and moonlight. As he moved from it, the full moon peeked out from behind the clouds and shone brightly upon the rock. A beautiful door appeared, shining white. Along the top was Elven writing. 'It says,' Gandalf said, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter.'

'What do you suppose that means?' asked Merry, puzzled.

'Oh, it's quite simple. If you are friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open,' Gandalf answered, and began trying different passwords. 'Annon edhellen, edro hi amen (Great Door of the Elves, open for us!)!'

Nothing.

Gandalf tried again. 'Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen (Doorway of Dwarf-Folk, listen to the words of my tongue!)!'

Still nothing. 'Oh, it's useless,' Gandalf said in frustration, and threw down his staff and hat. He sat on a rock to think.

Meanwhile...

'The mines are no place for a pony,' Aragorn told Sam. 'Even one so brave as Bill.'

Gwyn watched sympathetically as Sam let his pony go. 'Buh bye, Bill,' he said, and watched him make his way back.

'Don't worry, Sam,' Gwyn said. 'He knows the way home.'

Meanwhile Merry amused himself by skipping stones across the lake nearby. Pippin picked up a stone and began to follow suite, but Aragorn grabbed his hand. 'Do not disturb the water,' he told them.

Frodo had been sitting on a stone, apparently in deep thought. He suddenly stood up and walked over to the door. 'It's a riddle,' he told them after a moment. 'Speak 'friend' and enter.' He turned to Gwyn. 'What's the Elvish word for friend?' he asked.

'Mellon,' Gwyn replied, smiling inwardly at the intelligence of a simple mind.

There was a loud rumbling as the door slid open.

'Well that was easy,' Pippin commented to Gwyn.

She chuckled as they filed into the cave.

'Soon Master Elf,' Gimli was telling Legolas. 'You will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, and red meat off the bone!'

Legolas raised his eyebrows at Gwyn, who stifled her giggles.

'This, my friend,' Gimli continued, 'is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine...a _mine_!'

Boromir looked down as he stepped on something that cracked. 'This is no mine,' he said in a haunted voice. 'It's a tomb.' The cracking sound had been made by a bone.

'NO!' Gimli roared, looking around at the several skulls and bodies of bone.

Legolas bent down over one of the skulls and pulled out an arrow. He only needed a second to examine it before concluding, 'Goblins!'

Rings of metal filled the air as the Company drew their swords.

'We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here,' Boromir said. 'Now get out of here, get OUT!'

Frodo did get out, though not quite in the way he wanted to. An enormous tentacle had slipped out of the water, into the cave, and had wrapped itself around Frodo's ankle. It pulled him all the way out to the lake and dangled him about it. A huge, disgusting creature arose from the lake. 'Help, Aragorn!' Frodo yelled.

'Strider!' Sam called desperately.

The Fellowship rushed out to aid Frodo. Gwyn slashed at the beast's tentacles. It roared in pain, but drew Frodo closer to its mouth. Legolas carefully and quickly shot arrows at the creature, but to no avail. He shot one into the beast's mouth; it flinched and recoiled slightly, but did not loosen its grip on Frodo.

Boromir charged on it and hacked through the tentacle holding Frodo. He caught him as he fell and shouted, 'Get back into the caves!'

Gwyn watched Legolas take one last shot at the beast before rushing back into the caves. Legolas just slipped in before the creature started hammering on the cave door. The weight was so great that the door and the wall caved in...trapping them all in the darkness.

'We now have but one choice,' Gandalf said, lighting his staff. 'We must face the long dark of Moria.'


	4. Moria

**Disclaimer: Don't own, duh.  
  
Author's Note: I took this story down then reposted it because of some insulting language in some of the reviews. **

**By the way, sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I had to cover a lot and I don't have a lot of time on my hands cuz of skool...sorry. Well, anyway, this is EXTRA long just for you guyz!**

**  
Lady Luthien: lol. Ya, from this point on there won't be a lot of romance due to the risk of 1: exposure of the engagement, 2: sneaking off could be dangerous to the company. Lol. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
SweetArwen: hey! Sorry I didn't mention you in my last chapter review thanks. :- I had already written them and didn't edit it before I put it up.....sorry. ne way, thanks for the great reviews! I just read chapter 16 and loved it! Keep it up!  
  
BrOwN eYeD tOoK: wow, thanks. Yeah, I thought it was moving a little fast too . well ne way, it took me a while to write it and I really don wanna change it . whaaa!!! Ok, I'm done. Do you think it's ok if I just continue it the way it is? Thx for compliments.  
  
SandraSmit19: glad ya like it. Here's more, lol**

**Orangeblossom 07: glad you like it! Hehe, I'm pleased with the way it's turning out...hope you will be too!  
  
charmedobsessi12: lol! Ur review made me burst out laughing. Well, so u don't hurt me, here's the fourth chapter. **

* * *

'Be on your guard,' Gandalf advised. 'It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence goes unnoticed. For there are fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world.' 

Hours later...  
  
Sam tentatively approached Gwyn. 'M'lady, do you think Bill escaped that beast?' he asked.  
  
'I think he did Sam,' Gwyn replied.  
  
'Are you sure, m'lady?'  
  
'Positive.'  
  
Sam relaxed, but that asked softly, 'M'lady, do you think we'll make it? I mean, can we get Mr. Frodo to Mount Doom?'  
  
Gwyn studied him for a moment. 'I hope so, Sam. I cannot make any promises, but I'm sure he'll get there as long as he has such a loyal friend as you.'  
  
Sam blushed. 'Thank you, m'lady.'  
  
Gwyn smiled at him. 'You may call me Gwyn if you like.'  
  
'Gwyn. I like that,' Sam said happily and went to check on Frodo.  
  
Gwyn liked Sam. He was so simple, and so dedicated to Frodo. The purity of their friendship was touching. Gwyn had noticed how Sam was making sacrifices for Frodo's comfort. He ate only a little and gave the rest of his meal to Frodo. He used his blankets to keep Frodo warm. She knew that Frodo would get a long way as long as he had Sam by his side. And judging just from Sam's actions that would be a long time.

The Fellowship was becoming weary, so they perceived that night was drawing near. Finally, they found a spot that was suitable for resting and began to set up camp. 'I will take the watch tonight,' Gwyn offered.  
  
Aragorn was about to protest, but Gwyn shot him a look that clearly said, 'Do _not_ try and stop me!'  
  
Gandalf nodded.  
  
Aragorn moved closer to his daughter. 'Why do you _always_ have to do that?' he asked, groaning slightly.  
  
Gwyn replied, 'As a member of this Fellowship, it is my duty to help out in anyway I can. Right now, I am not weary, so it's only logical that I should take tonight's watch.'  
  
'Two very excellent points,' Aragorn gave in, impressed.  
  
Gwyn smiled. 'Get some rest, Father.'

* * *

An hour later...  
  
Everyone was now asleep, except for Gwyn, who spoke truly when she said she was not weary. Everything had gone smoothly-so far. Gwyn stiffened when she heard voices across the caves. They were Orc voices. They spoke in the Common Tongue, so Gwyn was able to understand what they were saying.  
  
'I 'erd 'em enter!' one claimed.  
  
'Nah, no one coulda come in,' the other contradicted. 'They're all too scared ta come in 'ere now.' He laughed.  
  
'Well, I think we should at leas' shoot an arrow down ta see.'  
  
'Alright, alright, but I guarantee ya there's nuthin down there.'  
  
Gwyn's sharp ears picked up the sound of an arrow being taken from a quiver and being pulled back on a bow. The next thing she knew there was a whizzing sound and a sharp, searing pain in her side. It caught her breath. Clutching her wound, she reached into her own quiver and pulled out an arrow. She knew the sound the second Orc was seeking was the sound of an arrow hitting rock. Gwyn tossed her arrow to the side, and it made the appropriate sound. The Company stirred, but did not awaken.  
  
The Orc seemed satisfied, for he said, 'See? I told ya so. There's nuthin down there. C'mon. We're wasting our time!'  
  
The first Orc grumbled something inaudible and followed his comrade.  
  
Gwyn smiled triumphantly as they left, but winced in pain from her wound. Blood was freely seeping out. She reached into her pack and drew out a long piece of cloth. She slowly but determinately withdrew the arrow from her side. Gwyn nearly cried out in anguish, but she checked herself. Crying out would awaken the Company, and they would see that she was hurt. She did not want to slow them down......especially here. Not to mention the fact that the Orcs would hear her cry. As soon as the arrow was properly bandaged, she returned to her full watch.  
  
Much to her dismay, Gwyn began to feel dizzy. This was not good-she was losing much blood. She checked the wound; luckily the bleeding had slowed down considerably. Gwyn sighed in relief. She would be safe for a while as long as she didn't stretch her side.

* * *

Next morning...  
  
Amazingly, Gwyn was able to sit out the night without drifting off to sleep. She was extremely thankful when the Company began to stir. Gandalf was the first to arise. 'Well?' Gandalf asked. 'How did it go?'  
  
'Quite eventless,' Gwyn lied.  
  
'Good,' Gandalf said. 'Very good.'  
  
As soon as everyone was on their feet, they began the second day of their journey. Gwyn did her best to hide her discomfort and pain, but Legolas' quick senses perceived that something was wrong. He saw that her face had become quite pale. 'Gwyn?' he asked, stepping beside her.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'What is wrong? You look as pale as death.'  
  
Gwyn froze, but quickly regained her composure. 'It is nothing,' she told him. 'Just the absence of a good nights rest.'  
  
Legolas nodded, though he suspected it was more than that. But he could not stop here; it would be too dangerous to hinder the Fellowship. So he let it go.

* * *

That night Aragorn took the watch, and Gwyn was able to recover some of her lost strength. As soon as she lay her head down, she fell into a deep sleep. The next thing she knew she was being shaken awake by her father. 'Come on, Gwyn,' Aragorn said. 'It is morning.'  
  
Gwyn groaned softly and forced her aching body to pull itself off the ground.  
  
'Are you better rested?' Legolas asked quietly, appearing by her side.  
  
Gwyn shrugged. 'As rested as a person _can_ feel in such a place,' she replied.  
  
Aragorn watched as his daughter talked with Legolas. He had been noticing a good bit of interaction between the two lately. Of course, Gwyn was talkative with almost everyone.  
  
Presently they cam upon a three point fork in their path. Gandalf frowned as they approached it. 'I have no memory of this place,' he said.  
  
The Company was allowed a rest while Gandalf decided which path they would take. The hobbits began to whisper. 'Are we lost?' Pippin asked. 'I think we're lost.'  
  
'Shh,' Merry said. 'Gandalf's thinking.'  
  
'Merry?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I'm hungry.'  
  
As much as Gwyn liked Merry and Pippin, she couldn't help feeling frustrated and slightly annoyed at them right now. Here they were, in this dark mine, from which everyone wanted to get out, and they were talking about _food_.

_Hobbit's,_ Gwyn thought. _Can't they think of anything else?_ She did not shush them, however, She did not want to hurt their feelings. Besides, they probably wanted out of Moria, just as much as the others. She satisfied herself by placing a disgusted look on her face.

'What's bothering you, lassie?' Gimli asked as he sat down beside her. 'You don't look so cheerful.'

Gwyn sighed and smiled at the dwarf. He had some rough edges, but once you got to know him he was quite friendly. 'It's just the constant darkness,' she told him. 'And all the walking.'

'Don't you travel much?'

Gwyn frowned slightly. 'No, Gimli. This is one of the few times that I have left Rivendell.' She jerked her head towards Aragorn.

Gimli nodded in understanding. 'Ah, well, in that case, lassie, you aren't doing so bad.'

'Thank you Gimli.' That statement was a definite improvement from what the dwarf had said at the Council.

He nodded.

Suddenly, Gwyn's side erupted with pain. She gasped softly and automatically clutched the wound, her breathing becoming slightly labored.

'Anything wrong, lassie?' Gimli asked.

Gwyn forced a smile on her face a responded, 'Sorry. Just a stitch.'

Gimli nodded but did not seem quite satisfied.

'Ah!' Gandalf exclaimed suddenly. 'It's that way.' He pointed to the left hand tunnel.

'He's remembered,' Merry said happily, taking the pipe he had been smoking from his mouth.

'No,' Gandalf said. 'But the air doesn't smell so foul down here.' They all started down the tunnel. Gandalf put his hand on Merry's shoulder and said, 'When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!'

Gwyn chuckled. 'He sounds just like a hobbit,' she thought, in better humor now that they were moving again.

They soon came to an open space. 'Let me risk a little more light,' Gandalf said, and more light poured from his staff and illuminated the cave. Gwyn gasped, and the Fellowship looked around in awe. There was a huge hall of stone lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as they eye could see. 'Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf.'

'Now there's an eye opener and no mistake,' Sam commented.

Gwyn, unable to speak, nodded silently.

As they walked through the hall, Gimli spotted a ray of light shining through a chamber. 'Oh!' he exclaimed, and ran towards it.

'Gimli!' Gandalf called after him.

Gimli did not pay heed to him, and ran into the chamber. He stopped in front of a crypt and knelt before it. 'No,' he said weakly. 'No...NO!' He began to sob.

As Gwyn placed her hand on the dwarf's shoulder, Gandalf stopped beside the crypt and bent over it and translated the writing on it. 'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.'

Gimli sobbed.

'He is dead then. It is as I feared.' He then handed his staff and hat to Pippin and bent over to pick up an old, tattered book. As he brushed dust and dirt off of it, some of the pages fell out. He read, 'They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming.'

The Fellowship started as they heard a loud clanking noise. They whipped around and saw Pippin standing, horrified, next to a well. A skeleton was sitting on the side; its head had just fallen off. They watched as the body went next, then the bucket...clanking all the way down. The Company held their breath as Pippin looked up at Gandalf. He snatched away his hat and staff and cried, 'Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!'

Pippin looked at his feet. Gandalf turned away but abruptly stopped. Drums...drums in the deep. They stood terrified, dreading what would happen next. Foul sounds of Orcs were heard just outside the doors. Aragorn and Boromir ran to bar the doors. A load roar was heard. 'They have a cave troll,' Boromir said as they barred the doors with axes that Legolas tossed them. 'Stay close to Gandalf!' Aragorn advised the hobbits. Everyone drew their weapons, Frodo's elven sword shining blue. The orcs began to pound on the doors. 'Aaarrgh!' Gimli shouted. 'Let them come! For there is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!'

At this, the orcs broke the door down. Legolas and Aragorn fired their first arrows, killing two orcs. As the other orcs charged on them, Gwyn lashed her sword out, beheading her foe. She fought viciously, keeping her eye on the hobbits. Sam was whacking the orcs with his frying pans. He looked at Gwyn. 'I think I'm gettin' the hang of this!' he said happily. Gwyn smiled and dodged an arrow. Suddenly, the cave troll burst through the door, and began thumping around, taking whatever chance he could to swing his chain at them.

The next thing Gwyn knew, Frodo had been stabbed in the stomach with a spear. 'No!' she cried.

The hobbits gave immense war cries for such small folk and charged at the troll. They jumped off the high rock from which they were fighting on and landed on the trolls back. They began stabbing him with their swords. Legolas drew two arrows and nodded to Pippin, who took his chance to stab the back of the troll's neck. As it threw its head back, Legolas fired his arrows and pierced its throat. The troll gave a great roar and fell to the ground. By this time, all the orcs had either fled or been killed. They were free from battle for the moment. Aragorn crawled over to Frodo. 'Oh, no,' Gwyn heard him say. He turned Frodo over. Everyone was surprised when Frodo gasped for breath.

'I'm okay,' he said. 'I'm alright, I'm not hurt.'

Sam rushed to his side. 'He's alive!'

'You should be dead,' Aragorn said in awe. 'That spear would have skewered a wild boar.'

Gandalf walked over. 'I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye,' he said.

And sure enough, there was. Frodo unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a shining shirt of Mithril chain mail. Gimli gasped, 'Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins.'

Much to the Fellowship's dismay, orcs were heard once again outside the doors. 'To the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm!' Gandalf ordered. They fled through the back door of the chamber, followed by a large party of orcs. More orcs sprang from the ground and crawled down from the ceiling. They surrounded the Fellowship. Right then, a fiery red light appeared at the end of the hall, then a growl. This growl meant trouble to the orcs, for they shrieked in fear and scattered in all directions. The light grew brighter and the growls closer. 'What is this new devilry?' Boromir asked, panting.

Gandalf stayed silent for a moment, before answering, 'A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of !'

They didn't need telling twice. They ran through the hall and through a passageway, which took them to a flight of stairs. The stairs crumbled beneath them. 'Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near!' Gandalf pointed to a thin bridge not too far away.

Aragorn hesitated.

'Do as I say! Swords are no more use here.'

Gwyn wondered what type of beast they must be facing if swords were useless against it. She turned to Legolas, her eyes filled with fear. He grasped her hand encouragingly as they ran down another staircase. Halfway down, there was a gap. Legolas jumped to the other side, followed by Gwyn and Gandalf. An arrow shot out of nowhere and landed just before their feet. Legolas and Aragorn fired almost ceaselessly back at them, killing many. Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and leapt forward, landing safely on the other side. Aragorn tossed Sam over, who Boromir caught. Aragorn began to lift Gimli, but Gimli would not hear of it. 'Nobody tosses a dwarf!' he cried, and with that he leapt to the other side, landing just on the edge. He began to fall backwards.

Legolas grabbed his beard. 'Not the beard!' Gimli roared, but Legolas managed to pull him back up to safety. Some of the stones broke off and fell into the fires. Now only Aragorn and Frodo remained on the other side, but now an even larger gap stood between them and the rest of the Fellowship.

Suddenly, from the ceiling, rock cracked off and fell on the bridge, leaving the two trapped with nowhere to go. Aragorn and Frodo shifted their weight so that their part of the bridge leaned forward. As it hit the other side, they jumped off and continued down the stairs with the Fellowship. 'Over the bridge! Fly!' Gandalf commanded.

The bridge was so thin that they had to cross single file, Legolas leading and Gandalf tailing. He stopped halfway through as the Balrog emerged from the flames growling. 'You cannot pass!' he shouted, wielding his sword, Glamdring, and his staff.

'Gandalf!' Frodo shouted fearfully.

'I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!'

The Balrog roared and struck Gandalf with his fiery sword. Gandalf deflected the blow, shattering the Balrog's sword. 'Go back to the shadow!' Gandalf shouted.

The Balrog drew out his fiery whip and lashed it out.

'YOU...SHALL NOT...PASS!' Gandalf hit the bridge with his staff and sword, cracking the rock. The side of the bridge which the Balrog was standing on collapsed and, roaring, the Balrog fell into the dark abyss. Gandalf turned around, satisfied, only to have his ankle caught by a lash from the whip. He caught himself on the edge of the bridge, hanging on only with his arms, little strength left in him. The majority of it had been enervated by the battle.

'No!' Gwyn cried along with Frodo. He started to run to Gandalf; Gwyn knew that that would only worsen matters. 'Frodo, no!' she shouted, grabbing him and restraining him. Frodo clutched her arms in fear as he watched what happened to Gandalf.

'Fly you fools,' Gandalf said before letting go of the bridge and falling into the darkness.

'NOO!' Frodo screamed. Gwyn pulled him to the East Gate, their exit. Aragorn looked shocked. He stared at the bridge in disbelief. Arrows began shooting again. 'Aragorn!' Boromir yelled.

Aragorn finally realized what he was doing, and followed the Fellowship out.

Gwyn choked back tears and yells as they stood on the rocks outside. She looked around at her comrades. Sam had his head in his hands, crying; Merry and Pippin were comforting each other; Boromir was restraining Gimli from running back into the mines; Legolas was in shock; Aragorn stood a ways from them cleaning his sword. Gwyn felt a rush of anger towards him. Did he feel no grief?

Finally he sheathed it and turned to the others. 'Legolas,' he said. 'Get them up.'

Boromir looked at him in disbelief. 'Give them a moment, for pity's sake!' he said.

'By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!' he said firmly. 'We must reach the Woods of Lothlorien.' Then his voice softened. 'Come Boromir, Legolas, Gwyn, get them up.'

Reluctantly, Gwyn walked to Sam and picked him up. 'On your feet, Sam,' she said gently.

Aragorn looked around for Frodo. 'Frodo?' he called. 'Frodo!'

Frodo was a ways from them. Almost as though he didn't want to, he turned, a tear streaking down his dirty face. Gwyn knew that he was silently begging to be able to stop; to be in the Shire again and have everything back to normal.

They ran quickly through the Dimrill Dale and to the woods. Gwyn was wearying and was dizzy, but she walked in awe as they entered the beautiful woods.

'Stay close young hobbits!' Gimli warned. 'They say there's a great sorceress who lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again.'

Frodo looked troubled, but not by what Gimli said. He stopped. 'Mr. Frodo?' Sam asked, and Frodo began walking again.

Gimli continued, 'Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!'

At that moment, an arrow pointed itself in Gimli's face. 'Oh!' he said, wide eyed. Elves holding drawn bows suddenly appeared out of the trees. Everyone stopped, alarmed. Gwyn and Legolas strung their bows.

One blonde elf stepped forward. 'The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark,' he said.

Gimli growled.

Aragorn bowed respectfully to the elf. 'Haldir o Lórien (Haldir of Lorien),' he said. 'Henion aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn (We come here for help. We need your protection).'

'Aragorn,' Gimli said, eyeing the arrow pointed in his face warily, 'these woods are perilous! We should go back.'

Haldir turned to him. 'You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back.' He looked at Frodo. 'Come, she is waiting.'

Gwyn started breathing heavily has Haldir led them through the forest. All the running and jumping in the mines had disturbed her wound. It had split back open again and was slowly seeping fresh blood out. She could barely walk. Finally, her body started to give in. She stopped and supported herself against a tree.

'Come,' Haldir said. 'We must not delay.'

Gwyn looked painfully up.

'Daro (stop), Haldir,' Aragorn said. 'Something is not right.' He hurried to Gwyn's side. 'What is wrong, Gwyn?' Aragorn asked, his hands helping his daughter stand.

Gwyn looked at him for a moment, giving him no answer. Finally giving in to her body's weakness, she slumped against the tree and slid all the way down to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**Mwee hee hee! Cliffhanger!**


	5. Harsh Words

**Disclaimer: Don't own so sue me (JUST KIDDING! DON'T SUE ME!!! Oo)**

**Author's Note: Here's the fifth chapter for you all! The only reason it's up so quickly is that I had it written before the fourth chapter was finished. I just didn't have time to type it up till now.**

**SweetArwen: Hey, thx for reviewing! Hehe, I know what you mean ;) (hehe, there need to be more Legolases!)**

**charmedobsessi12: hehe, here's more Legolas/Gwyn. Um, well, they're not really married yet, they're only engaged. Who knows if Gwyn will even live to marry him...? ;) lolzy, here's the fifth chapter.**

* * *

Gwyn awoke a day later in an unknown room and territory. Her eyes fluttered open and were greeted by rays of sunlight. 'Where am I?' she asked no one in particular.

'You are in Lothlorien,' a voice answered. It was her father.

She turned quickly to him. 'Father!' she exclaimed. 'What happened?'

'Apparently you were wounded somewhere in Moria. We got here and you just...blacked out,' Aragorn answered.

Gwyn frowned as her father continued. 'The arrow wound was severe, and you lost much blood. Gwyn, when did it happen?' Aragorn asked seriously.

Gwyn hesitated. 'When I was on watch the first night in Moria,' she mumbled, and told what had happened with the orcs to her father.

Aragorn looked sternly at her when she finished. 'Gwyn, you should have spoken sooner!' he lectured. 'You could have _died_ from not receiving the attention your wound required!'

'Well what did you want me to do?' Gwyn cried. 'Stop all of you in a dark, orc-infested mine just to attend to my wound?'

'Yes!' Aragorn said. 'Losing another member of the Fellowship would greatly disable us.'

_So this isn't about losing your daughter, is it?_ Gwyn thought. _This is just about losing "another member of the Fellowship"! That is all I am to him!_

'Well, according to what you said before the Council, I would have been better off dying!' Gwyn shouted. 'That would have been one less thing for you to worry about!'

Aragorn stared at her. 'Gwyn, I have never said I wanted you dead,' he said quietly, and as calmly as possible. 'Nor will you ever hear me say it.'

White hot anger licked Gwyn's insides as her temper rose. 'If you were truly concerned about my well-being,' she began, 'you would not be lecturing me!'

'That is not true,' Aragorn said, starting to get angry himself. 'I am lecturing you so that next time you won't be so foolish as to not tell anyone that you are hurt!' His voice was rising.

'Foolish?' Gwyn repeated. 'Father, why are you treating me like a child? I'm eighteen. Don't you think I can take care of myself?!'

'You certainly haven't shown that you can!' Aragorn returned.

'I made it to Lothlorien safely, didn't I?' Gwyn said hotly.

'Yes,' Aragorn shouted. 'But next time you may not be so lucky!'

Their shouts could be heard from outside the room. Boromir sighed. 'Remind me never to start an argument with her,' he said weakly.

Legolas, along with the rest of the Fellowship, nodded in agreement. Legolas couldn't help but think with an inward grin, 'I'm getting married to her? Valar, she's going to be a demanding wife!' He sighed deeply as Gwyn's angry voice broke through the air once again.

'I hate you!' she cried.

Aragorn's eyes filled with sadness. 'If that is the case, then I trust that you no longer accept my protection.'

'No, I don't,' Gwyn snapped stubbornly.

Aragorn nodded slowly. 'Beyest lin (According to your wish),' he said and exited her room.

As soon as Aragorn shut the door behind him, tears escaped from Gwyn's blue eyes. Not tears of remorse for what she had said, but angry, frustrated tears.

'Well,' she heard from outside. 'She is back to normal.'

* * *

That night...

Gwyn strode through the forest softly and gracefully, clothed in a long white dress. 'Gwyn?' a soft voice asked.

She smiled, for she knew to whom the voice belonged. 'Yes, Legolas?' she answered, turning serenely to him. Legolas grinned, grabbed her hands, and led her into a small clearing. As they stood, hand in hand, in the green grass, surrounded by tall, ancient trees, Legolas' smile faded. 'Gwyn?' he said again.

'Mmm?'

'I need to talk to you about something, but I need you to remain calm.'

Gwyn nodded and Legolas drew a deep breath. 'Don't be upset with me, but I agree with what your father said about telling everyone when you are hurt.'

Gwyn stared at him. 'How did you hear?' she asked.

Legolas smiled and gestured to his pointed ears.

'Oh,' Gwyn said softly.

'It was also rather difficult _not_ to hear, you two were shouting so loudly.'

Gwyn blushed, then said, 'So you, too, think I am not capable of taking care of myself?' Her voice sounded angry and hurt.

_Uh oh,_ Legolas thought. _Think fast._

'No, it's not that at all, Gwyn,' he said quickly. 'It's just that I love you and I don't want to see anything happen to you. So please tell one of us if you are hurt next time.' His eyes looked earnestly into hers. He was immensely relieved when she nodded instead of blowing up. 'Thank you,' he said quietly, wrapping his arms around her waist, leaning over and kissing her deeply.

Gwyn hadn't kissed Legolas since Rivendell. Though she had not forgotten the feeling, it felt twice as good to be actually _kissing_ him than just thinking about it or imagining it.

'Oh!' a surprised voice said.

Both of them looked up quickly. It was Boromir. _Oh Valar,_ Gwyn thought.

'Boromir, we can explain,' she said quickly.

Boromir nodded. 'You're certainly going to have to,' he said. 'Do you realize what a danger this could be to the Fellowship?'

'Boromir,' Gwyn said, grasping Legolas' hand to tell him to remain quiet. 'Please. We would never put the Fellowship in any danger.'

'How many 'excursions' have you had?' he asked.

'None,' Gwyn answered. 'This is the first time since Rivendell.'

Boromir nodded, but looked slightly suspicious. 'Your father doesn't know about this, does he?'

Gwyn bit her lip. 'No, he doesn't,' she said finally. 'Oh, please do not tell him!'

'Why?'

'Because he will be very angry. Besides, Legolas and I are being very careful. We will not do anything unless we are in a safe spot, like this,' Gwyn pleaded. 'Promise us that you will not tell Father.'

Boromir studied them for a moment and finally decided to trust them. 'Very well,' he said, sighing. 'I promise. And as long as you hold true to what you said, I will not break it.'

'Thank you, Boromir,' they both sighed in relief.

He nodded, and left the clearing. Far off, they could hear him chuckling in amusement to himself.

Gwyn turned to Legolas. 'That was close,' she said weakly.

Legolas nodded, then grinned mischievously. 'Well, now that we are assured that Boromir will not tell of this, we can get back to what we were doing.'

Gwyn grinned and leaned in, kissing Legolas playfully.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's all for now, sorry it's so short...TT. More is on the way, so keep checking! Plz review!**

**Luv always,**

**LilyClairePotter**


	6. Choosing

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that I'm not a Tolkien...**

**BrOwN eYeD tOoK: lol, that last review was funny! Smeagol and that ring...::rolls eyes:: lol. Anyway, yes, I know that Legolas is OOC, but I meant for him to be like that (uh, I think -) gosh, moria was hard to write. I had to make sure I was correct on what happened, I had to be clear on what was happening, yada yada yada, lol. Glad it passed. no, I don't think 'think fast' existed either, but o well. If you have something better, I'd love to hear it. No, seriously, I'm not being sarcastic. If you can think of something 'middle-earth-ish' and funny, I'd be glad to hear it! as for Aragorn, I DO think that having a hot-headed daughter like Gwyn would stress him out a bit, and therefore make him yell more that usual. Trust me, I'm not trying to be mean to Aragorn by making him that way (gosh, he's one of my FAVORITE characters!), I'm just trying to think what he would be like and act like if he had that kind of daughter. Btw, this chapter has some more romance, hope you aren't turned off by that...it shouldn't be too much tho. Thanks for sticking with this rushed story! yup, I'll email you if I have any probs or questions!**

**BlessedAngel16: hey, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! Ya...I know it's fast... ;P but o well. Here's the next chapter!**

**Saera: lol! That was funny! Gwyn may be a mary-sue (I say that, even though I don't believe in them; they don't really exist), but what the heck? They're fun! Lol. Here's the next chap.**

**o.O: I don't know if you'll even see this, but, well, first of all, yes, I know that Aragorn and arwen are deeply in love, and that Aragorn would never marry another woman and have a child with her, but this is fanfiction. The plot isn't really developed yet, so who even knows if he DID have her to another woman? I may do that, I may not. Remember, I said: Gwyn was TOLD that...yada yada yada. That may not be the case. It may be, though. Um, well, I checked the books, and found that Aragorn DID meet arwen in Rivendell, but hey, this is fanfiction. I can do whatever I want with it. it is my choice to make Gwyn the daughter of Aragorn, not yours. I'm sorry if I sound mean, but that is my opinion. Thank you, however, for taking the time to insert YOUR opinion.**

**Kryssi Bug: (if you see this) sorry you don't like it. tell you what, I'm writing another story with the same concept without the romance. The tentative title is: 'Gaining His Trust'. Maybe you can check that out sometime. I emailed you, so if you DON'T see this, no biggie. **

**Lady Luthien: well, lol...by the time you read this, you probably will have reviewed chap 5 as well...and I will have already posted it with the thank yous, and will not have thanked you for your review on chap 5. lol...but anyway, thanks for review on chap 4; glad you liked it...I was actually considering not including the scene with Gwyn and the arrow and just keeping moria like moria, but then I decided to juice it up a bit! Ne way, here's chap 6!**

**charmedobsessi12: lol, I know, I'm sorry it was so short. This chap will be longer, don't worry! Here you go!**

**A/N: sorry, but just to let everyone know, 'Gaining His Trust' is posted. Srry, here's the story:**

**A/N: oooookay, you all. I forgot to put a few words in here and that may have made this chapter sound REALLY gross. I am REALLY REALLY sorry! **

* * *

'Legolas,' Gwyn said as she lay down next to him on the soft green grass, her head on his chest.

'Yes?'

'Don't you just wish that this moment could never end? That we could just stay here forever?'

The elf sighed. 'Yes, Gwyn I do.' The reason Legolas was sighing was that he had slowly realizing that he was marrying a mortal woman. A woman who would die while he still lived. He had, or course, known that when he proposed, but reality was just sinking in now.

Gwyn loved being like this. She had no worries on her mind, not of Boromir, not of her father. She nuzzled up against Legolas, and he began stroking her hair gently. He kissed her forehead as Gwyn sighed happily and closed her eyes peacefully, breathing in the leafy scent of Legolas' clothes and hair.

'Gwyn!' a voice called, echoing through the trees.

Gwyn groaned. It was her father. 'Go,' she whispered to Legolas. 'We don't want to be seen together.'

Legolas nodded, stood up and kissed her quickly before disappearing silently into the trees.

A moment later, Aragorn emerged from the trees. Though is face did not portray his thoughts, Gwyn saw iciness in his eyes and heard it in his tone. 'Gwyn, the Lady Galadriel has requested a meeting with you,' he said. 'You are to meet her in the gardens immediately.'

Gwyn nodded, not saying anything. She averted her gaze as she followed her father to the gardens. 'I leave you here,' he said when they arrived.

'Thank you,' Gwyn said softly, causing Aragorn to look mildly surprised as he left.

Soon a female elf with long blonde hair, clothed in white, appeared. Gwyn, assuming that this was the Lady Galadriel, bowed respectfully.

'I have heard much about you, Gwyn,' Galadriel said.

Gwyn, not knowing how to respond to this, remained quiet.

'Come, I have something to show you,' Galadriel said.

Gwyn followed her over to a large stone basin filled with clear water. 'What is this?' she asked.

'A mirror,' Galadriel answered. 'Will you look into it?'

'What will I see?' Gwyn asked suspiciously.

Galadriel smiled. 'Even the wisest cannot tell, for the mirror shows many things. Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass.'

Gwyn stepped up to it and looked at the cold water. It began to ripple; images appeared that broke her heart.

First: Her father being dragged off a cliff by a wolfish looking creature; second: Merry and Pippin surrounded by Orcs who were torturing them; third: a large, star-like jewel hanging over her, then shattering; fourth: Sam and Frodo hugging on a boat in the middle of a river, Merry and Pippin being captured by Urûk-hai; fifth: a pile of burning bodies near a large forest.

Gwyn stepped back from the calming water, horrified. Breathing heavily, she looked back up at Galadriel. 'What-?' she began. 'Why-? What was that?'

'It is what will come to pass in time,' Galadriel said. 'You must decide whom to follow. Will you go with your father? Or will you go with the two hobbits, Merry and Pippin? You can save your father, or you can save the hobbits. You will very soon have to choose. The Fellowship is breaking; it has already begun. One by one, the Ring will destroy them all. But you must remain strong, Gwyn. You must act differently with your father and try to understand his intentions.'

'But I do try!' Gwyn protested. 'It is he who does not understand me!'

Galadriel shook her head and sighed slightly. 'You will learn in time to open up you heart to him, young one. You shall see.'

Gwyn was growing frustrated. 'But-' she began, but Galadriel held up a hand, gently silencing her. 'You will find how to cross that bridge of understanding when you come to it,' she said.

After a pause, Gwyn asked, 'M'lady, what of the Evenstar that I saw in the mirror?'

The Lady Galadriel studied the headstrong, young girl. 'Alas that this is not the right time for you to know,' she said finally. 'Just remember what advice I have given you about your father.'

'I will, m'lady,' Gwyn said, and perceiving that Galadriel was ending the meeting, she bowed and departed.

* * *

As Gwyn lay on her make-shift bed that night, surrounded by the sleeping members of the Fellowship, she pondered Galadriel's words. '...It is what will come to pass in time...You must decide who to follow...you can save your father...the hobbits...try to understand his intentions...you will learn in time to open up your heart to him...' She glanced at her father. Small tears formed in her eyes as she thought of his fate. Roughly brushing them from her eyes, she glanced at the hobbits Merry and Pippin, who wore content faces as if they were dreaming of food in the Shire. It broke her heart even more to think that they would be tortured to death.

She finally fell asleep, her face portraying the ambivalence that she felt.

* * *

Gwyn awoke to the forest sounds, early in the morning. Nearly all the Fellowship had awoken, except for the hobbits. She rose and found a stream where she woke herself up with several splashes of cold water. She dried her face with the small cloth that she had brought with her. Then, finding a clear area, she changed into her traveling clothes, because they were due to leave today. She returned to her sleeping area, rolled up her dress and slipped it in her pack. Then she gently nudged the hobbits awake. 'Come now,' she said gently. 'We must prepare to leave.' Frodo and Sam were fairly easy to awaken, but it was harder with Merry and Pippin. It was hard for Gwyn, too, because she knew that in bringing the two hobbits along, they brought them to almost certain death.

When the Fellowship was assembled, they stood before many Lothlorien elves, including the Lady Galadriel and the Lord Celeborn. 'Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people,' Celeborn said as the other elves fit them with cloaks and fastened them with a leaf brooch. 'May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes.'

As they packed, Galadriel talked to them each in turn, giving them each a gift. To Legolas she gave a bow and quiver with many arrows; to Merry and Pippin she gave each a dagger of the Noldorim; to Sam she gave elven rope made of hithlain; to Frodo was given a phial which held the light of the elves' most beloved star. Gimli's gift was so far a mystery, and the same with Aragorn's and Boromir's.

Galadriel now approached Gwyn, who tensed slightly. 'I have already given advice, young one, but I have one more gift to give you.'

Gwyn looked at her questioningly.

Galadriel smiled and handed her a small delicate silver bracelet that held a small pearl. As she attached it to Gwyn's slender wrist she said, 'This bracelet holds the Pearl of Wisdom. In dire times it will help guide you on the right path.'

'Thank you, m'lady,' Gwyn said, believing that she knew the reason behind Galadriel's gift. It would help her choose which path to take concerning her father and the hobbits.

* * *

'Wormtongue!' Saruman called. He would soon be sending the Urûk-hai after the Halflings.

Grima Wormtongue came slithering like a snake into the wizard's presence. His greasy black hair hung in his face and his icy blue eyes were filled with lust. 'You called, my lord?'

'Yes,' Saruman said, walking over to a round ball that stood on a pedestal. He ran his hand along it until an image appeared: an image of a young girl, with short brown hair and blue eyes wearing traveling clothes.

'Who is that wonderful creature?' Wormtongue asked, intrigued. 'Such a fair face...'

'Since the Lady Éowyn is out of your reach, I thought I would give you a different reward for your services,' Saruman answered. 'Do you wish to have her?'

'Indeed, my lord,' Wormtongue replied, staring with those lust-filled eyes into the ball.

'Then she shall be captured along with the Halflings.'

Wormtongue just stared into the ball, his eyes taking in every feature of that beautiful face.

* * *

They loaded into their boats in groups: Boromir, Merry, and Pippin in one, Aragorn, Sam and Frodo in another, and Gimli, Legolas and Gwyn in the last one. As they paddled down the Anduin, Gimli said, 'Ah, I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Henceforth I shall call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me.'

'What was her gift?' Legolas asked curiously.

'I asked her for one hair from her golden head,' Gimli said. 'She gave me three.'

Legolas and Gwyn looked at each other and smiled, but both frowned as their attention was drawn to their side, where they heard noise. It may have been a trick of the eye, but they thought they saw movement in the trees and bushes.

But the thoughts of that were brushed away when they came to a canyon guarded by two immense statues. Out of the corner of her eye, Gwyn saw her father tap Frodo on the shoulder and say, 'Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin.'

As they reached the foot of Amon Hen they paddled to shore where they began to set up camp.

Aragorn began to lay out their plan of travel. 'We cross the lake at nightfall,' he said. 'Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north.'

'Oh, yes?' Gimli countered. 'It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!'

Pippin looked up suddenly, his face alarmed at what he was hearing.

Gimli continued, 'Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see!'

'That is our road,' Aragorn informed him calmly.

Pippin glanced at him disbelievingly.

'Now I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf.'

'Recover my...?!' Gimli stuttered. 'Grrr...'

Gwyn approached her father cautiously. 'We should leave now,' she said.

'No,' Aragorn replied. 'Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness.'

'It is not the eastern shore that worries me,' Gwyn said, glancing around. 'A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near...I can feel it!'

Aragorn looked for a moment as though he was about to say something comforting, but the comment never came.

Gimli, meanwhile, was still seething about Aragorn's remark. 'No dwarf need recover strength!' he muttered. Then, turning to Pippin, 'Pay no heed to that, young hobbit.'

Merry walked up, returning with some firewood. As he threw the wood down, he looked around the forest. 'Where's Frodo?' he said, alarmed.

Sam came out of the doze he had been in with a start. The Fellowship looked around, and Gwyn and Aragorn's gaze fell on Boromir's spot...only to find that it was unoccupied, his shield lying against the tree.

'Everyone!' Aragorn called firmly. 'We will spread out and search for Frodo. Gwyn, you take Merry and Pippin, Gimli and Sam, you will come with me!'

'Come!' Gwyn said quickly, dashing into the woods with the two hobbits trailing not too far behind her. But being a human, her stride was longer than the hobbits' and they soon fell far behind. Finally, she stopped and looked behind her, finding no one. 'Merry!' she called frantically. 'Pippin!' No answer. Silently cursing herself for her stupidity, she doubled back to search for the other two hobbits. In the distance she heard a horn blowing....

Her heart nearly stopped when she found them...surrounded by fighting Urûk-hai. Boromir was defending them. 'Boromir!' she called, lashing her sword in an arch out of its sheath. She rushed in to aid him, but was too late. Covering her mouth with her hand, she let out a small scream of terror as an arrow pierced Boromir's flesh. As Gwyn watched, terror-frozen, Boromir fell to his knees, gasping for breath. Bravely, he forced himself to stand again and swung his sword with perfect aim at an Urûk-hai that was coming in for the attack. Another black arrow flew into Boromir's stomach, and he dropped to his knees again.

'Move!' Gwyn scolded herself silently. But she couldn't move. She was frozen in fear and terror.

Determined not to be defeated by orcs, Boromir rose to his feet and killed another Urûk-hai. Once again he fell to his knees, swaying slightly.

The hobbits, who, like Gwyn, had been too frightened to move, summoned up all their courage and charged at the orcs. 'Shire!!' they cried, grabbing their swords. As easily as one would have picked up a feather, the Urûk-hai grabbed the Halflings and began to leave.

At that moment, Gwyn felt her wrist get hot. Her bracelet was glowing a soft white. Deep inside her, she knew what to do; that she had to act. With a cry she charged at the remaining orcs, determined to save Boromir and follow the hobbits. But just as easily as they had picked up the hobbits, the Urûk-hai grabbed Gwyn and followed the orcs bearing the hobbits. 'No!' she screamed as the orc that had shot Boromir drew an arrow, preparing to take one last shot. But she could do nothing. She was powerless against the creatures. Nevertheless, she kept screaming until one of the orcs said, 'Too much noise! Put her out!' She saw a rough, ugly hand coming towards her, then complete darkness as she was knocked out.

* * *

**A/N: How was that, hm? Long enough? - srry it took me so long to get this up, I've kinda had a writers block....that, luckily, I just got over! Um, you guyz get why the uruks took Gwyn, too, right? Hope I made that clear with the Saruman/Wormtongue scene. Ne way, chap 7 should be up soon...now that I'm over that bloody accursed block! Grr, I hated it!**

**Well, plz review and tel me how that was!**

**Luv yas!**

**Lilz**


	7. Treebeard

**Disclaimer: gr, I hate these stupid things. Ne way, I don't own tokien's world or characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers (the good, AND the bad)**

**BrOwN eYeD tOoK: wow, thnks, that was really sweet of you...TT hey, lol, I don't like shelob either.....ur totally right...SHUDDER**

**Lady Luthien: ya...srry bout that, I missed a few words... if ya go back, u'll see that it's fixed....lol okay, u did. Lol. Good. We shall see about Gwyn......**

**hmm: question: well, seeing as how this is MY story, I'm entitled to write what I want...however, I thank you for taking the time to assert YOUR opinion. The opinions of others are always welcome to me.**

**Heavenstar3: cool, I'm glad you liked it! I know, grima disturbs me 2...everytime my friend KrystynAngelofLight and I watch the Two Towers, we growl at him. Lol. Well, you shall see what happens to Gwyn in time....**

**KrystynAngelofLight: lol. Ya, I almost put wormtail...(go figure) yup, the nasty orcs have your pippin....;) :p don't worry, dear, you know what happens...**

**Silcawen Uvanimor-dreamingfifi****: well, thanks for the offers (I saw the one on 'The Lord of the Rings: The Story of a Girl)...but I'd really like to keep the names I have. I'm really stuck on the names Gwyn and Autumn...sorry...but if I have other characters that I need to name I'll come to you! **

**Fvor: well, that's ok...maybe not, but this IS fanfiction, you know. If you recall, Gwyn is a princess, so why should Legolas be prejudiced? They're both royalty. As for Aragorn and arwen and that other person who Aragorn married...you really need to read the story more than you did. I mean, come on! One chapter???!!! You didn't even give it a chance. Thank you, however, for your opinion.**

**SweetArwen: hi, thx! glad ya liked it! more's coming!**

**no one: oooo OO so THAT'S why Boromir got up two or three times when he was shot with several arrows!! I get it now! ::rolls eyes:: I normally don't do this, but here we go: Legolas was NOT in bed with Gwyn, okay?? I am NOT sick! As for deleting the story, that's my choice, not yours. And for your info, I didn't take it down because I can't take criticism, I took it down because it had some VERY offensive language in it...and I don't hold with that. Urûk-hai are very strong, and therefore would easily pick Gwyn up. And she DID fight back, and you would have known this if you had read correctly. She's not a wimp; neither am I, come to think of it. I just have a sense of decency (which, apparently, some people lack (hint, hint)). I'm not a weird, love-sick lassie. This is my story and I may do with it what I want. kthxbai**

**Sparrow MoNkEy: lol, thx. Don't worry, (spoiler alert) I won't make the orcs hurt her that bad. As for the immortal and hair thing...just read the story...and enjoy... ;) sit back and drink the plot ;)**

**Insane Elven Rock Baby: lol ur not crazy, I'm NUTS over the name, too! I guess Grima just goes back a couple times to report to Saruman, and Saruman could have foreseen that Éowyn was a lost cause for Grima. Well, ne way, here's chap seven. **

**charmedobsessi12: thx, I'd hoped it would be okay. Hm...I'll try to get more Gwyn/Legolas in there, but it'll be a while before I can. Don't mind the wait! ;) **

* * *

Part II: The Two Towers

* * *

When Gwyn regained consciousness, she found herself being jerked around by the clumsy running of her captors. As her eyes focused she tried to turn her head to see how the hobbits were faring. But it was too painful. For three days and nights she had been out cold, her and head in the same uncomfortable position. Gwyn dared not work her cramp out, for she did not want to annoy the orcs with too much movement. So she waited.

After an hour, the orc captain held up his hand to stop the rest of them. 'What is it?' one orc asked, looking around.

The lead orc sniffed. 'Manflesh,' he said.

'Aarg! They've picked up our trail!'

'Move!' And they were running again.

'Manflesh,' Gwyn thought hopefully. 'Father! Legolas! Gimli!' Once again she attempted to turn her head...and was successful. She spotted Merry not too far away; he as a big awful looking gash on his forehead. She turned to Pippin, who was luckily unharmed. He was tearing the leaf brooch off from his cloak with his teeth. Glancing around to make sure none of the orcs were looking, he caught Gwyn's eye. She nodded, approving his idea. Hopefully the brooch would show her father and the others that they were still alive. She cheered silently in her head when the orcs did not notice a thing.

'We're not goin' no further till we've had a breather!' one orc panted, his hands on his knees.

'Get a fire goin'!' the lead orc shouted.

Gwyn, Merry, and Pippin were thrown to the ground roughly. With her hands bound with a crude rope, Gwyn crawled over to the hobbits. 'Merry?' Pippin was whispering. 'Are you alright?'

'I think,' Merry responded weakly, 'we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pip.'

Pippin and Gwyn smiled. 'How about you, Pippin?' Gwyn asked.

'I'm not hurt.'

'Good,' Gwyn said, then turning to Merry,' That cut looks bad, Merry.'

'I'm alright,' Merry said. 'Besides, not much I can do about it now.'

A large groan came from the trees. 'What's that?' Pippin asked, alarmed.

'It's the trees...' Merry said.

'What?'

'Do you remember to Old Forest? On the borders of Buckland?'

Pip nodded and Gwyn listened intently.

'Folks used to say there was something in the woods that made the trees grow tall...and come alive!'

'Alive!?' Gwyn and Pippin said together. All of them turned their heads quickly when the orcs began to argue.

'Storm it,' one said. 'We ain't had nothin' but maggoty bread for three stinkin' days!'

'Yeah,' another piped up. 'Why can't we have some meat?' He glanced at the three prisoners. 'What 'bout them? They're fresh,' he said, spraying spit. 'Oooo, they look tasty!'

'They are not for eating!' the lead orc said. Merry, Pippin, and Gwyn were dragged to their feet roughly.

Another orc peeped out from the crowd. 'What about their legs?' he said. 'They don't need those.'

'Aw, c'mon! Just a mouthful!' the second orc said, pulling out his hatchet and preparing to swing.

'Get back, orc scum!' the leader yelled, and swung his crude sword out, hacking off the other's head. As the orc's head and body fell to the ground, the leader cried,' Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys!'

Cheers broke out from the party of Urûk-hai as they rushed to feast on the dead flesh, leaving their prisoners untended.

'Merry! Pip!' Gwyn said quickly. 'Let's go!' Now back on their knees again from being pushed aside, they began to crawl towards the forest. But it seemed that one of the orcs was not interested in meat of his own kind. He grabbed them all and turned them over. 'Go on,' he whispered menacingly. 'Call for help! Squeal! No one's gonna save you now!' He drew his dagger. Suddenly he squealed and yelped in pain as he was hit in his back with a spear. From nowhere, it seemed, horses with riders charged into their midst, killing orcs. Gwyn did not know whether they were friend or foe, and saw their chance to escape. Using the fallen orc's dagger, she cut her bonds loose, then untied the hobbits'. 'Come on,' she said, standing them up. They ran for the forest, but followed closely by a stray orc. He grabbed at Pippin's side, holding him back. 'The belt!' Merry cried.

Pippin seemed to undo something. At last he broke free of the orc's grip...and ran. The orc followed.

Panting, the trio collapsed against a large tree. 'Did we lose him?' Pip asked. 'I think we lost him.'

But not so. A second after Pippin said that, the orc came thrashing out of the trees. 'Where are you?' he cried. 'I'm gonna rip off your filthy little heads! Come out!' He spotted them. 'I'm gonna get you!'

'Up the trees, quickly,' Gwyn said, jumping up gracefully and extending her arms down for the hobbits. She pulled each of them up and climbed higher. 'He's gone,' Merry said after a moment. Suddenly he was yanked down. 'Merry!' Gwyn and Pippin shouted, watching their comrade disappear. They heard voices from below. 'I'm gonna put a maggot hole in your belly!' the orc said.

All of a sudden, the tree moved, startling Gwyn and Pippin. It lifted a great foot and crushed the orc. 'Run, Merry!' Gwyn shouted. But being so small, Merry's stride was not match for that of the tree. Easy as anything, it scooped Merry up.

It spoke in a deep rumbling voice. 'Little orcs, barrarruum!'

'It's talking, Merry,' Pippin said, petrified. 'The tree is talking'

'Tree?' the 'tree' roared. 'I am no tree! I am an Ent'

'A tree herder,' Gwyn said in amazement. 'A shepherd of the forest!'

'Don't talk to it, Gwyn,' Pip whispered. 'Don't encourage it.'

'Treebeard some call me,' the Ent said.

'And whose side are you on?' Pippin asked.

'Side?' the Ent said. 'I am on nobody's side, because nobody's on MY side, little orc. Nobody cares of the woods anymore.'

'We're not orcs!' Gwyn said frustrated. 'I'm a human and the other two are hobbits!'

'Hobbits? Never heard of hobbits before...sounds like orc mischief to me!' Treebeard said and started to squeeze them. They squirmed painfully. 'They come with fire, they come with axes, gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers, curse them!'

'No,' Merry said desperately, 'you don't understand! We're hobbits...Halflings...Shire-folk! And she's a human!'

'Well, maybe you are, and maybe you aren't,' Treebeard said. 'The White Wizard will know.'

'The White Wizard?' Pippin whispered, voice filled with fear.

'Saruman,' Merry confirmed.

Suddenly Treebeard dropped them on the ground. They dared to look up at the shining figure in front of them. 'Gandalf!' Gwyn exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: There ya go...I didn't make the orcs hurt her...hope that chappie was okay...maybe some reviews would tell me....(hint, hint. ;)) btw, next chappie should be up soon...keep checking!**

**Luv yas,**

**Lilz**


	8. Ent Draught and Entmoot

**Disclaimer: don't own, yada yada yada...do I HAVE to keep putting these bloody things up???? Plz tell me no.....anybody?????????**

**A/N: Thanks to....**

**BrOwN eYeD tOoK: yes, lol, an update! U and ur smeags, lol. Don't stop with those, I luv 'em! Boo on the Episcopalians paper...hope it turned out okay for ya! And sure, here's ur update! **

**CrazyCruzet212: lol, srry...I luv writing cliffhangers...it's an easy way to end a chapter...especially filler chapters. Thx, and here's ur update!**

**MystiqueHottie8: really? That's weird. ::rolls eyes:: some people...thx, glad you like the story, I'm trying to make it as interesting [and non-Mary-Sue-ish] as I can. I'm getting a lot more time to write lately, so I'll probly be able to update frequently. Here's chap 8!**

* * *

'Yes, it's me,' Gandalf said, smiling.

'But it cannot be,' Gwyn said, confused. 'You fell.'

Gandalf's smile faded slightly as he answered, 'Through fire, and water. On the lowest dungeon, on the highest peak I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. The stars field of end, and everyday was as long as a life age on the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again...and now I have been sent back until my task is done.'

'Gandalf,' the hobbits smiled.

'Yes,' Gandalf said. 'But I am now Gandalf the White.' He turned to Gwyn. 'Gwyn, you and the hobbits must stay with Treebeard. You will be safe with him.'

Gwyn nodded. She hesitated a moment before finally saying tentatively, 'Gandalf, when and if you find my father, Legolas, and Gimli...you will let them know that we are safe, right?'

Gandalf smiled and lifted his chin knowingly. 'Yes, of course.'

'Hannon le (Thank you),' Gwyn said softly.

'Well, I must be off, and quickly,' Gandalf said. 'I must find the others.'

Gwyn nodded and Gandalf said in a lower tone to her, '_Do_ keep both eyes on those hobbits. Keep them out of mischief.'

Gwyn laughed softly. 'Of course.'

'I take my leave. Treebeard, keep them safe.' Gandalf strode quickly away.

Treebeard lifted all three of them up and rested them on his branches. 'My home lies deep in the forest near the roots of the mountains,' he said. 'I told Gandalf I would keep you safe, and safe is where I'll keep you. The trees have grown wild and dangerous, anger festers in their hearts. They will harm you if they can. There are too few of us now...too few of us Ents left to manage them.'

* * *

'O rowan mine, I saw you shine upon a summer's day. Upon your head how golden red the crown you bore aloft. Such a beautiful verse.'

'Is it much further?' Merry asked.

'Bru-ar-hrrom, don't be hasty. You might call it far perhaps...well, I believe you will enjoy this next one too...'

The two hobbits glanced boredly at each other, but Gwyn was interested in the old poems of the Ents. They were such interesting creatures.

'It's one of my own compositions,' Treebeard continued. 'Beneath the roof of sleeping leaves and the dreams of trees unfold. When woodland halls are green and cool and the wind is in the West come back to me. Come back to me and say my land is best....'

Treebeard noticed that the hobbits had fallen asleep. Gwyn was drowsy, too. Treebeard stopped, as it was now night. 'Sleep, little Shirelings,' he said. 'Heed no nightly noise. Sleep till morning light.'

* * *

Gwyn and Merry awoke at the same time to the sun shining brightly through the trees. Pippin had, apparently, been up for a while, and was drinking out of a bowl. Merry got up and looked around. 'Hello?!' he called. 'Treebeard? Where has he gone?'

'Probably on some forest business,' Gwyn said, getting up. She walked over to Pippin and picked up and bowl of her own, filled with water. She drank deeply. 'It's good,' she commented to Pippin, and drank again.

Pippin was staring at her. 'What?' she asked.

'Y-your hair,' he stammered.

'What's wrong with my hair?' Gwyn asked, touching it. But her question needed no answer. She immediately felt what was wrong—or right, rather. Her hair was curlier than ever before, and it had grown down to nearly the middle of her back. 'What--?' she said softly, then glanced at the drink. She shrugged. 'Must be the water,' she said, lightly brushing it off.

'Ah, well,' Pippin said, 'I had the loveliest dream last night. There was this large barrel, full of pipe-weed...and we smoked all of it.'

Gwyn chuckled at her comrade.

'And then—' Pippin turned to Merry. 'You were sick.'

Gwyn laughed out loud at this.

'I'd give anything for a whiff of Old Toby,' Pippin continued, laying back. A deep roar came from the forest.

'Did you hear that?' Merry asked. Pippin sat up. Another roar. 'There it is again.' Pippin filled his bowl up again.

'Something's not right here,' Merry continued. 'Not right at all.' He turned to Pippin and Gwyn.

Pippin stretched, and a deep growl came from where he was standing.

Gwyn looked at him suddenly.

'You just said something...Treeish,' Merry said, awestruck.

'No, I didn't,' Pippin said. 'I was just stretching.' He stretched again...with another growl.

Merry frowned, and circled him, while Gwyn watched, amused. 'You're taller!' he said.

'Who?' Pippin asked.

'You!'

'Than what?'

'Than me!'

'I've always been taller than you!'

'Pippin, everyone knows I'm the tall one. You're the short one.'

'Please, Merry,' Pip said. 'You're what? Three-foot-six? At the most?'

Merry crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders.

Pippin continued. 'Whereas me, I'm pushing 3'7"...' He stretched again. '...3'8"!' He gulped some more water.

'Three-foot-eight?!' Merry said weakly. 'You did something.'

Pippin smiled innocently. He set his bowl down. Merry's eyes shot to it, and he quickly grabbed it and began drinking. 'No, Merry!' Pippin yelped. 'Don't drink it!' They began to fight over the bowl while Gwyn looked on, laughing.

'Calm down, you two,' she admonished after a few minutes, still laughing.

* * *

Finally, Treebeard returned, and set them on his branches once more, setting off into the forest. 'The trees have grown wild and dangerous,' he said again. 'Anger festers in their hearts. Black are their thoughts. Strong is their hate. They will harm you if they can. There are too few of us now, too few of us Ents left to manage them.'

'But why are there so few of you when you have lived so long?' Pippin asked curiously. 'Are there Ent children?'

'Bru-ha-hroom...There have been no Entings for a terrible long count of years,' Treebeard answered.

'Why is that?' Gwyn asked.

'We lost the Entwives.'

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Pippin said sadly. 'How did they die?'

'Die, no. We lost them,' Treebeard corrected. 'And now we cannot find them. I don't suppose you've seen Entwives in the Shire?'

'Can't say that I have,' Merry said. 'You Pip?...Gwyn?'

'What do they look like?' Pippin asked, while Gwyn shrugged.

'I don't remember now,' Treebeard said sadly.

'Look!' Pippin said suddenly. 'There's smoke to the south!'

'There is always smoke rising from Isengard these days,' he said.

'Isengard?' Merry repeated.

'There was a time when Saruman would walk in my woods,' Treebeard recalled. 'But now he has a mind of metal and wheels. He no longer cares for growing things.'

'Gwyn!' Pippin whispered, motioning for her to climb to a higher branch, where he and Merry were. As she reached their height, she saw why they were calling her. A view over the trees showed a large group of orcs marching with spears and shields.

'What is it?' Pippin asked, staring.

'It's Saruman's army,' Gwyn answered. 'The war has started.'

Presently they came upon a great clearing, a large rock was protruding from the earth. 'What—' Gwyn began.

'The Ents have not troubled with the wars of men and wizards for a very long time,' Treebeard told them. 'But now, something is about to happen that has not happened for an age...Entmoot.'

'What's that?' Merry asked.

''Tis a gathering.'

'A gathering of what?' Sudden thumping and groaning was heard from the depths of forest around them. The trio glanced around and saw many, many Ents approaching.

'Beech...Oak...Chestnut...Ash....good, good, good,' Treebeard said. 'Many have come. Now we must decide if the Ents will go to war.'

Gwyn, Merry, and Pippin looked excitedly at each other, all thinking the same thought: if the Ents would fight, there would be a strong chance of victory.

'Now that we are all here,' Treebeard said. 'We will begin.' He turned to the three. 'The ways of the Ents are not hasty. Roam the forest if you like...' He turned back to all the other Ents and they began moaning, groaning, and droning in an exceptionally boring manner.

Gwyn turned to the hobbits with a mischievous smile. They grinned back. 'Let's see what mischief we can get into!' she said happily, for she loved what dangers the forest held.

'Yes!' Merry and Pippin cheered, and took off.

Gwyn followed them, thinking of the Ents and their ways. 'The ways of the Ents are not hasty,' Treebeard had said, and, 'Don't be hasty.' He had told them that a good few times, Gwyn more than the other two. Was she too hasty? Did she speak without thinking? If she slowed down, would she understand her father more? She sighed, and resolved to act more slowly...and see if it would help.

'Gwyn, come on!' Merry and Pippin called eagerly.

Gwyn grinned and took off after them.


	9. Reflections

**Disclaimer: don't own anyone that you recognize from the books…bloody disclaimers**

**A/N: Thank you to…**

**Krystyna Marriella Rosemaryann Black (a.k.a. KrystynAngelofLight): thx for reviewing, glad you liked it….:)**

**Heavenstar3: thx! Well, since this story follows the movie plot, yes, they will meet up with Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn…BUT…Gwyn may. Not. Live…you shall see her fate…as for Grima…I can safely tell you that Grima that CREEP! does NOT get her, so don't worry…**

**Domlando Blonaghan: lol nope, I didn't waste any time, did i? I'm ok with that. As for the name, I've only heard it once or twice, and you know…domlando blonaghan isn't that original either. :amused: well, thanks for taking the time to assert you opinion, though it will not be regarded.**

**Insane Elven Rock Baby: lol, don't worry; I'll try. I'm almost done with TTT, so it shouldn't take long till the third movie/book. But ya never know…Gwyn may not live…**

**sweetazzhoney: lol, aren't we all crazy! Ya, I myself was thinking about inserting a little filler chapter, ya know? Once I finish the story, I might do that…and when I figure out how! Lol. ;P well, anyway, here's the story (and your little spot in my chapter )!**

**Lady Luthien: lol, thx for reviewing! Lol, I was watching that part when I wrote it, so it was fun to imagine!**

**CrazyCruzet212: hey, thx for reviewing! Glad you liked the 'hair' part; I've had my mind set on that for…well, ever since I started thinking this fic up! (a year or two ago)**

**BrOwN eYeD tOoK: Good luck at State! Wow, that DOES sound busy! Glad the chapter was ok!**

**starryiceangel03: yay, I'm glad! And so it continues…**

* * *

Mischief-makers perfectly described those two hobbits! Gwyn was even surprised at how much trouble they could cause. It had gotten a little hectic when Merry and Pippin upset some type of tree that Treebeard warned them about. The hobbits had been seeing how far they could climb…and the tree had 'awoken', and was not too happy with having people climbing on it. Gwyn had to translate their apology to Elvish in order to calm the tree.

After that, they had decided just to fool around near a small pond. As Gwyn watched the two hobbits splash around in the clear water (it had been a long time since they had seen clear water) she entered deep thought, recalling several memories from her childhood…and recent ones as well...

First flashback…

'_Arwen! Father's coming home today!' a five-year-old Gwyn cried excitedly._

_Arwen smiled at the small child. 'Yes, Gwyn, he is.'_

'_Can we ride out to meet him?' Gwyn asked, staring up with her innocent blue eyes. 'Please?'_

'_I don't see any harm in it,' Arwen said._

_Gwyn smiled happily as she let out a jubilant cry. She and Arwen walked down to the stables, where Arwen set the young child up on Asfolath before mounting herself. Gwyn squealed in delight as they began to ride fast._

_They rode to a hill which was a good look-out. Asfolath was allowed to rest and eat while Arwen and Gwyn lay on the soft green grass._

_For an hour the two waited, until, finally, they saw a horse approaching, carrying a male rider. 'Father!' Gwyn cried, jumping up and down._

_When Aragorn got to them, he dismounted his horse and picked Gwyn up, swinging her around. She giggled happily as he kissed her cheek lightly…_

Second flashback…

'_Then from this day forward, you shall have eternal life,' Legolas whispered. _

_Gwyn looked up and found herself staring into those deep blue eyes. Their faces began to move closer, until their lips touched. At first their kiss was tentative, but after a moment Legolas deepened it; his hands traced up to her neck, and he held her while the kissed. The kiss was long and passionate. Finally, they broke away, just long enough for Legolas to say, 'I love you.' And for Gwyn to return the same message: 'I love you too.' Then he pulled Gwyn into another deep and passionate kiss. It lasted for what seemed like hours, then they broke apart. 'Should we tell anyone?' whispered Gwyn._

_Legolas thought a moment before saying, 'I am elf-kind. You are mortal. I don't think either of our families would be pleased.'_

_Gwyn nodded. 'You're right. Let's keep it a secret for now.'_

'_We should get back to the village; it's late.'_

_Gwyn sighed. 'I wish we could stay here forever.'_

'_I know, said Legolas. 'Me too. But we really must get back.' He took her hand and led her to the edge of the wood, where they had left their horses. Here he pulled her in close and kissed her tenderly good night. They mounted their horses and rode back to the stables. _

Third flashback…

_Gwyn found Aragorn and drew a deep breath. 'Father, Elrond has given me permission to attend the Council. I was wondering…if they decide to set out to destroy the Ring, and you go with the chosen Ringbearer, might I come along?'_

_Aragorn opened his mouth but Gwyn interjected. 'I know I could be of some help.'_

'_Gwyn, this isn't some kind of errand.'_

'_I know, but how many times have I begged to go with you? How many times have you told me that the road is no place for a child? Look at me! Do you see a child?'_

'_No, but you're certainly acting like one. No grown woman would be as foolish as to argue like this!'_

_Gwyn stared at him. 'If I were a son, you'd take me with you,' she said disbelievingly. 'I tell you, I'm as good as a son!'_

'_No, Gwyn. There'll be another time to gain glory, I promise,' Aragorn said wearily. _

'_That's what you think? That I'm begging for the chance to gain glory as the daughter of an absent king?'_

'_That's enough! You watch your tongue!'_

'_What right have you to chide me?' Gwyn retorted. 'Where were you when I was learning speech? I'll speak to you any way I please!'_

'_Not why I'm still your father you won't. No, Gwyn, you will stay here, where you belong.'_

'_Where I belong? Tending horses and making arrows? Then I am chattel?'_

'_No,' Aragorn responded. 'You are my daughter.'_

'_You do not know me, sir,' Gwyn said. She turned on her heel and stormed from the room gracefully. _

Fourth flashback…

'_I hate you!' Gwyn cried._

_Aragorn's eyes filled with sadness. 'If that is the case, then I trust that you no longer accept my protection.'_

'_No, I don't,' Gwyn snapped stubbornly. _

_Aragorn nodded slowly. 'Beyest lin (According to your wish),' he said and exited her room. _

_As soon as Aragorn shut the door behind him, tears escaped from Gwyn's blue eyes. Not tears of remorse for what she had said, but angry, frustrated tears._

'_Well,' she heard from outside. 'She is back to normal.'_

Fifth flashback…

'_Father, sing me a pretty lullaby,' a six-year-old Gwyn mumbled sleepily. They had just retuned from a long day of horseback-riding. Gwyn had begged her father to carry her back to her bed. Aragorn seemed to think a moment before singing softly, 'Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar metta…'_

'_Sing it again, Father,' she mumbled more sleepily than before. 'It's pretty.'_

_Aragorn smiled gently and sang it again, Gwyn falling asleep to his soft, deep voice._

Sixth flashback…

_Bright, white light…laughter and giggles…a woman and a man…the Evenstar, gently dangling above her…a woman approaching, surrounded in ethereal white light…_

End of flashbacks…

'Gwyn, Gwyn!'

Gwyn came out of her trance with a start. 'What?' she said.

'We've been talking to you for three minutes!' Merry said, exasperated.

Gwyn smiled softly and apologetically. 'I am sorry,' she said. 'I was just daydreaming.'

'About what?' Pippin asked curiously.

'My childhood,' she answered simply.

The two hobbits looked interested, and sat down before her. 'What was it like?' Pippin questioned.

Gwyn sighed, a faraway look in her eyes. 'Well,' she began. 'There were fewer arguments between my father and me. My childhood was carefree, except for the fact that I never knew my mother.'

'What happened to her?' Merry asked softly.

'She died in childbirth,' Gwyn answered quietly.

'I'm sorry,' both of the hobbits said.

Gwyn shook her head. 'It is no fault of yours,' she comforted them. 'I had someone whom I have grown to love as a mother. She has been kind to me all my life.'

'Who?' Pippin asked.

Gwyn laughed gently. Were all hobbits such inquisitive creatures? 'You have met her,' she said. 'She is the elf who rescued Frodo from Weathertop—Arwen.'

'Oooh,' the hobbits said, their eyes widening.

'The sweet years were short,' Gwyn said. 'After that, everything was tense, and not worth telling. Tell me about you and your families.'

At this, the hobbits became very excited. Immediately, they began talking about their fathers, grandfathers, their second cousins twice removed on their mother's side, Old Toby, and everything that was hobbit-ish. She listened to their tales until dark with a soft and gentle smile on her lips.

* * *

A deep and dangerous groan came from the forest. Gwyn looked up, worried. 'Merry, Pippin,' she said nervously. 'I think we should get back to the Entmoot…it's very dark out, and there are many dangers in the forest.'

Merry and Pippin nodded, and they made their way back to the rock. It seemed that they had perfect timing, for they arrived back just as the Ents wrapped up a discussion. Treebeard turned around. 'We have just agreed,' he said. He waited.

'Yes?' Merry asked, after nearly a minute.

Treebeard started, and continued. 'I have told your names to the Entmoot, and we have agreed that you are not orcs.' He smiled.

The trio stared. Was that all that they had talked about? Pippin broke the silence. 'Well that's good news,' he said lightly.

Merry seemed impatient. 'And what about Saruman?' he asked. 'Have you come to a decision about him?'

Treebeard waved him off. 'Now, don't be hasty, Master Meriadoc.'

'Hasty?' Merry asked, trying not to shout. 'Our friends are out there! They need our help! They cannot fight this war on their own!'

'War, yes,' Treebeard said. 'It affects us all. But you must understand, young hobbit, it takes a long time to say anything in old Entish. And we never say anything unless it is worth taking a long time to say.'

They all sighed, frustrated, as the old Ent turned back to the meeting and began talking again. Merry, Pippin, and Gwyn sat down on the grass to wait.

* * *

Hours later…

Treebeard finally turned back to talk to them again. 'The Ents cannot hold back this storm,' he said. 'We must weather such things as we have always done.'

'How can that be your decision?' Merry cried, infuriated.

'This is not our war,' Treebeard answered.

'But you're part of this world!' Gwyn interjected, tears forming in her eyes as she glanced around at the other Ents. 'Aren't you? You must help! Please! You must do something.'

'You are young and brave, Lady Gwyn,' Treebeard said, 'but your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home.'

Gwyn stormed off angrily.

* * *

Half an hour later…

Gwyn put her hand on Merry's shoulder as he put his jacket back on, seeming ready to cry. Pippin was also trying to comfort him. 'Maybe Treebeard's right. We don't belong here, Merry. Gwyn does, but we don't. It's too big for us. What can we do in the end?' he asked. 'We've got the Shire. Maybe we should go home.'

'The fires of Isengard will spread,' Merry said lifelessly. 'And the woods of Tookborough and Buckland will burn. And…and all that was once great and good in this world will be gone. There won't be a Shire, Pippin.'

Tears filled Gwyn's eyes at this revelation. These simple hobbits would be deprived of their beautiful green homeland…just because of the wizard traitor! 'It will be alright,' she said quietly. 'All will be well. We must not lose faith in the others.'

Merry and Pippin looked at her with forced brave looks. 'Come,' she said. 'Treebeard wants to leave soon.' They nodded, and went to find Treebeard.

* * *

'I will leave you at the western borders of the forest,' Treebeard told them as he carried them through the woods. 'You can make your way north to your homeland from there.'

The hobbits exchanged gloomy looks, but Gwyn looked defiant. She wasn't going to stand for this! So what if Treebeard was going to leave them at the edge of the forest? That didn't mean she was going to go home. They had come too far to turn back now…no, she would take the hobbits, and they would go after the others. It seemed, however, that that would not be necessary. Pippin spoke up suddenly. 'Wait!' he cried. 'Stop! Stop!'

The Ent stopped.

'Turn around! Turn around, take us south!'

'South?' Treebeard gasped. 'But that would…lead you past Isengard!'

Pippin smiled widely. 'Yes, exactly,' he said. 'If we go south we can slip past Saruman unnoticed. The closer we are to danger, the further we are from harm. It's the last thing he'll expect.'

'Hmm,' said Treebeard thoughtfully. 'Well, that doesn't make sense to me, but then, perhaps you are right. South it is then.' He turned around and began to take long, Entish strides.

'Are you mad?' Merry asked incredulously. 'We'll be caught!'

'No, we won't,' Pippin said, grasping a tree branch. 'Not this time.'

'Pippin's right, Merry,' Gwyn said. 'He has the right idea.'

Merry still looked dubious.

At last they came to the border of Fangorn, with Isengard in the close distance. As they emerged from the trees, Treebeard was telling them, '…a little family of field mice that climb up sometimes and they tickle me awfully. Always trying to get somewhere were they—' He broke off suddenly. 'Oh!' he said, looking around with wide eyes.

The sight was devastating. Trees that had once stood tall had been hacked or burned down, nothing living was in view. Gwyn, who had always felt at peace and one with the forest, was hit nearly as hard as Treebeard.

'Many of these trees were my friends,' Treebeard said, disbelief in his voice. 'Creatures I had known from nut and acorn.'

'I'm sorry, Treebeard,' Gwyn said, her voice cracking.

'They had voices of their own,' he continued, then suddenly became very angry; his voice grew very powerful. 'Saruman!' he exclaimed, his gaze resting on the tower of Orthanc. 'A wizard should know better!' He let out a long, angry, painful howl that pierced the silence. 'There is no curse in Elvish, Entish, or the tongues of men for this treachery!'

'Look at the trees!' Pippin said suddenly. 'They're moving!'

Indeed, what had seemed like a stationary forest before was now swaying, and loud, thumping noises were issuing from the green.

'Where are they going?' Merry asked.

'They have business with the orcs,' Treebeard answered. 'But MY business is with Isengard tonight. With rock and stone.'

The trio turned to see many, many Ents coming out of the forest behind them. 'Yes!' Merry exclaimed quietly.

'Hu room!' Treebeard cried. 'Come, my friends! The Ents are going to war! It is likely that we go to our doom…Last march of the Ents!'

Merry, Pippin, and Gwyn looked at each other, their faces shining with excitement and anticipation. The Ents strode down all the way to borders of Isengard, over the walls surrounding it, breaking them down as they went. The Ents purged the city, killing all the orcs and tearing down great wheels, and threw then in the caverns.

The hobbits helped out by using the stones that Gwyn gathered for them, throwing them at the orcs. As Pippin and Merry had told Gwyn while they were waiting during the Entmoot, hobbits were renowned for their exceptional ability to throw stones and hit accurately.

Some Ents had made their way to a large dam blocking the river Isen from flowing. 'Break the dam!' Treebeard ordered. 'Release the river.'

The Ents tore off the support beams, and water came gushing out, drowning all the orcs in its path, and collapsing the machines.

'Merry! Pippin! Hold on!' Gwyn shouted as the powerful flow of water approached them. The hobbits clung to the tree branches, apprehensive of the imminent force. The Ents planted their feet in the ground, preparing for the hit. The actual hit was not as bad as they had expected, but it did considerable damage to Saruman's machines, washing them all into the deep caverns.

* * *

'Ugh,' Gwyn said, as they waded (she nearly knee deep, the hobbits waist deep) in the dirty water. 'He doesn't look too happy, does he?' she asked, gesturing to Saruman, up on his balcony, who was staring in disbelief over the ruins of Isengard.

'Not too happy at all, Gwyn,' Pippin answered cheerfully.

'Still,' Merry jumped in, 'I suppose the view would be quite nice from up there.'

'Oh, yes,' said Pippin, seriously this time. 'A quality establishment. I hear the staff are very good.'

Gwyn chuckled a little, but had to hold back a full laugh when Merry nonchalantly measured his height to Pippin's, as his back was turned. Pippin turned around suddenly, and Merry pretended to be taking something out of his curly hair.

'What are you doing?' Pippin asked suspiciously.

'Nothing,' Merry said quickly. 'The world's back to normal, that's all.'

'No it isn't,' Pippin said sadly. 'I'm starving.'

At this, Gwyn let loose her laugh.

'Well, good luck trying to find something decent around here,' Merry said, looking around. 'Probably only dead rats and moldy bread.'

Merry and Gwyn turned around, and saw Pippin holding up and apple…smiling widely. They themselves turned. Apples were floating everywhere. Pippin dropped all the apples he was holding when he saw a roast chicken…then a big basket of apples. The hobbits were wearing smiles of immense delight as they found a storeroom filled with food.

'Saruman's storeroom!' Merry exclaimed jubilantly.

'I don't believe it,' Pippin whispered, staring at two large barrels.

'It can't be.'

'It is.'

'What is?' Gwyn asked, clearly oblivious to what they were talking about. The hobbits opened a barrel.

'Longbottom Leaf,' Merry explained to Gwyn, taking a deep whiff of the contents. 'The finest pipe-weed in the South Farthing.'

'Want some?' Merry asked generously.

'No,' Gwyn replied, laughing. 'You take it. I don't smoke.'

'Then it's perfect,' said Pippin happily, handing a barrel to Merry. 'One barrel each.' He picked up the second one. 'Wait,' he said worriedly. 'Do you think we should share it with Treebeard?'

'Share it?' Merry tried not to yelp. 'No. No, dead plant and all that. Don't think he'd understand…could be a distant relative.'

Gwyn laughed. 'Aw, poor Treebeard,' she thought.

'I get it!' Pippin said, tapping his nose. 'Don't be hasty.'

Don't be hasty, Gwyn thought, an image of her father passing through her mind. She began to think, her ears distantly hearing the hobbits poking fun. She hoped she would see her father again soon…. No! Not her father, what was she thinking? She shook her head to clear it. The one she truly wanted to see again was Legolas. She smiled sadly as she remembered their time in Lothlorien.

Suddenly, Treebeard poked his head in and the hobbits quickly hid their pipes. 'The other Ents and myself are going up to the north side to get a clean drink of water.'

'I will come with you,' Gwyn said.

Treebeard and nodded, picking Gwyn up and setting her on his branches. He took her, with many Ents following, up to the river, set her down, and began to converse with the Ents. Gwyn pulled off her traveling boots, sat down on the bank and dipped her feet in the cool water. She bent over and looked at her reflection. Her now long and curly hair framed her slightly dirty face, but her eyes still shone bright. She cupped her hands and scooped up some water, splashing it on her face, and drying it on her sleeve. Gwyn started when she felt something nuzzle against her shoulder. 'Beauty!' she exclaimed, jumping up and embracing her beautiful black horse. Beauty whinnied and nuzzled against her shoulder.

* * *

Several days had passed, and each day, Gwyn went up with the Ents to the river while the hobbits ate, smoked, and drank. She was just splashing her face again (Beauty near her) when Gandalf rode up, accompanied by a kingly looking man, both of them riding white horses. 'Hello, Gwyn!' Gandalf greeted her.

'Gandalf,' Gwyn returned, bowing slightly. 'May I inquire who your companion is?'

'This is Théoden, King of Rohan,' Gandalf answered.

Gwyn made a lower bow to the King. 'It is a pleasure to meet you, my lord,' she said.

'The pleasure is mine also,' said Théoden kindly.

Gwyn turned again to Gandalf. 'Gandalf,' she said. 'Were you able to find my father and the others?'

Gandalf smiled. 'Yes, I was successful,' he said. 'In fact, they are all down at the tower waiting for your arrival.'

Gwyn's eyes lit up. 'Thank you,' she said, and began to mount her horse, but remembered her manners in time. 'King Théoden,' she said, respectfully nodding her head. Then she jumped up on her black horse and took off.

* * *

**A/N: There ya guyz go! Hey, I have a special request for all of my reviewers…:hopeful look:…I have an account of and I was wondering if ya'll could check out my two stories on there (one story, one poem). My name on there is GwynUndomiel. Thx, guyz, ur great!**


	10. Reunited

**Disclaimer: don't own, you should know that by now**

**A/N: And thank you to...**

**lexi: uh, okay...you like or not?**

**Insane Elven Rock Baby: yes, we are finally getting to Legolas! There should be many Legolas scenes from now on. I'm obsessed with lego and orli too. Srry bout spelling. I do have spellcheck but sometimes I type a word that I don't mean to, but it's actually a word. So it stinks. Lemme know if you find any misspells, if ya could! -**

**sweetazzhoney: lol, yes, here's another mention for you! Wow, 6 oreos...::drool:: lol, srry, here's ur chap**

**Lunawolf: no, you didn't review b4, but that's ok! Yes, at some point it WILL have to be revealed...maybe soon...**

**myri: ::blushes:: wow, thx! That means a lot to me!**

**Carmen Johanna Creevy (a.k.a. KrystynAngelofLight): thx! Ya, who else? Lolzy.**

**Magsluvsaragorn: lol, I'm sorry...I'll try to get more chapters up. No, I wasn't too clear in explaining that, was I? to tell you the truth...I'm not quite sure of it meself. What do you think? Yes or no? LOL JERRY SPRINGER! HEHEEHEHEHEHHE...okay I'm done, sorry, but that was really funny! **

**orlandos-gurl13: yea, I know it was...but that story was, like, my second fanfic. So I wasn't quite sure how to go bout it. I don't know why legy proposed so soon...I might go back and change a couple words so it doesn't seem rushed. Thx and no hard feelings whatsoever! Only warm, nice, friendly ones!**

**gandalf: o really? Well, mister, your review shall be removed for use of foul language. Kthxbai.**

**PippinsSweetDiamond: thx, girl. Beware of her evil ferret Glorfindel! **

**To Everyone—I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! TT I've been working on other chapters of this story. Okay, the beginning of this chapter is going to be incredibly lame and boring...because I wrote it while struggling over the walls of a Writer's Block. Later chapters will be better, I promise.**

* * *

Part III: The Return of the King

* * *

Gwyn urged Beauty to ride as fast as she could. She couldn't wait to see Legolas! Even though she couldn't show open emotion for him in front of everyone else, she could still hug him...as long as she hugged the others as well. Finally, they came into view. All were standing on land that was NOT covered in water. Still riding at lighting speed, she jumped off her horse and onto her father, embracing him, though they had both been knocked to the ground. Laughing, she hugged him tightly. 'That was a rather warm greeting,' Aragorn commented, hugging his daughter back. 'Warmer than I would have expected.'

Gwyn sat back. 'Things...change,' she said quietly.

Aragorn looked at her with question in his eyes, but she did not elaborate.

After they both stood again, Gwyn turned to Legolas and Gimli, both of whom she hugged tightly. She whispered in Legolas' ear something, so quiet that only they could hear. 'I have missed you greatly, meleth-nin (my love).'

When she bent down and hugged Gimli, she whispered, 'Sorry to have led you on such a chase, Master Dwarf.'

But with the three were others that Gwyn did not know. She nodded respectfully to them, and they nodded back.

Presently, Gandalf and King Théoden returned with Treebeard. 'Young masters,' Treebeard greeted them, 'I am glad you have come. As I was telling Gandalf, I can master wood and water, rock and stone. But there is a Wizard to manage here. Look to his tower.'

They looked. Saruman's white robes whipped around the corner and back into Orthanc. They mounted their horses, riding up to the front of Isengard Tower. Treebeard followed them.

'And there Saruman must remain,' Gandalf then said. 'Under your guard, Treebeard.'

Gimli was not of that opinion, however. 'Well, let's just have his head and be done with it!'

'No,' Gandalf said. 'He has no power anymore.'

'The filth of Saruman is washing away,' Treebeard said. 'Trees will come back to live here. Young trees, wild trees.'

Pippin, who was sitting on the back of Aragorn's horse, had jumped off, and was now wading in the water. He reached down and brought up from the dirty water a large, glass ball.

'Bless my bark!' Treebeard exclaimed.

Gwyn searched her mind for where she had seen that type of ball before. It finally hit her: the large ball was a Palantír...one of the Seeing Stones. Gwyn had read about them when she was a child.

'Peregrin Took!' Gandalf warned sternly.

Pippin had been staring intently at the Palantír. He started and looked up at Gandalf.

'I'll take that my lad. Quickly now.'

Reluctantly, Pippin handed it to Gandalf, who quickly wrapped it in his cloak.

As Gandalf told them, their job was finished in Isengard, and they were no longer needed there. They would journey to Édoras, where King Théoden and his nephew (one of the riders that had stood with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli upon Gwyn's arrival), Éomer lived.

They did not rush to Édoras, and along the way, Legolas and Gimli told Gwyn about their search, and of the large battle at Helm's Deep, a stronghold for the people of Rohan. Gwyn listened intently to them. She tensed when they told her of Aragorn death when they were battling the Wargs. They described what she had seen in the mirror exactly. This made Gwyn feel as though she had made the right choice, by following the hobbits. So, Galadriel's gift had led her wisely...

She found the game between Legolas and Gimli amusing. Apparently, the two had had a contest to see who could kill the most Orcs. 'What was the final count?' she asked, laughter in her voice.

'Forty-three to forty-two, in my favor,' Gimli stated proudly.

'Shown up by a dwarf?' Gwyn teased Legolas, who laughed good-naturedly.

'I still say he was twitching,' he shot at Gimli.

Gimli paid no attention to that comment, but instead said to Gwyn,' We have told you of our tale, lassie. Now you must tell us yours.'

Gwyn smiled, and she told them about the Urûks, the Ents, their encounter with Gandalf, the Entmoot, and finally, the attack they unleashed upon Isengard.

'You are lucky,' Legolas said when she was done. 'For I would have loved to stay with the Ents.' He looked up at her and did a double take. 'Your hair!' he observed, just noticing its length. 'How did it grow so much in such a short amount of time?'

'You, I am sure, have heard of the myths of the Ent Draught, have you not, my lord?' she asked.

Legolas nodded.

'Now the myths have been proved true.' She smiled one last time before steering her horse towards her father. He acknowledged her presence with a small nod.

'Why did you come after us?' she asked quietly.

Aragorn looked slightly stunned. 'You didn't seem to care back in Isengard,' he answered.

'That does not answer my question,' Gwyn replied evenly. 'Why did you follow?'

'Were we to abandon you to torture and death?'

Gwyn remained silent for a moment, and it seemed as though Aragorn had won the argument, but Gwyn countered, 'You did not trust, then, that I was capable of keeping the hobbits safe?' She glared at him for a moment, but then looked away. 'I am sorry,' she said softly. 'I do not mean to seem ungrateful.' Treebeard's voice had just passed through her head. 'Don't be hasty...'

Aragorn stared at her. Had she just apologized? He had only ever heard those words from her four times...and that was when she was a child. 'Why the sudden change of heart?' he asked.

'I told you,' Gwyn responded. 'Things change.' With that, she turned Beauty back to Legolas and Gimli, leaving a very confused Aragorn behind her.

* * *

In three days' time they reached the capitol of Rohan. It was as majestic as Legolas and Gimli had described it. She looked and saw a fair, blonde-haired maiden standing on a high tower. 'Who is that?' Gwyn inquired of Legolas.

'She is the Lady Éowyn, niece to King Théoden and sister of Lord Éomer.' He smiled at Gwyn. 'She is much like you.'

'And what's that supposed to mean?' asked Gwyn, in a mock-hurt tone.

'She is tired of being shielded all her life,' Legolas told her. 'She wishes to fight, and not to be protected with the other women and the children.

'If that is the case, then I trust we will get along very well,' Gwyn said happily.

Legolas laughed.

That night there was a large banquet to honor those who died in the battle of Helm's Deep.

'Tonight,' said Théoden, 'we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!' He lifted his mug in a toast.

'Hail!' repeated the crowd that was gathered in the Golden Hall around the tables, lifting their goblets as well, then taking a deep drink.

Later, while the victory celebration was still going on, Merry and Pippin entertained a large group of men by dancing and singing on a table. They sang:

'_Oh you can search far and wide,  
__You can drink the whole town dry,  
__But you'll never find a beer so brown,  
__As the one we drink in our hometown.  
__You can keep your fancy ales,  
__You can drink them by they flagon,  
__But the only brew for the brave and true,  
__Comes from the Green Dragon_!'

The crowd laughed, cheered, and clapped, Gwyn and Gandalf among them.

Aragorn came up behind them. He said quietly (though Gwyn could hear) to Gandalf, 'No news of Frodo?'

'No word,' Gandalf said dejectedly. 'Nothing.'

'We have time,' Aragorn said. 'Every day Frodo moves closer to Mordor.'

'How do we know that?' Gandalf said lifelessly.

'What does your heart tell you?'

What does your heart tell you...Why did that saying make Gwyn's heart hurt? Was her heart trying to tell _her_ something?

'That Frodo is alive,' Gandalf said, a new light in his eyes. 'Yes. Yes, he's alive.'

* * *

**A/N: There ya'll go! I know it's not as long as Nine, but for my birthday, I'm going to put up an EXTRA long chapter for ya'll! R&R!**


	11. Mixed Emotions

**Disclaimer: don't own lotr. So don't sue me.**

**A/N: Alright, everyone! Today is my birthday! Whoohooo! Lol. Srry. So anyway, I am giving you all a two chapter update in honor of this special occasion. Lol.**

**Oh, and thx to...**

**Lady Luthien: hehe, today is FINALLY the 3rd of March!**

* * *

Gwyn heard more about Éowyn, and decided to introduce herself to her. She spotted her quickly and approached her.

'Hello,' she greeted.

'Hello,' Éowyn returned kindly.

'My name is Gwyn,' she said. 'I am the daughter of Aragorn. I have heard much about you.'

'And I have heard much about you, Gwyn,' Éowyn said.

'From who?'

Éowyn smiled and nodded her head towards Aragorn.

Gwyn raised her eyebrows. 'What did he say about me?' she asked quietly.

'Only good things, I can assure you,' Éowyn said. 'He _did_ tell me, though, that I would like you...he said that our personalities were very much the same.'

Gwyn laughed. 'If all the things I have heard about you are true, then I guess it must be so.'

'I can tell from your clothing that it is so.'

The two girls talked about their similarities, and soon became good friends. Trusting Éowyn, Gwyn told her quietly about her relationship with Legolas. She told her about her problems with her father...all her confused thoughts.

Éowyn was a good and patient listener. Without interrupting, she listened to Gwyn ramble.

After she finished, Gwyn asked Éowyn to tell her about herself. The girls talked for hours...into the early hours of the morning.

Two or three hours after midnight, Éowyn went to bed, but Gwyn was restless. She had barely spoken with her father...and for some reason she felt badly about that. But she did not seek Aragorn out. She went out of the Golden Hall and into the sweetly cold night air. She sat, alone, in the stillness for several minutes. 'Gwyn?' a softly rough voice asked.

Gwyn turned to see her father approaching tentatively, as though unsure of what Gwyn would do. 'Do you want to talk?' he asked.

'What would I need to talk about?' she asked, unconcernedly.

Aragorn sighed slightly. 'I just thought...that you might have something on your mind.'

'No,' Gwyn said, though all of her heart and mind was telling her to say otherwise.

'That comment you made to me in Isengard—' Aragorn began, but Gwyn cut him off shortly.

'Had a simple meaning, nothing more,' she said a little harshly.

'Perhaps you can explain to me the meaning?' Aragorn said quietly.

Gwyn sighed, and did not speak for a moment. Finally, she said softly but evenly, 'It simply means that I did not mean what I said in Lothlorien.'

Aragorn stared, hardly daring to believe what she was implying.

'I do not hate you, Father.'

'Well, that is good to know,' Aragorn commented, relieved.

'That is all,' she said, ending the conversation.

Aragorn looked slightly discouraged, but decided that his daughter needed some time alone. 'If you want to talk more,' he said, 'just come find me.'

'If you ever have time enough to listen,' she scoffed. But as soon as she said it, she wished she hadn't. There she'd had a chance to say something kind, and she'd blown it. She mentally scolded herself for speaking without thinking. Why was she always doing this?

Aragorn looked hurt, but did his best to hide it. But Gwyn could see the hurt in his eyes, despite the darkness.

'I'm sorry,' she muttered. 'I did not mean that either.'

'It is rare to get an apology from you,' Aragorn said. 'Why the sudden changes?'

'I don't know,' Gwyn snapped. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. 'I'm sorry,' she said again. 'I don't know what's going on with me.'

Aragorn looked at her curiously. He glanced around, then sat beside her.

'Ada,' she said softly. 'I may say some things that I don't mean...' she looked at him. '...please don't take them seriously.'

'You have said many things that you do not mean,' Aragorn pointed out.

'I know, I know,' Gwyn said with an impatient edge to her voice. Her tolerance was running out...but she didn't know why. She should be able to talk to her father. Why was this happening? Maybe...maybe she was afraid that she would break down and pour out her emotions...therefore letting something about Legolas slip. She wasn't ready for that. Her eyes were burning, as though they were going to begin spilling tears any second. She looked away, her face growing hot.

'What is it?' Aragorn said gently, brushing her hair behind her ear.

She almost shrugged him off, but refrained. Instead, she drew a deep breath and leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. 'It's just—spending time with the Ents...I've realized that maybe...maybe I speak too quickly.' She frowned.

'Well, I can't deny that you do,' Aragorn said.

'Do you remember when I was little?' Gwyn asked. 'Whenever you would go, and I would beg to come with you?'

'And you basically told me that you never wanted to see me again and that you hoped I died when I told you no,' Aragorn finished.

She nodded. 'Every year, I was afraid that you wouldn't come back...that you would be too angry with me, and just decide not to return.'

Aragorn stroked her head. 'I would come back no matter what,' he said soothingly.

'Even if I told you that I hated you, and that for all I cared, you could die and never come back and I'd never think of you again?'

'Of course.'

Gwyn was silent. She had never known, nor bothered to know, this. She wished she had known before...it may have helped. She may have had a better relationship with her father...but the past was over. There was nothing she could do now to change all the things she'd said.

'Just say it!' her mind commanded.

'No!' she argued back. 'It's not the right time!'

'Say it!'

'No!'

'I—' she began. 'I'm going to bed.'

'You fool!' her mind shot at her. 'What's wrong with you? Why didn't you say it?'

Aragorn nodded. 'Good night,' he said as Gwyn stood up.

'Good night,' she said quietly.

'Because,' she told herself, 'I couldn't!'

'Weakling!'

'I'm not weak!'

'If you're not weak, then why couldn't you say three words?'

'Because it's not the right time!'

Her mind argued back and forth as she tossed and turned in her makeshift bed. It was so simple: I love you. She could say it over and over again, she could say to countless times to Legolas...but she couldn't say it to her father. After her mind threw many insults at her, she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

She awoke abruptly to a blood-curling shriek. Gwyn shot straight up, dizzy from her sudden movement. Pippin was writhing on the floor, clutching the Palantír.

'Pippin!' Merry was yelping. 'Help! Gandalf! Someone help him!'

Gandalf jerked out of his sleep just as Aragorn and Legolas burst through the door. Aragorn grabbed the ball from Pippin...it nearly made him go unconscious, but Legolas gripped his shoulders, supporting him. The ball tore itself from Aragorn's hands and rolled across the floor. Pippin looked as cold and stiff as a statue.

With a cry, Gandalf threw his cloak on the Palantír.

Merry ran over to his friend's aid. 'Pippin!' he exclaimed.

'Fool of a Took!' Gandalf yelled. He pushed Merry out of the way. He said something under his breath, while his hand rested on Pippin's forehead. He jerked awake suddenly and gasped, terrified.

'Look at me!' Gandalf ordered.

Pippin winced and struggled to hold his gaze. 'Gandalf, forgive me,' he said weakly.

'Look at me,' Gandalf said again. 'What did you see?'

Pippin tried to look away, but Gandalf kept his head in place.

'A tree,' he answered. 'A white tree. In a courtyard of stone. It was dead! The city was burning!'

'Minas Tirith. Is that what you saw?' Gandalf said quickly.

'I saw...' Pippins eyes widened. 'I saw him! I can hear his voice in my head.'

'What did you tell him?' Gandalf demanded. 'Speak!'

'He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me.'

'What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?'

Pippin looked confused.

* * *

In the Golden Hall...

They stood tensely while Gandalf spoke. 'There was no lie in Pippin's eyes,' he said. 'A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the Enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still...strength perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war.'

Théoden thought a moment before saying, 'Tell me; why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?'

Gwyn stared at him in disbelief. How could he say such a thing?

'I will go,' Aragorn said quietly.

'No,' Gandalf said.

'They must be warned!'

'They will be!' he said. He spoke in an undertone to Aragorn, 'You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Look to the river, look to the black ships.' He turned to them all. 'Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone.' He looked pointedly at the hobbits.

* * *

'Of all the inquisitive hobbits, Peregrin Took,' Gandalf said he led the hobbits down to the stables, Gwyn trailing closely, 'you are the worst. Hurry, hurry!'

'Where are we going?' Pippin asked, panting.

Merry turned angrily to his friend. 'Why did you look? Why do you _always_ have to look?'

'I don't know,' said Pippin. 'I can't help it.'

'You never can.'

'I'm sorry, alright? I won't do it again.'

'Don't you understand?' Merry sounded pained. 'The Enemy thinks you have the Ring. He's going to be looking for you Pip. They have to get you out of here.'

'And you-you're coming with me?'

Gwyn looked between them fearfully as she thought of what was about to happen. Merry didn't respond, but turned and walked briskly to the stables.

'Merry?' Pippin sounded scared.

'Come on!' Merry called back.

If she was right, Gandalf was taking Pippin, and leaving Merry behind. She ran to catch up to Gandalf, so that she could tell him something before he took off.

'How far is Minas Tirith?' Pippin questioned as Gandalf lifted him onto his white horse.

'Three days' ride, as the Nazgûl flies...and you better hope we don't have one of those on our tail,' Gandalf said.

'Gandalf,' Gwyn said quietly, while Merry handed Pippin something. She drew Gandalf aside. 'Please, do not be harsh on him. He's been through a lot.' Her eyes held a deep concern that Gandalf seemed to understand.

He nodded and mounted his horse. 'Run, Shadowfax,' he said. 'Show us the meaning of haste!'

Shadowfax took off at an enormous speed and ran out of the stables.

'Merry!' Pippin called uselessly.

Merry began to run as fast as his short hobbit legs would carry him to the look out. Gwyn rushed after him, surprised at his speed. He clambered up a set of stairs, Gwyn close at his heels, and to the lookout point, where he watched sadly as Gandalf and Pippin grew smaller. Gwyn put her hand on Merry's shoulder and said, 'He will return, Merry. Have faith.'

* * *

Four days passed...Gwyn stood in the Golden Hall with Legolas, Gimli, Théoden, Éomer, Éowyn and a few Riders of Rohan studying a map. All their heads jerked up as Aragorn burst through the doors shouting, 'The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!'

All stood with baited breath as they awaited Théoden's response. 'And Rohan will answer!' he proclaimed. 'Muster the Rohirrim!'

They prepared quickly to leave. At last, Éomer sat on his horse, leading a large group of soldiers. 'Now is the hour!' he yelled. 'Riders of Rohan! Oaths you have taken, now fulfill them all! For lord and land!'

And with great war cries, they rode for Dunharrow, where they were to meet several other armies.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at the encampment, where Théoden questioned the number of soldiers they had collected. 'Grimbold, how many?' he asked.

'I bring five hundred Men from the Westfold, my lord,' Grimbold said.

'We have three hundred more from Fenmarch, Théoden King,' a soldier said as they passed.

'Where are the riders from Snowbourn?' Théoden asked.

'None have come, my lord,' the soldier answered.

* * *

Gwyn tried to calm her rearing horse. Beauty was a hot tempered mare, and did not hold well with being tied to a post. Legolas observed to Éomer, 'The horses are restless and the Men are quiet.'

'They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain,' Éomer said.

Gimli walked up and gestured to a large mountain pass that was not far away. 'That road there, where does it lead?' he asked suspiciously.

'It is the road to the Dimholt,' Legolas answered, 'the door under the mountain.'

'None who venture there ever return,' Éomer said grimly.

As Gwyn finally got Beauty tied and calmed, she saw her father staring intently at the mountain pass. His eyes were wide and his face worried. Gimli approached him from behind and said, 'Aragorn!' jerking him out of his trance. He whipped around.

'Let's find some food,' he said, dragging him off.

* * *

That night, Gwyn was walking through the rows of tents when Théoden grabbed her arm. 'Gwyn,' he said urgently. 'Find your father for me. Tell him that I await him in my tent.'

'Of course, my lord,' Gwyn said, and she ran quickly to her father's tent. She pushed the flaps aside and found her father in a restless, uneasy sleep. As she approached, she noticed the Evenstar hanging from his neck. She frowned. Why was it eating at her mind? A vision passed through her head: the vision of what she had seen in Galadriel's mirror: the Evenstar gently dangling over her, a bright, ethereal light everywhere. She reached out with her right hand and ran her forefinger along the jewels.

With a shout Aragorn woke and whipped his dagger out of its sheath, its cold blade making contact with her palm. She gasped slightly and grabbed her hand, recoiling it so that he did not see her blood.

'What are you doing?' Aragorn asked harshly.

'I was just...' Gwyn began gently, with a soft expression. Then she hardened. 'Nothing,' she said coldly. 'I just came to tell you that King Théoden awaits you.'

Aragorn looked at her, feeling that she wanted to tell him something more, but all he got in response was her eyes staring back at him filled with coldness, anger, and hate. He sighed and said, 'I will be there shortly.'

Gwyn nodded and exited the tent, making her way back to her own.

Aragorn dagger in hand and still breathing a little heavily, watched her go. He didn't think he'd ever forget the look he had just seen her eyes. Sighing, he looked at his dagger and started. There was red, fresh blood on the blade.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwyn stormed back to her tent, angry tears in her eyes. She was not crying about her wound (though it _did_ sting). She was crying because of her father's unspoken words. She knew that he was asking what was wrong through his eyes, but that was not good enough. She would never tell him what she felt until he asked her directly. It was stupid, she knew, but Gwyn had made up her mind. She entered the tent she shared with Éowyn and found her fitting Merry with armor. She gave them a quick 'hello' and rummaged through her pack, looking for a wrap. She finally found one and pulled it out. Gwyn began to wrap it around her hand.

'Gwyn what happened?' Éowyn asked, concerned.

Gwyn smiled. 'Just a small accident, Éowyn. There's nothing to worry about.'

Éowyn _was_ worried, however. 'How deep is it?' she asked, kneeling in front of Gwyn and taking her wounded hand.

Gwyn flinched. 'I don't think it's that deep,' she said.

'Here,' Éowyn offered, 'let me wrap it for you.' She took the wrap from her friend's other hand and gently wrapped it around her wounded one.

Gwyn noticed Merry looking at them, question and fear in his eyes. 'Merry, what's wrong?' Gwyn asked.

'Nothing...except...are you going to be alright?' Merry looked concerned.

Gwyn laughed softly. 'Of course, Merry. It is only a scratch.'

Merry nodded, looking relieved.

'There,' Éowyn said, tying a knot. 'Done.'

'Thank you Éowyn,' Gwyn said gratefully.

'You are most welcome,' Éowyn returned. 'Let me know if you have any trouble with it.'

Gwyn nodded and tousled Merry's hair affectionately. She bent down and whispered, 'Good luck, Master Meriadoc.'

'Thank you, Gwyn,' Merry whispered back.

Gwyn smiled and thanked Éowyn one last time before leaving the tent. As she emerged, she ran into one of the last people she wanted to see right then—Legolas. As she suspected he would, Legolas noticed her wrapped hand immediately. He gently grabbed it and lifted it up to examine it. 'Gwyn, what happened?' he asked, his beautiful blue eyes holding concern as he looked into hers.

'It's nothing, Legolas,' she answered, averting her gaze. 'Just an accident.' As soon as she looked away, she regretted it.

Legolas sighed and glanced around. He took hold of her wrist and pulled her into an empty tent.

'Legolas, what—' Gwyn started as they passed through the flaps.

'Gwyn,' Legolas said, 'I want you to tell me what _really_ happened.'

'I was sharpening my sword and...' Gwyn bit her lip '...and you're not going to believe that,' she finished lamely.

Legolas crossed his arms and shook his head, smiling. 'Because you don't have a sword,' he said, amused.

Gwyn smiled back weakly. 'So, you're going to want to know the _whole_ story?'

Legolas nodded, still looking slightly amused. Gwyn drew a deep breath and told Legolas _exactly_ what had happened in her father's tent. When she finished, Gwyn looked at Legolas. He was frowning and looked lost in thought. 'I do not know what it means,' he said finally, looking at her gently. He reached out and traced her chin with his thumb. 'Do not trouble yourself with it,' he comforted her, his face drawing closer to hers.

She nodded.

Legolassmiled and kissed her lips softly. After a few minutes, they emerged from the tent. 'Good night,' Legolas said, slipping away to find Gimli.

'Good night,' Gwyn whispered. She frowned as she felt eyes on her. She turned to see Éomer and his friend looking at her, their eyebrows raised. 'What?' Gwyn snapped, blushing slightly.

They both chuckled, and shook their heads. 'What?' Gwyn demanded again.

She got no answer, just more chuckles. Frustrated, she rolled her eyes and stalked off.

* * *

'Beauty, calm down,' Gwyn told her horse. Beauty had been restless ever since they had arrived. She had to keep checking on her. 'Shh...' she whispered. 'You must be calm and quiet now. I know you are restless, but please try.' She tried to calm Beauty by stroking her and whispering softly in Elvish.

Finally, she decided to ride her horse around for a little. 'Come,' she said as she led Beauty away from her post. Gwyn started when she heard a voice speak, but calmed when she found that it spoke to someone else.

'And just where do you think you're going, laddie?' Gimli asked.

'No, Gimli,' Aragorn said ahead of time. 'Not this time. This time you must stay.'

Gwyn peered around a tent that was between them and watched Legolas lead Arod up beside her father and Brégo. 'Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?' he asked, smiling.

Gwyn did not need even a second to make up her mind. She gracefully led Beauty up to the other side of her father. Her eyes shone. Aragorn was confused. Just fifteen minutes ago, her eyes held hate, but now they radiated love. He didn't even try to stop her from joining him.

'You may as well accept it. We're coming with you, laddie,' Gimli said.

Aragorn chuckled, knowing there was no way out of it.

* * *

They had just gotten their horses ready to leave for Dimholt when Aragorn took his daughter aside. 'What—' she started when he held out his sword—The Sword of Strider the Ranger.

'This belongs to you now,' he said softly, waiting for her reaction.

Gwyn reached out and grasped it in her hands, staring at it in slight awe. 'But what about you...?' she asked.

Her father smiled. 'I have been taken care of,' he answered.

Gwyn attached the sword belt to her waist and unsheathed it. 'Hannon le (Thank you),' she said, slipping it back into the sheath.

'You're welcome' Aragorn said.

She gave her father a quick hug before she walked back to Beauty and mounted her restless friend. In single file, they set out for the Dimholt.

* * *

**A/N: There ya have it! Part I of the Marathon update! **


	12. The Paths of the Dead

**Disclaimer: by now, you all should know that I don't own lotr...dontcha think?**

**A/N: hey ya'll... I hoped you liked that last chap...gosh, that one scene with Gwyn/Aragorn/Legolas/Éowyn...that was written before chapter five, lol. I planned it in the theatre while I was watching RotK for the 1st time...I know, I should have been paying attention to the movie...I was, really, but in my subconscious mind I formed that scene.**

**Okay, the reason I did not put review thank you's in the last chapter was because of the stupid system error that just fixed, so thank you to....**

**CrazyCruzet212: lol, yes, leggy is somewhat of a blonde...like when he says, 'A diversion.' It's like...DUH! Lol, ne way, yes I updated, and now I'm updating again! **

**Myri: Thx! Yesterday was my b-day (March 3)! I was gonna put this chap up yesterday, but the login was disabled. Glad you like the story!**

**Insane Elven Rock Baby: yes, I know...Legolas. Hope chap 11 was long enough! ;) I know...I don't like Éowyn that much either, but I needed her in that part as a filler character...there's not much more of her...**

**sweetazzhoney: I'm not a fat pig either, but I love to eat, too! Poor you...diet... :(**

**Countess Katook: lol, that's ok! ::winces about the 'milk' part:: not good...younger sis or older? Ya, I love that extended part too! Hmm...I'm not sure I really like Éowyn that much either, but I needed her in that part...**

**person: okay, lol, here's ur update!**

**SweetArwen: so k. the reason I made her go with merry and pippin was cuz I wanted her to drink the Ent drought so her hair could grow out, lol. Also...the battle of helm's deep would have taken forever to write! Lol. (oh yeah, and thx [for the happy b-day, lol])**

**LunaWolf: eeeeeheeeeheeeee.....you sooon shall seee....but ne way, I'm afraid the Gwyn/Éowyn meeting was rather boring, but it was hard for me to write cuz I'm not really sure about Éowyn's character...::sigh::**

**loveroflegolas: oooh, I'm glad! :D hm...Legolas and Gwyn...the plot shall deepen, eh? Heeheeheeee!**

**nic: cool, I'm glad you like it!**

**(hope I got everyone. If you were left out, just let me know!)**

**Well, all in all (I don't mean to sound immodest) but I'm rather proud of and attached to that last chapter...::smiles fondly:: lol, ne way, here's Part II of the Marathon update! Sorry it's out so late! Enjoy! (Even though this is just a filler chapter....i'm afraid it's going to be incredibly boring...basically the same as the movie...13 should be interesting though ;))**

* * *

The path was long and winding, with sharp rocks jutting out cruelly on either side of them. 'What kind of army would linger in such a place?' Gimli asked.

'One that is cursed,' Legolas answered. 'Long ago, the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their oath.'

'How can they fulfill it?' Gwyn asked him.

'The Heir of Isildur must call upon them to fight,' Legolas told her. 'And once they have fought, the Heir of Isildur can release them.'

Gwyn was unaware that her father would have such power.

At last, they came to the end of the path, where there was a small door, paintings covering it. 'The very warmth of my blood seems drawn away,' Gimli commented, shuddering.

'The way is shut,' Legolas said. 'It was made by those who are dead, and the Dead keep it. The way is shut,' he repeated.

Suddenly, as they dismounted their horses, a gust of wind came blasting out from the tunnel. The horses reared in fright, and pulled the reins from their owner's hands.

'Beauty!' Gwyn cried, as Aragorn called to Brégo as the horses took off back down the pass.

Knowing that they would not come back, Aragorn turned back to the door with his sword unsheathed, and said bravely, 'I do not fear death.' He walked determinately into the tunnel, his torch and sword held firmly in front of him.

Legolas glanced at Gwyn as if to say, 'Coming?' She nodded and unsheathed her new sword, and followed Legolas and her father, leaving Gimli alone outside the tunnel. After a few moments, he caught up with them, his axe ready for fighting.

* * *

They entered a huge, dark hall of stone...all of a sudden, a man appeared. He was a green and ghost-like, with decayed skin and a crown, which showed all that he was King of the Dead.

'Who enters my domain?' he demanded.

'One who will have your allegiance,' Aragorn said in a tone Gwyn had never heard from him before: it sounded powerful...so kingly.

'The Dead do not suffer the living to pass,' the King of the Dead informed him.

'You will suffer me.'

The King laughed. Around them, more ghosts appeared, surrounding them. 'The way is shut,' the King said. 'It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut. Now you must die.'

Quicker than a human eye could see, Legolas strung his bow and shot an arrow at the King of the Dead, but it passed right through him.

'I summon you to fulfill your oath,' Aragorn said.

'None but the King of Gondor may command me,' the King said, drawing his sword.

Aragorn lifted his own sword. Gwyn did a small double-take as she looked at the blade. It was Narsil...the Blade that was Broken had been re-forged. The King of the Dead raised his sword and attacked Aragorn, who deflected the blow, and grabbed the leader by the throat.

'That blade was broken,' the King choked out.

'It has been remade,' Aragorn said, releasing him. Then speaking to the rest of the Dead, 'Fight for us, and regain your honor. What say you?' he asked, walking among them.

The Dead appeared uncomfortable, and they looked around at each other.

'What say you?' Aragorn repeated.

'You waste your time, Aragorn!' Gimli called out. 'They had no honor in life, they have none now in death.'

Aragorn ignored this comment, and seemed determined. 'I am Isildur's heir!' he said. 'Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled!'

The Dead remained silent.

'What say you?' Aragorn demanded again.

At last, the King of the Dead spoke. 'We will fight for the Heir of Isildur,' he decided. 'Take us where you will.'

Gwyn cheered silently in her mind, and she knew the others did, too.

'We will go to Gondor,' Aragorn said, relief edging his tone.

* * *

**A/N: okay, I know that's reeeeeeaaaaaaaallly short....but I'm not sure about how to write the next chapter....lemme know if you have some ideas!**

**Luv,**

**lilz**


	13. The Tolerance of the Dead

**Disclaimer: I will own lotr when J.R.R. Tolkien himself gives the © to me...but for now it remains © of J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Peter Jackson (and I believe the rest of the me if I'm wrong).(do I have to keep putting these bloody things up?)**

**A/N: Okay, every1...I know that that last chapter was totally and unreasonably short. Hope ya'll find this length better! and thx to...**

**charmedobsessi12: ya I know it was short...sigh...wow, you guessed my idea, lol!**

**Dinlandau's Lover: hiya! Well, I'm glad you like it but I have an author's request: could you not use that word, please? I don't mind a couple 'slang' words, but that one is on the 'out' list. No hard feelings. Hope you keep reading!**

**myri: kewl, u guessed wut I was gonna do, too! Wow! U guyz r so smart! **

**CrazyCruzet212: I know, he can be such a blonde sometimes, like u said, lol! I know, I was hoping it'd be longer too...**

**Insane Elven Rock Baby: lol. Well, I'm afraid that I won't be able to do too much Legolas for a few chapters, but I'll try to fit him in, k? (lol, thx for the happy b-day! -) Oh, yeah, thx for correction....::smiles shyly::**

**loveroflegolas: k! here ya go!**

**lexi: no offense taken I know it was short.**

**Lunawolf: thx, yes I know, v. short...::sigh:: but this is slightly longer...**

**Dimonah Tralon: yaaay! Two new ppl who like my story! **

* * *

The Black Ships were taken over by the Dead easily...Gwyn could see what an advantage they would be in the upcoming battle. Nevertheless, she held Gimli's view of them...they had no honor in life, and now they have none in death. As they sailed, as quickly as possible, Gwyn whispered to Gimli, 'Do you trust them?'

Gimli scoffed. 'Not at all, lassie.'

Gwyn nodded. 'I'm not too sure about them. If given a higher reward than my father offered them, they would turn on us in a second.' She suddenly felt a blade across her throat...it was a green blade, ghost-like in appearance. Her whole body tensed as she realized it was the King of the Dead.

Gimli raised his axe, but the King took no heed of this action.

'Check your words before you speak,' the King growled.

'I'll check my words when I please,' Gwyn retorted, even though she knew she shouldn't have.

The King growled again and began to increase the pressure on her neck.

'I would be careful if I were you,' she said coldly. 'You know not whom you threaten.'

'I threaten a mere child.'

'Mere child though I might be, I am the daughter of the Heir of Isildur,' Gwyn said in a deathly calm voice. She felt the pressure on her throat lessen a great deal, then the blade was removed completely.

'Because of your heritage I will let you go unharmed,' the King stated. 'But if ill words of us are heard from you again...there will be punishment.'

Gwyn stared hard at him, maintaining a calm aura, yet inside, she was trembling with fear of what could have happened to her. The King of the Dead sheathed his sword and walked away. Gwyn sighed in relief.

'I'd be careful if I were you, lassie,' Gimli said quietly.

Aragorn had just seen what happened. He quickly strode towards her and whispered, 'Are you mad? Do you know what could have happened to you?'

Gwyn rolled her eyes. 'Yes, Father, I am aware.'

'You'd have been lucky just to lose your head!'

'Well, what do you propose I do?' she asked angrily.

Aragorn remained calm. 'Please, Gwyn,' he said softly. 'Just watch what you say about and around them. Their tolerance is not high.'

Gwyn cocked her head very slightly as she debated how to respond to that. Remembering her resolve, she nodded her head and said, 'If you wish.'

Aragorn looked immensely relieved that she did not argue. He squeezed her shoulder and walked off.

'Are you trying to get yourself killed?' a voice asked, sounding exasperated, but worried. It was Legolas.

'Please, Legolas,' Gwyn said, groaning. 'I've already had this from my father; I don't need it from you, too.'

Legolas gave her a small smile, which she returned.

'I promise I'll be careful what I say, alright?'

'Thank you,' Legolas said, his face clearing of the worry it had shown. As they looked into each other's eyes, they knew that they wanted to kiss, but it would be foolish to kiss in front of Aragorn.

Gimli was looking back and forth between the two of them, comprehension dawning on his face. 'Oh,' he said, taking a little bit of a step away from them. 'I see.'

Gwyn looked at him quickly, and nearly burst out laughing, but controlled herself. She put a finger to her lips and jerked her head ever so slightly towards her father. Gimli himself looked like he was trying desperately not to laugh as he nodded his head in understanding.

Gwyn and Legolas settled for squeezing each other's hands while Aragorn's back was turned.

* * *

Gwyn rested her elbows on the side of the ship with a thoughtful expression. Aragorn came up beside her. 'Thank you,' he said softly.

'For what?' Gwyn inquired.

'For not arguing with me.'

'Oh,' Gwyn said. 'You're welcome.'

They stood in silence for several minutes. 'Are you afraid?' Gwyn asked very quietly.

Her father looked at her quizzically. 'Yes,' he said, still a little puzzled. 'Are you?'

She did not speak at first. 'Yes,' she admitted finally, in an ashamed tone. Her body muscles tensed and she began to shake a little.

'There's nothing wrong with fear,' Aragorn consoled her.

'I don't want to be afraid of anything,' Gwyn said, gripping the edge of the ship so tightly that her knuckles turned white. 'But I am.'

'You will find your courage when the time comes,' Aragorn said, placing his hand over hers.

'It is not courage that I lack,' Gwyn told him. 'It is faith.' She sighed as she looked out into the river. 'I wish we could be back home again. I wish we had never come on this journey. But then...I have learned many things in just this year...things I never would have learned if we had not gone on this quest.'

'Like what?' Aragorn asked.

But Gwyn just shook her head. 'It is not the right time to speak of this,' she said.

'It's never the wrong time to say 'I love you'!' her mind screamed at her.

'Well this is!' she retorted.

'And how do you know that?'

'Oh, come _on_! We're heading into war!'

'Exactly! What if he dies in the battle? What if—'

'His battle skills are too high, he won't die!'

'You can't guarantee that! What if he _does_ die in battle? How would you feel if you never got a chance to tell him?'

'Awful,' she admitted reluctantly.

'Precisely! So tell him!'

'Oh, be quiet!' she ordered her mind.

Aragorn nodded. Gwyn was so deep in thought that she did not notice him walk away.

'Why does this keep happening?' she wondered. 'Why can't I just tell him that I love him?' She drew in her breath sharply and snapped out of her reverie as she caught her first glimpse of the Pelennor Fields. 'Father!' she called.

Aragorn looked up and immediately saw the reason for her call. 'Gimli! Legolas! Gwyn!' he said. 'Draw your weapons!'

Gwyn set her jaw and drew her sword as the others drew out their own weapons. As they pulled up to the land, they heard an orc shout, 'Late as usual, pirate scum! There's knife work here that needs doing. Come on, ya sea rats! Get off your ships!'

Gwyn smirked. She knew who they were expecting... Aragorn nodded to them all, signaling to jump of the ship. Gwyn placed her hand that was not holding her sword on the edge and swung her legs over, landing gracefully and sturdily on the ground.

The orcs stared, but regained their composure enough to sneer, 'Only four? Against all of us? Take 'em down, boys!'

Almost as if on cue, the Dead Army appeared behind Aragorn, Gwyn, Legolas, and Gimli, amounting to more than five hundred soldiers.

The orcs were struck speechless.

With great war cries, they charged upon the orcs, the Dead easily conquering their foes. Gwyn powerfully, but with a lazy air, hacked off an orc's head. She sensed something approaching from behind, and quickly turned, swinging her sword in a wide circle. An ugly head tumbled off an ugly body, then fell to the ground, its weapons falling with it. There was not much fighting for them to do, because the Dead were managing that.

But suddenly, she felt a hard, sharp rap on her head, a pain in her side...then she passed out.

* * *

**lol, sorry, ya'll...cliffy...ne way, I hope that length was better! Next one should b even longer!**

**Hey, ya'll will not BELIEVE what my older bro (TannerMM3) got me for my b-day...! See if you can guess! -**

**Here's a hint: It has to do with my favorite Lord of the Rings character and actor...and it's NOT Legolas...**

**Luv alwayz,**

**lilz**


	14. The Last Fights for Middle Earth

**Disclaimer: ya'll know that I don't own lotr.**

**A/N: Thx to...**

**Countess Katook: hehe, yes I left it there. I'm evil, I know. I might be even eviler on this chapter, lol. Sorry about the chapter lengths...I think they're getting shorter because I want to update so often and don't have time to write a reeeeaaally long chapter and post it in the same night...::sigh:: o well. I'm trying to make them longer.**

**magicgirl810: lol, yay! I got your email, hehe. Here ya go!**

**Insane Elven Rock Baby: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make it confusing! I realize it may have jumped around a little with the dialogue/thought. Sorry!**

**Lady Luthien: lol, did he tell you? Hehe yes I'm very happy. Unfortunately for you, it will be a while before those three words appear...**

**Arwennicole: cool! I'm glad you like it! I know, Legolas is such a hottie. For my b-day, my friend krys got me this HOTT poster of him! Ne way, thx for reviewing this and 'Dude, she's an ELF!' and 'Because Sam Loved Me'. Oh, and your welcome for defending your story. I think it's an awesome idea. Don't let those flamers get ya down! -**

**sunni07: yes I do, don't i? hehe (¡Me gusta Legolasmances, tamibien!) hehe. Ne way, glad you like the story!**

**sweetazzhoney: hehe, I'll tell you at the end. Sorry I'm rarely online...I've been kinda busy. Btw, thx sooo much for the idea! I really like it!**

**loveroflegolas: sorry, sorry, sorry...here's update**

**myri: lol, I'm really glad u like the story. Nope you weren't giving bad ideas all! Oh, it'll be a (spoiler) while before she tells Aragorn.**

**nic: aaww, im sorry! I'll try to update a lot for ya! **

**CrazyCruzet212: yes, of course I'll write a sequel. There's much more to go yet!**

**Lunawolf: yes...actor...but no, not viggo or lijah...hehe...check at the end!**

**Lady Deidra: I know! I can't believe it's finally done... ;; I'm gonna miss the hobbitses... lol Legolas is lost...hehe**

**edw: k! here ya r!**

**PippinsSweetDiamond: yes, thank you dear, I fixed it. I noticed it before I posted it... 3:00 in the morn! Lolz. I was too lazy to fix it then. Ne way, yes it does have to do with sam...you wouldn't have seen it when u came over. It hadn't arrived yet, much less been ordered. I'll show you! And u can check the end.**

**Dimonah Tralon: yes, my precious, evil cliff-hangers...hehe**

* * *

Dream-like Sequence...

_Gwyn's eyes fluttered open. She found herself back in Rivendell...it was Spring and the flowers were finally waking up after a deep, peaceful sleep. Nothing was going on around her...she was completely alone. Well, of course, she was, she recognized this place: it was her special clearing, the place she had shared her first kiss with Legolas. Gwyn sat up. She was clothed in a long white dress, and she felt no pain. A little girl that looked strangely like her ran by. Gwyn watched her curiously as she outstretched arms to a young man standing on a balcony. The man scooped her up and she giggled as he planted a light kiss on her cheek. A tear slipped down Gwyn's fair cheek as she realized who the two figures were: a six-year-old and her father...Gwyn and Aragorn...so many years ago. _

'_But then...' she thought, '...that was only one day that we spent together. He rarely visited. Only once a year for eighteen years.' A strange feeling overcame her body. What was it? Was it anger? Hurt? She couldn't make it out. _

End of dream sequence...

Gwyn felt herself being nudged and shaken relentlessly. She groaned and cringed when she felt a piercing pain in her side. She groggily opened her eyes...why was everything so blurry...so hard to focus? She felt a soft hand on her cheek and immediately knew who was by her side. Legolas sighed in relief at her sound and movement. 'Valar, I thought we'd lost you,' he said shakily.

'I'm not going to go so easily,' Gwyn smiled as best she could...it was so hard, her whole body felt so weak.

'Don't go at all,' Legolas said, worry clinging to his tone.

'I'll try not to,' she said hoarsely. 'What happened anyway?'

Legolas' strong arms wrapped around her, and she felt stronger. 'You were actually very lucky,' he said. 'A Nazgûl swept through and just barely missed you. But...a man who was hit flew into you and his sword caught your side. You—you're wounded...very badly.' He faltered, and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face.

'No wonder it hurts,' Gwyn muttered.

Legolas managed a small smile.

'Is the battle over?' Gwyn asked. 'Is everyone alright?'

'Yes, the battle is over...many men were lost, but your father and our friends are not hurt...except for you.'

'Where is my father?'

'He is inside with the others discussing our plan to attack Mordor,' Legolas answered. 'He desperately wanted to come look for you, but I told him I would search, for the men needed him.'

'Oh,' Gwyn murmured. She winced as Legolas began to pick her up. When he began to set her back down, she stopped him. 'No,' she said. 'I'm fine. Do what you need.'

He reluctantly lifted her almost limp body off the ground, being as gentle as he could. He noticed her bite her lip—hard; he had to look away, he couldn't bear to see the pained look on her beautiful face. He carried her all the way into the fortress of Minas Tirith. Noticing that she was slipping back into unconsciousness again, Legolas panicked. As much as he knew it would hurt her, he knew he had to do something. He adjusted her ever so roughly to rouse her. Gwyn groaned. 'Stay with me, Gwyn,' he said, trying to hide his fear. She nodded, opened her eyes, and lifted her head, struggling to stay conscious. 'That's it,' Legolas murmured. He gave her an encouraging smile as they entered the throne room.

'Gwyn!' Aragorn exclaimed as he saw them. 'You found her, thank the Valar!'

Legolas nodded, and said in an undertone to him, 'She's badly wounded...I can feel her slipping. She needs care, and quickly.'

'I'm fine!' Gwyn groaned; she didn't want her father to think that she was weak.

'No you're not and you know it,' Aragorn replied, as Legolas transferred her to his arms, and noticing the pained look on her face as he did so.

Gwyn frowned. 'I'm not a ch—' she began, but Aragorn placed a finger on her lips. 'Shh,' he whispered. 'I know. Trust us.' Gwyn quieted, and nodded, defeated. As she rested in her father's arms, she began to feel weaker...and weaker. Her eyelids fluttered several times before closing completely.

Aragorn shook her gently, causing her to groan in pain. 'Can you stand?' he asked softly.

'I can try,' Gwyn said, struggling to open her eyes.

Aragorn set her gently on the floor. 'This way you must remain conscious.' At first she faltered, and her knees almost gave way, but she determinately kept her balance. With one hand she clutched her bloody side, and the other she placed on her father's shoulder, supporting herself.

As Legolas explained the happenings to the others, Aragorn walked her to a small bedroom, where he helped her lie down on the bed. 'I'll be right back,' he told her. 'Try to stay awake.' After Gwyn nodded, he slipped off.

Gwyn drew a shuddering breath, but yet also a comfortable one. It had been so long since she felt the softness of a bed. She felt herself drifting off... 'No!' she thought. 'Stay awake!' But it was so hard to do. Every muscle in her body was giving in and she had never felt such pain in her side. It was even more pain than she had felt in Moria.

Just when Gwyn thought she couldn't stay conscious any longer, her father re-entered the room, this time accompanied by an elder woman. She had several small bags and towels. 'Father!' Gwyn called weakly.

In a second, Aragorn was by her side. 'What is it?' he asked.

'What's going on?' Gwyn sounded scared.

'The woman who I brought with me is a Healer. Her name is Vira and she will be tending to your wounds,' Aragorn told her.

'What about you? You're going to stay here, aren't you?'

A look of mild guilt flashed across Aragorn's face. He hesitated a minute before answering, 'No, Gwyn, I cannot. I must go to battle with the others.'

'Let me come,' Gwyn said. 'I can help.'

'No, Gwyn you must stay here.' It pained Aragorn to say this, but it would be foolish to bring his wounded daughter along.

'Why?' Gwyn cried. 'I'm fine! Really, I am...let me come. Look!' She tried to sit up, and a valiant effort it was, but she was too weak. She was wounded too badly. Several times she tried this, but ended up failing each time. Finally, she fell, exhausted, onto her back. She looked pleadingly at her father, but he shook his head.

'Please!'

'No, Gwyn, I'm sorry,' Aragorn said, and he truly sounded it. 'But I cannot allow you to come. You need care and rest.'

Gwyn's eyes filled with tears that were barely visible. She was gripping the bed sheets in her fist very tightly, but trying not to show it.

'I must go,' Aragorn said quietly. 'Vira, please take care of her.'

Vira nodded, and Aragorn gave Gwyn one last glance before leaving. Gwyn would have protested, and begun to kick and thrash about in an attempt to follow her father, but her body had no strength to exert on such things. Instead, she breathed heavily and continued to clench the bed sheets.

'M'lady, I am going to have to ask you to relax,' Vira said in a motherly tone.

Gwyn nodded and relaxed. She shut her eyes as the Healer began to tend to her wounds. Every once in a while she winced or cried out slightly from the medicine that Vira was applying. Vira worked on her for about fifteen minutes before she was finally finished. She took one of the smaller towels and dipped it in a small bowl of water, then laid it on her patient's forehead. 'Thank you,' Gwyn murmured before falling right to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: okay that one was a little short too, but I had to end it there. Ne way...my bro's b-day gift to me....**

**My Fave LotR character: Samwise Gamgee**

**My Fave Actor: Sean Astin**

**My B-Day present: A personally autographed photo of Sam, signed by Sean Astin. It reads: To Nikki; Happy Birthday; Sean Astin.**

**Hehe I'm really happy about it. I'd been begging my parents for it, but they seemed to think it was a bit of a waste of money, but my bro bought it for me. **

**I should be updating real soon, so keep checkin'!**

**By the way, for any of you who have seen Hidalgo, I'm starting a fic for it. does ne one know what category to put it under?**

**Luv yaz,**

**Lilz**


	15. It Is Time

**Disclaimer: I think we established at the beginning of this story that I am not J.R.R. Tolkien and I do not own The Lord of the Rings.**

**A/N: this is really the second part to chap 14, but it's also serving as chap 15. is that confusing? Thx to...**

**sweetazzhoney: lol, you must go and tlk to me. Haha. Yes I know, short, but o well, this one's longer! -**

**SweetArwen: yup, I'm gonna frame it! hehe, I'm weird but oh well.**

**loveroflegolas: yes, I know it would have been; I seriously pondered it...but I have something else in mind...**

**Magicgirl810: yay! Well...usually I think my bro would want to give me a black eye, but he was feeling sweet, lol. But seriously, he's a good bro.**

**PippinsSweetDiamond: lol, yup! I'll help you w/ur mom....::angelic face::**

**Lunawolf: yes, he's my fave, I have this awesome poster of him with his speech on it from TTT and I'm gonna badger my parents for the other one with the thing 'Then let us be rid of it...once and for all! Come on Mr. Frodo! I can't carry it for you...but I can carry you!' I LOVE that line. I nearly bawled during that part. Well...Gwyn really has no other choice but to stay...so, ya know**

**Arwennicole: you updated? Yay yay yay yay yay! After I finish this chap I'm gonna go read and review it! **

**Insane Elven Rock Baby: oops, srry. I fixed it. it was supposed to read 'but her body had no such strength to exhort on such things.' Whoops. Well, it was 4 in the morning, lol. Ne way, I felt real bad leaving Gwyn behind too... ::sob:: lol. Well, here's the next chap in answer to your question.**

* * *

When Gwyn awoke again, it was light out...which was strange, for the darkness of Mordor had been growing so rapidly, casting a shadow on Middle-Earth. She attempted to move her body, and found that it was much easier than it had been yesterday...or had she slept longer than a single day? She looked around, but no one was in the room. Slowly, she rose from the soft bed and walked to the door, opening it and looking through the halls. Cautiously, she stepped into the hallway and made her way to the throne room.

Legolas, Gimli, her father and some other men were gathered there. It was Legolas who first noticed her presence. 'Gwyn!' he exclaimed, and the others looked up as Gwyn smiled.

'I would love to give proper greetings to all of you,' she said, 'but first I must ask a few questions.' She paused, and Aragorn nodded. 'How long have I been sleeping?' was Gwyn's first question.

'Two days,' Aragorn answered.

'What was the outcome of the battle that took place two days ago?'

Everyone smiled widely, and Gwyn received her answer from that. 'We won?' she cried. 'Frodo destroyed the Ring? Sauron is defeated?'

Everyone still smiled, and Aragorn said, 'Yes, Gwyn, Sauron is defeated.'

Gwyn smiled brightly and hugged each of her friends. Despite her happiness, she felt guilt...and shame. The last battle to save Middle-Earth from Sauron was over...and she had not fought in it. She had been left behind. Why? Just because of a single, stupid wound that needed mending.

* * *

Later that night...

Gwyn sat in the bedroom where her wound had been tended to, staring out the window into the night. She had changed from her rugged traveling clothes to a long white dress, and her curly hair tumbled down over her shoulders gracefully. A tiny gasp escaped her mouth when she felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her out of her trance. A sweet, tender kiss was placed on her lips, and Gwyn smiled when Legolas drew back. 'What are you thinking?' he asked, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

Gwyn let out a heavy breath. She looked out the window again. 'It's just...I wish I could have helped in the battle,' she answered very softly.

'Gwyn, you would have been no use to us,' Legolas said in an attempt to comfort her. 'You were an inch from death.'

'Why me, though? Why was I the only one who was left behind?'

Legolas sighed. He took Gwyn's hand and stood her up, turning her body to face him. 'You were the only one of our group besides Théoden that was badly wounded,' he told her.

Gwyn frowned. 'What of Théoden?'

Legolas' face darkened. 'King Théoden perished in the same battle in which you were wounded.'

The young girl did not answer, but seemed to be staring at something, yet when her gaze was followed, it led nowhere.... Her eyes were moist, but she did not cry openly. 'The hobbits,' she said suddenly. 'Are they alright?'

Legolas smiled, for he knew of her attraction to the small creatures. 'Yes, the hobbits are fine,' he answered. 'Frodo has not woken yet, but the other three are well.'

Gwyn smiled in relief. All of a sudden, after glancing very quickly at the closed door, she threw her arms around Legolas' neck and kissed him. Legolas was surprised at her impulse at first, but he was soon kissing her back with a burning passion. It lasted for as long as they could breathe, then Gwyn pulled slightly away and rested her head on Legolas' chest. She closed her eyes and felt like crying in her happiness. Legolas wrapped his strong arms around Gwyn and held her, cradling her. After a moment, he tilted her chin up and kissed her deeply.

The door creaked open and Sam walked innocently in. His eyes widened when he saw what he had just interrupted. 'Beggin' your pardon, my lord,' he said, bowing as Legolas and Gwyn turned in alarm, 'm'lady.'

'It's quite alright, Sam,' Gwyn said gently. 'What is it that you need?'

Sam shuffled his feet uncomfortably, for even though Gwyn had forgiven him easily for his intrusion, he still felt a good deal awkward. 'Your father, Strider, asked me to tell you that Frodo's woken up,' he said, blushing a little.

'Thank you, Sam,' Gwyn said. 'I'm sure you are eager to see him.' She smiled, knowing that Sam was silently begging to be excused from the room.

Sam nodded and mumbled, 'Yes, thank you, m'lady.' He bowed to Legolas and Gwyn again before scampering out the door, closing it behind him.

'You know,' said Gwyn, a playful smile on her lips, 'there _is_ a lock on this door.'

Legolas laughed. 'I am sorry,' he said, playing with a lock of her brown hair.

'Well, don't be,' Gwyn murmured, leaning in to kiss Legolas again before going to visit Frodo. It would look suspicious if she and Legolas arrived together, so Gwyn went first, shortly followed by Legolas.

She heard laughter from within the room and smiled as she entered. She smiled at the dark-haired hobbit on the bed as she stood beside Gimli, her father and Gandalf. Merry and Pippin were sitting on the bed with Frodo, laughing gaily. Legolas entered, a smile on his lips, then Sam stood in the doorway. He and Frodo looked at each other, smiling as they thought about how much they had been through together.

* * *

A week later...

Aragorn had accepted the throne of Gondor, and today was being crowned King of Gondor. The entire city was gathered in the courtyard for the coronation. Gandalf, Aragorn, and Gimli stood on the steps of the castle, Gimli holding a large pillow that bore the crown.

Gandalf lifted it from this pillow and held it just above Aragorn's head. 'Now come the days of the King,' he said, smiling at Aragorn. 'May they be blessed.' With this, he set the crown upon Aragorn's head. The crowd erupted in cheers for their new King, and listened intently to Aragorn.

'This day does not belong to one man,' he said, lifting his hands slightly, 'but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace.' The crowd cheered again and applauded this statement. As Aragorn descended the stairs to walk among his people, he sang, 'Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta (Out of the Great Seas to Middle-Earth I am come. In this place will I abide, unto the ending of the world).'

On both sides of the aisle, the people bowed to their King, smiling broadly. As he passed Gwyn, she bowed her head respectfully to her father, but Aragorn lifted her chin up to look at him. For a split second, Gwyn considered telling her father that she loved him...but he had not passed the test yet. She would give him nothing that he had not given her. If Aragorn truly cared for her and loved her, he would approve of the marriage between Legolas and her.

Gwyn displayed a few of her emotions by hugging him, but saying nothing. Next Aragorn passed Legolas. They put their hands on each other's shoulders and Aragorn said, 'Hannon le (Thank you).' Legolas nodded slightly, and smiling a little, he stepped aside to reveal Lord Elrond. Beside him stood someone holding a large, white banner bearing the White Tree. As Aragorn was staring at it curiously, the person behind the banner revealed herself. It was Arwen, clothed in white, with a beautiful headdress. She walked towards the king, holding the banner and curtsied to him slightly. Aragorn looked at her disbelievingly and lifted her chin up as he had done with Gwyn. But after looking just one moment at his love, he leaned in and kissed her.

The crowed laughed joyfully and cheered again. As they embraced, Arwen laughed happily as Elrond looked upon them, smiling. The King and Queen walked among the crowd, and came up to the four little hobbits, who bowed.

Aragorn stepped forward. 'My friends,' he said. 'You bow to no one.' And with that, he knelt before them, and the crowd followed his lead. The hobbits were dumbstruck as they looked around them, for never before in their lives had they had such an honor bestowed upon them.

* * *

The next day...

Gwyn found Legolas in the garden of Minas Tirith. She grabbed his arm urgently. 'What is it, Gwyn?' Legolas asked, alarmed.

'Legolas,' she said, 'it is time.'

'You're going to tell him?' Legolas said in a hushed voice.

'Yes, and I must do it alone.'

'As you wish,' Legolas said, stroking her head. 'Just keep your temper.'

'Legolas,' Gwyn said in an exasperated tone, 'when have you ever known me to lose my temper?' She smiled sweetly.

Legolas cleared his throat. 'Oh, never,' he said quickly.

Gwyn laughed and kissed his cheek before going to her father's study. She knocked on the door three times.

'Come in!' Aragorn called.

Gwyn opened the door and slid in the room, and wasting no time getting to her point, she said, 'IfellinlovewithLegolasbeforethequestoftheringandheaskedmetomarryhimandI'mgoingtoandthereisnothingyoucandotostopme,' she said so quickly that Aragorn just stared, confused.

'Um, Gwyn?' he said uncertainly. 'I didn't catch a word of that.'

Gwyn took another deep breath. 'Father,' she said. 'Before the Fellowship, Legolas and I became good friends...and fell in love. He asked me to marry him, and I'm going to, and there's nothing you can do to stop me.'

'What? A prince of Mirkwood? You're going to disown me for him? A Prince of Mirkwood over your country? You don't even belong with them,' he said angrily. 'You are not one of them. I forbid this. You, as my daughter, and a princess of Gondor, will not be permitted to marry him.'

Gwyn, just like her father, blew her top. Going into a humongous rant, she cried, 'You cannot tell me what to do. I am not some property you own and can do with as you wish! And yes, if it comes down to it, I will follow my heart, and not my kingdom. I betray and defy no one, except those who betray and defy me.'

Then, Aragorn immediately sensed what she was trying to say. 'When have I betrayed you? When? Tell me, Gwyn! When?'

Gwyn replied, with anger in her eyes, 'You have the courage to ask that of me? Out of nineteen years, I have seen you only eighteen times! Betray? Where were you when I learned how to walk, to speak, to read, to write, to ride a horse or to shoot an arrow? Or to even fight with a sword? You betrayed my childhood, and let it pass by you. I am ashamed to call you my father!'

Aragorn was dumbstruck. He stood there with his mouth open.

Gwyn continued. 'And furthermore, when you _did_ come, you had the nerve to argue about some stupid little thing. Honestly, _Aragorn_, it's like you only came back to see Arwen...you spent more time with her than you ever did me!'

As Aragorn thought about this, he realized that it was true. Most of the time, he was always seeking guidance from Arwen about Gwyn. But deep down, he knew he only wanted to be around Arwen. As this realization hit him, he found himself being backed into a corner, but he refused to lose. 'I was with Arwen trying to find ways to deal with _you_! I know my place! I belong with humans. It's time you learned yours!'

'My place is with those I love, not with those who doubt my every move,' Gwyn replied in a deathly silent voice, then turned on her heel and strode from the room, slamming the door behind her.

Aragorn sat down, his face in his hands. After a few minutes, he looked up and saw a book just in front of the door.


	16. Hidden

**Disclaimer: don't own, never will**

**A/N: Wow, I posted this chapter, and an hour and a half went by and I had like, 7 reviews already, lol. Ne way, thx to…**

**Countess Katook: ok, thx, good suggestion, I liked it so I fixed that part. Lol, I was so freaked when Gimli came in, I had the same reaction as you, lol! Yes, gaily is a word. It's another term for 'happily'. Yes, Aragorn was such a hypocrite, lol. Very low of Gwyn, yes, I agree. Hehee I'm evil. You'll find out what the book is in this chap. No I haven't seen 50 First Dates… o well. Ne way, yes I'm very happy hehe.**

**Arwennicole: yes, I know, why? Why? Lolz. Your welcome for the review **

**sunni07: lol, Aragorn _might_ change his mind, hehe.**

**Magicgirl810: lol, yes I know, how dare i? lolz.**

**Lunawolf: yes, lol, she's definitely ticked. The book is somewhat important… I nearly cried at the wedding and valinor. **

**myri: hehe…I'm evil. Big twist, huh?**

**Insane Elven Rock Baby: yes, I'm going to be doing a sequel. Well, not really, cuz it's all gonna be under this title.**

**uh: huh?**

**nic: thx! Hmmmm you MAY see it…but I'm not sure when….hehehe**

**Lady Luthien: thank ya! I considered ending the chapter there, but I just felt that it wasn't long enough. Hehe I like those wounded heroic scenes, too, so don't worry.**

**legolover: hmm…I believe she can yell**

**PippinsSweetDiamond: yup, she's got nerve. No, no, no, NEVER make Krystyna Mariella Rosemaryann Black mad….:runs in fear:**

**Dimonah Tralon: I know…but hehe…**

**sunni07: thx! He MIGHT change his mind, I can't guarantee it…**

**A/N: okay, that argument that Gwyn and Aragorn had was not written by me. Well, it sort of was, but I had help with it. my friend Cassandra helped with it cuz she's comeback queen, lol. I told her what I wanted to have happen and she wrote something for me… Ne way, the happenings in this chapter (between Gwyn/Aragorn) was branched off an idea given to me by sweetazzhoney. Thx grl!**

* * *

Aragorn walked over to the book, which was a royal blue. He picked it up and opened it to the first page. It read:

_October 18 (18 years old)_

_Though Father has not given me a diary for my birthday for several years, I am going to record my thoughts so that one day, if that day ever comes, he can see how much hurt I have felt. But also so that he knows what I have been doing, for he is either never here to see or is not interested. So here I will begin:_

_Today is my eighteenth birthday…it was one of the days of my life that I will never forget. Today I fell deeply in love with Prince Legolas from Mirkwood…and the best part is, the feelings are returned. This evening, in my special clearing, he gave me my first kiss. It felt so right, and we feel that we are destined to be together, but I cannot tell Father yet. I do not think he would approve of the match. I must wait until the right moment._

Aragorn turned the page and read:

_October 25 (18 years old)_

_Legolas and I have shared several sunrises together, but the sunrise this morning was the most precious. This morning, Legolas proposed to me. The ring is beautiful, so delicate. The band of the ring is silver, and an intricate leaf design was crafted onto it. The stone is the exact color of my eyes: just a bit paler than sapphire. I must place it on a chain and wear it about my neck, where it is hidden under the neckline of my dress, for if Father sees it, our secret will be open, and I know he will be angry._

_The Council of Elrond was held today, and the hobbit called Frodo has taken upon himself the burden of the One Ring. A fellowship of ten was formed. Frodo was, of course, the first to join. With him will go the other three hobbits, Sam, Merry, and Pippin; Legolas; the dwarf Gimli; the wizard Gandalf; my father; another man, Boromir; and myself. _

_I know that Father does not approve of my decision, but his disapproval will not change my mind._

_When I was packing, Father surprised me greatly. He told me that though he does not approve of my decision to join the Fellowship he will protect me should any harm come my way._

_The Company sets out tomorrow morning._

_January 8 (18 years old)_

_Several weeks we have traveled. This afternoon we reached Hollin. Father attempted to teach me to swordfight, but I've known how since I turned eight._

_January 14 (18 years old)_

_Our first night in Moria. I am on first watch and am trying desperately to keep conscious. Two orcs came through and shot an arrow into the darkness to check for stray travelers. I had the misfortune to be hit by this arrow. I have wrapped my wound discretely and am determined not to let anyone see, for they will think that I am weak. I know the consequences of this, but my wall of pride cannot and will not be torn down._

_Sometimes I wonder if my pride is the sole reason for the awkward relationship between my father and myself. But then I think, it has to be something more. Perhaps it is not only my pride, but his as well. Of course, I know that my temper must have something to do with it—a very big part._

_But now I ramble. It is difficult to write, for I have no source of light, only the fortune that my eyes have adapted to the darkness that surrounds me. My eyes tire, so I must lay down this journal and try my hardest to stay awake._

_January 18 (18 years old)_

_Oh, how I utterly LOATH my father! This morning, when I woke in Lothlorien, my wound healed, he acted as though I was just 'another member of the Fellowship', and not a daughter whom he loved. I am absolutely disgusted with that man! My feeling of hate this morning was so passionate that I actually said those three words that any good and loving parent wished that they never hear from their child: I hate you. My father hardly seemed effected by it, though, which only increased my hate. And then, the fool had enough audacity to take back his oath of protection! I, of course, was in no mood to beg and plead with him, and freely let him take it. But I fear now that I acted a little rashly, for no matter how much I hate him, I still cherish his protection._

_I am now going for a walk in the woods to calm myself. I dearly would like to see Legolas as well, and it has been many, many weeks since our last kiss…_

_Same night_

_In my fury earlier, I forgot to mention the death of Gandalf, who fell while battling the Balrog of Morgoth. The Fellowship is struck hard with this happening, yet we must keeping moving on; however, we shall not forget him._

_On a happier note, Legolas and I were able to share a time together this evening in the woods. Yet it was a very awkward moment when Boromir happened to stumble upon us. Luckily, he swore to speak of our meeting to no one, especially Father. Despite his actions at the Council, I believe that he is an honorable man, and will keep his word…_

It was not the end of the entry, but Aragorn could read no more. He slammed the book shut and grasped it tightly. He drew several sharp breaths and slammed the diary on his desk. Did everyone but he know about the romance between his daughter and Legolas? And why had Gwyn felt that she needed to keep it from him? Did she really think that she was going to get a negative reaction? 'Well, she was right, wasn't she?' a voice in the back of Aragorn's head taunted. 'Yes, she was right,' he admitted bitterly to himself.

But his actions were justified. Any father would be suspicious of a romance between his eighteen year old daughter and an elf that was nearly three thousand years old. No matter how good of a friend Legolas was, Aragorn couldn't help but think that Legolas wanted something from her…it was a father's natural concern.

He had to do something. Gwyn wasn't one to listen to orders. He knew that she would leave as quickly as possible and ride to Mirkwood. He had to keep her somewhere while he thought Legolas' intentions over, and perhaps after a while let them meet while he secretly monitored them. Lothlorien was the perfect place; he would explain his plan to Galadriel and she would make sure that Gwyn did not leave the forest.

Quickly, Aragorn swung open his door and searched for Gwyn. He ran to her room where he found her putting together a travel bag. 'What do you want?' she snapped.

'Gwyn,' Aragorn responded, 'I know what you're going to do, but I can't let you.'

'I've already told you, Aragorn,' Gwyn said coldly, 'my place is with those whom I love. You cannot stop me.'

Calmly, Aragorn grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her back. 'I _can_ stop you,' he said quietly, 'and I will.'

Tears rose in Gwyn's eyes. 'Why are you doing this?' she asked, her voice angry and cracking.

'You will know in time,' he told her, leading her out of the room and to the stables. As he saddled his horse one-handed (his other hand holding his daughter's wrists), Gwyn's eyes flashed with bitterness and abhorrence. 'I hate you,' she stated, her voice barely above a whisper. 'And I'll never forgive you for this.'

Aragorn paid no attention to her and mounted the horse, pulling Gwyn up with him. 'Where are we going?' she inquired softly.

'A place that will be safe for you,' he answered.

* * *

**A/N:sigh: so evil, yes I know. :breathes in deeply: ne way, hope ya'll enjoyed that…plz review!**


	17. The Plan

**Disclaimer: do I write like tolkien? No. therefore I am not tolkien. Bye**

**A/N: thx tooooo...**

**Magsluvsaragorn: lol. I dunno if I'm gonna do more of the diary or not...I may, not sure. Very hypocritical, I agree, lol.**

**Nazgul Plot Ninja: lol, being mocked by the PPC but having the time of my life writing this story!**

**Lunawolf: hehe eviiiiiiiiiiiil ::ahem:: sorry. Lolz, here's update**

**Countess Katook: lol, really? That's funny I've never seen a soap opera before but I'm writing one? Hehehe, lol. Very harsh of gywn, no? hope biology was fun!**

**Dimonah Tralon: thank ya. No, keeping ppl prisoners just makes the situation worse, dontcha think? **

**Magicgirl810: hiya, u haven't been on IM lately ::pouts:: Glad ya liked it! ne way, they are going to....**

**Insane Elven Rock Baby: yes, Aragorn was mean, I'm sorry. Lolz we shall see, yes precious, we shall....**

**Threnody: Ok, fair enough. Btw, this isn't intended to be a flame response:**

**well, thx, I'm glad I try really hard on the grammar part and that sort of thing...**

**yes, very unlikey; however, that is the entire plot of the story which will be revealed in time.**

**Gwyn? Well, I really liked the name cuz I heard it on princess of thieves...**

**Black Beauty...well, I formed this fic in my head a long time ago, and I'd just read the book.**

**Dialogue...very true, yes, but this is how I wanted it.**

**Slang...::shrugs:: o well. Doesn't really matter that much to me, sorry if it bothered you.**

**Legolas and love....well, this was my first attempt at a romance fic...I realize that it was way too quickly, but that was just a consequence of my naivety as an author. But he did spend the whole day with her, ya know. No excuse, I know, but it helps a little.**

**Thx for taking the time to review!**

**sunni07: lol, you'll find out in time who gwyn's mum is...**

**nic: yes, aragorn's hit the mickey**

**myri: soorrryy...lol, here's more**

**CrazyCruzet212: yes, I finally updated! Sorry, I was on a choir trip...::sigh:: lol, here's the 'more' part you wanted!**

**Ladyof Rivendell: hm...I MIGHT....lol! glad you found the story!**

**loveroflegolas: thx!**

**charmedobsessi12: lol, that's a lot of OMG's. lolz. Sorry it took so long 2 update**

**GinnyPotter: is that a 'no you don't like my story' or 'no that can't happen he's such a jerk' or 'no there's no other chapter'? lol**

**Arwennicole: ::sigh:: I dunno...he's such a prat, huh? ;) hey great chap5! **

**Okay, later in this chap, there's a mental convers. with so and so and Galad. I used regular verbs like 'asked' and 'said', but they're not really 'saying' it. So I put quotes around them, k?**

* * *

They traveled all day, neither speaking another word to the other, and at last arrived at the borders of the Golden Wood. A frown was fixed on Gwyn's face as they dismounted. Aragorn's grip lessened slightly, and she yanked her wrists from his grasp. 'I don't need you leading me,' she spat.

Aragorn smiled grimly, and he grabbed her upper arm instead. His daughter scowled at him, and if looks could kill, Aragorn would have died a thousand deaths.

They walked into the forest, where they were greeted by several bowmen. 'Who enters the realm of the Lady of the Wood?' a voice inquired.

'Aragorn, son of Arathorn,' Aragorn answered. 'And with me comes my daughter. We are here to see Lady Galadriel.'

'Come,' the voice said. 'She is expecting you.'

They followed the elves through the darkness and to Caras Garadhon, where Galadriel greeted them solemnly. 'Suilannad, Elessar a Gwyn (Greetings, Elessar and Gwyn),' she said.

'Suilannad,' they answered back.

'May I have a word?' Aragorn asked quietly.

Galadriel nodded and Aragorn and she stepped aside, while Gwyn was closely watched by the bowmen. Nevertheless, she heard all of their short conversation.

'M'lady,' Aragorn said, 'please keep Gwyn here; do not let her leave this forest.'

'Do you think this is wise, Elessar?' Galadriel questioned softly. 'Keeping her prisoner will not destroy her love for Legolas.'

'I know,' Aragorn sighed. 'But I need time to think this over. Gwyn is too rash, and will not wait. I need to keep her somewhere that she cannot leave.'

The rest of the conversation appeared to be telepathic between the two, and Gwyn gave up.

But it was thus:

'Elessar, be careful. You only push your daughter further away from you.'

'She can get no further,' Aragorn 'said' bitterly. 'She could hate me no more. But please, Galadriel, I only need a year to study this.'

'A year?' Galadriel 'asked', her eyebrows raised ever so slightly.

'After a year I ask you to inform Legolas of Gwyn's whereabouts, and tell me when you do this. I will monitor their meeting, and see if it is true love that binds them.'

'A fair plan. I will assist you.'

'Hannon le (Thank you).'

They turned back to Gwyn, who glared at her father. He looked away and took his leave. 'Where are you—' she began, but Aragorn ignored her and continued.

'Galadriel, what's going on?' she demanded.

'You are to remain here, in Lothlorien,' Galadriel answered. 'I can tell you no more.' Galadriel gave her a sad smile. 'Come,' she said, extending her hand, 'I will show you something.'

Still frowning, Gwyn followed the elf to the stone basin which she had looked into so long ago. When Galadriel had filled it with that clear, pure water, Gwyn peered into it. As she had expected, the water began to ripple and images appeared. First—Gwyn with tears streaking down her face as she hugged Aragorn tightly; Second—Gwyn in a pale blue dress in a small clearing, kissing Legolas; Third—the Evenstar dangling above her, a woman laughing joyfully, and bright white light shining everywhere...

Gwyn jerked her head up. 'Lady Galadriel,' she said slowly, 'this is the fourth time I have seen the Evenstar. Twice in the mirror and twice in flashbacks that I have had. Again I ask you: what does it mean?' Her eyes begged for an answer, but the one given was no the one she craved.

'And again I must answer: This is not the time for you to know.'

'Will it ever be?' Gwyn muttered crossly, folding her arms and scowling at the Lady.

'Perhaps.'

'But Lady, what of the other visions? When will I see Legolas again? When and _why_ will I hug Aragorn like that?'

Galadriel's eyes darkened. 'You address him as 'Aragorn',' she said quietly. 'Why?'

'I have disowned him,' Gwyn answered evenly.

The elf sighed. 'If that is so,' she said slowly, 'then I am not sure you will ever hug him so.'

A glint of triumph flashed in Gwyn's eyes. 'And what of Legolas?'

'You will see him again, but the time or place cannot be revealed.'

Disappointment replaced the triumph, but a hint of hope lingered. 'But I will see him again?'

Galadriel nodded. 'Sometime.'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that's short, but I need to end it there! Luv ya'll thx for the reviews!**

**Look for an update soon!**

**lilz**


	18. How Do I Live Without You

**Disclaimer: don't own, don't you get the point already! ;)**

**A/N: Thx tooooo...**

**Myri78: yes, I know, I'm so sorry! ;) here's more**

**Insane Elven Rock Baby: he separated them because he's a prat. Lol. Sorry that it was so short but I kinda needed it to be, lol. Hmm...about the Evenstar....well, you'll find out later**

**Lunawolf: lol, yes, evil Aragorn. Very evil, hehe.**

**Ladyof Rivendell: lol, I MIGHT...**

**Magicgirl810: ooh, yes that WOULD explain it... I'm busy with skool too..::sigh:: ne way, here's chap!**

**Dimonah Tralon: lol, me either! But I must not 'be hasty' ;)**

**Legolas19: yay! Glad ya like!**

**sweetazzhoney: yes, poor gwyn, lol**

**loveroflegolas: lol.**

**Countess Katook: I'm not in luv either but I've got two major crushes right now...hehehe. My parents keep me inside a lot too. Lol, yes we luvs the smeags. Yup ya gotta luv that mirror!**

**Jennifer Bloom: yay, I'm so glad you liked it! At first, gwyn was like the ultimate mary sue, but then I re-thought her. She was even going to slay the witch king! I think 'yuck' now on that. I tried really hard to give her imperfections and faults. I'm glad I did a good job!**

**I just heard this song on the radio a few nights ago and though of Gwyn and Legolas—and nearly...no, not nearly, DID cry! It belongs to LeAnn Rimes.**

* * *

_How do I  
__Get through a night without you?  
__If I had to live without you  
__What kind of life would that be?  
__Oh, I...  
__I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
__You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
__If you ever leave,  
__Baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
__And tell me now  
__How do I live without you?  
__I want to know,  
__How do I breathe without you?  
__If you ever go,  
__How do I ever, ever survive?  
__How do I, how do I, oh how do I live  
__Without you?  
__There'd be no sun in my sky,  
__There would be no love in my life,  
__There'd be no world left for me.  
__And I...  
__Baby I don't know what I would do,  
__I'd be lost if I lost you,  
__If you ever leave,  
__Baby you would take away everything real in my life,  
__And tell me now,  
__How do I live without you?  
__I want to know,  
__How do I breathe without you?  
__If you ever go,  
__How do I ever, ever survive?  
__How do I, how do I, oh how do I live without you...? _

* * *

Slowly, Gwyn had slipped into depression. She would talk to almost no one, she rarely ate, and barely did anything except for lay on her bed, thinking, crying, or sleeping. Three months had passed since her father had brought her to Lothlorien, and each day was torture. Every morning, Gwyn rose with the knowledge that she could not be with Legolas. She could no longer watch the sunrise without wanting to kill herself and be rid of her misery.

The only thing that kept her from doing this was the knowledge that she would see Legolas again. Gwyn sighed as she rolled over onto her stomach, hugging a pillow and resting her head on it. There was a knock on the door and a moment later, a hand maiden entered, looking sympathetically at the young girl. She carried a tray of delicious looking food. 'M'lady?' she said uncertainly. 'Would you not like to eat your dinner?'

'No, thank you, Vadme, I'm not hungry,' Gwyn answered almost automatically.

The elf maiden sighed. 'But m'lady, you have not had anything to eat for nearly two days.'

'I know, I'm just not hungry anymore.'

'Alright,' Vadme said finally. 'Do you want me to leave this here in case you get hungry, or shall I take it back to the kitchens?'

'You may take it,' Gwyn responded.

'Just call me if you get hungry,' Vadme told her, leaving the room.

'Mmmm hmmm,' Gwyn murmured, hardly hearing her. And closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Nine months later...

'M'lady?' Vadme's voice broke through Gwyn's thoughts.

'Yes, Vadme?' Gwyn said tiredly, flopping onto her back to look at the hand maiden.

'It's a beautiful day outside. Why don't you go for a walk in the garden?'

Gwyn groaned. 'I don't want to,' she grumbled.

Vadme had learned that in her current stage, Gwyn needed to be pushed and persuaded to do something other than lie in bed all day. She walked over to Gwyn's wardrobe and opened it, sorting through several different dresses. Finally, she pulled out a pale blue, backless dress. 'Come now, m'lady,' she said firmly. 'At least for half an hour.'

Gwyn eyed the dress. 'Fine,' she muttered, and allowed Vadme to dress her. She could have done it herself, but she was not in the mood for fiddling with things. Vadme brushed through her hair until it shined and let it loose around her face. She tied a pale blue cloak around her. 'Come now, smile, m'lady!' the elf admonished.

Gwyn gave a half-hearted smile, but her eyes no longer held the light that they used to. The bright blue eyes that once were...were now dead and hopeless; a valley of shattered dreams and love.

Vadme sighed. 'That will have to do,' she said lightly. 'Well, off you go, then.'

Reluctantly, Gwyn made her way out to the gardens. She was in a daze, and nothing she did she really thought about. Gwyn sighed. She couldn't go on any longer like this...she felt like her heart had been ripped from her body...her mind swarmed with memories of Legolas and her...painful memories, yet tender memories. She looked up and found herself only ten yards from the clearing where Legolas had made her promise to tell someone when she was wounded. A tear slipped down her cheek, and tears were no stranger to her now, so she didn't even bother to wipe it away.

'Gwyn?' A soft voice sounded uncertain as it approached her from behind.

'Legolas!' Gwyn cried disbelievingly, after whirling around to see to whom the voice belonged. She threw her arms around him, hugging him like she was never going to let go again. 'How did you find me?' she asked, finally pulling away.

Legolas smiled mysteriously. 'A certain Lady of the Wood managed to get the message to me,' he said.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Aragorn was not far away. He was concealed by a large tree that bordered the clearing. He did not attempt to stop the meeting between the two, however. He wanted to see exactly how much Legolas loved his daughter.

'I've missed you so much,' Gwyn said, with happy tears rolling down her cheeks as Legolas cradled her in a hug.

'I wanted to come find you,' Gwyn murmured, pulling away, 'but I was too closely watched and followed.'

Legolas reached out and caressed her face, his thumb tracing down to her chin and his fingers resting on her neck. 'None of that matters now,' he said soothingly. 'We're together.'

Gwyn smiled, and Legolas leaned in and kissed her. While his one hand remained cupping her cheek, the other traveled behind her cloak and made to rest on her lower back. Legolas gasped slightly and pulled away. 'Legolas, what's wrong?' Gwyn said.

'It's just...' Legolas began, '...I did not expect your back to be bare.' He smiled a little sheepishly.

Gwyn laughed softly and untied her cloak, letting it fall like a pond around her feet, revealing her pale blue dress. It fastened just behind her neck and right below the small of her back, leaving almost all of her back bare. Her hair splashed down over her bare shoulders framing her face in a deceivingly angelic way. 'You are so beautiful,' Legolas said softly.

'Hannon le (Thank you),' Gwyn said just as softly.

Aragorn watched him stroke her cheek with his thumb a few times, and then Legolas' hand ran down to her neck, to her shoulder. His hand trailed all the way down her back. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and kissed her gently.

Aragorn studied Legolas' touch. He saw no lust, no inappropriateness, just love and tenderness. His daughter did not look in the least bit uncomfortable.

'How much do you love me?' Gwyn whispered, her lips just barely touching his.

Legolas was silent for a moment. 'So much that I would wait an eternity for you; to hold you in my arms without guilt.'

'You have an eternity,' Gwyn said, sounding as though she were on the verge of tears. 'I do not.'

Aragorn stepped out from his hiding place. 'You shall not have to wait for an eternity,' he said, causing the two to jump.

'What do you mean?' Gwyn snapped. 'How long have you been there?'

'Long enough to see that you really do love each other,' Aragorn answered. 'You now have my permission to marry.'

Gwyn stared at him. 'Are you—are you serious?' she said hoarsely.

Aragorn nodded. 'Entirely.'

'Thank you, Aragorn,' Legolas said, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Aragorn returned the gesture and smiled warmly at the couple. Gwyn was speechless. Had her father planned all this? Why? Their eyes met, and still Gwyn said nothing, but something in her eyes told him that she was grateful.


	19. The Truth

**Disclaimer: don't own so what?**

**A/N: thx tooooo...**

**arwen721: lol, don't worry it's not the end**

**theparanoidone: thx!**

**Countess Katook: hehe you sound like my friend Lady Luthien. lol. I love fluff! Hey can ya give smeags a big hug from me and tell him to get better soon? **

**sunni07: ya, he's finally being nice, huh? Arwen..hm...**

**Myri78: thank ya. Lolz. Don't worry, it won't be finished for a while**

**SandraSmit19: hmmm...she might, might not**

**Jennifer Bloom: yay, someone agrees with me! I luv that song! Thx for reading and reviewing!**

**Ladyof Rivendell: lol, on with the wedding!**

**Dimonah Tralon: thx! Kewl, chap 18 was one of my faves too**

**Insane Elven Rock Baby: yes, that's LeAnn Rimes. Ya, I'm gonna write about the marriage, and more after. The evenstar and her mother....hmm.....u'll c. oh, yeah I read thru the last chap and found my errors. Thx!**

**sweetazzhoney: thx! Tlk 2 u later!**

**nic: lol, yes Aragorn FINALLY got it!**

**loveroflegolas: lol. Lol. Lololololol. LOL. Srry, did I say lol?**

**Arwennicole: great chapter! Luved urs too!**

**PippinsSweetDiamond: lol. Hey they've got the Gryffindor shirt at Hot Topic now. **

**charmedobsessi12: lol, thx. Hehe I got that idea from Hidalgo. The wording, rather. I'll explain in this chapter and one later chapter.**

**Lunawolf: thx. Here's update. Lol....aragorn is EVIL!! Mwa haha!! **

**Legolas Greenleaf's Lover: okay here ya go!**

**bb: hehe. He's evil**

**CrazyCruzet212; yup, they can! And kids...I've already got the timeline hehe**

**Magicgirl810: lol, yup. Ok here ya go**

**legolas-olorin: lol. Thx for the correction. Btw, I really don't give a darn that you hate romance. Srry my friend. Lol, you WOULD think it has no plot. Adam, you've already told me that you think this is bad you don't need to tell me every other sentence. Get that into your elven head. **

**Andromeda Glenna: thx! Glad you like it!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: A huuuge thank you to charmedobsessi12, who helped me tremendously with this chapter. I had a block, so she wrote some things for me and I basically used that, but I worded it differently so it would sound more...more me. And i kept some of the phrases that she wrote cuz they sounded really kewl. But she still gave me the idea, so THANK YOU!**

* * *

Though grateful for her father's decision, Gwyn was furious. For a year her father had kept her away from the man she loved...just to see if they really _were_ in love! It made no sense to her. Couldn't he have just talked to them?

Gwyn was on her way to confront Aragorn about this. It had been a week since he had blessed the engagement and Gwyn had not spoken to him as of yet. They were back in Gondor now, and had been for three days. She rapped on his bedroom door.

'Come in!' Aragorn called.

Gwyn, drawing a deep breath, opened the door and found her father sitting in a chair, reading. She sat down on the bed and stared hard at him. 'Why?' was all that she said.

'Why what?' Aragorn asked, looking politely puzzled.

Gwyn's eyes flashed. 'You know what,' she spat acidly.

'There could be many things that you are asking 'why' to,' Aragorn said calmly. 'I would appreciate it if you would be more specific.'

Gwyn jumped up, her eyes flaming with hate and disgust. 'You want specific?' she shouted. 'Why did you keep Legolas and me apart? For one _whole_ year I dreaded waking. I found myself hoping that I wouldn't wake. Thanks to you, I lost a year of my life.'

Aragorn had set down his book. He crossed his arms, watching and listening to his daughter.

'You don't know what I went through, nor will you ever! I—'

Aragorn stood. 'You are too quick to accuse, Gwyn,' he said calmly, yet with anger edging his voice. 'I _do_ know what you went through! How do you think I felt when I met your mother and could not be with her?'

Gwyn looked confused. 'What do you mean, 'my mother'?' she asked slowly. 'I never heard this. I thought you were _allowed_ to marry my mother.'

Aragorn looked trapped. He had slipped, and he knew it. Sighing deeply, he turned from Gwyn.

'What aren't you telling me?' Gwyn asked suspiciously.

Aragorn did not meet her gaze for several minutes.

'Well...?' she persisted.

'Gwyn,' Aragorn started tiredly, 'there is something that I haven't told you that you must know.'

Gwyn stared, not knowing what to think. 'Yes...?'

'You—your mother is Arwen.'

'What do you mean?' Gwyn asked, her breath catching and her knees feeling slightly weak. 'How can she be? My mother is dead, you told me so yourself when I was a child.'

Her father sighed again. 'That's what I _had_ to tell you. You were too young to know the truth; I was going to tell you when turned eighteen, but too much happened...with the Fellowship.'

'That's no—'

'Let me finish.'

Gwyn was silent.

'The mother that you have heard of never existed,' Aragorn continued. 'That was a cover story that was told because Arwen and I did not want Lord Elrond to know of our marriage.'

'So...you _lied_ to me for nineteen years? Just because you didn't want—this is ridiculous!' Gwyn threw her hands up in the air in frustration. She took a moment to calm herself before asking, 'So does this mean that you and Arwen were already married? That the coronation day was not the first time?'

Aragorn nodded. 'No one knew about our previous marriage. We loved each other so much that we didn't want to risk not ever being able to be together.'

'Well, are you going to tell everyone now?' Gwyn questioned.

Once again, Aragorn nodded. Gwyn was silent for a very long time. The silence became deafening. Suddenly she said, 'If Arwen is my mother then that means...that means that I have the choice to be immortal.'

Aragorn cast his eyes down to the floor. 'Yes,' he said quietly. 'But I suppose you have already made your decision.'

Gwyn stared at him as if he were crazy. 'Of course,' she said. 'Would you have me choose otherwise?'

'No,' Aragorn said quickly, 'I would not.'

The statement sounded very odd to Gwyn, but since it was the answer she wanted, she did not question him.

Aragorn drew a deep breath. 'I'm sorry that we did not tell you sooner,' he said softly.

Gwyn looked thoughtfully at him. 'It's alright,' she said quietly. 'I suppose I'm not angry.' She wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible. This was too awkward for her. 'Legolas and I are getting married in June,' she told him, sitting back down on the bed.

Aragorn smiled. 'Where will the wedding be held?' he asked.

'We think in Mirkwood—or Eryn Lasgalen, as it is now called—since that's where we will be living,' Gwyn answered.

'That's wonderful,' Aragorn said, and then there was a very awkward pause...which Gwyn did _not_ like.

'I—I must go,' she said suddenly, breaking the silence. 'I have things to tend to...but I will let you know when we leave for Eryn Lasgalen.' She paused. 'You _are_ coming to the wedding, aren't you?'

'Am I invited?'

'Of course, why wouldn't you be?' Gwyn frowned.

'I just thought—well, never mind that. Yes, I will come.' Aragorn smiled at his young daughter.

Gwyn's frown disappeared and a smile replaced it. 'Thank you,' she said, then left the room, closing the door behind her. As soon as she did, she slumped with her back against the wall and sighed. Why were things so awkward? Things didn't used to be this way...so why were they now? Gwyn ran her fingers through her hair in frustration as she straightened and made her way back to her own room.

Sighing, she entered the bedroom and smiled in surprise when she saw Legolas by the window. Gwyn made her way over to him. He noticed her confused look and asked, 'What's wrong?' so sweetly, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, that Gwyn just wanted to kiss him senseless. But she instead sighed again, and let him cradle her in his strong arms. 'I just wish things weren't so awkward between Father and me,' she said quietly, allowing Legolas to caress her hair.

'What happened?'

'I found out that Arwen is my real mother,' Gwyn told him, looking up at him with those innocent blue eyes that had regained their brightness.

Legolas looked shocked. 'How can that be?'

'It's a long story...' Gwyn began, and told him everything that her father had told her.

'But if you have elf blood in you...' Legolas began slowly.

Gwyn nodded. '...then I have the choice of being immortal,' she finished for him. She grinned. 'And I have chosen so.'

Legolas' eyes lit up and he kissed her. Every ounce of love he ever felt for Gwyn he poured into the passion and depth of his kiss.

Gwyn was startled at first, but a split second later was finding herself hungry for more. She moaned in pleasure into Legolas' mouth as if begging for him to never stop. She'd kissed Legolas many times, but for some odd reason, this kiss felt different. Gwyn's stomach lurched and warm shivers ran through her whole body as she absorbed the deep passion.

Legolas abruptly broke the kiss and he pulled away as Gwyn moaned. She leaned into him, and was just inches from his lips when he stopped her, putting two fingers on her lips. 'We must stop now,' Legolas said gently, 'or we'll be here forever.'

Gwyn sighed, but nodded. She smiled in amusement as she thought that she really wouldn't mind being there forever.

'Legolas?' she said after a few moments.

'Yes?'

'I need to go talk to Ar—to Mother.'

'Are you sure that you're ready?' Legolas asked, stroking her hair once again.

Gwyn nodded. 'I've always been able to talk to her,' she told him.

'Alright then,' Legolas said quietly. 'I'm going to go talk to your father.'

Gwyn nodded. 'I love you,' she said, kissing him softly.

'I love you, too,' Legolas said, kissing her back just as softly. They left the room together and went their respective ways.

* * *

Gwyn had seen Arwen earlier in the gardens. And that's exactly where she was now. Gwyn approached the dark haired elf from behind. 'Hello, Mother,' Gwyn whispered.

Arwen spun around, startled at the name she had been given. 'Gwyn? What are you doing here? And what did you just call me?'

'Mother; that's what I called you,' Gwyn answered.

Something in Arwen's mind clicked, and she made the connection, putting two-and-two together. 'So Aragorn told you,' she said slowly, then laughed a little. 'He never could keep a secret.'

Gwyn laughed gently, but silenced almost immediately. 'No, Mother,' she said, 'it was my fault. I was talking to him about Legolas and me getting married, and...'

'You and Legolas are getting married?' Arwen asked wildly.

'Y—yes,' Gwyn admitted, heat rushing to her cheeks. 'We fell in love in Rivendell, and...' she trailed off, not wishing to admit unnecessary details.

'But what about the Fellowship?' Arwen questioned. 'If your father had found out that you had a relationship with an elf that was on the journey with you, he would be quite angry.'

'We did nothing too obvious for the Fellowship to notice,' Gwyn assured. 'Do not worry so much, Mother.'

'Even if the Fellowship _had_ noticed, Gwyn, what could have happened if your love had kept you from finishing the journey? Love has a way of being put before the most important things.'

'Arwen, why are you lecturing me?' Gwyn asked, exasperated. 'Do you not trust me?'

'As my daughter, I have a right to worry about you and lecture you,' Arwen countered. 'Besides...your situation reminds me very much of the one your father experienced.'

Gwyn's eyes widened as she stared at her mother. 'What do you mean?' she asked a little sharply.

'Long ago,' Arwen began, 'Lord Elrond sent me on an errand to Lothlórien with your father to deliver a gift. It was there that we fell in love; there that we tried to keep it secret; there that our love betrayed us.'

Gwyn searched her mother's eyes, but could not find her motive within them.

'You may want to sit,' Arwen suggested, gesturing to a stone bench not far away. When they were both as comfortable as they could be on stone, Arwen continued. 'Your father was one of the best fighters in the group that came with us. One night, Lothlórien was attacked by Orcs. We were able to drive them back, but all were not slayed. Your father asked to track them back to their cap and kill them, and everyone acquiesced to his request.'

Gwyn's expression went even more nonplussed.

Arwen laughed at this expression. 'You know,' she said, 'you look just like your father when you do that.'

'Yes, yes, now get back to the story,' Gwyn urged, dismissing the comment with a wave of her hand. 'What happened?'

Arwen sighed. 'Gwyn, you need to stop thinking of Aragorn as a member of the Fellowship that you both were in and start thinking of him as your father,' she chided softly.

'Mother, please, not now,' Gwyn groaned. 'Can we wait until after the story?'

'Very well,' Arwen said, taking a deep breath. 'ON night your father and I were sharing our traditional midnight kiss, when one of the other men walked in on us. We begged him to keep his silence, and he agreed...only to betray us. That night, while Aragorn and I were asleep, he told every single soldier in the group, and very soon the men were saying we had done things that were dishonorable. It hurt, even though we knew that the rumors were not true.

'So when your father volunteered to track down the Orcs, everyone agreed. It was settled. Aragorn would be leaving in the morning...no delays and no excuses.

'I spent most of that night with him, pleading with him not to go. But your father is stubborn, as you many know, and would not listen to my reason. I made up my mind right there and then: I would follow him so I could stay with him forever. I was oblivious to the fact that I was immortal and he was not.'

Gwyn gasped sharply, and her eyes began to burn from holding back tears. Arwen was pleased, but did her best not to show it. Perhaps she _could_ get through to her daughter after all. Gwyn did not say anything, but being her mother, Arwen was sure that she was dying to know what happened. She happily continued, hoping it would help bring Gwyn closer to her father.

She continued. 'Your father left at early dawn, both sword and bow ready. He was not aware that I had concealed two of his knives in my boots.' Arwen gave a tiny, mischievous smile. 'I followed Aragorn as closely as caution would allow, hiding whenever he turned. And being the natural hunter that your that is, he turned a lot.'

Gwyn tried to hold back a laugh, but it let loose easily. Her eyes widened a little as she became aware of her action, and immediately tried to cover it up.

'When Aragorn reached the Orc camp, he set up his own a little way aways from it, waiting for the opportune moment. I hid in a nearby cave, longing to reveal myself to him, but I knew that he would send me back to Lothlórien without a thought.'

_Sounds vaguely familiar_, Gwyn thought amusedly to herself.

'That night, my stomach churned from not having food in two days, my throat was dry from having little water. Yet still I did not reveal myself to your father. I believed he was planning on a quick ambush.'

_She really does love him_, Gwyn thought, her eyes burning more. _She concealed herself because she loved him_.

'The next morning,' Arwen continued, a heavy shadow veiling her eyes, 'I heard arrows shooting through the air. I did not think much of it at the time, for your father always had a habit of waking early to practice his archery skills. I drifted back to sleep...which was probably the most foolish thing I've done.'

Gwyn detected tears in her mother's eyes. 'Why?' she questioned softly.

In a graceful sweep, Arwen wiped a tear away from her eye before explaining, 'An Orc scout had spotted Aragorn's camp, and he immediately alerted his commander, and they gathered more troops, then finally appeared at the top of the hill, their weapons drawn. I was sound asleep until a stray arrow whizzed into the cave, piercing my arm. I cried out, just waking, otherwise I would have kept silent. An Orc heard my cry, and searched for the person to whom it belonged. He came into the cave and I hid in the corner, yet the darkness would not conceal me. The Valar must have willed it that I be found, for that was exactly what happened.

'The Orc grabbed me and forced me out of the cave at knife-point. As they daylight revealed me, Aragorn caught a glimpse of me and lost concentration. He just stood there, staring at me. Another Orc took advantage of his being distracted, and an arrow hit him just above his heart. I cried out his name and paid dearly for my boldness. I felt the knife pierce through the skin of my back and warm trickles of blood running down from my wound.

'They took your father and me to their camp, separating us, which broke both of our hearts. As they tortured Aragorn for information on why he had been where he was and what he had been planning to do. They dared not touch me, for they knew I was an elf and therefore they knew that I would have special powers that I could use against them. My heart was wrenched apart as I listened to Aragorn's cries of pain. Pain that I had brought upon him.'

Gwyn could feel herself reaching out to Arwen. She had gone through so much with her father...the one man she loved. Gwyn knew that she would do that same for Legolas. 'Mother, if you do not wish to finish this, I will understand,' she whispered.

'No,' Arwen replied, 'you need to hear this.' She breathed deeply for a moment and said, 'As the screams grew louder and more intense, I begged the guard to hurt me as well. He was considerably surprised at my request. He saw that I was weak, and could not retaliate against him, and agreed out of the evilness of his heard. He gathered what items he needed, and my torture began. He began with the whip, and slowly worked his way to using the daggers.

'At last he came with his crossbow and an arrow. He drew the arrow back on the inferior string, and I was sure that my end had come. But I deserved such an end for what I had done to Aragorn. I shut my eyes. My love had not seen the arrow coming, so neither would I. I heard an arrow whiz through the air, but the pain that should have come with the sound never came. I dared to lift an eyelid, and was amazed at the sight.

'The guard was dead and a tall, blonde elf sat majestically atop a gleaming white horse, holding a specially crafted bow. 'Come,' she said urgently, 'we must get you out of here.' I protested, questioning about Aragorn. She gave a small smile and told me, 'The man whom you call Aragorn will ride behind us. This camp has been destroyed.' I nodded, pure relief flooding my body. I slowly approached the horse, everything around me spinning. I reached up to mount, and the elf just grabbed my wrist before I slipped into complete darkness.'

Gwyn gasped. 'What happened?'

'She must have taken me back to Rivendell,' Arwen replied, 'because when I awoke I was in in my own room.'

Gwyn breathed in relief, and realized that he stomach was fluttering with nervousness. Had she really been that involved in her mother's story? 'That was an interesting story,' she commented, with a dismissive air.

Arwen sighed. She had been so close. This just proved that there was only one solution: leave Gwyn to her own sources to find out if she cared for her father. But maybe a little gift would speed things up...

'Gwyn,' Arwen said suddenly, reaching behind her neck. She unclasped the necklace that she wore and handed it to Gwyn. 'When your father returned from the quest of the Ring, he returned this to me. And I choose to give it to you.'

'Gwyn held the necklace gently in her fingers. It was a star-shaped jewel—the Evenstar. 'I kept seeing this in Lady Galadriel's mirror and flashbacks,' she said. 'I could never understand, but now I do.' She smiled, embracing the dark-haired elf. 'I love you, Mother,' she whispered.

_I love you, Mother_...the words were precious music to Arwen's ears. How long she had longed to hear those words of acceptance from Gwyn. 'I love you, too, my daughter,' she whispered back, hugging Gwyn tightly, a tear rolling down her soft cheek. 'I love you too.'


	20. I Do

**Disclaimer: don't own don't think i ever will, come to think of it....**

**A/N: Thx tooooooooo....**

**Dimonah Tralon: lol, you're not dense, i didn't drop that many hints...**

**MystiqueHottie8: don't worry it's not the end, and yes, lol, i've been told it's like a soap opera, lol**

**charmedobsessi12: lol, yes thank you so much!**

**Magicgirl810: thx ok.**

**Estelle Willowbark: lol, well, thank you. U know what? I really don't care if you don't like it cuz there are plenty of other ppl who do and in my opinion if you hated it so much, you shouldn't have read through the whole bloody thing.**

**Myri78: well, thx. Sorry bout delay i had this stupid writer's block**

**Arwennicole: lol, thx. Nope the story's not done yet...GREAT chapter on 'The Journey', btw!**

**Countess Katook: aaw, thx, he deserves sum lovin'! Dontcha just hate allergies? I do.**

**loveroflegolas: hehe, i meant for it to be so but a big part of it is due to charmedobsessi12.**

**starryiceangel03: oh i am sorry i didn't want to make ne one cry nor i think did charmedobsessi12.**

* * *

After she had given Gwyn the Evenstar, Arwen left Gwyn in the gardens, and she remained there until nightfall, just thinking. Thinking about the story Arwen had told her, thinking about her upcoming wedding, but most of all thinking about her father. She didn't know why, but her opinion of him kept changing. She went from telling him that she hated him to nearly telling him that she loved him...then back to telling him that she hated him. Where was she now? Somewhere between love and hate. She was still furious over what he had done, yet she also found herself forgiving him.

Gwyn became so pensive and oblivious to everything around her that she yelped and spun around when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Two soft fingers were placed upon her lips to silence her. As she quieted, they were removed. As the tall figure leaned in, Gwyn seriously hoped that it was Legolas. As his soft lips met hers, she knew that it was, for so many things were familiar: the sweet, leafy scent, the tenderness, the way in which she was being held, and best of all, the sweet taste of his kiss.

They kissed under the pale moonlight until they were out of breath, but almost just as Legolas drew away, he closed the slight gap between their lips and kissed her again. The only thing Gwyn was aware of was the silky movement of Legolas' lips against hers. Indeed, both lovers were so involved in their flaming passion that neither of them noticed the man approaching them. It was several minutes before they were aware of his presence, and even then, the man had to clear his throat to make himself known.

Gwyn gasped and turned a _deep, deep_ crimson as she turned to find her father standing there, and he was also blushing, though his shade of red could not even begin to compare with hers. 'Is this a bad time?' Aragorn asked uncertainly.

Gwyn, along with being unbearably embarrassed that her father had been watching her kiss her fiancé, was very annoyed at him for interrupting them. She wanted to scream, 'Are you out of your mind? Of course this is a bad time, what do you think?!' but she held her tongue, and let Legolas respond, for she did not trust opening her mouth.

Legolas answered smoothly, 'Of course not, Aragorn,' while Gwyn frowned at her father.

Aragorn nodded. 'I would like a word with Gwyn,' he said, some of the red fading from his complexion. Gwyn's face remained the same shade, however, and she murmured a 'good-bye' to Legolas before following Aragorn through the gardens. After several minutes of walking in silence, Gwyn spoke. 'H-how long were you standing there?' she asked, turning (if possible) a deeper shade of red.

'Only a little while,' Aragorn half-lied, for it _had_ been more than a 'little while'.

'Oh,' Gwyn muttered, and some of the red faded from her face. 'Alright, then...so...what did you want me for?'

Aragorn stopped walking and turned to his daughter. He took a deep breath. 'I-I wanted to-to offer you my deepest and most sincere apologies for separating you and Legolas,' he said, staring directly into her uncertain blue eyes, and Gwyn saw a remorse in his eyes that was so strong that she could not help but think of forgiving him right then and there. But something in her mind told her not to give in so easily. 'Why did you do it?' she questioned, pain in her voice.

Aragorn sighed. "I guess it was stupid,' he said.

'You _guess_?'

'Alright, it was,' Aragorn admitted. 'I was just being selfish.'

Gwyn cocked her head to one side, not understanding.

Her father breathed in deeply. 'What I mean to say is...I was disappointed and hurt that you had chosen Legolas over me and that you did not want to belong to Gondor, to be my heir. All your life I had counted on the fact that if I _did_ recognize my heritage and become King of Gondor, that you would taker over rule once I passed on. And once you told me that you were preparing to marry Legolas, I knew that that meant that you would be swearing your allegiance to Eryn Lasgalen, therefore denouncing your allegiance to Gondor.' He lowered his gaze. 'I just did not want to believe that you would be happier with Legolas...I am so sorry.'

'Oh, Father,' Gwyn whispered tearfully. 'Had I not met Legolas and fallen in love with him, I would have gladly and readily ruled in your stead.'

'Would you have been, truly?' Aragorn asked quietly, raising an eyebrow.

'Yes, truly,' Gwyn responded without hesitation.

Aragorn smiled, but the smile was almost immediately pushed roughly out of place by a frown. 'The thing I want to know is...do you forgive me?' He glanced hopefully at her.

Gwyn closed her eyes and took a moment to answer. Could she really forgive him for what he had done—put her life on hold for a whole year—kept her from the man she loved? As much as he had done to her, though, didn't he deserve a second chance? 'Yes,' she said softly, 'I do.' She opened her eyes and smiled gently. 'Yes, only if you forgive me for keeping such a secret from you.'

Aragorn's face broke into a smiled of relief. 'I do,' he answered. 'Thank you.'

Gwyn nodded. 'Is there anything else?'

A hint of disappointment glinted in Aragorn's expression, but he said, 'No, nothing.'

Gwyn gave a curt nod and left her father standing in the dark gardens.

* * *

June...

Gwyn had notified her father when she and Legolas decided to leave, and he and Arwen had prepared to leave, also. It took them five days to reach the beautiful forest; they took only two horses, Aragorn and Arwen sharing Asfolath, and Gwyn and Legolas sharing Beauty. Beautiful though the forest was, it had an eerie aura which made Gwyn feel a little uneasy.

The shrill hoot of an owl that sounded wounded rang through the air, the stream seemed to be laughing sinisterly at its pain as the water began flowing more rapidly, and the trees rustled in chuckles, seeming nudging each other, letting the sunlight peek through the little holes that the leaves made in their movement. Gwyn bit her lip and shrank back against Legolas, as a small child would when seeking protection from its mother.

'Are you alright, darling?' Legolas whispered concernedly, his cheek resting softly on hers.

'Yes,' Gwyn said, 'yes, I'm fine. I suppose I am just a little nervous.'

'Does this help?' Legolas grinned, gently turning her chin, her lips against his in a deep kiss. Gwyn's stomach fluttered, as it always did now when Legolas kissed her. Legolas would have deepened their kiss even more if it had not been for two things: the fact that Gwyn was steering the horse, and thus needed to watch the road (which she obviously could not do while kissing), and the fact that Arwen and Aragorn were watching them rather closely. So he instead kissed her for only a moment or two more before breaking the kiss.  
  
'Yes,' Gwyn said weakly, 'that _did_ help.'  
  
Legolas smiled and gently turned her head back to watch where she was going. In doing so, Gwyn's eyes locked for a moment with Aragorn's. He cocked an eyebrow at her, causing her to blush a light pink, and she quickly looked away, focusing intently on the road before her.  
  
They soon arrived at a beautiful palace of stone, surrounded by trees flourishing with green leaves and blossoms of pink, blue, purple and yellow. Gwyn gasped softly. 'Oh, Legolas,' she breathed. 'It's beautiful!'  
  
'I'm glad you think so,' Legolas smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear lovingly.  
  
'I can't believe I get to live here,' Gwyn whispered.  
  
Legolas laughed gently. 'You will love it, I assure you.' He kissed her forehead.  
  
'Legolas?' Gwyn said suddenly. 'Do your parents know about me?'  
  
'Of course they do,' he responded.  
  
'Will they like me?'

* * *

It turned out that Legolas' parents did like Gwyn. His mother, Minuiel, took to her immediately, and the two were soon chatting away like old friends. Thranduil, his father, had declared her 'a charming young girl' and praised Legolas on his choice, making Gwyn blush.

* * *

The wedding date approached quickly and Minuiel and Gwyn worked with the handmaidens on Gwyn's dress. It was soon time. The wedding was held outside, underneath the towering trees. Legolas stood near his father, dressed in silver and white. A silver circlet had been placed over his golden hair. He gasped sharply, but softly as Gwyn appeared beside Aragorn, looking stunning in her dress.  
  
It was a long gown of pure white, embroidered with equally white flowers, with a high waist and sheer, slightly poofed shoulders. A lacy material traveled down to her elbows, where the sheer material took over again and belled, trailing down to her wrists. Her curly hair was adorned with light blue flowers. A silver circlet with a leaf design had been placed around her head, and a sheer white veil hung from it and rested on the floor. The Evenstar hung around her neck, sparkling in the light. The silver bracelet that Galadriel had given her was still on her wrist, shimmering in the sunlight that peeked through the treetops.  
  
Aragorn slowly led her, both arm in arm, up to Legolas, as was tradition, and returned to stand with Arwen. 'You look amazing,' Legolas whispered so that only she could hear.  
  
'So do you,' Gwyn whispered back, a small grin on her pretty face.  
  
The ceremony began, and the vows were made, the 'I do's' were said, the delicate silver rings were placed on each other's fingers and they were made one. 'You may kiss the bride,' Thranduil smiled, and Legolas didn't need telling twice. Without hesitation, he leaned in and kissed his new bride with every bit of passion and love he had in his soul and heart. Gwyn kissed him back with commensurate passion, unashamed to be doing so in front of her family, Legolas' family and almost every elf in Eryn Lasgalen, as well as Gimli, who had come specially for the occasion.

* * *

That afternoon, a few hours after the wedding...

The reception was held inside the castle, and strangely, Aragorn and Arwen were not there. Gwyn frowned as she noticed this. 'Legolas,' she said, tugging on his sleeve as he stood next to a window.  
  
He turned and smiled at her, but she could tell he was hiding something. 'Yes?'  
  
'Legolas, have you seen my parents?' Gwyn looked around nervously.  
  
Legolas suddenly looked very uncomfortable. 'Er...why?' he asked, obviously trying to avoid her question.  
  
Gwyn gave him an "I know you're hiding something" look and folder her arms. Legolas sighed, looking defeated. 'They left,' he muttered.  
  
'They WHAT?' Gwyn shrieked, causing her husband to wince. He hushed her gently. 

'They had good reason?' he said tentatively.  
  
Gwyn's eyes were mutinous. 'Oh, yes?' she whispered, the venom in her voice not directed towards Legolas. 'And what, pray tell, was the reason?'  
  
'I don't know the full story,' Legolas answered, 'but apparently a messenger was sent from Gondor, bearing news that the King and Queen were needed.'  
  
'For what?' Gwyn demanded.  
  
'Your father did not say.'  
  
'Well, then, what did he say?'  
  
'He said to tell you that he would return as soon as possible.' Legolas smiled, hoping that would satisfy her...for the moment, at least.  
  
Gwyn's face fell. 'Why didn't he tell me himself?' she asked softly, her tone changing drastically. 'Legolas?' she pressed when he did not answer. She bit her lip.  
  
Legolas sighed. 'He said that he would have told you himself, but he was afraid that your reaction would hinder him,' he said quietly.  
  
'Hinder him?' Gwyn repeated. 'Were those his exact words?'  
  
At the risk of kindling her temper, Legolas nodded slowly.  
  
But her reaction was quite unexpected. Tears flooded Gwyn's eyes. 'I thought he was past that,' she murmured.  
  
'Past what, meleth-nin (my love)?' Legolas questioned softly, brushing her hair off her shoulder with a gently sweep of his hand.  
  
'Past treating me like a child.' Gwyn's lower lips trembled, though, giving her the appearance of a child. 'I—I thought he was finally recognizing that I'm nearly twenty-one, not one.'  
  
'I'm sure he does recognize that, Gwyn,' Legolas said quickly and soothingly. 'But you must remember your past reactions.'  
  
'I know, I know, but still...' Gwyn muttered bitterly. 'I'm still upset with him,' she declared.  
  
Legolas gave a half-grin. 'Whatever you do, don't yell at me,' he joked. 'I've seen your temper before and I have no desire to see it again.'  
  
Gwyn smacked his arm lightly, her face clearing of any sadness. 'Keep talking, my lord, and you _will_ see my temper,' she retorted playfully, causing Legolas to chuckle and kiss her.

* * *

That night...  
  
Gwyn sighed lightly in exhaustion as she stood in front of the vanity that night, removing her necklace. She set the Evenstar down on the oak wood and the candlelight flickered, making it glitter mysteriously. She heard the soft and eerie sound of metal scraping against metal—the sound of a blade being drawn from a sheath. The feeling of warmth on her body was suddenly invaded by a harsh coldness. She stared into the mirror and saw Legolas standing behind her, holding one of his Elvish daggers. He had begun tracing the sharp blade down her neck, and with one quick movement, he could have killed her. Gwyn felt her heart beat speed up and become so loud that she was sure Legolas could hear it thumping against her chest. He worked the knife down her slender neck to the nape of it, and ran the side of the blade across her collar bone, leaving a tickling and tingling sensation as its trail.  
  
Gwyn drew a deep, shuddering breath as he moved the weapon to her shoulder, slowly trailing down her arm. When he reached her wrist, he grabbed her hand with his free one and turned her palm upwards, gently yet firmly pressing on the back of her hand. He began to scrape each side of the dagger back and forth softly over her wrist, just grazing the skin. With one quick slit, he could have put her life in serious jeopardy, but he simply transferred the handle of the knife from his hand to hers and wrapped her fingers around it tightly. Quickly and gently, Legolas spun his young bride around, just so that the tip of the blade that she now held was placed directly over his heart. Gwyn looked questioningly up at him, but his eyes held no emotion. She tried to lower the lethal object, but Legolas grabbed her wrist and held her tightly, keeping the blade in place. 'Legolas?' she asked, her voice shaking.  
  
He did not respond, but simply stared at her, holding her wrist quite tightly still.  
  
'Legolas!' Gwyn said again, getting no response for the second time. 'Legolas, please, let go,' she pleaded. 'You're hurting me.' Immediately, she felt the grip on her wrist loosen, but it was not released completely. 'Legolas,' she said again, 'why are you doing this? I would not dream of harming you, you should know that!'  
  
Legolas smiled, and all the emotions came flooding back into his crystal blue eyes. He gently took the knife from her and returned it to its sheath.  
  
Gwyn's heart slowed down as he did this, but her breathing was still a trifle quick. 'What was _that_ all about?' she questioned shakily.  
  
'A little test of trust,' Legolas answered without hesitation.  
  
'What do you mean?' Gwyn asked, puzzled.  
  
'It is traditional, In Elvish marriages,' Legolas construed, 'for the male to preform at least one test of trust on the female, after giving her reassurance of trust.' When Gwyn still looked confused, he continued. 'For example: after showing you that, given the chance, I would not harm you, I presented you with an opportunity to harm me, yet you would not.'  
  
'Of course I would not harm you; what do you take me for?' Gwyn asked, hurt filling her tone and eyes.  
  
'I told you, Gwyn,' Legolas said. 'It is an old Elvish tradition.' He smiled in slight amusement. 'You know, it is actually said that most women seem to enjoy it.'  
  
Tears came to Gwyn's eyes and threatened to spill over. 'Well, I did _not_ enjoy that!' she cried, tears splashing over the front of her dress. 'I _hated_ it!' More tears escaped, and she began to shake.  
  
Legolas saw that he had frightened her, and he immediately felt bad. 'Shhh...' he whispered, wrapping those strong arms around her. 'I am sorry, but it had to be done.'  
  
'Why?' Gwyn asked, her voice muffled slightly against his chest.  
  
Legolas thought a moment. 'I needed to renew your trust in me, and I needed you to renew my trust in you,' he answered. 'Does that make sense?'  
  
Gwyn pulled away from him a little. 'I suppose,' she said shakily.  
  
'Good,' Legolas smiled. 'I'm sorry that I frightened you.'  
  
Gwyn shook her head. 'It's alright,' she said quietly. 'I understand now.' She smiled up at him, and he captured her lips in a deep, tender kiss, kissing away all her tears. 'Legolas?' Gwyn said suddenly, abruptly breaking the kiss. 'What did you mean when you said 'at least' one test of trust?' She looked curiously up at him.  
  
'Oh,' Legolas grinned, 'that. Well, I've heard that in some marriages, the males perform several tests of trust on the female, but really only one is necessary.'  
  
'I see,' Gwyn murmured, looking thoughtful. 'How many are you going to put me through?'  
  
'It depends,' Legolas answered.  
  
'On what?'  
  
'On how strong our trust stays.' He grinned again. 'Or, I may just do one for amusement.'  
  
'Surely you jest,' Gwyn breathed, her lips brushing his playfully. 'You wouldn't do that to me,' she kissed him lightly again, 'would you?' This time, she kissed him lingeringly, a kiss which soon burned passionately with heat. As they broke apart to breath, Legolas answered breathlessly, 'Of course not.'  
  
'Good,' Gwyn murmured, a little smile on her pretty face. Then suddenly, they were kissing again, their lips locked in a seemingly endless fire.

* * *

**Whooo, ther ya go! Wow, that took me, like, an hour and a half to type! Listen, guyz, I am really sorry!  
  
Oh yeah...guess who I met? You'll never believe it! On Friday, April 30th....I met the (pronounced 'theeeee') Sean Astin!!!!!! I got his autograph again, and a complement on my Evenstar necklace! We gave him an LotR movie that we made! I got my Sam poster signed, and my HUGE RotK calender signed. The March picture, ya know? Sam and Frodo. Yeah, so my b- day's in March so it was extra special! And my friend's little bro got him to sign his cast...and that evening at the parade...we dressed up and HE REMEMBERED US!! he saw the dude's green cast and was like, 'Hey, didn't I meet you guys this morning?' I nearly screamed! Lol, no joke. I'm dead serious! Ne way, update coming soon, i promise. **

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	21. Estranged

**Disclaimer: don't own…groan**

**A/N: Yes, I meant April 30th…sorry I was talking on the phone at the time I wrote that….**

**Jennifer Bloom: lol, no, there's nothing wrong with the name, I was just curious if 'jennifer' was the same as 'Jennifer Bloom'. **

**Mryi78: geez, sorry…lol. I didn't mean for that to happen….**

**sunni07: lol, don't worry…I haven't _updated_ in a while…**

**Dimonah Tralon: lol…that was my fave part to write….giggle ne way, I was tlkn on phone when I wrote that part, and I got my months mixed up….it was April 30th , but yeah, it was awesome!**

**fire-vampire: sorry bout spelling…no spell check on the comp I was using….well, it wasn't a _good_ spell-check…yes, THE Sean Astin. Dead serious.**

**Now for the feature presentation….Chapter 21….**

* * *

Aragorn and Arwen returned within two weeks. When the news reached Gwyn she immediately confronted her father. 'Where have you been?' she demanded when she reached the stables. 

Though fearful of what the conversation could lead to, Aragorn answered, 'The messenger brought news of a threat of attack on Gondor, so your mother and I had to return. Fortunately, it was a false alarm; mis-gathered information.'

Gwyn frowned. 'Why did you not tell me directly when you left?' she asked, unsatisfied with his first answer.

Now Aragorn hesitated. 'I was afraid your reaction would hinder me,' he admitted truthfully.

Gwyn made an impatient noise. 'Why are you _always_ treating me like a child?' she groaned, her voice beginning to rise. 'You _really_ do not trust me, do you?'

'Given your past reactions,' Aragorn retorted, 'I'd say I have every reason not to trust you.'

Gwyn stared at him, her mouth slightly open. 'You know,' she said softly, 'I honestly thought you were past that.'

'Past what?'

She rolled her eyes. 'For one: not trusting me; two: treating me like a child,' she stated obviously.

'You have not supplied me with any reason to trust you,' Aragorn defended. 'You are rash, you're argumentative, and your temper…' he let out a breath.

Gwyn felt that temper flare. White-hot anger licked her insides as she began to yell. 'Neither of those reasons give you the right to treat me like a child!'

'Being your father and your elder gives me that right,' said Aragorn quietly.

Gwyn ignored him and continued. 'I am already twenty—nearly twenty-one, and you _still_ have not acknowledged me as an adult!' Tears sprang to her eyes. 'For Valar's sake, Legolas treats me like an adult, his parents, _and_ Mother. Everyone in the Fellowship treated me like an adult—except you!' Her voice cracked and she lowered it to a level just above a whisper as she cast her eyes to the ground. 'The only things I've ever wanted from you were your trust, your approval…and your love. Is that too much to ask for? To even hope for?' With that question and with tears in her eyes, Gwyn ran from the stables, leaving Aragorn standing there, shocked at her sudden outburst. After a few minutes, he quietly left.

Meanwhile, Gwyn, in the process of heading to her and Legolas' room, ran into Arwen. She quickly shook her hair to cover her tear stained face. But by a mother's instinct, Arwen knew that something was amiss. Gwyn stopped at an open hallway window and leaned gently over it. Arwen came up beside her. 'What happened?' she asked quietly, brushing a tear from her daughter's soft cheek.

Gwyn took a moment to regain her voice. 'Why can't he—just once—treat me according to my age?' She ran her fingers through her hair. 'Why can't he—just once—trust me? I hate him, Mother, I hate him!'

Arwen gave a little sigh. 'No, you don't,' she reprimanded soothingly. 'You are just very upset with him right now.'

'_No_,' Gwyn said vehemently, 'I hate him and I never want to see him again!'

Arwen's face saddened. 'I see,' she murmured quietly. 'I suppose we will return to Gondor, then.' She turned to leave.

'No,' Gwyn said suddenly, 'don't go, Mother, please. It is only Father that I do not wish to see again.'

'I am sorry, iell-nin (my daughter), but if you banish your father, you banish me.' Arwen's deep blue eyes were pained.

Gwyn stared at her mother disbelievingly. 'You side with him, then?'

'I side with no one,' Arwen responded. 'This is what you will.'

'It is not my will that you should leave, it is my will that my father should leave.'

Arwen shook her head gently. 'Have you learned nothing from being married?' she questioned. 'In matters like these, Aragorn and I are not separate beings; we are one. Ill will towards him is ill will towards me.'

Gwyn looked disbelieving, still, and her eyes hardened. 'Since I harbor ill feelings towards Father, I see no way around ill feelings towards you.'

Her mother nodded slowly. 'So it must be, and so you must live with the consequences.' And with that, she left, leaving Gwyn alone and feeling destitute of family. She burst into bitter tears and ran to her shared bedchamber, where she threw herself on the bed. Several minutes she lay there, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. Suddenly, her hair was being caressed gently by soft, strong hands. 'I hate him, Legolas, I hate him!' she cried, though her voice was slightly muffled by the covers. She sat up and allowed Legolas to draw her close to him supportively. 'I'm sorry,' she mumbled after ten minutes or so.

'Sorry for what?' Legolas asked, running his fingers through her hair still.

'For crying like this,' Gwyn answered, 'I know it's childish.'

'Is it childish to show your emotions, then?'

'_I_ think it is.'

Legolas looked thoughtful. Then suddenly, he turned her chin up and kissed her deeply, surprising her. He kissed her passionately for several minutes. 'Was _that_ childish?' he asked when he pulled away.

Gwyn laughed. 'No, of course not.'

'Yet I was showing my emotions; my love for you. Is love not an emotion?'

Gwyn looked as though she had just been slapped. She took a moment before saying, 'Yes, but—'

Legolas held up a hand to silence her. 'What would you think of me if I never kissed you; never showed you that I loved you?'

'Well—I suppose…I'd think you were cold-heated and unfeeling…'

'Exactly,' said Legolas. 'Yet you would not think me childish if I _did_ show my love for you.' A statement, not a question, but Gwyn shook her head anyway.

Legolas continued softly. 'What would become of us if we lived in a world without emotion—especially without love? We would become, cold, heartless beings and no one would understand one another.'

'But what about hate?' Gwyn interjected. 'Hate is what causes wars. If there was no hate, would there be no wars?'

'There would be no wars,' answered Legolas, 'but there would also be no peace; for love is needed to spread peace.'

Gwyn's eyes glittered with allurement.

'But we digress from my point,' Legolas said suddenly. 'What I want you to know is that it is not childish to show your emotions.' He smiled at her. 'In private, that is,' he added.

Gwyn laughed. 'Would _you_ like to show some of _your_ emotions, my lord?' she said slyly.

'It would be my pleasure, m'lady, I assure you,' Legolas replied, and leaned down and kissed her perfervidly, but gently, as though she were a precious diamond (in his eyes she was) that he might break if he was too rough.

* * *

Three weeks later…July… 

Though it seemed like it should be sweltering hot, it was bearably warm in the forest. Legolas was grim as he prepared to confront Gwyn that late Saturday night. He had staggeringly upsetting news, and he wasn't quite certain of how she would take it. He entered their bedroom and pain pierced his heart when he saw his beautiful wife sleeping peacefully, unaware that Legolas was bearing ill news. She stirred as he slipped under the covers with her. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped. 'Legolas, I'm so sorry!' she exclaimed. 'I was waiting for you, but I suppose I feel asleep.'

Legolas chuckled slightly as he kissed her forehead. 'It's alright, darling.' He suddenly frowned.

Gwyn sat up. 'What's wrong?'

Legolas cleared his throat. 'It's just—I'm afraid I have...bad news.' He paused, and Gwyn looked at him apprehensively. 'Gimli has sent word that he and his kin plan to re-claim Khazad-Dûm.'

'But isn't that something good?' Gwyn seemed confused.

'I wish it were,' Legolas sighed. 'But he asks that I aid them.'

Gwyn bit her lip.' 'I see...' she said softly. 'Are you going to?'

Slowly, Legolas nodded. 'It should not take more than a month,' he said quickly.

'When do you leave?'

'At dawn tomorrow.'

'What if you do not return?'

Legolas hushed her gently. 'Do not say such things,' he chided. 'I _will_ return, I promise you.'

'How _can_ you promise, Legolas?' Gwyn's voice cracked, and she received no answer, only a kiss. As she kissed Legolas back, her hand lingered briefly on her stomach.

* * *

Sunday morning… 

'Be safe,' Gwyn whispered as she stood close to Legolas as he prepared to mount his horse.

'I will,' he answered, squeezing her hands reassuringly.

'Promise?'

'Promise.' He kissed her long and gentle before turning to mount.

'Wait!' Gwyn cried suddenly, and grabbed his hand.

He turned.

Gwyn hesitated a moment, then said, 'When you--when you return could--could we have a child?'

'So soon?' was his nervous answer.

'You don't want a child?'

Legolas hesitated. 'I think it's a little soon, don't you?" he asked.

Gwyn shook her head. 'No, I think it's a perfect time.'

The elf sighed and shook his head. 'We will talk when I return.' He turned again to mount.

This time, Gwyn grabbed his arm. 'No, we will talk now,' she stated, her voice strangely desperate.

'When I return,' Legolas repeated, kissing her softly, then finally mounting, 'I promise.' And with that he rode off, leaving Gwyn standing there, her face scared. She prayed silently to the Valar that her husband would return safely to her.


	22. Confirmation of Love

**

* * *

Disclaimer: don't own these characters...tell me when I can stop these, please (cuz I really don't think ne one reads them...) Oh yeah, and i don't own either of the songs below...'More Than The Sun (a.k.a. 'More')' belongs to Matthew West and 'More Than Anything' belongs to Hanson. i kinda combined them! Hehe and song at the end of the chapter is 'The Way' by Clay Aiken.  
  
A/N: wow, this is the most reviews I've ever had on a story! Thanks so much! Individual thank you notes below (duh).  
  
fire-vampire: oh, does she? I think I may have read that in the book, but this story pretty much follows the movie ::shrugs:: well, PJ kinda messed up but oh well! I forgive him! here's update  
  
Aliana Archer: lol, sorry...yeah, she does need some therapy! ::shrugs:: she felt hardened towards her mom cuz of what her mom said...and she sees no way around ill feelings towards mom if mom's being so stubborn bout it, so yeah. Lol. Sorry if I'm confusing you!  
  
CrazyCruzet212: lol, yes babies. U'll find out bout leggy in this chap. Oh, and good suggestion, I'll look into it...I haven't really planned the child's personality, but I was actually leaning towards that! Thx, now I know that ppl would like that!  
  
Ladyof Rivendell: lol! Well, he deserves one! and yes, i updated and now i am again! hehe.  
  
Arwennicole: YAYAYAYAYAYAY! I read it; it was great!  
  
Loveroflegolas: possibly? Maybe? You'll see! -  
  
Insane Elven Rock Baby: hehehe, you'll see!**

**Helen: lol, okay. thx, i'm really glad you like it! yeah, sorry bout Gwyn, hehe...can't give away too much but...well, u'll c!**

**Lunawolf: yup, she's a gonna have a baby! yeah, the stomach thing was supposed to give it away...for you, ne way....not for leggy! lol bout Aragorn. hehe.**

**CountessKatook: lol. (oh, yeah: Hi Smeags! hehe) YOU CAN DRAW??? COOOL!!! could you e-mail me a picture of her??? ::puppy dog face:: my email is: (if not, oh well) lol, bye bye leggy, hehe.**

**Myri78: yes, she's gonna have a baby...hehe**

**arwen721: hehe, i know, here's another update!**

**Piper xox Leo: lol, baby! hehe! do you think....boy or girl? hehe.**

**hope i got everyone, if i didn't...let me know!**

* * *

_I love you...  
More than the sun;  
Than the stars  
That I taught how to shine;  
You are mine  
And you'll shine for me, too  
I love you  
Yesterday and today  
And tomorrow I'll stay  
I love you...  
More than anything, and everything I do  
And I'd give anything and everything I have  
Just to be with you  
These feelings I hold inside are emotions  
I cannot hide  
These feelings will not subside  
And I'd give anything...anything..._

* * *

As Gwyn walked into the candlelit room she felt an eerie presence and had a strong feeling that she was not alone. A shadow moved stealthily on the wall; Gwyn's eyes searched the room for a weapon. Finding one upon her dresser, she grabbed it and unsheathed the dagger from its elegant sheath. A tiny scream escaped her lips as a hand was placed over hers that clutched the knife. A tall, handsome figure stood in front of her, and he gently guided the dagger to the side, out of striking range. The figure wrapped his other hand around Gwyn's waist and pulled her in close to him. 'Legolas!' Gwyn cried in relief, and dropped the dagger. 'You're safe!'

'Yes, I am,' Legolas smiled, and leaned down to kiss the beautiful young woman. She gladly let him, for she missed the sweet taste of his tender kiss. When Legolas had finished kissing her, he pulled her closer to him and hugged her for the first time in a month. Gwyn turned a slight shade of pink as he seemed to realize that he could not pull her as close as when he'd left. 'Gwyn!' he exclaimed, pulling away and stepping back to survey her. 'What have you been _eating_?'

'What do you mean?' Gwyn asked with an air of indignance. 'I've barely been eating anything!'

Legolas looked as though he were trying desperately not to laugh. 'Not by the look or feel of it,' he said.

'Are you calling me fat?' Gwyn demanded, folding her arms.

Legolas' eyes danced with amusement. 'Well...er...you--you _are_ getting a little...er..._round_,' he finished.

Gwyn laughed. 'Oh, that's not because I've been eating a lot,' she said, smiling mysteriously, but nervously.

'Well, then, what is it?'

She blushed. 'W--well--' she stuttered, 'it's--it's, uh, it's...'

Legolas cocked an eyebrow. 'Yeeeeeeees...?' he pressed, drawing out the word.

Gwyn blushed even deeper. 'It's because, well, I'm, uh...' She stared directly into his eyes. 'Legolas, I'm pregnant.'

Legolas' mouth dropped open and he had to steady himself by grabbing the wall. 'Are--are you serious?' he asked weakly, glancing at her.

Gwyn nodded, then frowned. 'Legolas?' she said, a few tears resting in her eyes. 'Legolas, what's wrong? Are you upset?'

'Why would I be upset?'

'Well--it's just--you don't seem very pleased with my news.'

'Oh, Gwyn,' Legolas sighed, 'it's not that I'm not pleased, it's just that this has come as a bit of a shock. I did not expect this to happen so soon.'

'Are you displeased that it did?'

'No, not at all.'

'Yes, you are,' Gwyn contradicted. 'Don't lie to me!'

'I'm not lying to you,' Legolas told her nervously.

'Yes, you are, now stop it, Legolas!' Gwyn cried, tears splashing onto her dress.

Legolas panicked. Having a woman crying was _not_ a good thing. But he knew that it was partially his fault for telling her to show her emotions. And she was _clearly_ doing that now. Gwyn looked more upset and hurt than he'd ever seen her. 'Gwyn,' he began softly, putting his hand on her cheek, causing her to tense, 'I never said that I _didn't_ want a child, did I?'

'No, you didn't, but--'

'Then I'm not lying to you, am I?' he reasoned gently.

'You said you didn't want a child _yet_,' Gwyn corrected him harshly. 'You didn't want a child so _soon._'

Legolas sighed. 'No,' he said, 'I was not hoping for a child so soon, but--' he was about to say something sarcastic, but Gwyn probably would have smacked him for it, so he instead finished quickly, 'but don't worry.'

Gwyn was silent for a moment. 'Legolas,' she whispered, 'I need to be alone for a minute.'

Legolas nodded, and leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her head. 'No,' she murmured, 'I don't feel like it.' And with that, she pulled from Legolas' touch and started towards the door.

'Wait,' Legolas said suddenly, following her. 'It's me, isn't it?' He wrapped a pleading arm around her waist. 'You're upset with me, aren't you?'

'Yes, I am, Legolas, now let me go,' Gwyn commanded, her voice shaking. 'I need to be alone; why can't you understand that?'

'You'll come back, won't you?' Legolas asked softly.

'Of course I will,' Gwyn said impatiently. 'Let me go...please.'

Legolas capitulated, and released her from his grasp, watching her soundlessly slip out the door...and feeling like he'd lost her forever.

* * *

Gwyn ran to the gardens, her hands pressing against her stomach and tears falling from her eyes. She saw Legolas' mother sitting on a stone bench, examining a rose bush, and she quickly wiped her tears from her face and sat down beside her.

'Why, Gwyn, what is the matter?' Minuiel asked tenderly.

'Legolas--Legolas doesn't want a child,' Gwyn answered quietly and two tears defied her wishes and fell softly onto her hands. 'He seemed upset when I told him, but he tried to cover it up.'

'But, my dear, how do you know that he wasn't just hit with anxiety?' said Minuiel.

'Because he told me before he left that he didn't want a child just yet,' Gwyn told her.

'He doesn't want a child _just yet_,' Minuiel said, stressing those words. 'You still have seven months before you give birth. That might be enough time for Legolas, don't you think?' She smiled encouragingly, but the gesture was not returned. 'Oh, come, dear,' she said, patting Gwyn's hands.' She kissed Gwyn's forehead, stood, and left for her bedchamber, leaving Gwyn to sort out her thoughts.

After five minutes or so, she calmed down enough to return to her room, where she would have to face Legolas. When she opened the door, Legolas jumped up and met her quickly, looking as though he wanted to say something. He leaned in so that their lips were barely touching. 'Gwyn,' he began softly, 'I apologize, I really do. I was not being very understanding.'

Gwyn gave him a look as if to say 'That's _an understatement_', but Legolas continued despite. 'I love you. You know that, don't you?' He stared deeply and hopefully into her pure blue eyes, waiting for her response. The one she gave, however, was not the one he expected.

'Why?' Gwyn demanded, stepping back from him.

'What?' Legolas said, dumbfounded.

'Why?' she repeated. 'Why do you love me?'

'Valar, Gwyn, that's an odd question,' her husband murmured, stroking his chin.

'Answer me!' Gwyn said firmly.

'Love is hard to explain, Gwyn,' Legolas said after a moment. 'It's just this feeling that I have and I know in my heart and mind that I love you.'

Gwyn folded her arms. 'You're going to have to do better than that, Legolas Greenleaf,' she told him, 'or I'll--I'll...' she trailed off, unsure of what to threaten him with. She knew in her heart, though, that any threat she made, she would not and could not carry through.

While she was fumbling for the right threat, Legolas approached her, and he unfolded her arms, holding them gently by her sides. He took another step closer to her. 'Or you'll what?' he asked, his unusually soft voice now deep and husky.

Gwyn felt her knees weaken and her stomach lurch as he spoke. 'I'll--' she said again, struggling to sound firm.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, which only succeeded in weakening her knees more.

After a second or two more of struggling, Gwyn regained control of herself. 'I,' she began, acting oblivious to Legolas' touch, 'will never kiss you again or allow you to kiss me--_ever_ again. You have thirty seconds.'

Legolas' eyes widened and he hastened to answer her, much to Gwyn's amusement. But unfortunately for him, he couldn't say exactly _why_ he loved her; he just knew that he _did_. Now, he might have been able to say had Gwyn given him a more reasonable amount of time, but the limit she had set was outrageous. He looked at her helplessly; much like a wounded animal would look at a human passerby, begging through its eyes for help.

'Fine,' Gwyn muttered, 'take as long as you need'; for she seemed to realize that she had presented him with the most difficult question one lover could ever ask of the other.

Legolas released Gwyn's wrists and sat back on the edge of the bed, looking so utterly addled that Gwyn felt a small pang of pity for him. She grinned inwardly, though, and sat beside him, leaning into him so that she was nearly pushing him onto his back, her lips not far from his. 'You know,' she murmured, 'you really _are _adorable when you're confused.'

Legolas gave her a half-grin (which only, in Gwyn's mind, made him look even more adorable). 'Well,' he said, 'am I adorable enough to kiss?'

Gwyn smiled sweetly at him, wrapping her arms around his neck; and he wrapped his around her waist. Paying no heed to her threat, Legolas leaned in to kiss her, reasoning that she had meant for him to do so, also judging by her current position. She _had_ actually meant for him to do so, but she wasn't planning on letting him actually _kiss _her. She removed an arm from around his neck and placed two fingertips on his lips. 'You still haven't answered my question,' she murmured sweetly, and began to stoke his cheek lightly.

'Oh, Gwyn,' Legolas whined, 'don't be cruel...let me kiss you...just once.'

But Gwyn shook her head. 'Not until you've answered me,' she told him firmly.

'But it would help me think,' he protested, trying to sound pleading, but his eyes betrayed the slyness.

Gwyn suddenly felt exasperated with him. 'If it's so hard for you,' she said, 'then why don't I rephrase it: what is it about me that makes you love me?'

Legolas thought a moment. 'The kiss would still help,' he said mischievously.

Gwyn sighed in frustration. 'Fine,' she grumbled.

The second the word of permission was out of Gwyn's mouth, Legolas had his lips on hers, making the most of his opportunity. He dared not break the kiss for even a second for fear that Gwyn would not allow him another. He leaned into her, causing her back to be pressed against the bed. Gwyn really only had the intention of granting him a short, soft kiss, but she couldn't say she minded this one. She kissed Legolas back enthusiastically, much to his relief. Gently and caressingly, he ran his fingers through her soft, curly hair, hypnotizing her. It was only the second time in a month that they had kissed, but not wanting to suffocate his wife, Legolas came up, and he supported himself with an elbow on either side of her.

'Oh, Gwyn,' he started in a sudden effusion of emotions, 'I love _everything_ about you: the way your lips feel against mine, your smile, your voice, the way you speak my name, the way you move, your stubbornness, your temper, the way your hair glistens red in the sun, your touch, the way you make me laugh, the way _you_ laugh, the way you make me feel when I'm around you...kissing you.'

Gwyn stared at him with tears forming in her eyes as he continued. 'I love you more than the sun, the stars, the moonlight, more than warmth. I love you more than anything else on this earth.'

'Do you, really?' Gwyn asked lightly.

'Of course I do,' Legolas whispered. 'What makes you doubt me?'

Gwyn averted her gaze and adopted a sarcastic face as she looked back at her husband. 'Well,' she drawled, 'it _could_ be your reaction when I told you I was pregnant.' She threw him a lazy look.

Legolas sighed in frustration as she continued, but seriously this time.

'If you do not love me, how can I trust that you will love out child?'

Legolas felt his heart break as pain flooded his wife's tender blue eyes. At that moment, he hated himself for causing her that pain and whished he'd never expressed his feelings about having a child so soon. 'Gwyn...' he began, but she cut him off suddenly and unexpectedly.

'Not tonight, Legolas; I'm sick of this. I even _feel _sick...like I'm going to throw up.' She sat up, causing him to as well. She did, indeed, feel ill, but somehow felt that it did not come from being disgusted with Legolas. 'I need some time alone.' She got up and walked towards the bedroom door.

As if coming out of a trance, Legolas realized what was happening. 'Wait,' he said for the second time that night, getting up as well. 'You've already left once tonight; please don't go again...'

Pain filled Gwyn's lower stomach, and her heart filled with fear. Something was not right. 'I must go,' she said quickly, and without waiting for him to respond, she yanked the door open and ran (as well as she could with the pain) to the Healing Quarters, where she quickly found an Elven Healer.

'M'lady, is something wrong?' the Healer, Phedra, asked concernedly.

'Yes,' Gwyn choked out, 'something is _very_ wrong.'

Meanwhile, Legolas was in shock. Gwyn had gone so suddenly and without an explanation. He'd meant to follow her, but his body would not move...he suspected his abeyance was partly out of respect for Gwyn and partly out of shock. As if some other force were controlling him, he walked back to their bed and fell back on it to wait for his wife to return.

* * *

An hour later...

The door to the bedroom slowly opened and Legolas sat up.

'Legolas?' His mother's voice came drifting into the room. 'May I come in?'

'Yes, Mother, of course,' Legolas answered, tensing slightly at his mother's plaintive tone.

As she entered, he saw a definite sadness in her face. 'Naneth (Mother), what is wrong?' He frowned.

Minuiel sighed and sat beside her son, smoothing the covers unnecessarily.

'Naneth?' Legolas pressed.

'Gwyn is standing outside the door,' she said gently. 'She will be entering as soon as I leave. Be soft with her, please.' Minuiel's long blonde hair fell in her blue eyes and she brushed it away gracefully. 'She has just been through something very difficult--both emotionally and physically.'

'What happened?' Legolas questioned sharply.

His mother gave him a long, hard look before saying, 'I will let Gwyn tell you.' With that, she stood and left the room silently.

It was a few moments before Gwyn entered, looking very shaken (and slightly attenuated, as Legolas noticed). He detected tears in her eyes, and he jumped up immediately. 'Gwyn, what happened?' he asked fearfully. 'Mother said that something--'

Gwyn cut him off angrily. 'Well, you got what you wanted,' she snapped bitterly. 'I'm not going to have a child anymore. Congratulations.'

'What?' Legolas exclaimed. 'Why?'

Gwyn gave a sharp, bitter laugh that sounded very much like a sob. She wanted his comfort, but her pride would not allow such things. 'I--' she faltered, and felt herself yearning to be in his arms. 'Legolas, I--' A few tears ran down her cheeks.

Legolas suddenly remembered what his mother had said, and he approached her cautiously. She seemed to raise no objections, so he wrapped his arms around her. That did if. Gwyn broke into almost uncontrollable sobs against Legolas' shoulder.

'What is it, meleth-nin (my love)?' he whispered. 'What happened?' He caressed her hair gently.

'Oh, Legolas!' Gwyn sobbed. 'It--it--it was--it was a miscarriage!' She choked on the words.

As the horrible news hit him, Legolas realized how much joy it would have brought them to be parents...but as life goes: 'You don't know what you have until it's gone'.

'Oh, Gwyn, I'm so sorry,' he murmured. 'I'm so sorry. It must have been a beautiful experience: holding a life inside of you.'

Gwyn nodded, her sobs dying down, and she pressed her hands against her stomach. Legolas placed one of his hands on hers and felt her shaking.

'I'm sorry,' he said again. 'We will have another...soon.'

Gwyn looked up at him, her face streaked with salty tears. 'Really?' she asked softly, a faint light of hope shining distantly in her eyes.

'Really,' Legolas confirmed, noticing the change; he smiled, happy to have been able to light that hope.

Gwyn's eyes lit up as bright as the tower of Ecthelion glistening in the late morning sun. 'Thank you,' she whispered.

'You're welcome,' said Legolas, and he captured her lips in a deep loving kiss that eased her pain and sorrow.

'I love you,' Legolas whispered moments after they broke apart.

'I know,' Gwyn said softly. 'I should never have doubted you. I'm sorry, Legolas.'

'There is nothing to be sorry about,' he responded. 'Just as long as you know now.' She nodded, and he smiled and kissed her passionately once more.

* * *

_Something about the way you look tonight,  
__Something about the way that I can't take my eyes off you.  
__Something about the way your lips invite. Maybe it's the way  
__That I get nervous when you're around, and I want you to be mine.  
__And if you need a reason why.  
__It's in the way that you move me,  
__And the way that you tease me,  
__The way that I want you tonight.  
__It's in the way that you hold me  
__And the way that you know me  
__When I can't find the right words to say.  
__You feel it in the way. Ohh... you feel it in the way...  
__Something about how you stay on my mind,  
__Something about the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep  
__Ohh girl... Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes, ohh baby it's the  
__Way that makes me feel to see you smile... And the reasons they may  
__Change, but what I'm feeling stays the same.  
__It's in the way that you move me,  
__And the way that you tease me,  
__The way that I want you tonight.  
__It's in the way that you hold me  
__And the way that you know me  
__When I can't find the right words to say.  
__You feel it in the way... Ohh... You feel it in the way...  
__I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you  
__You baby... so don't ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside...  
__Just thinkin bout the way....  
__It's in the way that you move me and the way that you tease me  
__The way that I want you tonight... It's in the way that you hold me  
__And the way that you know me  
__When I can't find the right words to say.  
__It's in the way that you move me and the way that you tease me ... the way...  
__Feel it in the way... Something about the way you look tonight...  
__Nothing more to say than I feel it in the way..._


	23. A Rash Decision

**

* * *

Disclaimer: hola, yeah don't own so what? (I'll tell you what!) lol**

**A/N: Thanks tooooooo.....**

**CrazyCruzet212: lol, that was fun to write. **

**loveroflegolas: drama....::dreamy sigh:: I love drama, don't u?**

**Piper xox Leo: yeah, I figured it was you; that's your IM name, right? Yeah. So ne way, sorry bout cliffhanger!**

**Insane Elven Rock Baby: lol, yeah, I thought it was a little too perfect, too...glad I did the right thing!**

**Myri78: nope, no more lil' leggy, hehe. Tho there will be a little somebody.... ;)**

**Lunawolf: lol, confusing guyz is soooo much fun! I do it all the time w/the guyz karate!**

**Ladyof Rivendell: I'm sorry...I don't mean to be evil, I really don't.... ::cough, cough::**

**Aliana Archer: u like the poem? Me 2, hehe...(Matthew West (More Than The Sun) and Hanson (More Than Anything), btw) ok glad I didn't confuse you.**

**Fire Vampire: yes, she did put him to the test, didn't she? Hehe.**

**jennifer: lol, I'll try to put one in soon, I promise...mayhap in this chapter....**

* * *

Yet another month had passed; it was now August. It was a surprisingly cool night (even for the forest) for that time of year. Legolas removed his boots and slipped under the warm covers with Gwyn. She was sitting up, looking thoughtful, with her back against the carved headboard. Her eyes were distant, and she seemed strangely oblivious to any movement of his. One hand rested on her slender stomach while the other rest on the coverlet; her index finger drew small circles around a tiny embroidered leaf, never straying from its path. Legolas reached out and brushed her cheek lightly with his fingers as he pushed her hair off her shoulder. 'Are you alright, darling?' he asked gently.

'Legolas?' Gwyn said after a moment. She looked at him.

'Yes?'

'Do you love me?'

Legolas gave a small groan. 'Gwyn...' he moaned, 'we've been through this before....'

'Perhaps so,' Gwyn responded lightly. 'But do you?'

'Yes, Gwyn, I love you.' Legolas would have rolled his eyes had she not been looking, but her eyes were gazing directly into his.

'How much?'

'More than anything,' he replied, struggling to keep his tone patient.

Gwyn cocked her head slightly, and Legolas braced himself for another three-hour debate on _why_ he loved her. But, truly, he needn't have.

Gwyn sat silent for a long while, her hand running back and forth over her stomach. Finally, she asked softly, 'Would you love our child just as much?'

Legolas stared at her for a moment, not comprehending. After a moment, his eyes strayed from her face to her stomach, then back to her face. 'Are you--?' he broke off.

Gwyn's face burst into a huge grin as she nodded vigorously. She suddenly flopped over onto him, pinning him against the bed by pushing down on his arms with her hand, obviously unable to contain her excitement.

'Gwyn, what--?' Legolas began, but he soon found out 'what'. She lowered her head and kissed him rather deeply. 'Isn't it wonderful?' she sighed dreamily. 'Thank you so much.'

'It is wonderful, yes,' he responded, his tone becoming stern, 'but you need to be careful; you could hurt yourself or the child by jumping around like that.'

Gwyn rolled her eyes, a small grin still on her face. 'Legolas, I'm not going to shatter,' she laughed.

Legolas cocked an eyebrow.

'Pin me,' Gwyn said abruptly.

'Pardon?'

'Pin me.'

'Why?'

'Because I want to prove to you that I won't break...and that I can hold my own...even against _you._'

Legolas seriously doubted that she could, but he decided to humor her. 'Alright....' With that quick warning, he rolled over onto her and pinned her hands over her head. He saw a look of determination glinting in her eyes, and loosened his grip gradually, so as to not wound her pride. As soon as his grip was loose enough, Gwyn managed to flip him over and pin him.

'You're letting me win!' she cried, mild disgust in her voice.

'That's not true,' Legolas said, though he was lying.

'Yes, it is,' Gwyn contradicted playfully. 'You're letting me win because you love me and you don't want to hurt me.'

The elf grinned. 'Now _that_--' he said, reversing the pin, 'is true.' He kissed her softly, loosening his hold.

Gwyn laughed as Legolas rolled off of her. 'Honestly,' she said, 'how weak am I?'

With a twinkle in his eyes, Legolas responded, 'Oh, not terribly.' He grinned. 'But I've met stronger women.'

Gwyn made an indignant sound and sat up. She grabbed her pillow and smacked him with it. 'I beg your pardon?'

'You heard me,' Legolas grinned.

Gwyn laughed again and lay down on her side, supporting herself with an elbow. 'Tell me,' she said, 'why do you think I'm weak?'

Legolas pretended to look thoughtful, but there was a mischievous gleam in his eyes. 'Well,' he started, 'it's not that you're _truly_ weak...it's just that I know your weak spots.'

Gwyn gave him a searching look. 'My weak spots?' she echoed. 'And what might _those_ be, my lord?' Legolas grinned, and Gwyn felt his hand creeping to her stomach under the covers. 'Oh, no...' she started. 'Don't you dare...you wouldn't....' But he _did_ dare. His fingers began moving quickly and lightly on her stomach and she burst out in laughter. 'That's...not...fair...' she said in between giggles, but he only ticked harder, now using both hands. She rolled into his arms, her back against his chest. 'Please,' she laughed, 'I yield.' And he desisted.

'I told you I knew,' Legolas grinned.

Gwyn turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. 'You know,' she said, 'it's not fair; where did you learn that I was ticklish? If it was from my father, I swear, I will never forgive him.'

'Actually,' said Legolas, 'it was from you.'

'From me? Why would I give you that valuable information?'

'Oh, you didn't do it intentionally, I don't think,' he said idly. 'We were in Lothlorien and you were telling me about your childhood.'

Gwyn blinked. 'What does my childhood have to do with any of this?'

'I'm getting to that. You were telling me about how your father used to tickle you when your temper flared. You said that it always calmed you down. Gwyn?'

A very odd look had come over Gwyn's face.

Flashback...ten years before present time...

'_Ada?' a ten-year-old Gwyn said one night to her father as she watched him pack up his things._

'_Yes?' Aragorn responded, turning to her with a nervous look; he knew what was coming._

'_Can I come with you? Please?' The child's eyes were pleading. _

'_Not this time,' he answered gently. 'The road is no place for a girl your age.'_

'_You said that _last _year,' Gwyn whined, a hint of annoyance in her voice. 'When are you going to say 'yes'?'_

'_When I think you are old enough.'_

_Though she was young, Gwyn's temper was by no means any less hot than when she was older. She stomped her foot and yelled, 'You said that last year, too! Why is it never any different?'_

_Aragorn was tired, stressed, and in no mood for her temper tantrums. 'You watch that tone, young lady,' he said sternly._

'_Or what?' she retorted boldly, but cowered a little when her father approached her, a scowl on his face. But little did she know how playful the scowl was. Aragorn knelt on one knee in front of her. 'Or this,' he said, a small grin pushing aside the scowl, and he began to tickle her. Gwyn burst into giggles. Between laughs, she begged her father to stop, until he finally did. He spoke no more of her request, and carried her to her bed, tucked her in and whispered, 'Good night.'_

End of flashback...

'Gwyn?' Legolas said again, shaking her a little.

'What?' she replied, coming out of her daze.

'Are you alright?' He was frowning.

'Of course I am,' Gwyn said, a little briskly. 'Why would I not be?'

'Well, you just seemed a little—never mind.' Legolas wasn't sure if he should press her in her current mood.

'A little _what_, Legolas?' Gwyn demanded suspiciously.

'It's nothing, love, really.' He smiled and kissed her, and she let the matter drop.

* * *

Seven months later...

'Legolas?' Gwyn entered the bedroom, an excited smile on her face. 'Legolas, come here!'

Ever since his wife's pregnancy had begun to show, Legolas had become very protective...perhaps a little _over_-protective. He had been sitting on the bed, reading, when Gwyn entered. Sensing incorrectly that something was wrong, he tossed the book aside and hurried to her. 'Is something wrong?' he asked quickly.

Gwyn rolled her eyes at her husband's concern. 'No, nothing's wrong,' she said, for the millionth time that month. 'I just wanted to show you something. Here,' she said, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. 'Can you feel it?'

'Feel what?' Legolas asked, nonplussed.

'Shh...just wait...' she whispered. Suddenly, Legolas felt it. Something was thumping against Gwyn's stomach. Gwyn felt it, too. Her eyes were shining. 'Can you feel it kick?'

Legolas smiled. 'Yes,' was all he could say, and he must have kept his hand there for at least five minutes, his smile growing with each kick of the unborn child.

* * *

One month later...

'Legolas?' Gwyn tentatively said to her husband as she walked into her bedroom late that evening.

'Yes, Gwyn?' he replied, turning from his packing. He was preparing to leave on a errand for his father. He wrapped his arms around his wife's large tummy, smiling down at her lovingly. Gwyn had given him a 'talk' about a week before about being over-protective, and he'd been trying not to be paranoid since.

'I was thinking...I have not seen Father and Mother since...you know. And I—I want to go to Gondor tomorrow.' She bit her lip and waited for his reaction.

Legolas frowned. 'Gwyn,' he began tiredly, 'you are with child. Traveling would not be safe for you _or_ the child.

'I'll go slowly...' Gwyn protested.

'No,' Legolas said firmly. 'It would be foolish. You know that.'

Gwyn pulled away from him. 'Foolish?' she repeated. 'You sound like my father. Stop treating my like a child!'

'I'm not treating you like a child, I'm treating you like my wife,' Legolas countered.

'So now I'm your property?' Gwyn demanded angrily.

'No,' he replied softly. 'You are my wife; someone that I care about...that I love.'

'I though when you loved someone, you trusted them, too. You don't trust me!'

Legolas looked pained. 'I _do_ trust you,' he said. 'I just do not think that it is safe. Trust has nothing to do with it.'

'Trust has everything to do with it!' Gwyn snapped. 'If you trusted me, then you would trust that I would get to Gondor safely.'

'Think of the damage that could be done to you or the child!' Legolas half-shouted.

'But what if I ride slowly?' Gwyn propounded again gently.

His face getting slightly flushed with caring frustration, Legolas replied, 'The speed of your travel is not that matter here; you cannot control what will attack you or when it _will_ attack you.' He paused, and stepped away from her, as he looked her over from top to bottom, a hint of amusement shone through his frustration. 'Besides, if I may say so, Gwyn, you're not exactly in a good condition to fight.'

'But surely no animal of the forest would attack _any_ creature with child,' she said lightly, ignoring that last comment.

Legolas' amusement vanished as he saw that arguing was getting them nowhere. 'Gwyn, an Orc will not leave you be if you are with child. He will take advantage of your slow speed.'

Seeing that she was cornered (for she, herself, knew the dangers of riding unaccompanied), she decided to switch topics. 'I am a princess,' she said, her tone mildly haughty. 'Just because I have my duties to this forest and to the people here does _not_ mean that I have forgotten my duties to my father! And just because I have sworn my allegiance to this forest does _not_ mean that I may not act upon my own will. And my will as of this moment is to see my father.'

'Gwyn, it is late,' Legolas replied, sighing. 'Both of us are tired and stressed. Let us speak more of this tomorrow.'

Gwyn turned on her heel and left the room.

* * *

Later that night...

Gwyn slipped into her nightgown and into their bed. She turned her back to Legolas, who sighed. 'Gwyn, why are you upset with me?' he asked softly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged him off. 'You know why,' she snapped.

Legolas sighed again, and moved closer to her, placing one of his arms in front of her, his hand resting on her stomach. 'Do you remember what you said to me today?' he asked, his warm breath on her exposed neck. 'You said that trust came with love. Do you remember?'

'Yes,' Gwyn said reluctantly.

'Then you must trust me,' he breathed. 'If you love me, you must trust me.'

Gwyn lay silent for a moment. 'I _do_ love you,' she said finally.

'I know you do,' Legolas said. 'But do you trust me?'

Gwyn turned her head to face him, her face only an inch from his. 'Yes,' was all that she answered.

'Good,' Legolas said. 'Then trust me on this.' He closed the small gap between them and kissed her deeply, but tenderly.

* * *

Next morning...

Gwyn looked over at her husband's sleeping figure. Yes, she trusted him, but this was something that she had made her mind up about. She kissed him softly on his lips and murmured, 'Trust _me_ on this.' She silently slid out of bed, and picked up a quill and a piece of parchment. After writing a short note, she put on a dress and a riding cloak, gathered a large traveling bag, slipped off to the stables where she mounted Beauty, and began the five day journey to her father's kingdom.

* * *

**Okay, there it is: Chapter 23! Lolz. Sorry it's so short...I'll try to make the next one longer....i'll _try_, mind you, _try_. I can't promise ne thing, because I've already done the outline for it (I haven't written all of it, but some) and I'm not sure really how much material is there. Ne way, coming soon....: Chapter Twenty Four: At Long Last... hmmm......at long last she has her child? Or is it something else............j/k! lolz. At long last she has her child. Hehe. Ne way...look for an update rather soon! ;)**


	24. At Long Last

**Disclaimer: yeah, hi. Don't own....::sigh:: **

**A/N: Thanks toooo.......**

**Aliana Archer: lol, yes, I believe Gwyn is out of her mind.**

**Jennifer Bloom: lol. Truthfully, _I _don't even know what she was thinking and I created her. Hehe**

**Arwennicole: ::comprehension dawns on face:: oh yeah.....my bad! Thx. New chap was GREAT, btw!**

**sunni07: lolz. I do that a lot.**

**Piper xox Leo: lol, it was funny; I was on the phone with my friend as I was writing and I kept saying..._man_ Gwyn is stupid...bad Gwyn! Lolz and my friend was like...uh, _you_ created her, misty (misty's one of my sobriquets) lol, well, she's a stubborn little thing, ain't she?**

**lexi22: (::evil grin:: I know I'm evil) lol, good scenario, but I already had written it. Thx ne way!**

**Countess Katook: lol, funny Gwyn. I know...I wish I could have a guy like Legolas... ::cries:: oh, and THANK YOU SO MUCH for agreeing to send me a pic of Gwyn! ::squeals:: I don't mind the wait**

**loveroflegolas: ok, lol**

**CrazyCruzet212: she went and did that cuz she's stupid, hehe.**

**Myri78: yes. I am crazy. Don't worry, I'm not that cruel, tho.**

**Insane Elven Rock Baby: oh yeah, Legolas flips! Well, sorta. I dunno. Lol.**

**Saera: oh, couldn't you find it? Just paste this in a text/notepad doc (.txt) or a word doc (.doc) (if you have a PC, dunno what Mac is): ****. that's my bio and this story should be the first one on the list for a while. **

**Mizz Vampire Feuer: wow, I didn't make any mistakes??? YAY! I try really hard!**

**Ladyof Rivendell: lol, I'm not that evil...**

**Lunawolf: lol, very stupid Gwyn, I agree...hehe she's daft and you'll have to read the chap to find out what happens! Hehe! Enjoy!**

* * *

Five days later: May 2nd...

The journey was short and fairly easy but for a few stomach pains that made Gwyn uneasy and half regret her decision. But she kept going until she reached the beautiful City of Gondor, and was greeted in the front hall by a young-looking guard. 'Pardon, m'lady,' he said upon seeing her, 'but I shall need to know your name and your business in the castle.' There was an almost apologetic look on his face, as if he thought it improper to ask a lady of her business. Gwyn was not offended, however.

'I am Lady Gwyn Undómiel,' she answered, giving her maiden name. She removed her hood. 'I am here to see my father, King Elessar.'

Since Gwyn's allegiance to Gondor was not openly declared, nor her status as a member of the Gondorian royal family, not many knew that she was, by birth, a princess of Gondor.

The guard's eyes widened slightly upon hearing of her heritage, and he made a hasty bow. 'He is in his study, m'lady,' he said. 'Shall I take you to him?'

'Yes,' Gwyn answered, her stomach performing a particularly large lurch. 'That would be lovely of you.'

The young guard blushed and mumbled, 'This way, m'lady.' He gestured to a hallway on the right.

Gwyn's stomach churned as they passed through different corridors to get to her father's study. One logical reason was her pregnancy, but somehow she knew it was not this. She was nervous about seeing her father and she knew it. When they arrived at the door, the guard reached out to open it for her, but Gwyn stopped him. 'Would you be so kind as to find Queen Evenstar and tell her to come to her husband's study?' she asked gently.

The guard nodded. 'Of course, m'lady.'

'But you are not to let her know who sent you. Or even that I am here,' she added, and the guard responded, 'Of course, m'lady,' as before, and Gwyn allowed him to open the door for her before setting off to find Arwen. Her breath caught when she saw her father sitting at his desk, his face tired and stressed as he looked up. As he saw who stood in the doorway, he jumped out of his seat and exclaimed, 'Gwyn! What are you doing here?'

Gwyn said nothing, but quickly strode over to him, tears in her eyes, and embraced him tightly. Aragorn drew in his breath sharply as he returned her hug. After nearly two minutes, Gwyn drew a deep, tremulous breath as they broke apart. 'Forgive me?' Aragorn asked softly.

Gwyn nodded slowly. 'Do _you_ forgive _me_?'

Aragorn nodded, and they smiled at each other. 'Take off your cloak,' he ordered suddenly. Blushing, Gwyn obeyed. 'You—you're...' Aragorn stuttered as her large stomach was exposed.

'With child,' Gwyn finished for him.

'How long?'

'Nine months.'

'Surely Legolas would not have let you travel alone like this,' Aragorn said suspiciously. 'Tell me; does he know of your journey?'

Gwyn looked guilty, and she took a moment before answering. 'Well—h-he knew that I _wanted_ to come,' she said evasively.

'Gwyn, what aren't you telling me?'

She saw no way out of this corner. Sighing, she mumbled, 'I told Legolas that I wanted to come here, but he forbade me to because of...my current state...and we—we had an argument. But in short, I suppose, I came here without Legolas' permission.'

'Oh, Gwyn,' Aragorn sighed, while Gwyn looked at the ground. 'Why?'

'I could not bear the separation between us; is that so wrong?'

'And you wonder why I have trouble trusting you,' Aragorn muttered, failing to see the depth of her words.

'Would you rather that I hadn't come?' Gwyn snapped.

'Yes!' Aragorn replied. 'I do not want you putting yourself and your child in danger just to see me!'

'Fine,' Gwyn said shortly, snatching up her cloak. 'I'll just return to Eryn Lasgalen!' She turned to leave, but Aragorn grabbed her arm.

'Would you risk that journey again?!' he asked disbelievingly.

'Well, if you don't want me here, then why should I stay?'

'It's not that I don't want you here, Gwyn,' Aragorn said calmly, 'I just wish that you hadn't put yourself and your child in danger to come.' He looked at her earnestly.

At that moment, the door opened, and Arwen walked in. 'Gwyn!' she exclaimed, and her eyes shot to her daughter's stomach.

Gwyn pulled her arm free of her father's grasp and embraced Arwen. 'Congratulations,' Arwen whispered.

'Thank you,' Gwyn returned with a big smile.

As they broke away, Arwen noticed something. 'But Gwyn,' she said, confused, 'where is Legolas?'

'He—he stayed in Eryn Lasgalen,' she answered, avoiding eye contact, instead throwing a meaningful glance in her father's direction.

Arwen frowned. 'He permitted you to travel such a distance when he knew you were with child?'

'_Actually,' _Aragorn cut in before Gwyn could respond, 'we were just discussing that.' He looked sternly at his daughter. 'Gwyn left Eryn Lasgalen _without_ Legolas' permission,' he told his wife.

'I'm sorry, alright?' Gwyn nearly shouted. 'I came all this way just to see you both and I thought you would appreciate it!' She once again attempted to leave.

This time it was her mother who stopped her. 'Gwyn,' she said in a reasoning tone, 'we _do_ appreciate it, we are just concerned about you.'

Gwyn opened her mouth to respond, but that was as far as she got. Instead of replying, she let out a tiny scream, her hands pressing on her stomach.

Arwen immediately grabbed her daughter's shoulders. 'Gwyn, what's wrong?'

Gwyn struggled to speak. 'Mother, Father,' she said, 'have someone send for Legolas...please!'

Arwen gasped lightly. 'Aragorn,' she said quickly, 'take Gwyn to the nearest room. I will send a messenger to Eryn Lasgalen and bring a Healer to help.'

Aragorn nodded and gently took hold of his daughter. He supported her and led her down the corridor as Arwen set off. Sweat began to shine on Gwyn's forehead, even though it was a short distance from her father's study to the closest room. 'I can walk by myself, you know,' she mumbled.

Aragorn raised his eyebrows at her.

'But maybe it's better if you help me,' she added, wincing as she felt another wave of pain pass over her stomach. Aragorn nodded in agreement, and they entered into a side room. He helped her lay down and lifted her hair off of her neck and put it up on her pillow. He stroked her sweaty head as her harsh breathing continued. '_Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta..._' he sang softly. Gwyn's breathing slowed down and she closed her eyes. Aragorn smiled as he remembered the first time he had sung that song to her. It had been so many years ago...

Flashback...

'_Father, sing me a pretty lullaby,' a five-year-old Gwyn mumbled sleepily. They had just returned from a long day of horseback riding. Gwyn had begged her father to carry her back to her bed. _

_Aragorn thought hard. He didn't know any lullabies. Finally, he decided on a song that his ancestor had sung upon reaching the shores of Middle-Earth. The translation was not fitting, but the words sounded pretty. '_Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta...'_ he sang softly._

'_Sing it again, Father,' Gwyn mumbled more sleepily than before. 'It's pretty.'_

_Aragorn smiled gently and sang again to her. When he finished, she was sound asleep. He laid her in her bed and kissed her forehead softly. 'Quel kaima, iell-nin. Amin mela lle (Sleep well, my daughter. I love you.)'_

End of flashback...

'Daddy?' Gwyn mumbled, slipping her hand in his.

Aragorn started; Gwyn had not called him 'Daddy' since she was four.

'Would you sing my pretty lullaby again? I know you just did, but it's so pretty.'

Though perplexed at her behavior, Aragorn sang softly to her again. Fifteen minutes passed, then, neither saying a word.

Suddenly, the door swung open. 'Legolas!' Gwyn cried as soon as he appeared in the doorway. In the beat of a heart, he was by her side. 'Legolas, I'm so sorry,' Gwyn said, her voice rather breathy. 'I should have listened to you; you were right, it was foolish. 'I'm so sorry, please forgive me.' Her vivid blue eyes were filled with tears.

Legolas leaned over her, gently caressing her damp hair. 'Hush, love,' he whispered. 'Calm down. Ú-moe edaved (There is nothing to forgive).'

Gwyn calmed at his words and he allowed his lips to brush softly against hers. 'Relax, darling,' he breathed.

She nodded and closed her eyes once more, breathing heavily and deeply. Legolas smiled at her softly. 'That's it,' he murmured before glancing up at Aragorn, his face and eyes holding deep concern. 'How long has she been in pain?' he asked, still stroking Gwyn's head.

'A little over fifteen minutes,' Aragorn answered.

At that moment, Arwen, a Healer, and a few handmaidens came through the bedroom doors. 'Alright, you two,' she said to Aragorn and Legolas, 'out.'

'No,' Gwyn said at once. 'Legolas, stay...please.' She gripped his hand tightly.

Legolas glanced quickly at Arwen, but she shook her head apologetically. He turned back to Gwyn and shook his head. 'I cannot,' he whispered. 'I will be back when the child is born, I promise.'

A tiny tear slid from the corner of Gwyn's eye. Legolas looked down at her almost in pity. 'I'm sorry.' He leaned down again and kissed her softly while gently prying her fingers from his hand. When he was free, he straightened and ran his fingers through her hair one last time before joining Aragorn, following him from the room, closing the door behind him.

'How did he arrive here so quickly?' Gwyn asked, tearing her longing eyes from the shut door and glancing up at her mother. 'It is a five day journey from Eryn Lasgalen to Gondor.'

Arwen shushed her. 'You can ask Legolas that later,' she said gently. 'There are more important issues now. How are you feeling?'

'Fine,' Gwyn answered. 'It just hurts.' She let out a pain-filled cry, then added, 'A lot.'

'It will all be over soon,' said Arwen soothingly, but she was far from right.

* * *

Gwyn went through five hours of intense labor, and finally, near midnight, a beautiful baby boy was born. The small child had Aragorn's dark hair and Gwyn's blue blue eyes. As the exhausted Gwyn held her new son in her arms, her family gathered around the bed, all beaming. Legolas knelt on one knee beside her bed, very close to her and the child.

'What will you call him?' Aragorn asked.

Gwyn turned to her husband. 'Legolas?' But he simply nodded to her. Gwyn thought for a moment before... 'He shall be called Estel,' she said softly, looking straight at Aragorn, 'after his grandfather, the King of Gondor; for he resembles him greatly.' But unbeknownst to any of them, that was not her sole reason.

'Gwyn...' Aragorn began softly. 'You don't have to—'

'His name is Estel,' Gwyn repeated firmly, and Aragorn fell silent.

Suddenly, she felt quite dizzy, and realized for the first time how tired she was. But she could not rest until... 'Legolas, could you bring the crib over here?' she asked, and her parents took that as a sign that Gwyn wanted rest, and once Estel was settled in the little wooden crib that the Healer had brought, they each gave her a hug and a 'Congratulations' before leaving the room.

Gwyn leaned over the crib and kissed her baby's cheek. 'Sweet dreams, my little Estel,' she whispered, lay back down and finally, she asked her husband the question she had asked her mother five hours ago. 'How did you arrive here so quickly?' she said curiously.

Legolas looked at her quickly. 'The instant I read your note, I followed you,' he answered shortly.

Gwyn looked confused. 'But the note said—'

'I _know_ what the note said.' Legolas cut her off a little harshly, causing a wounded look to appear on her face. 'But you should have known that I would see though it.'

'You know me too well,' Gwyn mumbled as Legolas sat down on the bed beside her recumbent figure.

'And it's a good thing, isn't it?' he snapped.

Gwyn sat up. 'Legolas...' she began softly and uncertainly, putting a hand on his arm.

'Go to sleep, Gwyn,' he cut in again. 'We will talk tomorrow.'

'But—'

'We will talk tomorrow,' Legolas repeated, his voice stern.

Gwyn bit her lip as she lay down and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she felt Legolas lie down as well. A full ten minutes passed before Gwyn could not take it anymore. She sat up abruptly, then fell weakly back onto her elbows. 'Legolas, I can't sleep!' she burst out. 'I can't sleep until we've talked.'

Legolas remained silent for a while, then suddenly flipped over to face her, making her jump in surprise.

Though it was dark, Gwyn could see his bright blue eyes...and she did _not_ like what she saw in them: anger, disappointment...and hurt. 'What would you like to talk about, hmm?' he asked in a voice of determined evenness.

'I...j-just—I just, um, I just—Can we talk by the window?' Gwyn was overheating from her nervousness.

'Beyest lin (according to your wish),' Legolas muttered, and helped her off of the bed. She quickly checked on Estel (who had fallen fast asleep) before being supported over to the window. Legolas quietly opened it and Gwyn sat on the ledge, still supported by her husband's strong hands. 'You may yell at me if you like,' she whispered softly.

Legolas gave a soft, bitter laugh. 'If Estel were not here, I probably _would_ yell at you,' he said.

Gwyn sighed. 'Then perhaps we _should_ wait until tomorrow,' she said. 'That way we may be alone and you will not have to hold back.' Her voice was still soft, and a melancholy tone clung to it.

Legolas eyed her. His features softened a bit at the look on her face. 'You would _like_ me to yell at you, then?' he asked gently.

'I would like you to do whatever you please, my lord,' Gwyn replied. 'But I would also like to know why you told me there was nothing to forgive earlier, but now you appear to see a great deal to forgive.'

'Was I to say otherwise and worry you while you were in childbirth?' Legolas demanded.

'I would rather that than a lie,' Gwyn retorted. She sighed. 'I am sorry,' she muttered. 'I have no right to be angry with you.'

'Do you know all there is to forgive?' Legolas asked after looking at her thoughtfully for a moment.

Gwyn slowly shook her head.

'Let's start from the beginning, then, shall we?' Legolas said, something like sarcasm seeping into his tone. 'Firstly, you deceived me; secondly, you lied to me; and thirdly, you broke my trust.'

Upon hearing her last offense, Gwyn cast her eyes down. 'Legolas, I'm so sorry,' she whispered; a tear, glistening in the moonlight, rolled down her cheek, and she looked so truly sorry that Legolas did not press on scolding her for her temerity. 'I know,' he said gently, and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her lightly and supportively. 'I forgive you, but even so, my trust will not instantly heal.'

Gwyn nodded in understanding, a few more scintillating tears rolling swiftly down her soft cheeks that were paled from exhaustion. 'What about your love?' she asked quietly.

'It has never wavered.' Legolas smiled reassuringly at her, and she smiled shyly back at him. She stood and fell deep into his arms, and Legolas tilted her chin up and kissed her even more deeply.

* * *

**Okay, ther y'all go! It's 10:14 p.m. now and I gotta go to bed (after ice cream, of course) hehe. Review please!**


	25. Revelations

**A/N: omg I am soo sorry I have not updated lately. I have like almost four more chapters written, but I haven't had time to type them up. Sorry! Well, thx tooooo....**

**Saera: thx!**

**Lili: wow, I'm glad you hated it enough to read all 24 chapters! Lol**

**Casey's-Girl895: yeah, they argue a lot, huh?**

**Helen: hehe...**

**Aliana Archer: lolz, yeah, leggy overreacted a bit**

**Jennifer Bloom: LOL. Yeah, I know how you feel.**

**Insane Elven Rock Baby: um, bout the name Estel...before I even posted this story or even _began_ writing it (I had it in my head), or even knew about fanfiction, I'd decided that Gwyn should name the baby after her father. I didn't even know that other people had used it. Sorry. The note...um...well, you never really find out...but I was thinking something along the lines of 'went to some place, be back by nightfall'. Something like that.**

**CrazyCruzet212: um, there should be about (after this one [25]) four more. And yes! They have a baby! Hehe. On the sequel...I don't think so. Cuz after four more chapters, I will have covered everything I intended on covering. And there will be nowhere to go with it, really...and you'll c why in the last chapter. Until then, happy reading!**

**Piper xox Leo: lolz, thx. Well, the father doesn't _always_ get to stay. Have you seen 'Gone With The Wind'? the father didn't stay in that. But ne way, estel means 'hope' in elvish.**

**Gemini969: ok, lol.**

**lexi22: lol, okay....hehe.**

**loveroflegolas: you'll c.**

**anon: lol, I know. But ur right. Lol**

**Myri78: yay, hehe. **

**Lindsay (aka The Flamingo): yes, she is entirely based off of the princess of thieves. That's where I got the idea. I was watching the movie and something clicked that she would be good w/Legolas and as aragorn's daughter. ::shrugs:: but she basically _is_ Gwyn from The Princess of Thieves. Glad you still like the story, tho!**

**Lunawolf: lol, no, it wasn't that. Yeah, I'd agree her temper got worse!**

**CountessKatook: lol. Funny dialoge. Glad you finished picture! Can't wait to see it!**

**Ladyof Rivendell: hehe. It's not all done yet!**

**Vampire Feuer: hehe, yeah, I think so.**

**Arwennicole: nope, not the end yet. After this chap [25] there will be four more. I read chap 20 of the journey! Loved it!**

* * *

_I want you to notice  
When I'm not around  
I know that your eyes see straight through me  
And speak to me without a sound  
When I walked out this morning  
I cried as I walked to the door  
I cried about how long I'd be away  
I cried about leaving you all alone  
So I wanted to say this  
'Cause I wouldn't know where to begin  
To explain where your daddy has been  
I wanted to say  
I want to hold you  
Protect you from all the things  
That I've already endured  
And I want to show you  
All the things  
That this life has in store for you  
I'll always love you  
The way that a father  
Should love his daughter_

* * *

Gwyn awoke the next morning to her hair being gently caressed by one of Legolas' soft hands. She looked over at him. He was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, and seemed to be in deep thought. 'Legolas?'

'Mmmm...?'

'I'm frightened.'

Legolas' eyes snapped to his wife's face. He rolled over on his stomach, resting on his elbows, looking concerned. 'Why, Gwyn? What's wrong?'

Gwyn sighed, blushing a little. 'If I tell you, do you promise not to laugh?'

Legolas nodded.

'Say it.'

'I promise.'

Gwyn bit her lip. 'Legolas...I think...I think I love my father.'

Legolas frowned. 'Why does that frighten you?'

'I don't know...it's just that the feeling has never been so strong.'

'Is that why you named Estel after him?' Legolas asked softly.

Gwyn nodded. 'I feel awful,' she said. 'I've been so horrible to him.'

'Then tell him,' Legolas said abruptly, returning to lying down, this time his back on the headboard. 'Tell him that you love him before something happens that will make you regret _not_ telling him for the rest of your life.'

Gwyn opened her mouth to respond, but she was cut off by a loud cry. Estel had woken up. Gwyn sat up and threw the covers off. She scooped her baby boy up and whispered, 'Shhh...' When his cries had dissipated, Gwyn lay back down, her back resting on the headboard. 'Isn't he precious?' she breathed to Legolas. 'Here,' she said, gently depositing Estel in Legolas' arms for the first time.

'He's so tiny,' was all Legolas could say.

'Of course he is, silly,' Gwyn laughed. 'All babies are.'

'I know.' Legolas grinned as the baby grabbed his father's index finger. 'He's strong, too.'

Gwyn sighed happily and leaned slightly against Legolas' arm. 'Legolas?'

'Yes?'

'Could you keep an eye on Estel for a while?'

'Of course, darling; but why?'

'I'm going to go talk to Da—to my father.'

* * *

Gwyn knocked softly, yet determinately on the door of Aragorn's study.

'Come in.'

Gwyn turned the doorknob and slid into the room.

Aragorn smiled. 'You're awake,' he observed.

'Daddy, can you come into the gardens with me?' Gwyn asked softly.

Slightly perplexed, Aragorn nodded.

When in the gardens, Gwyn sat on the grass, her legs off to one side. She rested her weight on her palm. Aragorn sat cross-legged beside her, his elbows resting on his knees and his chin on his fists.

Gwyn drew a deep breath. 'Over the past three years...I've realized some things,' she began slowly.

'Such as?'

'Such as how much of a—'

'—brat you have been?' Aragorn offered.

Gwyn glared at him. 'You're _not_ making this easy,' she snapped.

Aragorn cocked an eyebrow. '_You_ haven't made things easy for _me_ for the past ten years, Gwyn,' he pointed out.

'I know, I know.' Gwyn ran her fingers through her hair. She suddenly stood up and walked a little towards the trees. Aragorn followed her. He put a hand on her shoulder. She turned towards him a little and he saw that her blue eyes were filled with tears. Aragorn's eyes held question, and marvel at her sudden show of emotion. 'I'm sorry,' Gwyn murmured.

'For what?' asked Aragorn softly.

'For everything,' Gwyn answered, tears trickling down her smooth face. 'And—' she faltered.

'And...?' Aragorn coaxed

Gwyn turned completely to him. 'I love you, Daddy,' she whispered. 'I don't' think I've ever truly hated you; I was just angry.' With that, she threw her arms around her father. 'I love you,' she repeated, hugging him tightly.

Stunned, Aragorn returned the embrace and said softly, 'I love you, too, Gwyn.'

After what seemed like an eternity, Aragorn pulled out of the hug. 'Gwyn,' he said, his hand on the side of her head, 'I need to tell you something.'

Gwyn nodded, her eyes still filled with tears. She wiped them away gracefully. 'Yes?'

Aragorn drew a deep breath. 'All of your life,' he began, 'I have trusted you. The only reason I never allowed you to come North with me was...I was afraid that something would happen to you; that you would get hurt by something that you couldn't control. I only wanted to protect you from all the things that I have had to go through.'

Gwyn's eyes, which had before held question, were again filled with tears. 'Oh, Daddy,' she whispered.

'But I needed to realize that I could only protect you for so long,' he continued. 'Sooner or later you were going to have to take care of yourself...and in your case it was sooner.' He smiled. 'I have your stubbornness to thank for that.'

Gwyn laughed through her tears. 'I'm not a little girl anymore, Daddy,' she said. 'I know you wish I still was, but I can't be.' She bit her lip.

'I know,' Aragorn mumbled. 'I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge it before.'

'It's fine, Daddy, it really is.' Somehow, what had bothered Gwyn for so long...didn't anymore. '_I'm_ sorry that I didn't tell you that I loved you sooner.' She hugged him again...and he her.

* * *

'Well? How did it go?' Legolas asked, looking up from his book the moment Gwyn walked through the door.

'Beautifully,' Gwyn answered, grinning broadly. She sat beside him.

'Details, my love, details,' Legolas, said, setting his book down.

Gwyn laughed, picked Estel up out of the crib and told her husband what had been said between Aragorn and herself.

* * *

That night...

After feeding Estel, Gwyn slipped into bed with Legolas. 'Gwyn?' he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

'Mmm hmm...?' came the sleepy response.

'I'm sorry for the way I acted last night.'

Gwyn, now fully awake, flipped over to face Legolas. 'Why are you sorry?' she questioned. 'You had every right to—'

'Not after what you had been through,' Legolas interrupted. 'And I should have waited until today, when I had collected my thoughts on the matter.'

'But I was the one who—'

'I permitted it.'

'Legolas—'

'Gwyn.'

'What?'

'Hush.'

'But—'

Legolas silenced her with his lips; for she would not be silenced with words. Gwyn tried to say something, but it came out as a sort of moan into Legolas' mouth. 'Pardon?' he said, drawing back.

'I said, 'I'll be quiet now',' Gwyn said, sighing.

Legolas laughed.

'Legolas?'

'Yes?'

'I know you're not acting like it now, but I feel like you're still angry with me.' Gwyn looked at him with her pretty blue eyes. 'Are you?'

Legolas didn't answer. He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before answering. 'No, Gwyn. I am not.'

'You're not?'

'No. Truthfully, I wasn't _that_ angry with you last night.'

'What do you mean?' Gwyn asked, confused. 'Then why did you—'

'I almost yelled because I kept thinking about how you could have been hurt,' Legolas interrupted again.

'Oh,' Gwyn murmured. She snuggled closer to her husband and smiled mischievously. 'May I be quiet again, my lord?'

Legolas smiled, and kissed her long and gentle, silently thanking the Valar—not for the first time—that she was safe.

* * *

When Gwyn awoke the next morning, she felt strangely high in the bed. She looked over at Legolas—and found that he was not there. In his place was a small piece of parchment. She sat up, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. Apprehensively, she picked up the note and recognized Legolas' spidery writing. It read:

_Darling—_

_I received word late this morning of an attempted orc attack on Eryn Lasgalen. The warriors were able to drive them back, but it is felt that another attack is imminent. Father sent for me; by the time you read this, I will be an hour into my journey (assuming that you awake at noon—and knowing you, that is more than probable). Do just one thing for me: STAY WHERE YOU ARE! I will come for you when it is safe to return. Until I see you again..._

_All of my love,_

_Legolas_

Gwyn suddenly felt scared. No matter how much Legolas had made it seem like he was coming back, she was scared that he would not. _Honestly_, she thought, _does he really expect me to stay here?_ Gwyn glanced at her sleeping child, then scrambled out of bed and ran to the window. It wasn't near mid-day yet—which meant that Legolas had just left. Setting her jaw resolutely, Gwyn pulled the curtains shut and found a spare set of Legolas' clothes. She donned them quickly and picked Estel up. 'Mama has to leave for a little while, alright, darling?' she cooed, rocking him gently. She sighed softly, and answered her own previous question. _Of course he expects me to stay here,_ she thought bitterly. _I have a child to care for. I can't leave Estel here, but I can't take him with me, either. Legolas, when you get back, I swear I am going to murder you!_ Nevertheless, Gwyn went quickly to find her mother, who turned out to be in the library. 'Mother,' Gwyn said quickly. She deposited her baby in Arwen's arms. 'Look after Estel for me. If I do not return before he gets hungry, find a handmaiden that will be able to feed him.'

'Gwyn, where are you going?' Arwen demanded, grabbing her daughter's arm. Her eyes raked her apparel. 'You're not—'

'Yes, I am; don't try to stop me.' Gwyn pulled from Arwen's grasp, and set off at a run. She ran down to the stables, found Beauty, and tore across the plains as fast as the horse could run. After ten minutes or so, she came upon a wood. She dismounted and cautiously entered, leading Beauty by her side. As she placed her foot down, the loud snap of a twig rang through the air, and Gwyn felt herself being grabbed from behind, and her mouth was covered by a hand. 'I thought I told you to stay where you were,' a voice hissed in her ear. Legolas spun her around. Her eyes were frightened. 'Legolas—'

'Would you have our child an orphan?' Legolas demanded, gripping her shoulders firmly.

'No, but nor would I have him fatherless!' Gwyn shot back.

Legolas glared at her, and she lowered her gaze. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered. 'I should have more faith in you.'

'Why do you not?'

'I want to, but my fear overpowers it.' A small, crystal tear rolled down her cheek, but Legolas brushed it away with his thumb. 'I came back to you last time, did I not?' he asked gently.

'Yes, but—'

'Then what makes you think that this will be any different?'

'Gil-Galad fought many times,' Gwyn said softly, 'but one day he did not return. Boromir fought many times, yet one day _he_ did not return. _You_ have fought many times, and—' She looked up. 'And maybe one day _you_ will not return.'

Legolas put a finger to lips. 'Hush,' he murmured. 'Do not speak of things that will not be.'

Gwyn drew in a deep breath and nodded. Legolas finally smiled, and he tilted her chin up and kissed her deeply for several minutes. When they finally broke apart, Gwyn turned, and began to mount Beauty. No sooner had she grabbed the mane did she stop. Suddenly, she spun around and flung her arms around Legolas' neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face deep in her hair. 'Come back...please,' Gwyn whispered, drawing back.

'I will, I promise,' Legolas murmured, and he kissed her again, though this one was nowhere _near_ as passionate as the one before. 'Why are you holding back?' Gwyn moaned, pulling away.

'Because if I don't,' Legolas answered, 'I fear we will be here forever'

'I don't care if we are, Legolas; just kiss me.'

Legolas smiled. 'When I return,' he promised.

'But what if—'

'I _will_,' he said firmly. 'Now go,' he said more gently, and nudged her towards Beauty. This time, Gwyn succeeded in mounting completely. Legolas gave her hand a tight squeeze before she rode off through the forest, her hair streaming behind her.

Ten minutes later, Gwyn was back in Gondor, and her face was streaked with dried tears dried from the wind. She only pretended to listen when her mother gave her a huge lecture on being responsible, and returned as quickly as possible to her bedchamber with Estel, who had been fed during the lecture. She sat back in the bed, and cradled Estel in her arms, rocking him, and gently singing,

'_I was waiting for so long  
__For a miracle to come.  
__Everyone told me to be strong;  
__Hold on; don't shed a tear.  
__Through the darkness and good times  
__I knew I'd make it through.  
__And the world thought I had it all,  
__But I was waiting for you.  
__Hush, now  
__I see a light in the sky.  
__Oh, it's almost blinding me.  
__I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love.  
__Let the rain come down and wash away my tears.  
__Let it fill my soul and drown my fears.  
__Let it shatter the world for a new sun  
__A new day has come.  
__Where it was dark, now there's light.  
__Where there was pain, now there's joy.  
__Where there was weakness, I found my strength.  
__All in the eyes of a boy  
__Hush, now  
__I see a light in your eyes  
__All in the eyes of a boy  
__I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love..._'

* * *

Ten days later, late at night...

Gwyn was almost asleep when a loud cry pierced the silence. She groaned and got up, walked over to the crib and picked Estel up. 'What's wrong darling?' she cooed.

'It sounds like he's hungry,' Legolas' voice said from beside her.

'Yes,' Gwyn murmured, 'it does.' She sat down on the bed and fed the child. When she had finished, and Estel was quiet, she set him back in his crib. Then she went and collapsed on the bed, Legolas beside her. 'Good night, Legolas,' she mumbled sleepily, closing her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes shot open. 'Legolas!?' she shrieked. She flipped over and landed with a _thump_ on his chest.

Legolas laughed, and he kissed her. He turned over onto his side, and she moved with him. 'I was wondering when you would notice,' he said, amused.

Gwyn blushed. 'I'm sorry, I was just so tired,' she defended quietly.

'There's nothing to be sorry about, love,' Legolas said gently. He grinned.

Gwyn grinned, too. 'I believe you owe me something, my lord,' she said mischievously.

'I believe that I do,' Legolas confirmed, becoming suddenly serious. He leaned in, just so that their lips touched softly. But the more he leaned in, the more he deepened the kiss. By the time he had her back pressed against the bed, his kiss was so deep that Gwyn was completely hypnotized by the magical movement of his lips; each motion filled with passion, love, and grace. At last, Legolas came up for air. 'Have I paid my debt?' he grinned.

'Once and three times more,' Gwyn answered breathlessly.

'Would you like to try for four times?' Without waiting for an answer, Legolas kissed her again. 'I love you,' he whispered, moments after he broke the kiss.

'I love you, too,' Gwyn breathed, and she closed her eyes, falling almost instantly asleep in Legolas' arms.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 26: A Shocking soon!**


	26. A Shocking Realization

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, don't own.**

**A/N: Thanks tooooooo......**

**Vampire Feuer: yeah, guess she did, lol. Ah well.**

**AmberEmeraldBunnyMoth12020: hahaha, like I care.**

**Black Cherrie: yay, I'm glad you like it!**

**Arwennicole: yes, yes, I read it! Loved it, too! Ooooooh I can't wait for next update! I'm so glad it's going to be longer!**

**Sara: thanks! That means a lot!**

**JenCarpeDiem: hehe, thx, me glad.**

**Kallasilya: wow, I'm glad you think it's well written! That means a lot; I've worked really hard on this story.**

**Gemini969: thx! Will do.**

**Jennifer Bloom: hehe. Wow, where do you live. That's weird. June to March...hmm... I'm glad I can be of some help!**

**Magicgirl810: that is called 'A New Day Has Come' and it is by Celine Dion. Yup.**

**Lady Anck-su-namun: cool, you like that song? Me too, but it was suggested to me by another reviewer.**

**Countess Katook: lol, yeah, I know. I've barely had time to type up the story. **

**CrazyCruzet212: yeah, no sequel. But I think I'm going to make it just a little longer (as in a couple chapters) than I had originally planned. So no worries!**

**Myri78: lol, I'm glad that u like.**

**Insane Elven Rock Baby: lol, yeah.**

**Saera: yes, I updated. And she told him. Yeah. Lol.**

**lexi22: lol, dat's ok. Seriously, tho, lol.**

**Lunawolf: hehe, yeah.**

**Aliana Archer: hehe, that's what I would have done. (btw, your name just _might_ appear in a chapter to come [Aliana] hope you don't mind.)**

**loveroflegolas: hehe, you'll c! thx, that means a lot!**

**Okay, and now for Chapter 26: A Shocking Realization!**

* * *

Exactly eighteen years had passed since Gwyn had given birth to Estel. She was now four months pregnant with her second child, and her first child was preparing to travel around Middle-Earth with his childhood friends.

Estel had grown into a handsome young man of eighteen. He was tall and muscular, and his wavy brown hair and shining blue eyes had captured the attention of all the young elf maidens in Eryn Lasgalen...and all the young ladies in Gondor (which he visited often to see his grandfather and his uncle, the seventeen-year-old Eldarion, Gwyn's brother, and heir to the throne of Gondor. 'Be careful, darling,' Gwyn whispered as she hugged her son tightly.

'I will, Mother,' Estel promised. 'You be careful, too.' He drew away from her.

Gwyn smiled, placing a hand on her stomach. 'I will,' she said. 'And by the time you return you will have a little brother of sister.'

Estel grinned. 'I can hardly wait. Goodbye, Mother.'

'Goodbye, darling.'

Estel turned to his father and placed a hand on his shoulder. Legolas returned the gesture. 'Namarië, ior-nin (Farewell, my son),' he said.

'Namarië, Ada (Farewell, Father),' Estel said. He smiled and turned to his friends (who had all finished their farewells) and then they set off into the world.

Gwyn gave a sad sigh, and Legolas put his arm comfortingly around her waist, drawing her close. 'I can't believe my little baby is all grown up,' she murmured, putting her head on his shoulder.

'I know,' Legolas said. 'But you must remember how you felt when—'

'I know, I know.... Now I know how my father felt.'

'Exactly.'

* * *

That night...

'Legolas?' Gwyn said softly, standing by the window. A gentle breeze soundlessly rippled the verdant grass. Rays of moonlight peeked through the treetops, creating an eerie light over everything.

Legolas came up behind his wife. Though she had only last year entered her forty's, she looked just as she did when she was twenty. 'What is it, darling?' he asked gently, wrapping his arms around her.

'Do you still trust me?'

'Gwyn, I have trusted you steadily now for seventeen years.'

Gwyn eyes looked slightly frightened as she looked up. 'Will you promise me something, Legolas?'

He nodded.

'Will you promise me that when I come close to giving birth, you will not let me do something incredibly _stupid_ like I did last time?'

Legolas laughed, and Gwyn looked hurt. 'I'm sorry, darling,' he said, still chuckling. 'It's just that no matter what I tell you, you never listen to me.'

'I will this time; I promise,' Gwyn protested earnestly. 'Please?'

'Of course I will,' Legolas sighed. 'But if you do not listen to me...'

'Then it's not your fault,' Gwyn finished for him. 'Fine.' She looked out the window. 'Do you this Estel is alright?' she asked quietly.

'I know he his,' Legolas answered. 'I taught him, remember?'

Gwyn sighed. 'I know,' she said. 'I cannot help being worried, though.'

'Then perhaps you need something to take you mind off of him,' Legolas grinned. When Gwyn looked up in confusion, he leaned down and captured her lips in a graceful kiss.

* * *

Four months later...September...

Legolas and Gwyn walked through the woods quietly, hand-in-hand. Gwyn frowned suddenly, her other hand on her stomach.

'Gwyn?' Legolas said. 'Is something wrong?' He looked concernedly at her.

'Not really,' she answered. 'But don't you think that my stomach is a little bigger than last time?'

Legolas surveyed her. 'I didn't notice before,' he said, 'but now that you mention it...yes, it _does_ look bigger. A great deal bigger, actually.' He stopped walking and frowned.

Gwyn looked down at her stomach, both hands running ceaselessly over it. 'I don't understand; what do you think—' she broke off, suddenly, and her hands stopped. 'Valar,' she breathed.

'What, Gwyn, what is it?' Legolas asked anxiously.

Gwyn looked up at him, her eyes wide. 'Legolas...I think I'm going to have twins.'

* * *

'Gwyn, it's going to be fine,' Legolas said soothingly, sitting on the edge of their bed.

'No! No it's not!' Gwyn cried, her voice strangely high-pitched as she paced in their bedroom, wringing her hands nervously.

'You don't even know for certain that you're going to have twins.'

'What else could it be, Legolas? I'm twice as big; twins is the only thing that makes sense!' Gwyn threw up her hands in anxiety. 'This has never happened before; I don't know what to do!'

Legolas sighed, and stood. He walked over to her and took hold of her wrists, gently holding them by her sides. 'Gwyn,' he said, gently but firmly, 'you need to calm down.'

'I can't Legolas! I'm too nervous!'

'Come,' Legolas said, gently tugging her towards the bed. 'Lie down and breath. You'll feel better; I promise.'

Gwyn rolled her eyes, but gave in to the tugging. 'Fine,' she muttered. She lay down on the soft bed and breathed deeply. After about five minutes, she rolled her head over to look at her husband, who was sitting beside her, on of his hands caressing her long hair. 'I don't feel any better,' she said impatiently.

Legolas smiled. 'Give it some time, darling. And this time _close your eyes_.'

Gwyn rolled her eyes again, then closed them as she was instructed. Soft lips gently pressed against hers. 'Go to sleep,' Legolas murmured. 'And do not worry about having twins, alright?'

_Easy for _you _to say_, Gwyn thought, but now too tired to argue verbally, she nodded. 'I love you, Legolas,' she mumbled.

Legolas smiled, and kissed her gently again. 'I love you, too, Gwyn.'

* * *

One month later...October 15th...

It was just barely into the early hours of the morning when Gwyn awoke with a start. Her body was damp with sweat and her clothes were clinging to her skin. She held back a cry as an intense wave of pain passed over her stomach. _Oh, Valar_, she thought, groaning inwardly. _Why now? Why not in the morning?_ Gwyn looked over at her husband, who was sleeping peacefully. He looked so sweet that Gwyn almost did not wake him. But she knew that that would be doing something 'incredibly stupid', and reluctantly shook him awake.

'What is it, Gwyn?' he groaned, his eyes still closed.

'Kiss me,' she moaned. 'Kiss me and make the pain go away.'

Legolas' eyes snapped open. He looked over at her, his eyes raking her sweaty figure. 'You're not...' he began.

Gwyn nodded.

Legolas threw the covers off of himself. 'I'm going to get a Healer,' he said.

'No!' Gwyn cried. 'That will take to long; they're not going to wait.' Her eyes were scared. 'Please?'

Legolas found her hand and gripped it tightly. 'What do I do?'

* * *

Barely an hour later...

With Legolas' help, Gwyn had given birth to two little darlings. Both were blonde-haired and blue-eyed; the boy with the straight hair, the girl with the curly. 'What shall we call them?' Gwyn said, grinning broadly as she sat propped up against the headboard, holding a baby in each arm.

Legolas smiled, and held out his arms. Gwyn gently transferred this baby girl into his arms. 'I'm not sure,' he said. 'What would you name them?'

Gwyn shook her head. 'I named Estel; I want you to name her.'

Legolas thought a moment was he looked down at the little angel. 'Laurelle,' he said softly. He looked up. 'What do you think?'

'It's beautiful,' Gwyn breathed. 'Beautiful and perfect.'

Legolas smiled, obviously thrilled.

'And as for _you_,' Gwyn said, tapping her little son's nose lightly with her forefinger, 'you shall be called Aniador.'

'Aniador?' Legolas repeated, looking mildly confused. 'Isn't it Eriador?'

'Well...yes,' Gwyn admitted. 'But if we call him Aniador, we can call him Ani for short.'

Legolas raised his eyebrows. 'Clever,' he said, amused.

'Thank you.'

* * *

Six months later...March...

While Legolas gave his wife a break from watching the twins, Gwyn walked slowly through the forest, breathing in the refreshing spring air. 'Fancy meeting you here,' said a familiar voice from behind her.

Gwyn spun around. 'Estel!' she cried.

'Hello, Mother,' Estel smiled, and embraced his mother.

'Welcome home, darling,' Gwyn said, and pulled away. 'I've missed you so much.'

Estel raised his eyebrows. 'Have you had time to do so?' He eyed her stomach. .'I imagine you've been quite busy with the new baby.'

'Of course I've had time,' Gwyn said. 'But speaking of the baby...'

Estel's eyes lit up. 'Is it a boy or a girl?' he asked excitedly.

Gwyn opened her mouth, then closed it. She put her arms around her son. 'Why don't we walk a little?' she proposed finally.

Though eager to find out if he had a little brother of a little sister, Estel indulged his mother.

After a few moments, Gwyn spoke. 'Do you remember when you left...and I told you that when you returned, you would have a new brother or sister?'

Estel nodded. 'And which one do I have?'

Gwyn let out a breath. 'Both.'

'Both?'

'Both.'

'How?'

'Twins.'

'Twins?'

'Yes.'

'_Valar_,' Estel breathed. 'That's wonderful! What are their names?'

'Aniador and Laurelle.'

'When do I get to see them?' Estel asked.

'Now, if you like,' Gwyn answered.

'I _would_ like.'

* * *

'Valar,' they're sweet,' Estel said as he held Laurelle and Aniador respectively. 'At what age do you plan to begin his training, Father?' he asked Legolas, rocking Aniador in his arms gently.

'Five,' answered Legolas, while Gwyn simultaneously replied, 'Seven.'

'Five and a half.'

'Six and a half.'

'Six.'

'Six and a half.'

'Six.'

'Fine.'

'And the same with Laurelle.'

'WHAT?!'

'You heard me.'

'That's far too young for her, Legolas!'

'Would you have had it any different for yourself, Gwyn?'

'No—I mean, yes—I mean—oh fine!'

'Caught you.'

'Did not!'

'Did too.'

'Did _not_.'

'Did too.'

'Didn't.'

Estel's gaze traveled between both of his parents. He set the baby down in its crib and burst into laughter at their childish argument. 'I think Mother won,' he said amusedly.

'Did not!' Legolas cried.

'Did too,' Gwyn cut in.

'Did not!'

'Did too.'

'Did too.'

'Did no—' Gwyn broke off, her eyes wide. 'That's cheating!' she accused.

'Is not!'

'Is too.'

'Isn't.'

* * *

**Lol, yeah, I know I'm weird. Sorry it's such a short chapter. Coming soon...Chapter 27: Responsibilities! Review, please!**

**Lilz **


	27. Responsibilities

**Disclaimer: I don't own lord of the rings....hehe...in THIS world! MWA HAHA!**

**Author's Note: Thx tooooooo.........**

**loveroflegolas: thx, lolz.**

**Ladyof Rivendell: hehe, yup.**

**Kaylin: wow, thx. **blushes **I really didn't think it was that great, but I'm glad you did!**

**Myri78: lol, yup, exactly**

**Saera: okay!**

**Preistess Of Shadows: uh, yeah, I know, I guess a little fast...well...let's just say that some people have compared this to a soap opera (and I've never even seen one!)!**

**Arwennicole: GREAT! I read it; it was sad...**

**Aliana Archer: hehe, isn't it great? Lol, j/k. thx for letting me use your name! (but it will be a few chapters (not including this one) before you see it.**

**lexi22: lol LOL um...just one question. I'm just a tiny bit confused...were adam and Andrew actually there?? Or...heh heh lol thx for reviewing**

**Marpessa: wow, I'm so hurt you think that! **cries** NOT! lol, if you think your flames are going to discourage me or make me think my story stinks...you are so abso-bloody-lutley MISTAKEN!**

**Countess Katook: don't worry, I've decided I'm going to update every weekend since I almost have written all of my story...**

**Insane Elven Rock Baby: hehe.**

**Lunawolf: ummmm I had only planned for just a couple more chapters, but it's going to be one or two more. **

**Gemini969: lolz. Okay.**

**CrazyCruzet212: hehe. Oh, when are you going to update on ?**

**Black Cherrie: hehe, thx! lolz.**

**Vampire Feuer: lol, I don't either, here. Laurelle...I once wanted this doll called Laurel the Wood-Fairy cuz I loved the name (and her, come to think of it) and I thought it was pronounced (lor-EL) instead of (LOR-el) but then I found the other spelling so it could be pronounced that way...lol. You probably didn't need to know all that but oh well. Aniador...lolz. **

**Piper xox Leo: lol, thx. hehe.**

**ilihyceniwast: **sticks lower lip out in a hurt pout** that was me caring for just ONE second what you think! Next!**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Responsibilities **

* * *

Five and a half years later...

'Did not!'

'Did too!'

'Did not!'

'Did too! Mamaaaaaaaaaaa!'

'_Valar_,' Gwyn muttered under her breath, closing her book and pulling herself off her easy chair. 'That's the fifth time this morning!' She peeked her head out of the window that looked from her and Legolas' bedroom to part of the gardens, where Laurelle and Aniador were so harmoniously playing. 'What is it, Laurelle?' she asked wearily.

'Mama, Ani took my booooooooow!' Laurelle whined, stamping her little foot.

'Ani, give Laurelle her bow.'

'But, Mama, it's mine!' Aniador protested, hugging the bow to his chest.

Gwyn sighed. 'Give me the bow.' After a little persuading, Ani handed his mother the bow. She examined the top closely. 'No, Laurelle, this is Ani's. His name is engraved in the wood.' She handed it back to her triumphant son, who stuck his tongue out at his sister. But at a warning "look" from his mother, he retracted it hastily.

Laurelle sat down on the grass and pouted. Her long curly hair hung in her mischievous blue eyes. Gwyn sighed, and gracefully climbed out of the window. She cooped her daughter up in her arms. 'Darling, Daddy will get your bow out tomorrow for your archery lesson. Today you have your book lessons.'

'But Mama,' Laurelle whined, 'Ani gets to do our-tree! I wanna do our-tree, too!'

Legolas suddenly stepped into view. 'Daddy!' Aniador cried, and held his arms up. In response, Legolas smiled and picked his son up.

'Daddy,' Laurelle said suddenly, a mischievous gleam in her eyes, 'can I do our-tree today?'

'May I,' Legolas and Gwyn said simultaneously.

'_May I_ do our-tree today?'

'It's _archery_, darling,' Legolas said. 'And no, you may not. You have your book lessons today.'

Tears began to spill from the little girl's eyes. She began to squirm in her mother's arms. 'But I wannaaaaaaa!' she cried. 'It's not faaaiiir!'

Gwyn glanced at Legolas very quickly. 'Couldn't she—' she began, but he threw her a warning look. She, in turn, gave him a hurt look; he simply rolled his eyes.

'You may,' he said, addressing his daughter, 'either stop crying and have your book lesson today and your archery lesson tomorrow, _or_ you may continue throwing your tantrum and have your book lesson today..._and_ another book lesson tomorrow. Which do you choose?'

Laurelle stopped crying immediately.

'Good,' said Legolas cheerfully. 'Now that that's settled...Laurelle, go inside and wait for your mother' –Gwyn set Laurelle down, and she climbed into the room through the window—'Ani, run along to the practice field and I will be there shortly.' He set Aniador down, who scampered off. As soon as he was out of sight, Legolas rounded on his wife. 'You can't give in to Laurelle like that, Gwyn,' he snapped. 'You know that she manipulates with her tears.'

'I know,' Gwyn sighed, 'but—'

'She needs to learn discipline, Gwyn, or else she'll turn spoiled.'

'Legolas, I did the same thing when I was little.'

Legolas raised his eyebrows. 'And I can easily tell how others responded it to.'

Gwyn stared at him. 'Are you suggesting that I'm spoiled?'

'No; just pampered.'

'I am _not_!'

'Whatever you say, m'lady.' Legolas turned towards the practice fields.

'Wait!' Gwyn cried, grabbing his arm. 'Do you really think that I am?'

Legolas sighed. 'No, Gwyn,' he said tiredly, 'I do not. I'm sorry for insinuating that; I'm just feeling rather stressed.'

'Why?' Gwyn inquired gently.

'Never mind,' Legolas snapped.

'Very well,' Gwyn said quietly. She turned and went back into her room through the wide window...and didn't look back. 'Laurelle!' she cried upon spotting her daughter hiding near the window, apparently listening to her parents' conversation. 'What have I told you about spying?'

Laurelle had the decency to look sheepish.

'If I catch you again, I swear, you will be sev—you will be punished! Do you understand me?'

'Yes, Mama.'

'Good. Now let's get to work.'

* * *

That night...

Gwyn did not speak to Legolas as she slid into bed with him. She expected him to speak up and apologize, but he, too, remained silent. Unable to bear the silence she leaned over him. 'Good night,' she said softly, kissing him gently.

He returned her kiss, but made no attempt to deepen it. Gwyn rolled her eyes beneath her closed lids and reached behind her. She pulled away, and barely a second later, smacked his with her pillow.

He looked shocked. 'What was that for?' he cried.

'_That_,' Gwyn responded, 'was for being such a grouch lately.'

'What do you mean?'

Gwyn rolled her eyes. '_Please_, Legolas; you've been snapping at me, you haven't called me 'darling' like you usually do...and you haven't kissed me for an eternity.'

'What? I just kissed you tonight! I kiss you every night,' Legolas defended.

'Not like you used to,' Gwyn said softly, lowering her gaze.

Legolas sat up. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Gwyn shrugged. 'Nothing,' she mumbled.

'No; tell me.'

'It's—it's just—you're never the one who initiates the kissing; I always do and it always seems like you don't really want to; that you're only putting up with me. You _always_ used to kiss me 'good-night'. You kissed me whenever we were together. Now...I feel...unwanted...' A tear rolled down her cheek. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered. 'I shouldn't—'

But Legolas put two fingers to her lips. 'No, Gwyn, _I'm_ the one who should be sorry. I've had so much on my mind and I neglected what is most important to me.' He drew her close. 'I love you, darling, I really do.'

'Don't talk, just kiss me,' Gwyn murmured. 'Kiss me like you used to and all will be forgiven.'

Legolas didn't need telling twice. He closed the gap between them and kissed her deeply, tasting her salty tears. After a few minutes, he drew away. 'Is that how I used to kiss you?' he smiled.

Gwyn smiled back. 'No, it's even better.' She frowned softly. Honey, what's been bothering you?'

'It's nothing of importance,' Legolas mumbled.

'No; tell me,' Gwyn persisted. 'It might help to talk about it.'

Legolas sighed. 'Very well,' he said. 'I was going to have to tell you sooner or later...' He hesitated. 'My parents are seriously considering sailing to Valanor.'

Gwyn gasped. 'But that would mean—'

'That I take the crown, yes,' Legolas finished. 'But with that comes a lot of new responsibilities.'

'I can see why you've been stressed,' Gwyn said quietly. 'I'm sorry, I—'

'Hush, darling; you did not know.'

'I know. But still...' Gwyn sighed and rested her head on her husband's chest. She bit her lip and looked up at him. 'Um, Legolas?...I need to know something.'

'Yes, love?' Legolas said, caressing her hair.

'Do you...really think that I'm spoiled?'

Legolas gave her a small grin. 'Well, if you are, it's my fault,' he teased, and she laughed.

'Be _serious_, Legolas,' Gwyn said, recovering, but she was still giggling a bit.

Legolas looked at her for a long while. 'No, Gwyn, I don't think that you are spoiled,' he said softly.

'Then why did you suggest that earlier?' Sweet, innocent blue eyes stared up at him, waiting for an answer.

But Legolas did _not_ answer. He found himself lost in her eyes, and could not remember her question. 'Valar, Gwyn, I love you,' he breathed, and with a sudden passion, he kissed her.

'What was that for?' she asked, shocked, as he drew back.

He shrugged. 'I just felt like it.'

Gwyn gave him a "look". 'Do you promise that you weren't trying to avoid answering me?'

'I promise!' Legolas said, innocently and indignantly.

'Then answer me!'

'I told you; I was just stressed and wasn't thinking straight..._honestly_,' he added, when Gwyn gave him another "look". 'Oh, and perhaps _you_ would like to elaborate on why you smacked me with the pillow earlier, hmm?'

'You were in a bad mood,' Gwyn said without hesitation.

'What? Why can't I smack you with one when _you're_ in a bad mood?'

Gwyn grinned. 'Because,' she said, 'I'm a girl.'

'That's no excuse!'

'It is for me.'

'But—'

'Legolas, do I need to smack you with the pillow again?'

'No, m'lady.'

'Good,' Gwyn smiled. 'Then I can kiss you instead.' And she did just that. After they broke apart, there was a long silence between them, a silence only shattered by the sound of rain outside. Suddenly...FLASH! CRASH! Thunder boomed through the stillness. Gwyn jumped, and though she usually loved thunderstorms, clutched Legolas' arm. Someone screamed outside.

'That sounded like Laurelle!' Gwyn cried; she jumped up and ran to the window. Sure enough, her daughter was curled up beneath the window, her knees drawn up to her chest. She was drenched and shaking. 'Mama!' she cried, holding up her arms.

Gwyn gave her a "you-are-in-deep-trouble" look, and picked her up and sat her down on her feet in the room. Thunder crashed again; Laurelle screamed again, and attached herself to her mother's leg. 'Laurelle,' Legolas called, his voice stern.

Laurelle looked shyly at him. 'Yes, Daddy?' she said in her most innocent voice.

'Go to your room.'

'But—'

'_Now_.'

'But—'

'Gwyn.'

Gwyn sighed. She picked her daughter up and carried her to the door, down the hall and into her own room. Laurelle was in hysterical tears by the time she set her down on her bed. Gwyn blew out the candles and made to leave.

'MAMAAAAAAAAA!!' Laurelle screamed. 'DON'T GO, MAMA! I'M SCAAAARED!'

Gwyn swallowed hard and clenched her fists. 'Do not leave this room,' she commanded, her voice shaking. With a great effort, she ignored Laurelle's hoarse screams and left the room, closing the door behind her. As she turned from it, she ran into Legolas. 'Legolas, I can't do this!' she cried. 'I can't leave her in there. She alone and frightened!'

'Shh...' Legolas whispered, and drew her close. Only for a short time. Then you may bring her in with us. As for now—she needs to be disciplined.'

As he rocked her gently, she said softly, 'It seems so cruel. I feel as if we are torturing her.'

'To her, I expect it _is_ torture.'

Five minutes passed, the storm and Laurelle's screams raging on, and Gwyn could wait no longer. Without waiting for Legolas' permission, she pushed the door open, ran inside and scooped up her baby, showering her with kisses as she held her close. Laurelle was sobbing on her mother's shoulders, occasionally whimpering, 'Mama, Mama.'

'Shh, baby,' Gwyn cooed. 'It's alright now. Mama's here.' She glanced at Legolas. He was leaning against the door frame, rubbing his temples. She bit her lip. 'Let's get you into some dry clothes,' she said to Laurelle, setting her down.

Laurelle sniffled, hiccupped, then nodded. She allowed Gwyn to change her nightgown and brush out her wet hair. 'Can I sleep with you, Mama?' she asked quietly.

'Of course you _may_,' Gwyn said, picking her daughter up again. She carried her to the door.

'Gwyn...' Legolas began.

'I know, I know. We'll talk to her in our bedroom, is that good enough?'

'It will do.'

So they walked back to their bedroom and slipped under the covers, wedging Laurelle between them. Thunder crashed outside; Laurelle pulled the covers over her head, only to have them pulled down again by her father. 'Laurelle,' he said, 'we need to talk.'

Sheepishly, Laurelle nodded.

Legolas glanced at Gwyn, and she gave him a short nod. He took a deep breath and said, 'Laurelle, they spying must stop. We've told you this before. It's wrong, and you know it is. Up until now, we've been gentle with your punishment, but if it happens again, we will have to take more severe measures. Do you understand?'

Again Laurelle nodded. 'I'm sorry, Daddy,' she said in a small voice. 'It's just so pretty when you kiss Mama.'

Gwyn smiled softly at her small daughter's words.

'Do you and Mama—do you hate me?' Laurelle asked hesitantly.

Gwyn's eyes widened in shock. 'Of _course_ not, darling! What makes you think that we do?'

'I was screaming 'cause I was scared, and you didn't come.'

'Darling, that was all part of your punishment,' Legolas said. 'That was to make sure that you didn't spy again.' He smiled. 'As for me kissing your mother...that is something for you to see when you're older.'

Gwyn hugged her daughter. 'Don't you _ever_ think that we hate you; not for one moment. Both of us love you more than anything else on this earth.'

Laurelle smiled. 'I love you, too.'

At that moment, three things happened in quick succession: lighting flashed, thunder crashed, then the door swung open. Aniador ran in and jumped on the bed, huddling beside his father and sister. In a small voice, he asked, 'May I sleep with you tonight?'

Gwyn kissed the side of his head. 'Of course you may, darling.'

Laurelle yawned, and Ani followed her lead. Both of them snuggled under the covers.

Legolas grinned and covered Ani's eyes with his hand. Gwyn did the same to Laurelle (despite her protests) and leaned in. With his other hand, Legolas reached out and cupped her cheek as their lips met. The kiss started out tender and deep, but after a moment, it grew a little more passionate then they would have liked in front of the twins. Both of them had unconsciously uncovered the children's eyes. They were only alerted of this when Laurelle let out a giggle, and Aniador squealed, 'Eeeeeeeeeeeew!'

Their parents each had entirely different reactions. Gwyn frowned, but Legolas grinned (a little sheepishly, though). The former cleared her throat. Alright, you two. Go to sleep. Legolas, may I talk to you outside for a moment?'

'Of course,' Legolas answered. They both got up. Gwyn walked to the door, but her husband went to the window. 'Legolas, where are you going?'

Legolas grinned. 'You said 'outside', didn't you?' The grin faded as she glared daggers at him. He winced, and quickly followed her and slipped out the door, leaving Aniador and Laurelle giggling inside the room.

'Legolas, what is _wrong_ with you?' Gwyn hissed.

'What do you mean '_what's wrong with me_'?'

'Kissing me like that in front of the twins!'

'I wasn't the only one doing the kissing, you know,' Legolas defended. Gwyn folded her arms. Legolas sighed. 'I'm sorry, darling, it's just that I haven't kissed you like that for, as you said, an eternity. I could not help myself.'

'You,' Gwyn muttered, 'pick the most inconvenient times to—'

Soft lips cut her off mid-rant. Legolas did not allow her a chance to continue. 'Let's just go to sleep, alright?' he said gently. He caressed her cheek as he spoke.

Gwyn smiled a little, and they went back into the room, holding hands, climbed into bed, and went to sleep holding the twins and ignoring the storm raging on outside.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Chap 27**

**Coming soon...Chapter 28: Father and...Daughter**

**Got to go!**


	28. Father and Daughter

**

* * *

Saera: lol, yes. And more to come.**

**Marpessa: Okay, do you really think I care? Oh, and it's NOT being mocked as we speak because I was the last person to post a review on it and that was forever ago! And I didn't make you do anything. If I were lazy I wouldn't have written 28 chapters! Lol. Get a life. Lolz.**

**Kaylin: lol. Thx!**

**Vampire Feuer: lolz, thx. no, I'm not a parent (I'm only 14!). what I wrote just seemed like something parents would say, lol.**

**lexi22: oooh, okay...brothers...uh...Estel was...er...in Gondor! Yeah. Lolz. Sorry I meant to put that in there. **

**legolasluver: lolz thx. **

**Insane Elven Rock Baby: hehe. Thx.**

**Black Cherrie: hehe.**

**Aliana Archer: lolz, didja like that? hehe. That was a last minute comment that I slipped in there.**

**Piper xox Leo: lolz. FLUFF RULES!**

**Sarah: thx!**

**Arwennicole: loved it!**

**Myri78: lol, yeah.**

**Chapter 28: Father and...Daughter.

* * *

**

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
__You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
__May you never take one single breath for granted  
__God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
__I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
__Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
__Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
__And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance...  
__I hope you dance...I hope you dance...  
__I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
__Never settle for the path of least resistance  
__Living might mean taking chances, but they're worth taking  
__Loving might be a mistake, but it's worth making  
__Don't let some Hell bent heart leave you bitter  
__If you come close to selling out, reconsider  
__Give the Heavens above more than just a passing glance  
__And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance...  
__I hope you dance...I hope you dance...  
__I hope you dance...I hope you dance...  
__Dance...I hope you dance...  
__I hope you dance...I hope you dance...  
__I hope you dance...I hope you dance..._

* * *

Two years later...October 18th...Around 7:00 a.m. ...

'Mama, Mama! Wake up, wake up!'

Gwyn groaned as her children landed on her with two _thump_s. 'What is it?' she mumbled, her eyes still shut.

'Get up, Mama! Grandfather's here!' Laurelle cried, unable to contain her excitement.

With an enormous effort, Gwyn opened her eyes and sat up. 'What is Daddy doing here?' she wondered aloud.

'It's your birthday, Mother,' Ani spoke up. Laurelle nodded vigorously.

Gwyn smiled. 'So it is,' she said. 'Well, tell your grandfather that I will be out in a moment, alright?'

'Alright!' Laurelle and Aniador chorused, jumping off the bed and scampering out the door, eager to fulfill their mission.

Gwyn got up, walked over to her dresser, and opened it, surveying her dresses. At last, she pulled out a light blue one and donned it. It was, in fact, the very same backless dress that she had been wearing when her father had given her and Legolas permission to marry. She brushed out her hair and set off for the entrance hall. 'Daddy!' she exclaimed upon seeing her father next to Legolas and all three of her children. 'And Estel!' She hugged them both. 'Nice dress,' Aragorn remarked quietly in her ear.

Gwyn smiled. 'I knew that you would recognize it.'

Legolas, it seemed, had recognized it as well. With a small smile, he put his arm around her waist.

Aragorn became serious. 'Legolas, Gwyn,' he said, 'might I have a word in the garden?'

Frowning slightly, they nodded. Gwyn turned to Estel. 'Stay here and watch the twins'—Laurelle pouted—'Laurelle especially,' she said. (Laurelle stamped her foot.)

'Of course, Mother.'

Gwyn, Legolas, and Aragorn walked to the gardens. 'What is it, Daddy?' Gwyn asked.

Aragorn drew a deep breath. 'I have a favor to ask of you, Gwyn,' he said.

'Yes?'

'I need—I would _like_ for you to accompany me on a journey.'

Gwyn cocked her head. 'What kind of journey?'

'A quest.'

'A quest for what?'

'Let me start from the beginning,' Aragorn said. 'You may want to sit.'

All three of them sat on the dewy grass, and Gwyn leaned against her husband, whose arm was still around her waist.

'About a week ago, at midnight, a man, half-dead, appeared at the palace gate in Gondor. When I talked with him, I found that he had journeyed from the Sea of Rhûn.'

'What was he doing there?' Legolas interrupted.

Aragorn shrugged. 'I never found out,' he said, 'for he died before I could. All I know is that he somehow got a hold of the crystal.'

Legolas' eyes widened. 'Not—'

But Aragorn nodded.

Legolas had gone pale. Gwyn, however, was looking back and forth at Legolas and Aragorn, a puzzled expression on her pretty face. 'I don't understand,' she said. 'What crystal? And why is it bad that the man had it?'

'Gwyn...' Legolas said, 'you know what is important about the Sea of Rhûn, don't you?'

'Yes; everyone knows that the spirit of the first elf resides there.'

'And do you know what sustains the spirit?'

'No.'

'A small crystal, in the shape of a tree. It is crafted out of Námathin, which looks like Amethyst; only it is stronger...and more beautiful. But if the jewel is removed...the spirit can only be sustained for a month. It feeds off the lingering power of the crystal.'

'But if it is not returned...'

'Then the spirit vanishes.'

Now Gwyn went pale. 'But that is the only thing that keeps peace in this world!'

'Exactly,' Aragorn interjected. 'Which is why I must return it. And Gwyn, I want you to come with me. It cannot be done by one person alone.'

Legolas went even paler. 'Aragorn, are you sure that is wise? The path is extremely dangerous, and with Gwyn—'

'With me _along_, you could be slowed down,' Gwyn finished, elbowing her husband hard, but unnoticeably in the ribs.

Aragorn shook his head. 'For one: you will not slow me down; for two: I know that you can handle it.'

Gwyn smiled, proud that her father had that much faith in her abilities to cope with danger. 'I will come with you,' she said.

Legolas, however, was not eager to let his wife commit herself. 'Actually,' he said quickly, 'may Gwyn and I have a day to talk it over?' He elbowed her gently.

'Yes,' she said softly, 'I suppose we had better...'

Aragorn nodded. 'I understand,' he said. 'But please, talk it over tonight and give me your answer by morning; for we cannot delay too long.'

Legolas nodded. 'We will have our decision ready by then.'

'Thank you,' Aragorn smiled.

* * *

That night, in Legolas and Gwyn's bedroom...

'No.'

'Legolas!'

'It's too dangerous, Gwyn.'

Tears threatened to spill over Gwyn's eyes. 'You used to believe in me,' she said quietly. 'You didn't try to stop me from joining the Fellowship.'

'The circumstances were very different then!' Legolas shouted, slamming his fist on one of the bedside tables.

The tears spilled. Legolas sighed. 'Look, Gwyn,' he said, 'did you even _tell_ your father?'

'No, and I don't intend to. He will forbid my going.'

'Like I am?'

'Yes—WHAT? Oh, Legolas, no!'

'Yes.'

'Legolas, you _can't_!'

'I just did.'

'Why don't you just come with me, then?'

Legolas raised an eyebrow. 'Gwyn, with my parents gone, who would watch the twins? Who would take care of the throne?'

'Estel could.'

'He can't do both at one time. I mean, look at us: most of the time you are the one looking after the children. And for someone as young as Estel, that sort of double-tasking could be twice as difficult. Knowing Laurelle and Ani, they would not heed him.'

Gwyn folded her arms. 'First you're not believing in me and now you're not believing in our son.'

Legolas shook his head. 'I never said that I didn't believe in you _or_ Estel,' he said tiredly. 'Look, Gwyn...this is what it comes down to: You. Are. Not. Going.'

'But—'

'That's my final word.'

Gwyn threw him a murderous look, and threw herself on the bed. She pulled the covers over herself and turned her back to Legolas' side of the bed...and didn't speak to him.

'Gwyn, I'm only trying to protect you,' Legolas said softly, sitting down on the bed, '...and stop you from doing something _incredibly stupid_.'

Gwyn bit her lip, but said nothing.

'That's all,' Legolas said, blew out the candles, lay down, and went to sleep.

* * *

Next morning...

Gwyn awoke feeling uncommonly warm for the chilly time of year. She smiled and breathed in deeply, her eyes peacefully shut. A familiar, leafy scent met her nose. Gwyn opened her eyes to find her self wrapped almost protectively in Legolas arms. He was awake. She bit her lip. 'Legolas, you're right,' she said.

Legolas cocked an eyebrow. 'I'm what?' he said, his tone mischievous.

Gwyn blushed. 'You're right,' she repeated.

'I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you; could you say that again?'

'Legolas!'

'Say it again, or else...'

'Or else what?'

Legolas' fingers moved swiftly on her stomach. She yelped and hastened to say, 'I said you're right!'

'What?' The tickling continued.

'You're right, you're right, you're right! Please, Legolas! I yield!'

The tickling stopped. Gwyn sighed in relief and turned over to face Legolas. 'What changed your mind?' Legolas asked.

Gwyn lowered her gaze. 'What you said last night right before you blew out the candles,' she answered softly.

Legolas sighed a little. 'Truthfully,' he said slowly, 'the only thing stopping me from letting you go is the fact that your father does not know that you are with child.'

'And if he did?' Gwyn asked, looking back up.

'Then I would be more willing. 'Legolas looked thoughtfully at her. 'I'll tell you what,' he said, 'if you tell your father that you are two months with child, and he is still willing to allow you to accompany him, then I will let you go. How is that?'

'It's perfect!' Gwyn squealed, and she kissed him passionately.

'That was unexpected,' Legolas said, grinning, as she drew back.

She grinned back. 'I'm sorry.'

'Oh, no, no, no, don't be sorry,' said Legolas quickly. 'Do it again.' So she did. 'Just curious,' she said, pulling away, 'what was it that changed _your_ mind?'

Legolas looked at her long and hard. 'It was my realization of how much it must have meant to you that for the first time in your life, your father was showing the faith and trust in you that you had been yearning for all of your life.'

'So you _do_ understand,' Gwyn whispered.

Legolas grinned. 'Gwyn, I'm your husband,' he said, 'I'm _supposed_ to understand how you feel.' He kissed her softly.

Gwyn smiled, and snuggled closer to him, but he said, 'Now none of that, you have to talk to your father.'

Gwyn sighed. 'But I don't want to move,' she whined. 'I almost don't want to go.'

'That's fine with me,' Legolas said slyly. 'Don't go.'

'On second thought,' Gwyn added quickly, 'I'll go talk to him now.'

* * *

'Um, Daddy, may I talk to you?' Gwyn said almost tentatively when she found her father in the gardens.

'Of course,' said Aragorn, smiling warmly.

'Now,' Gwyn said lightly, 'you must promise to be open-minded.'

'I promise.'

Gwyn took a deep breath. 'Daddy, I'm, er, with child.'

Aragorn grinned. 'Gwyn, that's wonderful!' he laughed.

Gwyn's hopes soared. 'So I may still—'

'But this changes everything,' Aragorn continued.

'It changes nothing!' Gwyn protested. 'I've only been with child for two months.'

'What does Legolas think?' Aragorn asked after a moment.

'He says that if I told you that I was two months pregnant, and you were still willing to let me go with you, then he would allow it,' Gwyn recited. 'Daddy...please...'

'Well...I suppose...it won't—it _can't_—take more than three weeks...I suppose there's no real danger.'

Gwyn threw her arms around Aragorn. 'Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!' she squealed. 'I'll go get ready!'

'Legolas, he said I can go!' Gwyn cried, running into their room.

'That's wonderful,' Legolas said, smiling half-heartedly.

Gwyn's smile faded. 'Aren't you...happy for me?'

'Of course I am, darling,' Legolas said quickly. 'I'm just—going to miss you.' He sighed and sat down on the bed. 'And, I'm going to worry about you every single second that passes.'

'Legolas...' Gwyn said softly. 'I—'

'It's fine, Gwyn,' Legolas said shortly. 'I'm going to tell the twins what is going on.'

And without saying another word, he left the room.

Gwyn bit her lip, but proceeded to don a set of Legolas' clothes. She stood in front of her vanity as she brushed out her hair... and sighed. It had grown so _long_; it was now all the way down to her waist. She opened one of the smaller drawers and pulled out an elegant, sheathed dagger. Smiling, she took hold of her hair and positioned the knife high to cut. Suddenly, two soft hands were placed over hers, stopping her. 'May I?' Legolas asked quietly, taking the dagger from her and setting it down on the dresser.

Slowly, Gwyn nodded.

Legolas picked the brush up and ran it through her hair, gathering it together at the back of her neck with his other hand. After a few strokes, he set the brush down. His fingers moved skillfully, intertwining three sections of her hair into a long braid. From the open drawer, he pulled out a leather tong and tied it at the end of her braid. 'Promise me that you'll never cut your hair?' he smiled.

Gwyn nodded, turning around and touching her braid. 'That is the first time you've ever brushed my hair,' she said softly.

Legolas shrugged, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. He put his arm around her. 'Come,' he said, 'your father is waiting.'

Halfway down the hall, they ran into Laurelle and Aniador. 'Mama, don't go!' they cried.

'I'm sorry, darlings, but I _must _go,' Gwyn said, picking up her daughter. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Legolas wink at Aniador. 'You put them up to this, didn't you, Legolas Greenleaf?' she accused, setting Laurelle down and folding her arms.

He grinned, and Gwyn sighed.

* * *

'Are you ready?' Gwyn said to her father, walking up to him.

'All ready; are you?' he responded, smiling a little.

Gwyn nodded. 'I just need to do one last thing...,' she said, turning to Legolas.

Her father looked away, and unnecessarily adjusted his horse's saddle.

Legolas gave his wife a sad smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 'Be careful, Gwyn,' he whispered.

'I will,' she whispered back.

'Promise?'

'Promise?'

Legolas kissed her gently. Laurelle looked on eagerly, while Aniador wrinkled his nose. As Legolas drew back, he noticed this and took hold of Gwyn's wrist, pulling her into the woods. 'Legolas, what—' she started.

'Shh...' he said, sill leading her.

They came upon a small clearing. 'I'm sorry,' Legolas said, 'but I couldn't settle for _that_ kind of kiss, and with the twins watching...well, you know,' he trailed off.

'Shut up and kiss me,' Gwyn said, smiling knowingly.

Legolas grinned and closed the large gap between them. He kissed her deeply, his hands cupping her face gently. The kiss soon burned with passionate heat, and before they knew it, they had been there for several minutes. They only became aware of this when a tree branch cracked. They abruptly broke apart, and looked towards the noise, both of them alert.

'Hold it, Ani,' they heard a voice say.

'I'm trying, Elle, I can't.... It's slipping—OUCH! I _told_ you this was too thin of a branch!'

'Give me your hand, quick!'

There was a rustling of leaves, then a loud snapping noise. A somewhat large tree branch fell to the ground, two bodies on top of it. 'Ouch,' Laurelle groaned, rubbing her elbow. 'Ani, why didn't you hold it?'

'I did!' Ani protested, rubbing his neck. 'You just—' he broke off, looking up. 'Uh-oh,' he mumbled.

Laurelle looked up. 'What's—oh.' She smiled sheepishly at her frowning parents. 'We to tell you that Grandfather is ready to leave...?'

Gwyn sighed. 'Rooms—now,' she commanded, pointing towards the castle.

The twins gave each other a mournful look, and began walking. Laurelle stopped in front of her mother. 'Mama?' she said tentatively.

'Yes?'

'I love you.'

Gwyn let out a breath. 'I love you, too,' she said, and Laurelle hugged her tightly.

Aniador followed her example. 'I love you, Mother,' he said, hugging her as well.

'I love you, too—now go to your rooms. Your father will be in to deal with you shortly.'

They nodded, and proceeded to leave.

'Come,' Legolas said softly. 'Your father...'

'I love you,' Gwyn said, kissing him gently.

'I love you, too.'

* * *

'So,' Gwyn said curiously to her father as they stopped about five leagues from Eryn Lasgalen by a small creek to rest their horses, 'what did Legolas mean when he said that it would be 'too dangerous'?'

Aragorn furrowed his brow. 'Well,' he said, 'the Sea of Rhûn, as you know, is surrounded by mountains. Several thousand men are stationed in those mountains; their job is to protect the crystal. No outsiders are welcome. The dangerous part of this journey will be slipping past them—unnoticed. The penalty of getting caught is death.'

'But,' Gwyn frowned, 'the thing I don't understand is: how does anyone know if the soldiers protecting the crystal are trustworthy? I mean, they all have access to it, don't they?'

'True,' Aragorn said, 'but each soldier swore an oath of loyalty to the Valar. Any betrayer will be killed the instant he removes the crystal.'

'Not much incentive for one of them to steal it, then, hmm?' Gwyn laughed.

'Not much at all,' Aragorn agreed, laughing as well.

They fell to silence. Gwyn hesitated for a moment, then asked, 'If we are caught, how will they kill us?'

'Either by sword or by hanging,' Aragorn guessed, shrugging. 'There could be torture.'

Gwyn rolled her eyes. 'Well, thank you. I feel safe now,' she drawled sarcastically, but there was a deep worry in her eyes as her hand rested protectively on her stomach.

* * *

'Gwyn, wake up, we need to get moving,' Aragorn said, shaking his daughter awake at five the next morning.

She groaned. 'Just five minutes,' she groaned. 'Please...' She pulled the covers over her head.

'Sorry,' said Aragorn, 'but we need to start now. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we get home.' He pulled the covers off of her.

She sat up grudgingly, shivering in the October air. 'You...are...so...cruel...' she muttered, and in the tiny rays of disappearing moonlight, Aragorn saw slivers of her face.

'Gwyn!' he exclaimed. 'You're as pale as death! What's wrong?'

'Nothing...' Gwyn groaned. 'I was just up half the night throwing up...'

Aragorn frowned. 'Maybe it was not such a good idea to have you come along,' he said. 'Perhaps you should—'

'No!' Gwyn said sharply. 'I'm _not_ going back. Being home would not change the way I'm feeling. It's just symptoms of pregnancy, that's all.'

'Are you sure?'

'Positive.'

'Alright...'

'Great,' Gwyn said quickly, grabbing her covers and lying down, 'now that we have that settled, I'm going back to sleep.'

'Oh no, you don't,' Aragorn said, tugging the covers back. 'Get up.'

Gwyn groaned. 'Fine, fine.' She actually succeeded in standing up this time, but her eyes were still closed. She opened them slowly. 'Daddy,' she groaned, 'it's still _dark_ out...'

Aragorn raised his eyebrows in amusement. 'According to _you_, Gwyn,' he said, 'you rose at this time very often to watch the sunrise with Legolas.'

Gwyn blushed. 'I—how did you—?'

A little sheepishly, Aragorn knelt down and took off his pack. He rummaged around in it a bit and pulled out a royal blue book. 'On the day that you told me you were getting married to Legolas, you dropped this,' he said. 'I—I've been meaning to return it to you—'

'For twenty-eight years?' Gwyn interjected, raising an eyebrow and sitting down cross-legged next to her father.

'Well—I had put it in my desk drawer,' Aragorn covered, 'and I found it not too long ago.'

Gwyn thought a moment. 'But the question of how you knew about Legolas and the sunrises still remains unanswered.'

Aragorn did not respond...Gwyn nodded slowly. 'You read it, didn't you?' she said softly.

When Aragorn nodded, Gwyn sighed. 'Then you already knew, didn't you?' she asked, her voice slightly higher pitched than normal.

'Knew what?' said Aragorn, not comprehending her.

'Knew that I loved you!' Gwyn cried, as though it were the most obvious thing in Middle-Earth. 'I must have written it fifty times over each time I tried to tell you and failed!'

Aragorn shook his head. 'No, Gwyn,' he said, 'I never got that far.'

'Well, how far _did_ you get?'

'Up to the point where Boromir discovered the romance between you and Legolas.' As an uncomfortable silence settled between them, he handed the journal to his daughter.

Gwyn blew out a breath.

'Gwyn, I'm—' Aragorn began.

'It's alright,' Gwyn interrupted, smiling. 'I would have done the same ting if it had been Laurelle or Ani or Estel...especially Laurelle,' she added after a brief pause.

Aragorn laughed. 'Now you know how it feels to have a daughter like you.' He looked at her gently. 'She takes after her father in appearance, but after her mother in personality.'

Gwyn blushed a little.

'But, you know,' Aragorn continued, 'she _does_ have your eyes: a sapphire blue with a glint that always means mischief.'

Gwyn laughed. 'She certainly does have a love for mischief, doesn't she? And she gets Ani to do a lot of her dirty work. She _is_ rather bossy with him.' She looked at her father. '_I_ wasn't bossy when _I _was little, was I?'

'No,' Aragorn said, 'you weren't bossy, but you certainly were demanding.'

Gwyn laughed. 'Let's go,' she said, standing. 'Talking about my family makes me miss them. Let's get this over with.'

* * *

In about a week, they reached the mountains surrounding the Sea of Rhûn. They were tall and cascading, jagged and forbidding, glorious and dark. It was here that they sent their horses back.

Gwyn swallowed hard as they took their first step into the maze of mountains. 'We must be very quiet,' Aragorn whispered. 'Quiet and careful. Otherwise, we will be caught.'

The moment he said this, a hand covered Gwyn's mouth, while another held her arms behind her back tightly. She gave a muffled scream as the same thing happened to her father. 'Trespassers,' said a low, deep voice. 'Take them to Tebius.'

'Yes, sir,' two other voices growled; one in Gwyn's ear and the other not far to her right.

Gwyn knew that it would be no use to struggle, so she relaxed her body and allowed herself to be pushed roughly through the dark passages. She tried to catch her father's eye, but her captor had her head tightly held in place.

After five minutes of stumbling through the darkness, they saw a light ahead. They passed through the light and onto rich green grass in the sun. Gwyn looked up to the most beautiful sight she had ever seen: a thick ring of grass surrounding a smaller ring of sand...which encircled a sea of the purest blue water. Above them, the sky was a robin's-egg blue, without a single trace of a cloud.

'Icor,' a voice said right behind Gwyn, 'I have a woman here.'

Gwyn noticed that his grip on her was slightly loosened.

'Valar!' exclaimed the first man who had spoken. 'So it is a woman! Release her, but watch her closely.'

Gwyn looked at her father as she was released, silently asking for instructions. He gave her a look that said "just do what they say". She nodded silently, but demanded, 'Where are we going?'

The man called Icor bowed to her. 'We are taking you to our commander: Tebius. He will question you and deal your punishment. We apologize for any inconvenience to you, m'lady.' He took her hand to kiss it, but Gwyn pulled it back. He raised his eyebrows slightly, but did no more. He took them to a very well-to-do looking house right up against one of the mountains and knocked on the wooden door.

'Who is it?' a silky voice called out.

'It is Icor,' Icor answered, 'and with me I have Russag and two prisoners, one of which is a lady.'

Immediately, the door swung open, and a tall, broad-shouldered man stepped out. He had long, silky black hair and cold black eyes. His face was fine featured, and Gwyn supposed he would have been handsome without the many white scars on his face. He looked coldly at Aragorn, but bowed low to Gwyn. 'M'lady,' he said, his tone slippery, 'I do hope that my men have not hurt you.'

'I'm fine,' Gwyn said coolly.

'For that I am glad,' said Tebius, and he reached out to take her hand to kiss it. She pulled back. Tebius gave a small, amused smile. The smile faded when he turned to Aragorn. 'And who are _you_?' he asked coldly.

'I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn,' Aragorn answered, 'King of Gondor. And the lady is my daughter, Gwyn Undómiel.'

'Are you?' said Tebius, turning to Gwyn.

'Yes,' she said shortly.

'Undómiel,' repeated Tebius. 'Then you must be daughter of the Lady Arwen Undómiel.'

Gwyn nodded.

'And your beauty is such of hers.' Tebius reached out and touched her neck with his soft fingers.

Gwyn stiffened.

'Release the king and take him inside,' Tebius said to Icor. 'I would like to speak to the lady alone.'

As Russag led Aragorn inside, Gwyn caught Icor's eye. She widened her eyes in a plead; she did not feel safe alone with this man; even if they were outside. He sensed her discomfort and remained outside.

'I said _alone_,' Tebius growled to him.

'That would not be proper, my lord,' Icor responded.

'It's proper if I say it's proper,' Tebius snapped. 'Now go.'

Icor sent Gwyn an apologetic glance and went inside, but she noticed some movement by the curtains and felt a little safer.

'So,' said Tebius to Gwyn, his tone softer, 'what brings you and your father here?'

Gwyn remained silent. All she could think was, 'Oh, Valar, why can't Legolas be here?'

'Why do you not speak?' Tebius reached out and touched her neck again. Gwyn took a step away from him.

'I ask that you refrain from touching me, my lord,' she said coldly.

'And why is that, m'lady?' asked Tebius, not heeding her request.

'Because I am a married woman,' Gwyn said, her voice rising.

'Ah,' said Tebius drawing his hand back, 'a straight one. Well, in that case, I shall heed you...if you answer all that I want to know.'

Gwyn nodded. 'Very well,' she said.

'Why are you and your father here?' was Tebius' first question.

'We have come to return the crystal,' Gwyn replied, fulfilling her end of the bargain. 'Two weeks ago, my father was in Gondor when a young man stumbled in, bearing the crystal. My father journeyed to my home in Eryn Lasgalen, where he requested that I accompany him to return it to it's rightful home.'

'Eryn Lasgalen?' repeated Tebius. 'That's interesting. Why do you live there? You are no elf.'

'Not in appearance,' Gwyn said.

'I beg your pardon?'

'My father is mortal; my mother was immortal. I had the choice to be mortal or immortal. When I met my husband, I chose to be immortal.'

'And who is your husband?'

'King Legolas Greenleaf.'

Tebius raised his eyebrows and gave a low whistle, his eyes surveying her. 'What a catch he made,' he said softly.

Gwyn glared at him. 'I must ask you not to speak of me in that manner,' she said coldly. 'And I ask that this interview be over.'

'Very well,' said Tebius. 'I have finished questioning you anyway. I will now give you two choices: you could either forget your husband and be with me...or you and your dear father could reside in the dungeon till I release you.'

Gwyn spat at his feet. 'You're despicable,' she snapped.

'I take it you choose the dungeon, then,' said Tebius, his tone cold. 'Icor!' he called. 'Take the lady and the king to the dungeon!'

* * *

**Okay! Wow, that's the longest chap I've ever written on this one! Hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it! **


	29. Survival

**Disclaimer: la dee daaa....if I only had a brain, I'd own this.**

**A/N: sorry every1. I'm doing drama camp and I've had to work on that most of my free time. okay... oh, and this computer was being stupid. Wouldn't even start up; almost lost all my files but bro TannerMM3 was able to save them for me! Let's all thank Tanner! 1...2...3... THANK YOU TANNER! And thx tooooo.......**

**orligurl88: hehe I'm glad! And sorry for the long period of no update.**

**Lunawolf: dat's ok. Hehe...u'll c.**

**James'Gurl215: hehe. Thx! well, I'm hoping it'll be good.**

**bbysail28: oh, good!**

**Shuddering Starlight: (pretty name!) yeeeaaah...I wondered that tooo....**

**jhsdfijsdfa: (wow, that's your real name?) lol, wow. What's cliché? Oooooh...girl falls in love w/Legolas; he falls in luv w/her...they live happily ever after? Lol. Well, good for you!**

**Black Cherrie: good, glad you liked it!**

**lexi22: that's ok. Lol, yes I did meet sean astin (he is sooo nice!). Yes! I love sam!!!**

**MystiqueHottie8: lol, no, it will not. I think there's this chapter and one more. Then I'm done.**

**FunkyChunkyMunky: lol, sure. I sent it. Hope you like it!**

**Sarah: hehe, you'll see!**

**Piper xox Leo: now would I let Tebius get Gwyn? Course not. Don't worry.**

**Insane Elven Rock Baby: lol...heehee.**

**Marpessa: awww. How sweet, I'm a polite little troll. Do I sound like I care what you think? Uh, no. buh-bye!**

**Vampire Feuer: lol, yes, very long. **

**SilverStar-AquarianAngel: (love the names!) lolz, don't worry...**

**Arwennicole: heheheehe......**

**Aliana Archer: yeah, I know, aren't I evil? **

**CountessKatook: hehehe...**

**angel13: cool, glad you like it sorry it took so long to update.**

**smile101: lol. Thx.**

**Kramedart Trademark: wow, that's neat!**

**Crazy Cruzet: ooh, fun! Don't worry; s'fine.**

**p.s. arwennicole: lol, chap was GREAT!**

**a/n: the name darion, short for Eldarion is pronounced (for me, ne way): (DARE-ee-uhn) not (DARE-ee-own)**

**And without further ado, I present to you Chapter 29: Surviving**

* * *

'I'm sorry,' whispered Icor as he locked Gwyn and Aragorn in the damp and dirty cell, and he truly looked it. I don't know how much it will be, but I will do all I can to get you out of here.'

Aragorn thanked him, but Gwyn could not speak. She sat on the grimy floor, her face in her hands. 'This is _not_ happening,' she muttered to herself.

'Will the lady be alright?' Icor asked concernedly, glancing at her through the thick bars.

'She'll be fine,' Aragorn assured. 'Thank you for your concern.'

'Icor!' Tebius' voice barked from above. 'What is _taking_ you so long? Do not trouble yourself with courtesies to the lady! Get the crystal and get up here!'

'Right away, my lord,' Icor called quickly. He looked at Aragorn. 'I am sorry, your highness, but I must take the crystal...'

Aragorn sighed, and reached into a hidden pocket in his tunic. 'I trust that it will be returned to it's rightful place?'

'I can only hope,' Icor answered, taking the purple crystal. He turned and quickly ascended the stares into the light. Some sort of cover was placed over the opening, and the only light source they were left with was the light from the torches that lit the passageway.

Aragorn lightly kicked a small pebble that was in their cell. 'You know,' he said, looking around, 'this place isn't actually that bad, is it?'

'Oh, no, not at all, Gwyn said sarcastically, looking up, 'it would make a lovely home.'

Aragorn chuckled. 'At least there are no rats,' he said brightly.

'That's true,' Gwyn agreed.

At that moment, a black rat scurried in the cell through the bars. It sniffed around a bit, then left.

Gwyn groaned deeply. 'You just _had_ to say that, didn't you?' she snapped. 'You _know_ that the _instant_ you something like that—'

'Are you blaming me for the rats?' Aragorn asked incredulously.

'Well, maybe if you hadn't said anything, we wouldn't have _seen_ them!'

'You're just in a bad mood,' Aragorn snapped.

'It's not my fault that I am; I'm pregnant!' Gwyn shot back. She suddenly went pale. 'Oh, Valar,' she whispered. '_I'm pregnant_!' She looked at Aragorn desperately. 'Daddy, I'm pregnant!' She bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

Aragorn walked slowly over to her. He sat down and put his arm around her, drawing her close. 'Shhhh...' he whispered. 'Everything will be alright, I promise.'

'How do you know for sure?' Gwyn groaned.

'Icor promised that he will do all he can to help us,' said Aragorn.

'What does his promise mean to us?'

Aragorn remained silent. 'We'll just have to trust him,' he said finally.

* * *

_I need you like water, like breath, like rain;  
__I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate;  
__There's a freedom in your arms;  
__And it carries me through;  
__I need you..._

* * *

That night...

Gwyn awoke in the middle of the night, shivering. She looked over at her father, who was sleeping uncomfortably. The fires in the torches were dying, barely illuminating the shadow of the guard on duty that night. His outline was familiar, but she could not see his face.

Sighing, she pulled the ratty blanket that had been provided tighter around her, and tried to get back to sleep.

Just as she was about to enter sleep, Gwyn felt an aching pain in her lower stomach. She groaned and stood up. Dragging her feet, she walked to the bars. 'My lord?' she whispered.

The guard started, but quickly met here where she stood. 'What can I do for you, m'lady?' A nearby torch illuminated his face.

'Icor!' Gwyn cried. 'Thank the Valar!' She winced as a wave of pain passed over her stomach...and a wave of fear over her heart. _Not again_, she thought desperately. _Oh, please, not again! Isn't this bad enough already?_

'My lord, are you married?'

Icor looked shocked. 'Y-yes, m'lady, I am. Why do you ask?'

Gwyn ignored the question. 'Do you and your wife live nearby?'

'Yes, but why—'

'Please, take me to your home.'

'Why—'

'I cannot explain now,' Gwyn interrupted. 'I must see your wife!'

Icor sighed. 'I can try, m'lady,' he said. 'But we must not be seen. And I must have you back within the hour.'

'That's fine, just get me to your wife, please!'

Icor took a deep breath. 'Very well...' He took a ring of keys off of his belt and inserted one in the lock of their cell. The door creaked open, and Gwyn slipped out. 'Come,' said Icor, and he cautiously ascended the stairs.

Gwyn followed, clutching her stomach. 'How far is it?' she whispered.

'Not too far,' Icor answered. They quickly approached a fading light.

Finally, they came up to a small cabin. Icor gently opened the door. He ushered Gwyn inside and lit a few candles. Once the door was closed. He walked to a door on the opposite side of the small living room. He knocked on it and softly called, 'Eira?'

No response.

He opened the door and disappeared inside.

Gwyn waited, on the verge of tears, for a minute or so. After was _seemed_ like an eternity, Icor and the woman called Eira came out.

The woman was beautiful. She, like her husband, had blonde hair, but her blue eyes were a contrast to his brown eyes. 'Hello,' she said quickly, 'I'm Eira.'

'I'm Gwyn,' she said. 'I am so sorry for this, but I need someone to help...a woman.'

Eira nodded at her husband, who said, 'I will wait outside.'

He left the two.

'What is the problem, my dear?' Eira said gently.

'M'lady—'

'Eira.'

'Eira, once again, I am so sorry,' Gwyn said. 'But I—I'm bearing a child, and—'

'My goodness! You cannot be more than eighteen!' Eira exclaimed.

Gwyn smiled weakly. 'Actually, I'm fourty-eight.'

Eira stared.

'I'm an elf.'

'Oh.'

'But I am—things...aren't right.' Gwyn nearly cried out as she felt more intense pain.

'What is wrong?'

'I think...' Tears spilled down Gwyn's cheeks. 'I think I'm going to—'

* * *

'Thank you,' Gwyn whispered as Icor locked her back in the cell. 'Valar bless you and your wife.'

'Let me know if there's anything more I can do,' Icor said earnestly.

'I think that is all for now. There's nothing more than _can_ be done.' She turned and dropped on the grimy floor. She huddled in the corner (trying not to disturb her father) and wept silently.

_Why did I come?_ she thought, balling her fists. _It's all because of that stupid crystal!_

_But,_ another voice cut in, _you_ wanted_ to go, didn't you? You begged Legolas to let you go with your father._

Gwyn sighed, silent tears rolling swiftly down her face. _I can't blame this journey for what happened. The same thing would have happened if I had stayed home with Legolas. _Legolas. What was he going to say? What would he say when Gwyn told him that their unborn child was dead?

_I've had one miscarriage already; why do you torture me with two?_ Gwyn screamed silently in her head to the Valar.

She pounded her fist on the ground, pain piercing her heart. _Why? _she mouthed, wanting to scream in her pain. _Why is my child dead? Why can't I be in Legolas' arms? Why can't he be here to hold me? Why do I have to feel such pain?_

* * *

_Tonight I need your sweet caress;  
__Hold me in the darkness;  
__Tonight you calm my restlessness;  
__You relive my sadness..._

* * *

Next morning...

A loud rattling awoke Gwyn and Aragorn with a start. An unfamiliar guard was unlocking the cell door; Tebius stood behind him, smiling in a disturbingly sadistic manner. 'Good morning,' he said sleekly as the guard dragged the two out. 'I trust that you are ready for today's game?'

Gwyn scoffed. 'Game?'

'That's right,' Tebius laughed. 'I like to call it 'hanging'.'

Gwyn's mouth dropped open.

'What do you mean?' Aragorn demanded.

Tebius looked coldly at him. 'Well, you entered this place, did you not?' he asked.

'Yes, but only with good intentions!' Gwyn protested.

Tebius laughed coldly. 'Yes, and you nearly spoiled my plan,' he snapped.

'What do you mean, 'your plan'?' Aragorn spat.

'Well, I suppose I can tell you,' Tebius said idly. 'I mean, you are going to die in a few minutes after all, right?' He grinned. 'Well, you see, I paid a friend of mine a great deal of money to steal the crystal for me, because _I_ could not remove it; _he_ could; for he had not sworn the oath to the Valar. I told him to bring it to me, so I could dispose of it. For, you see, I am permitted to _touch_ the crystal, but not _remove_ it.

'I wanted to go to war...and this accursed crystal'—He reached into his pocket and held the crystal up—'was the only thing stopping me. The fool I had entrusted must have gotten cold feet and taken it to Gondor, where it could easily be returned.' Tebius grinned. 'But now that I have the crystal back, there is nothing stopping me.

'So...now that you have been enlightened, let the fun begin.' He laughed and took hold of Gwyn, shoving her up the stairs; the guard did the same to Aragorn.

When they reached the top, they saw a tree with two ropes hanging down from it. A large crowd (looking disgusted) was surrounding it. On of the men was holding two brown horses.

They were led over to that man and shoved upon the horses. Gwyn looked at her father in horror as the ropes were tied around their necks and their hands bound behind their backs. _Oh, Valar_, was all she could think. Just as a man raised his hands to slap the horses' rumps, two arrows came whizzing out of nowhere. The heads cut through the ropes and freed Gwyn and Aragorn.

'WHAT?!?!' Tebius yelled, looking frantically around.

Two figures came out from behind two large trees. It was Legolas and Estel.

'Legolas!' Gwyn cried, her heart nearly bursting with relief and happiness. 'Estel!'

They both grinned at her. Gwyn dismounted and ran to her husband, nearly knocking him over as she hugged him.

'Kill them!' Tebius ordered. 'Kill all of them!'

'Uh-oh,' Legolas muttered. He gently pushed his wife off to the side. 'Hide, Gwyn, and keep safe.'

'But—'

'Now!'

'But—'

'For me, darling..._please_.'

'_Fine_,' Gwyn muttered, and went quickly behind a tree near Tebius, where no one would expect her to be.

The men drew their swords and advanced.

Aragorn had come over quickly. 'Estel, give me your sword,' he said, for Estel also had a bow.

In the ranks, one man leaned in and whispered something to a second man. The whisper soon got around to all the men, and they stopped in their tracks.

'What are you doing?' Tebius screamed. 'Why do you stop?'

'We won't do it,' a man spoke up, who Gwyn was sure was called Russag. 'It's wrong.

'Well,' Tebius said, regaining his composure, and glancing to his side. 'I think you need a little..._persuading_, hmm?' He slid his hand around the tree he stood by and pulled Gwyn out. His other hand unsheathed a dagger from his belt, and he held it to her throat.

Legolas groaned.

'If you do not obey my orders, the lady dies.' Tebius paused. 'On second thought...' he said thoughtfully, 'if you three'—he pointed to Legolas, Estel, and Aragorn with his dagger, then quickly returned it to his prisoner's throat—'put down your weapons and come quietly...I will let her live.'

Gwyn bit her lip. Legolas and Estel were their last chance of escape. Just as they began to set their weapons down, she cried, 'NO! _I'm _the one who will come quietly!'

Tebius raised his eyebrows. 'Really? You would like to take me up on my offer, then?'

'I would,' Gwyn breathed, and Tebius let go of her. The second he did, she rammed her elbow into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. But he had grabbed her left wrist, and her arm was pulled and twisted at the same time. She felt something pop, and wrenched her arm from his grasp. She cried out and grabbed her shoulder in pain.

Four men rushed over and pinned Tebius to the ground.

Legolas ran over to his injured wife. 'What's wrong?' he asked, supporting her.

Gwyn struggled to speak. 'Pain,' she managed at last.

'Where?'

'Shoulder.'

Legolas gently examined her shoulder. 'You dislocated it,' he said softly.

'Oh, _wonderful_,' Gwyn said through gritted teeth. Worried eyes gazed up at Legolas. 'Can you...?'

'I can put it back in place, but it's going to hurt,' Legolas said.

Gwyn laughed painfully. 'It can't be any worse than it already is.'

'Alright...give me the weight of the shoulder.'

Gwyn relaxed.

Legolas kissed her gently to distract her as he moved. Gwyn let herself be distracted, but a second later screamed in pain as Legolas popped her bone back into the socket. 'Shhh...' Legolas whispered, squeezing her supportively. Tears rolled down her cheeks. 'That hurt,' she said weakly.

'I know,' Legolas said softly, wiping her tears away with his thumb. 'You'll be fine.'

They looked at what was going on behind them. The men had put Tebius up on a horse, his hands tied behind his back and a rope around his neck. Gwyn covered her eyes, putting her head on Legolas chest as the horse ran.

The men cheered. Icor stepped up. 'We would like to thank the Lady Gwyn, and her father, King Aragorn for returning the crystal, and to the two brave men who saved their lives.' The men cheered again, and Icor pulled the crystal from Tebius' clothing. He tossed it in the Sea of Rhûn.

The water glowed purple, then turned even bluer that it had been before.

'Tebius had been planning for a very long time,' Icor continued, 'and _we_ have also been planning—against him.'

'But now you need a new commander,' Aragorn cut in.

'Icor was second-in-command,' Russag spoke up. 'So he should take over.'

The men cheered in agreement.

'So that's settled,' Icor said, grinning. 'Now we can all get back to our normal lives.' He turned to the four of them. 'Needless to say, you're free now. Thank you so much.'

'And thank _you_ for your help last night,' Gwyn said softly as she bid him good-bye. 'For that I owe you my life. And please express my gratitude to your wife, also.'

Icor smiled. 'Farewell,' he said, taking her hand and kissing it...Gwyn did not stop him this time. He turned and left with his men.

Gwyn turned to Legolas, grinning, and they all began to set off for home.

'You like him,' Legolas teased, nudging her gently.

'I do _not!_' Gwyn cried indignantly.

'Do too.'

'Do not!'

'Do too.'

'Legolas, he's _married_, for Valar's _sake_!'

Legolas grinned. 'And so are _you_.'

'I _know_ that,' Gwyn scoffed. 'And I do _not_ like him.'

'You do.'

'Do not!'

'Do too.'

'Legolas, stop it! You know I don't, don't you?'

'I think you do.'

'I think I don't.'

'I think you do.'

Gwyn made an exasperated noise and threw her hands up in the air. 'You're impossible!' She grinned. 'But I love you, anyway.'

'And you _like_ him.'

'DO NOT!'

Silence.

'Do too.'

'IT'S NO USE!'

* * *

'What _I_ would like to know,' Aragorn spoke up as they walked through the dark mountains, 'is how Legolas and Estel got here.'

'Yes,' Gwyn piped up, nudging her husband. 'How _did_ you get here?'

Legolas looked at Estel and grinned.

'Well,' he said, 'about a day after you left, Arwen and Eldarion turned up. I remembered what _you_ had said about coming with you, Gwyn, and decided that it would be a wise decision. I had your mother to take care of the throne for me and Eldarion to watch Laurelle and Ani, so I took Estel with me.'

'And it's a good thing you did,' said Aragorn.

'You think?' Estel joked, and everyone laughed.

* * *

That night...at the camp set up...

Gwyn sat by the dying fire, thinking about everything that had happened to her over the last two days.

'Gwyn?'

Gwyn jumped, but looked up to see her husband. 'Yes?' she answered softly.

Legolas sat beside her. 'Why aren't you sleeping?' he asked.

'Why aren't _you_?'

'Couldn't,' they answered simultaneously, then laughed.

Legolas looked gently at his wife. 'Gwyn?'

'Hmmm?'

'I wanted to wait until we were alone to ask you, and now that we are...'

Gwyn's heartbeat sped up. She knew what was coming. 'Yes?' she said nervously.

'First question: what did that man, Tebius, mean when he said that you wanted to 'take him up on his offer'?'

Gwyn hesitated. 'He—he—' and she told him everything that had been said to her.

When she finished, Legolas cursed under his breath, earning him a smack on the arm from Gwyn.

'Sorry,' he apologized. 'You know, it's a very good thing that Tebius is already dead...otherwise you'd be married to a murderer.'

'Legolas!' Gwyn scolded. '_Really!_'

'Well, it's true,' Legolas protested.

'I know, but still...'

There was a silence between them...but after a moment Legolas said softly, 'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'For being loyal to me.'

Gwyn smiled. 'You're welcome. You know I would never betray you.'

'I know,' Legolas smiled back. He slid his hand around her neck and pulled her in closer and kissed her gently.

To distract him from his second question, Gwyn deepened the kiss. Legolas played along, but after a few minutes, pulled away. 'Well, if that's all...' Gwyn said quickly, starting to stand up. But Legolas pulled her back down by her left arm. 'No, that is _not_ all,' he said. 'Sorry,' he added when she cringed in pain. 'Now,' said Legolas, 'second question: what did Icor help you with last night?'

Gwyn turned her face away. She didn't understand why she couldn't answer; the night before she would have done anything to be able to tell him. 'I can't say,' she mumbled finally.

'Why can't you say?' Legolas asked, a strange look on his face.

'I—I just can't.'

'That's not a reason.' His voice had gone from soft and loving to harsh and firm.

Gwyn got up and walked over to a large field; the grass was taller that she was and went seemingly on for miles. Legolas followed her. 'I think I know why you cannot say,' he said softly.

Gwyn spun around, and Legolas was not surprised to see tears streaked down her face.

'You do?'

He nodded.

'Why, then?'

Legolas did not answer for a moment. Finally... 'You betrayed me, didn't you?'

Gwyn looked as though she had just been slapped. '_I did not!_' she cried. 'How could you—'

Legolas held up a hand to silence her. 'If you didn't betray me, then what _did_ happen?'

'You want to know what happened?' Gwyn repeated, her voice shaking as tears streamed unrestrainedly down her face.

'Yes, I would.'

Gwyn tried to steady her voice, but it shook with pain as she said, 'I had a miscarriage, that's what happened!' And before Legolas could say a word, she turned and ran into the tall grass, wishing that she could be running from her life.

'Gwyn!' Legolas called after her, and she heard him running after her. 'Gwyn, wait! Please!'

Gwyn ignored him and kept running. In a matter of seconds, though, he caught up with her and grabbed her arm to stop her...it happened to be her left arm.

She cried out in pain and tried to pull free of his grasp. 'Gwyn, stop! You're only hurting yourself more!'

'_I'm_ not hurting myself, _you're_ hurting _me_!' Gwyn snapped. 'Let me go!'

Legolas released her, but she did not run.

'How could you?' she demanded. 'How could you think that I betrayed you? After all we've been through; all the years we've been together? I chose probable torture and death over betrayal while I was _with child_! I would rather die a thousand slow deaths by torture than betray you! I would have my flesh torn off my body; my heart ripped out and be left to bleed; my wrists slit and be forced to stay alive rather than betray you! How could you not know that? How could you ever think that I would betray you?' Gwyn's whole body was shaking; her cheeks were covered in tears that streaked from her eyes down her neck, wetting the neck of her traveling clothes. She was nearly shouting as the passionate love and loyalty pouring from her very soul escaped her lips in those words. She did not even know what words she spoke; it was simply as though her heart and soul were controlling her mouth.

Legolas was speechless. 'Gwyn, I—I—'

Gwyn was not finished. 'You say that you know me like I know myself...perhaps even better. If you do, then why would you—how _could_ you not know what love I feel; what loyalty? Tell me, Legolas; would you go through the same if only it meant that you would not betray me?'

'I would,' Legolas answered softly, without hesitation.

'Prove it,' Gwyn whispered. 'You don't have to prove it by going through it, but prove it by knowing that I would go through it for you and never doubting my loyalty. Can you do that?'

'Yes,' Legolas said. 'I can do that. I'm sorry for doubting you; I truly am.'

'I know,' Gwyn murmured.

Legolas stepped closer to her and reached out, gently tilting her chin up to look at him. 'Darling, why was it so hard to tell me what really happened?' he asked softly.

'It was—just too painful,' Gwyn whispered; she bit her lip to stop the tears. 'Just thinking about it...Legolas, I was alone...' and she spilled the whole story.

Legolas sighed. 'It's alright,' he said gently. 'Cry. Cry all you want. I'm here now.' He wrapped his strong arms around her, and she burst into more tears; crying on his shoulder...just crying out her pain. He unbraided her hair and caressed it gently as he held her, whispering soft words of comfort. 'We'll try again, alright?' he said.

'No! It's not alright!' Gwyn sobbed. 'I won't go through this again, Legolas! I won't!'

'Shhh...' Legolas whispered. 'You don't have to. It's alright.' He rocked her gently, letting her cry her heart out.

* * *

The next morning, Gwyn would not look her husband in the eye. He tried to catch her eye several times, but she always turned her face away. This went on until about noon, when finally, Legolas pulled her aside from the group. 'Gwyn, are you angry with me?' he asked firmly, yet gently.

'No,' Gwyn answered quietly, still avoiding eye contact.

'Look at me.'

Gwyn looked slowly up, but looked down again very quickly.

'If you're not angry with me, Gwyn, then why won't you look at me?'

'Because...because I know how much you were looking forward to another child, and last—last night I told you that I would not...' Gwyn mumbled.

'Oh, Gwyn,' Legolas sighed. 'We have an eternity to have another child. And I will wait as long as you want until you are ready.'

Gwyn looked into his gorgeous blue eyes for the first time that day. 'Even if it's never?'

Legolas took a deep breath, but answered resolutely, 'Even if it's never.'

'Thank you, Legolas,' Gwyn said quietly.

'You're welcome, darling.' Legolas leaned in and kissed her softly.

* * *

Two weeks later...

'Mama! Daddy! Grandfather! Estel!' Laurelle and Ani came running out of the castle as soon as they saw the four, Eldarion close in their wake. 'Mama!' Ani cried, jumping into his mother's arms, as Laurelle squealed, 'Daddy!' and ran into Legolas' arms.

Gwyn began to shower her son with kisses. 'Eeeew...' Ani whined. 'Mother...stop...'

Eldarion laughed out loud. 'You won't mind it so much someday, Ani,' he said jokingly.

'Well, I do now,' Ani said, struggling to get out of Gwyn's arms.

'Were you two well-behaved for your uncle?' Gwyn asked, taking Laurelle from Legolas' arms and kissing her forehead.

Laurelle nodded emphatically, and sent her twin brother a warning look, and he, too, began to nod vigorously.

'Were they, Darion?' Gwyn asked, laughter in her eyes; for she thought she knew the answer.

'Not. At. All,' Eldarion answered, the same laughter in his eyes.

'Yes, we were!' Laurelle protested. '_Most_ of the time...no, wait..._some_ of the time...'

Everyone laughed.

* * *

**Okay, not _quite_ as long as the other one, but it came purty darn close! Tee hee! Hope everyone liked it; the next, Chapter Thirty: Departure, will be the last.**


	30. Departure

**Disclaimer: ya know...I'm actually sad, not annoyed putting this up because I know this will be the last time I do it for this story...but I don't own it. Oh, and...**

**Disclaimer for Songs In Order of Appearance: **

**1st: When You're Gone by Hanson (2nd verse)  
****2nd: It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing by Shania Twain (chorus)  
****3rd: My Immortal by Evanescence (changed very slightly on chorus)  
****4th: To Where You Are by Josh Groban**

**Author's Note: Wow, you guyz, you've all been so great! Thx toooooo...**

**FunkyChunkyMunky: thx, what's with the web restriction? Don't ya just hate those? Ne way, I sent it to ya, so have fun reading!**

**CountessKatook: yes, I know. It's so sad...I really can't believe it's coming to an end myself. Gosh, how long have I been writing this? U guyz start the 17th? Ouch. Here it starts on the 30th. Oh, btw, have you been able to scan that picture of Gwyn for me yet? Just curious.**

**Arwennicole: I read the chap and loved it! I felt really bad killing the baby, but...a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do...thx for reading!**

**CrazyCruzet212: I know, I don't either, but I have no more to write about and school is starting soon...it'll be my first time in a school with kids since third grade...I've been homeschooled. Yeah. But I'm really sad, too!**

**Saera: okay, but it's so sad, lol.**

**angel13: thx, lol.**

**Piper xox Leo: I know, lol. I've actually got a guy like lego...and he actually mildly resembles orli! Lolz. Yes, Eldarion is Gwyn's lil bro. ya know in the third movie, the little boy that arwen sees? That's Eldarion. Sorry, but can't keep going after this! tears**

**lexi22: lol, I'd love it if my bro dared me 2 do that. I'm American but I shoulda been born brit! Lolz. Yeah, I'd LOVE to do a sequel, but school starts soon and I'm gonna be BUSY! Sorry.**

**Black Cherrie: thx, lolz. I'm so sad it's almost over!**

**thinksitsux: pouts that was me caring for one little millisecond what you think!**

**Lady Anck-su-namun: yes, I know it's cruel. But I am cruel. Lol. I know how you feel. One of my fave stories just ended and I'm so sad!**

**Kaylin: yes, the last chapter...it's hard for me to.**

**Aliana Archer: yes, I know, it's really sad, isn't it? Lolz. Stupid git (Tebius) lolz.**

**Dimonah Tralon: yes, it is coming to an end. A sad end. Lolz. **

**Ladyof Rivendell: lol, thx, I'm sorry it's ending.**

**Vampire Feuer: um...I don't know if the version I heard was by Christian Bautista, but I heard the song on the radio. And yes, I am American...ne way, I'm really said it's ending, too, but this should be a preeeettty long chapter!**

**Jennifer Bloom: That's fine. Oooh I see. Um I don't know if the version I heard was by Christian Bautista, but that's cool he's from there. Glad you like the story. Yeah, I'm sad it's coming to an end soon, too......**

**nilimade: wow. Yeah, surprising how long it takes to read stories on ...lolz. I'm really glad you liked it. Sorry, I'm not going to have time for a sequel but if I _did_ somehow get some time, I would write one. **

**James'Gurl215: lol...2 miscarriages...yeah. Glad you liked the chapter this one is kinda sad...in two ways...one: it's the last chapter...two: you'll find out!**

**Ecellegreenleaf: thx, lol. Yes, I plan to finish those when I find precious time. Do not worry; writing is my passion so therefore I fit some in whenever possible!**

**A/N: oh, and 'Waurehwe' is 'Laurelle' as a toddler would say it, pronouncing the 'L' as a 'W'**

**Additional Disclaimer: Quote by Henry David Thoreau at the end of letter.**

* * *

Two years later... 

Gwyn sat curled up on the easy chair in her room one cool September evening, writing in her diary. At the moment, Legolas was out on the practice fields with Laurelle and Aniador finishing an archery lesson. The nights were beginning to fall earlier and earlier, and Gwyn was certain that Legolas would be returning any minute now.

Sure enough, the door opened five minutes later, and the nine-year-old twins came running in, followed by a smiling Legolas.

'Mama, I got my arrow this close'—she separated her forefinger and thumb about two inches apart—'to Daddy's!' Laurelle told her mother excitedly, jumping onto her mother's lap.

Gwyn laughed and set her journal aside. 'That's wonderful, darling.'

'I got _this_ close,' Ani said, showing an inch of space between his forefinger and thumb.

'Good job, Ani,' Gwyn grinned.

Laurelle stuck her tongue out at her brother; he returned the gesture, but both of them retracted their tongues as they received warning looks from their parents. 'Alright,' Gwyn said, suddenly feeling a little irritated, 'time for bed.'

'But, Mama...' the twins groaned.

'It's time for bed,' Gwyn repeated firmly.

'Mama, can't I stay up just a _little_ later?' Laurelle whined. 'It just turned dark outside...'

'No!'

'_Pleeeeeaaaase?_'

'NO! And I won't say it again, Laurelle!' Gwyn's voice began to rise. 'Go to bed now, or you will be severely punished! Do you understand me?'

Laurelle looked hurt and turned her pleas toward her father. 'Daddy...???'

Legolas chuckled. 'I don't suppose it could hurt,' he said amusedly.

'Yay!' chorused the twins, and Laurelle jumped off her mother's lap to hug Legolas.

Gwyn stared at her husband for a few seconds. 'Fine!' she said, suddenly and shrilly. 'That's fine! Undermine everything I say, all my decisions!' She jumped up from her chair and stormed from the room, leaving a very confused Legolas behind with the twins.

'Father, why did Mother yell?' Ani asked, looking up at Legolas.

'I'm not sure,' he answered quietly. 'Do me a favor, alright?'

Laurelle and Ani nodded.

'Go to bed now and let me see what's bothering your mother. I promise you that tomorrow night you may stay up as long as you like.'

Laurelle opened her mouth to protest, but shut it when Legolas added, 'Please, darling?' She stuck her lower lip out, but nodded. She grabbed her brother's arm and they walked towards the door with their father. 'I'll be in to tuck you in after I talk with your mother,' Legolas said softly before slipping off to find Gwyn.

He found her in the gardens, standing under a large maple tree. Slowly, he approached her. 'Gwyn?' he said tentatively.

'What?' she responded sharply.

'What's wrong, darling?' Legolas asked softly, drawing even nearer to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged him off. 'Leave me alone, Legolas!'

'Gwyn, this is ridiculous,' Legolas said, his voice growing firmer. 'Tell me what's wrong, and now.'

Gwyn didn't answer.

Legolas sighed, and slipped his arm around her waist, turning her to face him. 'Why did you lash out at me like that?' he said, his tone much softer. 'And why were you being so strict with the twins? You're _never_ like that.'

Still, Gwyn didn't answer.

Legolas placed both hands on her waist. Gwyn breathed in a little sharply, as though she were afraid of something. 'Darling, please tell me? Something is wrong, I can tell.' There was a worry in Legolas' tone, which Gwyn heard and didn't like.

'I'm pregnant,' she whispered, looking down, 'and I—I just got irritated.'

Legolas was so relieved that nothing was seriously wrong with his wife that he laughed. 'It's not funny!' Gwyn cried, her head shooting up.

'I'm sorry, Gwyn,' Legolas apologized. 'I just thought that something was truly wrong.'

'Something _is_ truly wrong,' Gwyn said desperately. 'Legolas, I don't know if I'm ready for this.' A few tears ran down her cheek, which were wiped away by a brush of Legolas' soft hand.

'You'll be fine,' Legolas assured, kissing her softly. 'I promise.' This time, he kissed her deeply, making her worries disappear with the magical and flowing movement of his lips.

As he drew back, Gwyn smiled. 'I needed that,' she said gratefully.

Legolas smiled back. 'Come with me to tuck the twins in?' he asked.

Gwyn nodded, and they went back inside the castle to Ani's room first. 'I love you, darling,' Gwyn whispered, kissing her son's forehead.

'I love you, too, Mother.'

Legolas kissed the side of Ani's head. 'Love you.'

'Love you, too.'

Gwyn closed the door behind them as they left. Laurelle's room was directly across from her brother's. Legolas kissed his daughter good-night and, at Gwyn's request, left mother and daughter alone in the room. Gwyn slowly sat on the edge of Laurelle's bed.

It was Laurelle who spoke first. 'Mama?' she said, sitting up.

'Yes?'

'I love you,' whispered the little girl.

Gwyn embraced her daughter tightly. 'I love you too, darling. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier.'

'Why _did_ you yell?' Laurelle tentatively asked, drawing back.

'I wasn't feeling very well,' Gwyn answered. 'But that was still no excuse for me to yell. I'm sorry.'

'It's alright, Mama.'

Gwyn smiled and pulled her daughter into another warm embrace. 'I love you so much,' she said softly, kissing the side of her head.

* * *

Eight months later...April 19th 

It was April now, and Gwyn had grown very large around her waist. But, as she was incredibly grateful for, she was much smaller than she had been when she was pregnant with the twins.

The twins, who had turned ten in October, were very excited by the idea of a new brother or sister. (Fortunately, they had not known their mother was pregnant before she had her second miscarriage.) They were actually quite indifferent to whether it would be a girl or a boy...

'Girl!' Laurelle shouted one late afternoon when they were _supposed_ to be helping their mother make the bed.

'Boy!' Ani returned, abandoning the task as well.

'Girl!'

'Boy!'

'Girl!'

'I think we're going to find out right now,' Gwyn said sharply, feeling the pain of going into labor.

Both of the twins looked at their mother, not knowing what to do. Gwyn slowly and torturously lay down on the bed, her breath coming in and out in short gasps. 'Mama, I'm scared!' Laurelle whimpered.

'It'll be fine,' Gwyn said jerkily, trying to smile through her pain. 'Ani, run and find your father.'

Aniador nodded, his blue eyes wide, and ran out the door.

'What do I do?' Laurelle asked, trying not to cry.

'Go down to the Healing Quarters and bring Phedra or anyone you can find there back,' Gwyn told her. 'And hurry,' she added as a tidal wave of pain swept over her stomach.

Laurelle nodded, and hurried to fulfill her mission as well.

'Thank the Valar you're still alive,' Gwyn whispered to her unborn child. 'You're going to make it.' She smiled painfully.

The door swung open a few minutes and Legolas rushed inside, closely followed by Ani. He grasped his wife's hand and whispered soft words to her. Seconds later, Laurelle returned with Phedra. 'Daaaaddyyyy...' Laurelle whined, tugging at his sleeve.

'Not now, darling,' Legolas said gently. 'Please go wait outside or in your room with your brother.'

Laurelle stuck out her lower lip. 'Can't I stay?' she begged. Over the past couple years, she had wrapped her father around her little finger and was trying to use that to her advantage now.

'No, Laurelle.' The look on Legolas' face and the tone of his voice told Laurelle that he was _not_ kidding around.

So Laurelle went out of the room with her brother, shutting the door respectfully behind her.

* * *

Six hours later... 

After much excruciating pain, Gwyn gave birth to a little baby girl. Phedra made sure that Gwyn was comfortable and situated with a crib for her child before returning to the Healing Quarters. Ani and Laurelle were permitted to come back in the room, and they excitedly were kneeling on the bed, leaning over their little sister.

The baby had curly light brown hair like her mother and deep blue eyes. 'I _told_ you it was going to be a girl,' Laurelle said haughtily to Aniador, who stuck his tongue out at her.

Legolas scolded both of them gently. 'Your mother is exhausted,' he told them. 'The least you can do for her is be civil to one another.'

'Alriiiiight,' they said reluctantly.

'What's her name going to be?' Laurelle asked.

Gwyn looked questioningly at Legolas, and he saw in her eyes that she was too enervated to think. So after thinking a moment, he said, 'Her name is Aliana.' Gwyn smiled in agreement. 'It's perfect,' she said softly.

'Can I hold her?' Laurelle asked hopefully.

'Me too!' Ani piped up.

Gwyn sighed, but Legolas said quickly, 'Tomorrow. Your mother needs her rest now. _And_,' he added, 'it is an hour past your bedtime.'

'Oh, _Daaaaaddy..._' Laurelle whined, sticking her perfectly pouty lower lip out. 'We're too excited to sleeeeeep...' (Ani nodded vigorously)

Legolas smiled. 'Alright, you don't have to go to bed now, but you _do_ need to give your mother some rest.'

The twins nodded. They told their mother and Aliana 'good-night' and left the room. 'Thank you,' Gwyn whispered. 'I don't know how much longer I can stay awake.'

Legolas kissed her softly and took Aliana into his arms. He rocked her gently. 'She looks just like you,' he commented.

'But she has your eyes,' Gwyn said.

Legolas smiled. 'I'll take care of her right now. Get some sleep, darling.'

Gwyn smiled back gratefully and fell asleep the instant she closed her eyes.

* * *

Three years later...April 

Gwyn smiled softly as she held Aliana's hand as she walked with her to the archery practice fields. Legolas, Estel, and the twins had been down there since early that morning, and Gwyn had promised that she would bring the youngest member of their family down around noon.

Aliana was three years old, and, even in her young age, looked just like her mother. Her light brown curly hair framed her face angelically, and her blue eyes shone brightly with intelligence and innocence. She was the true princess of the family; spoiled in every possible way by her parents and siblings.

'Mamaaaaa...' she whined, holding her arms up. 'Pih' me uuuuup...'

Gwyn laughed softly and scooped her precious baby up, tickling her lightly on her stomach. Aliana giggled. Suddenly, as the practice fields came into view behind a small grove of trees, she clamored to be set down. Gwyn obliged her, and she went running off towards her father and siblings. 'Daddyyyyyyyy!' she squealed, and ran into his arms.

Legolas laughed, and twirled her around before setting her on his hip. Gwyn soon arrived, having walked down a little more slowly than her daughter. 'Good morning, darling,' Legolas greeted his wife, kissing her gently.

Aliana giggled, then held her arms out to Estel, who took her into his arms. The twins came running up to greet their sister. 'Here, Ally,' Laurelle said, slipping a clover necklace over her sister's head and placing a circlet of clover on her head.

'Oooooooh!' Aliana exclaimed, looking down and admiring her new jewelry.

'What do you say to your sister, Ally?' Gwyn prompted gently.

'Pitty,' Aliana promptly responded, making everyone laugh.

'No...' Gwyn said, still smiling. 'You say, 'Thank you, Laurelle'.'

'Tahn oo, Waurehwe...' Aliana recited, and she held her arms out to her sister, and while the twins were allowed a break from practice, they took their sister out into the field of flowers a hundred or so yards away.

Gwyn bit her lip. 'Estel, would you mind keeping an eye on them for me?' she asked worriedly. 'With the twins' reputation...'

'Say no more,' Estel grinned, and followed them.

Gwyn smiled, and lay down on the grass. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

Legolas sat down beside her. 'Are you up for a few shots?' he asked.

Gwyn thought for a moment before answering, 'No, that's alright. I'm too comfortable here.'

Legolas grinned. 'I understand,' he said slyly. 'I wouldn't want to embarrass you, anyway.'

Gwyn's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright. 'I beg your pardon?' she cried. 'I could beat you anytime!'

'Is that a fact?' Legolas raised his eyebrows in a challenging sort of way.

'Yes, it is.'

'Then prove it.' There was a mischievous gleam in the elf's eyes.

'Fine.' Gwyn stood and handed her husband his bow and an arrow. He stood as well, grinning and fitting the arrow to the bow, carefully taking aim at the target one hundred paces away. He winked at Gwyn and let the arrow fly. It cut through the air like a dagger and hit the target dead center. Legolas turned to his wife, holding out the bow with a smug smile on his lips.

Gwyn smirked back, and took the bow, fitting a new arrow to it expertly. She closed her left eye and found her target. With ever-rising confidence, she let loose her arrow. In a matter of seconds, it reached the target, splitting Legolas' arrow down the center. Gwyn turned to Legolas, that same playful smirk on her face. His mouth was slightly open and the smug smile was no longer on his face. Gwyn set the bow down and leaned into him gently. 'I believe you owe me an apology, my lord,' she murmured. Her lips brushed tauntingly against his, and in a split second, Legolas captured them with his and kissed her softly.

'Does that cover it?' Legolas smiled.

'Not. Even. Remotely,' Gwyn answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

'I can fix that,' Legolas said, and kissed her passionately. 'Is that better?'

'Much.'

Legolas leaned in to kiss her again, but Estel, Aliana, and the twins had returned. The boys started making kissy noises, and the girls giggled. Gwyn grinned.

'Valar!' Laurelle exclaimed abruptly, suddenly seeing her parents' arrows. 'Whose arrow was second?'

Gwyn blushed, but Legolas answered for her. 'That was your mother.'

The twins' mouths dropped open. '_Mother_ did that?' Laurelle demanded, awestruck, and Ani whispered, '_Valar_.' Both of the twins were looking at their mother with a new respect. At once they bombarded her with questions on how she did it and how long it took her.

Gwyn just laughed and said, 'It took me from the time I was six to the time I was and I practiced everyday, all day.'

Laurelle groaned. 'Ugh...I'm _never_ going to be able to do that,' she complained. 'The closest I can get is an inch.'

'Me too...' Ani moaned.

Gwyn smiled. 'Don't worry,' she told them. 'You will.'

Aliana yawned suddenly. 'Mamaaaaaaa...' she whined. 'I tiiiiired...' She held her arms up for her mother to pick her up.

Gwyn lifted her off the grass. 'You _are_?' she cooed.

Aliana nodded, rubbing both of her eyes with the palm of her hand.

'Alright...Let's go take a nap, hmmm?'

Again, Aliana nodded.

'Say 'good-bye' to everyone,' Gwyn said, kissing the side of her daughter's head.

'Bye-bye,' Aliana said tiredly, and she held out her arms to her father for a hug. Legolas hugged her and kissed her cheek. 'Good-bye, darling,' he smiled.

Gwyn kissed her husband and carried Aliana back to the castle, cradling her like a baby. 'Mama, sin' me a pitty wuhwahby,' Ally mumbled sleepily.

'But, darling, it's not even night-time yet,' Gwyn laughed softly.

'Sin' me a pitty wuhwahby...' Ally repeated persistently.

Gwyn laughed again. 'Alright, then,' she said softly. Smiling reminiscently, she sang, '_Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta..._' By the time Gwyn laid her daughter on her bed and tucked her in, Aliana was asleep, her small chest rising and falling with peaceful breaths.

* * *

Three years later... 

'Mama, Mama!'

Gwyn groaned into her pillow.

'Mama, pleeeeeeeaaaaaase wake up!' Six-year-old Aliana shook her mother, sounding close to tears.

Gwyn groggily sat up in bed. 'Ally, what _is_ it?' she moaned. 'It's the middle of the night...'

Before Aliana could respond, lightning lit up the room, and thunder crashed outside. She screamed and hid her face in the covers. Legolas was awoken by her scream, and sat up. 'Gwyn, what's going on?' he asked tiredly. 'Aliana, why are you still awake?'

'She's scared,' Gwyn answered for her. 'It's storming outside.'

Aliana nodded, her blue eyes wide. 'Can I sleep with you?'

'Yes, you may,' Gwyn said without waiting for her husband's permission, but she knew that he would have no objections.

Thunder crashed, and Aliana hid under the covers again. Gwyn and Legolas smiled at each other, remembering the night that Laurelle and Aniador had done the same thing. And with that memory, they went to sleep, Gwyn running her hand through her daughter's soft, curly hair to sooth her, and Legolas caressing his wife's hair lovingly.

* * *

Ninety-five years later...the year 1541 of the Fourth Age...late February... 

Three more miscarriages Gwyn had experienced over the past years, and it had affected her so harshly that for many years, she refused to try to have another child. It had been fifteen years since her last miscarriage, and Gwyn was beginning to feel that it was time for an attempt to have another child, for it had been so long since she had held her own child in her arms.

Her current children were grown up; Estel and Aliana were married, Laurelle was deeply in love with an elf from Rivendell; they were actually engaged and set to marry in mid-March; and Aniador was courting a young elf from Eryn Lasgalen.

'Legolas...' Gwyn began sweetly, walking into their bedroom, where he was reading on their bed.

'Yes, Gwyn?' Legolas responded, looking up from his book.

Gwyn walked over to him and bent down, kissing him gently on his lips.

'What do you want?' Legolas asked immediately as she drew back.

'I—I—nothing, I mean—' Gwyn stuttered, caught off guard. 'That's not fair,' she finished.

'What isn't?'

'You knew I wanted something.'

Legolas rolled his eyes playfully. 'Honestly, Gwyn,' he said, grinning and shaking his head, 'we've been married for over a hundred and twenty years. I think I should know you by now.'

Gwyn laughed and sat down beside him. She twirled his golden hair around her finger while saying slowly, 'I was thinking about my parents, and—'

'—and you want to travel to Gondor to visit them, is that right?' Legolas finished.

Gwyn sighed in exasperation. 'Stop reading my mind!' she whined.

Legolas laughed. 'I'll try,' he said slyly.

There was a bit of a silence between them, Gwyn waiting for an answer to her question. 'Well?' she prompted after a minute.

'Well what?'

'Legolas!'

'What?'

'You know what!'

'No, I don't; I promised I'd stop reading your mind.'

'Legolas! I'm serious!'

Legolas laughed again and kissed the side of his wife's head. 'Yes, you may go to Gondor, darling,' he told her. 'And I'll even go with you.'

'You will?' Gwyn asked excitedly.

'Yes,' Legolas confirmed.

'Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!' Gwyn squealed, squeezing her husband tightly and kissing him passionately.

Legolas grinned. 'If I get that every time I give you what you want,' he said, 'I'll do it more often.'

Gwyn laughed and kissed him again. Little did Legolas how much his decision would come to mean to Gwyn...

* * *

_Well the voices fall like timber  
__And the fear it pours like rain.  
__And my heart is crushed to cinders  
__Underneath this kind of pain.  
__Well there is no resolution  
__When the revolution's dead.  
__So I'm left with no solution  
__For the voices in my head..._

* * *

March 1st... 

After the five-day journey, Gwyn and Legolas arrived in Gondor. The city was strangely quiet, and a light fog that matched the sky seemed to cling to the air, creating an almost graveyard-like atmosphere. A cold, mysterious shiver ran down Gwyn's spine as they set foot into the still city.

The people were clothed in black, all of them surrounding the castle. Gwyn's heart nearly stopped beating as a horrible realization set in. 'No...' she whispered. 'It can't be.'

Legolas seemed to realize what had happened as well. He put his arm around his wife and said, 'Come, darling, let's go inside...'

Gwyn walked slowly, the dread inside her heart growing with each torturous step. Part of her didn't want to find out the truth, but the other part was driven crazy with the desire to know. Once they were inside the castle, the latter half of her will took over, and she took off, running as fast as she could to her parent's bedroom. What she found broke her heart...

Her mother stood, dressed in black, at the foot the bed, on which her father laid, his eyes closed and his chest still. Eldarion stood by the bed as well, the winged crown of Gondor clutched tightly in his hands.

Legolas slowly entered the room, his expression changing from one of dreading curiosity to one of deep sadness and sympathy.

Arwen looked up to see her daughter and son-in-law. She smiled sadly. 'Your father wanted to see you one last time,' she said, 'but his time came too soon.'

A tear fell from Gwyn's eye. Though her voice was steady, she struggled to keep it so when she asked, 'How long ago?'

'Just half an hour,' Eldarion answered, his voice shaking.

As Gwyn fought to keep her composure, Arwen handed her a folded piece of parchment. 'Your father told me to give this to you if he did not see you...He said to read it only after you return home.'

Gwyn took it and grasped it tightly in her hand. She glanced at her father...and broke into tears. She flung her arms around her husband and let tears of pain, love, frustration, and a broken heart pour out.

Legolas held her tightly and supportively, but he knew that no gesture of love or comfort could ease her pain...

* * *

The viewing and the burial were held a day later, after which Arwen bade her children 'farewell', telling them that she would journey to Lothlórien, to remain until the end of her days. Gwyn and Legolas asked her to reside with them in Eryn Lasgalen, but Arwen shook her head and replied that her fate was set. 

One day after the parting of the Evenstar, Gwyn said farewell to her brother, the new King of Gondor and returned home with Legolas. The night they arrived home, Gwyn remembered the letter given to her by Arwen from her father. She crawled into bed that night, while Legolas was outside, and opened the parchment. Her eyes filling with tears, she read:

_My darling daughter,_

_If you are reading this, then I did not get a chance to see you one last time as I wanted to before I laid down my life._

_I wanted to tell you (though you already know) that despite our early differences, I love you so much. You have grown into the beautiful woman I always knew you would become. And once again, I must say that I am deeply sorry for misleading you about your mother. It was a decision made only to protect and preserve our love. _

_I know you are grieving about my passing and there is nothing I can say here to lessen your pain. Whatever path you choose to take now, you have my encouragement and support. Follow your heart, for it is your beacon of light in the fog. And always remember that every blade in the field, every leaf in the forest, lays down its life in its Season as beautifully as it was taken up..._

_All my love to you,_

_Your father (Daddy)_

Gwyn bit her lip. It was almost as though Aragorn had her mind at that very moment. Her pain began to swallow her, washing away all of her ability to think straight. She grabbed the side of the paper and began to tear it in half, but Legolas' soft hands were placed over hers, stopping her. 'You will want to save that,' he said softly.

Gwyn slowly nodded, her free will returning at the moment of Legolas' touch.

Legolas said nothing more, but kissed her gently before laying down to sleep. Sleep would not take Gwyn, however, no matter how low she let her guard down for it to consume her. She tossed and turned, her father's written words echoing in her head... _Whatever path you choose...you have my encouragement and support...follow your heart...your beacon of light in the fog._

* * *

_It only hurts when I'm breathing,  
__My heart only breaks when it's beating,  
__My dreams only die when I'm dreaming,  
__So I hold my breath...to forget..._

* * *

The year went by very slowly for Gwyn, each day in Middle-Earth a torturing and taunting memory of her father. She attended her oldest daughter's wedding in March, was present for the birth of her fourth grandchild at the end of that year, was present when her youngest son married his love in the early winter, and became pregnant in January. 

One night, on the first anniversary of Aragorn's death, just as Legolas was getting ready to go to sleep, Gwyn stopped him. 'Legolas?' she said quietly, wrapping herself in his arms.

'Yes, darling?'

'Could I talk to you for a moment?'

Legolas nodded, looking concerned. His wife had slipped into mild depression and he was becoming very worried about her.

Gwyn took a deep breath. 'Legolas, I'm leaving,' she said softly.

'Leaving?' Legolas repeated. 'What do you mean?'

'I'm leaving Middle-Earth.'

'Gwyn, why—'

'I can't stay here any longer! Each day is torture for me. I can't open my eyes without being reminded of Daddy! I just can't take it any more!' Gwyn broke into tears against Legolas' chest.

Legolas held her tightly, caressing her hair with his strong, gentle hands. 'Are you sure?' he asked softly. 'We have so much here. Ani just got married, Aria was just born, Estel and Carina have a child on the way. _We _have a child on the way...'

'The child can be raised in the Havens,' Gwyn said.

Legolas sighed. 'How can you leave now?' he asked.

Gwyn looked up at him, her innocent, pure blue eyes flooded with shimmering tears, and replied very quietly, almost in a whisper, 'How can I stay?'

Legolas nodded slowly, and kissed her tenderly, trying to ease her pain. 'I will go with you,' he murmured, breaking away for just a moment. Then he kissed her again, passionately and deeply, and in her returned kiss, he found love and gratitude.

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here  
__Suppressed by all my childish fears  
__And if you have to leave  
__I wish that you would just leave  
__Cause your presence still lingers here  
__And it won't leave me alone  
__You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
__Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
__Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
__Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
__I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
__But though you're still with me  
__I've been alone all along  
__These wounds won't seem to heal  
__This pain is just too real  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase  
__When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears  
__When I screamed you'd fight away all of my fears  
__And you've held my hand through all of these years  
__And you still have all of me..._

* * *

Gwyn and Legolas waited a month to leave, in which time a ship was prepared to sail to the Grey Havens, Estel was crowned King of Eryn Lasgalen, and Gwyn and Legolas bade their children farewell until their next meeting far into the future...

* * *

Husband and wife stood on the dock, Legolas' arms around Gwyn's waist, and both of them quiet. 

The ship was small, but breathtaking nonetheless; its aura hauntingly beautiful. Silver sails and polished body scintillated in the pink sun. It rocked gently in the soft breeze in the glassy water, sending detailed ripples across the sea into the distance...their destination. 'Are you certain this is what you desire?' Legolas said gently to her.

Gwyn nodded. 'In the Havens I will recover,' she mumbled. 'There will not be so much to remind me of my father.'

And without another word, they stepped onto the ship, and with a signal to the deckhand, slowly but smoothly parted from the deck. Into the setting sun they sailed, Legolas' arms around his wife...both of them only a dark shape against the perfect, vibrant sky....

* * *

_Who can say for certain?  
__Maybe you're still here  
__I feel you all around me  
__Your memories so clear  
__Deep in the stillness  
__I can hear you speak  
__You're still an inspiration  
__Can it be  
__That you are mine?  
__Forever love  
__And you are watching over me  
__From up above.  
__Fly me up to where you are  
__Beyond the distant star  
__I wish upon tonight  
__To see you smile  
__If only for a while  
__To know you're there  
__A breath away's not far to where you are.  
__Are you gently sleeping  
__Here inside my dream?  
__And isn't faith believing  
__All power can't be seen?  
__As my heart holds you  
__Just one beat away  
__I cherish all you gave me  
__Everyday  
__Cause you are mine  
__Forever love  
__Watching me  
__From up above  
__And I believe  
__That angels breathe  
__And that love will live on  
__And never leave  
__Fly me up to where you are  
__Beyond the distant star  
__I wish upo tonight  
__To see you smile  
__If only for a while  
__To know you're there  
__A breath away's not far to where you are.  
__I know you're there  
__A breath away's not far to where you are..._

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Wow. I'm sorry if that was really sad. I was aiming for a dramatic end to the tale, and I hope I succeeded. **

**All of you reviewers have been so wonderful; supportive and encouraging in every way. I thank you all for your patience with my crazy updating schedule, your advice, critiques, and praise. I hope you will all continue to read my stories...I will be very busy since school is starting, but I will try to work on them.**

**There will be one last update on this, but it will not be related to this story. It is simply a preview of another story I plan to post. Most of it is written already so all I have to do is type it up. Sooooo...you all can _hopefully_ look forward to that.**

**Well, good-bye for now...thanks and I hope to still hear from you!**

**All my love,**

**LilyClairePotter**


End file.
